One and Only
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: Sequel to Summer Lovin'. Ron, Hermione, and Harry's 7th year, lots of love. Longer summary inside. Pre HBP. RWHG and GWHP. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, the sequel for Summer Lovin'. This is about their seventh year. It's basically just things that I wanted to put in about it. The first few chapters might be a bit slow but things will start to pick up soon. And the first chapter is mostly explaining things. I also want to say thank you very much to my reviewers who reviewed for the other story! 

**Full summary: Ron and Hermione's final year at Hogwarts after a summer full of love. Their seventh year is full of Romance, Rows, and wRiting books and newspapers. Things become rocky once more with Lavender and Seamus. A new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with a surprise of her own! A surprising Ron working hard on the school paper and giving Hermione a wonderful birthday present. Hermione, managing to keep up with her school work and still have time for Ron and to write her new book. There also will be a bit of Harry and Ginny fluff! And lastly the night before graduation (the final ball) is the "right time"! All ending with Ron asking Hermione an important question after they graduate. This story is pure fluff and if you like it review if you don't keep it to yourselves!**

**I hope you all like it! Now, on with the story... **

**One and Only**

**Chapter One**

On the morning of the day she would be going back to Hogwarts for her last year, Hermione woke up and felt the empty space next to her. That empty space was where Ron would be if they were aloud in the same room but sadly none of them thought that Mrs. Weasley would allow it even if they were in love. It wasn't like they were doing anything besides sleeping in the bed but they knew how she would get, especially if she found out that they had slept in the same bed for majority of the summer. The empty space next to her made her realize that she could never get warm when Ron wasn't there. No matter how much covers she had it would never compare to when Ron wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. Hermione decided that she wasn't one to dwell on something that couldn't happen so she pulled herself tiredly out of bed and went to wake Ginny. Ginny was fast asleep and when she woke up she was always in a bad mood, especially now that Ginny was unable to sleep in the same bed as Harry. Hermione tentatively shook Ginny.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Ginny groaned. Hermione backed off and went to her trunk. She searched through until she found a pair of jeans and a white cami with a black sweater to wear over it. Ginny rolled out of bed herself and went over to her own trunk. "Hermione can you open this?" Ginny asked tiredly. Hermione had shut Ginny's trunk and sealed it so that it could only be opened with a wand. She had done that because every time Ginny went to pick out an outfit she couldn't decide between her millions of clothes. Over the summer she had spent all of the muggle money she had on clothes.

"I already chose something for you over there." Hermione pointed to a spot on Ginny's dresser where there was a pair of jeans and a blue top. Ginny scowled and went to get dressed, herself. Hermione left her hair curly because Ron had said he liked it that way. Her and Ginny finished getting ready. They went downstairs to the kitchen and found everyone already there. Ron and his father both had sections of the Daily Prophet and were hidden behind them. Harry was eating his breakfast. He looked tired and miserable. Hermione and Ginny took seats next to their respective boyfriends. Ron put his paper down for a minute to say good morning to Hermione.

"Morning!" Ron said. He gave her a kiss.

"Morning!" She replied as she gave him another one. They smiled at each other and Ron went back to his paper. He was reading the paper because when he got out of Hogwarts he planned on working for the Daily Prophet. He knew that he would start out with a small job but someday he hoped to become editor and be able to boss people around and all of those things that were involved with being editor. They ate their breakfast and talked until Mrs. Weasley told them to gather their belongings. All four of them walked into the hallway. Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs talking together about something that Ron and Hermione weren't paying attention to. Ron took Hermione's hand and spun her back to him before she could walk up the stairs. She ended up in his arms, looking up at him. "What's up _sugar_?" Hermione joked. Yesterday before she had left her house Ron's parents ate dinner with them and Hermione's parents. Fred and George were also there and they had made Hermione call Ron sugar, honey, or love every time she spoke to him or else they would tell Hermione's parents and Ron's parents that George walked in on them in an awkward position. They were snogging and Ron had his hands on Hermione's butt and Hermione had hikkis on her neck. So since they didn't want their parents to know about that, they did what Fred and George asked. Hermione decided to use the nickname for fun.

"Nothing much _honey_." Ron replied also wanting to joke. He bent his face down to hers and let his hands slide down her back. They stayed in that position for a few minutes until they hear Ron's parents coming out of the kitchen. Both of them dashed for the stairs and didn't look back until they reached the landing of the room Hermione was staying with Ginny. Both of them were breathing heavily. When they realized that neither of Ron's parents were coming up after them Hermione started laughing. Ron looked oddly at her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Can you imagine if they caught us like that? Yesterday would have been for nothing." Hermione laughed. Ron smiled at her but didn't see what was funny about it.

"Well then." He moved closer to her. She resisted the urge to push him against the wall and resume their position but the responsible person in her took over.

"Later. Ok?" She asked. Ron sighed.

"Alright." Ron sighed and backed off. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm holding you to it." Ron told her.

"I know _sweetie_." She said, adding her own word into their pet name list. She smiled at him and walked into the room Ginny was in. She fell onto her bed and sighed. "I love him." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny said. "What's up?" Ginny could tell something was up with Hermione because everyone already knew that she loved him and he loved her.

"I love him." She sighed dreamily again.

"Hermione, we just went through this. I know you love him so what's a matter?" Ginny asked again. Hermione sat up and looked at Ginny.

"Nothings wrong. I am just really happy right now. I can tell that this is going to be a great year because I'm with Ron and nothing will change that." Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face. Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy. I haven't seen you as happy as you have been this summer since… since… I dunno when." Ginny replied. Hermione's smile brightened.

"Yeah!" She sighed. Hermione levitated the two trunks in the air and brought them downstairs with all of their other stuff.

They made it to the train station with five minutes to spare.

"Be good and let me know when you talk to Professor McGonagall about your careers." Mrs. Weasley said. They all agreed and she gave them hugs before they got on the train. All of them waved until the train was out of the station.

"We'll find a carriage and you two come and find us when you get done." Harry said. Ron and Hermione were Head Boy and Girl. Ron had been shocked to find out that he was Head Boy. Ginny was too, she said that she was going to make sure that Dumbledore was "sane" and "sober" when he made his decision because she didn't believe it.

"Alright." Ron and Hermione agreed. Harry and Ginny went off leaving Ron and Hermione to go give the Prefects their directions. They got to the carriage and found eight new Prefects waiting for them. Hermione spoke mostly in telling them what to do and Ron added comments like, "Yeah," and "She's right!" Also he said things that he remembered Hermione telling him, "You have to be more responsible now," and "Your position can be taken away just as easily as it was given!" Whenever he would say something like this Hermione would smile and watch amused by this. When Ron saw her smile so he smiled back and went into a lecture on stuff Hermione always told him. Hermione held in her laughs because she knew Ron was only doing it to impress her. They finished talking to the Prefects and the Prefects left to patrol and make sure nobody was doing things they shouldn't. When the door closed, Hermione burst into laughter.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You!" She laughed. Ron looked confused. "That was funny."

"I thought you liked it." Ron said.

"I did." Hermione sat up and stopped laughing. "It was really good. Very dominant and strong. Kinda turned me on!" Hermione winked.

"Stop teasing me like that! It's not fair!" Ron protested. Hermione smiled. Over the summer she had teased him constantly by moving her hips more when she knew he was looking and other stuff like that. She did this because when they came close to having sex Ron said that they should wait until the time was right. At the time they were on her kitchen floor and covered in smoothie and it was one a.m. Ron had forgotten to put the top on the blender before he turned it on and they had slipped in it. They brought their relationship further then but Ron wanted to stop because he thought they should wait for the right time and also because he thought Hermione was vulnerable at that time.

"Oh you know you like it." Hermione teased.

"Yes I do but if you keep this up. We'll end up doing it in here and I don't think that that's such a good idea." Ron replied. Hermione smiled.

"Is it?" She teased. Ron smiled at her he decided to play along.

"Maybe not." Ron moved on the seat next to her and put his hands behind her head. His lips crashed down upon hers and Hermione was enjoying it too much to stop but when he deepened the kiss, she figured that they should stop before they got too carried away.

"Alright I get it! I'll stop teasing you…for right now!" Hermione said. Ron chuckled slightly and they both walked out of the carriage to find Harry and Ginny. When they got there they found Harry asleep and Ginny was next to him reading a muggle book that Hermione had lent her. Hermione and Ron had started calling each other Romeo and Juliet as nicknames and when Ginny asked Hermione had lent her the book. Ever since then Ginny had started reading all different kinds of muggle books. When the door shut Harry sat up and looked around confused.

"Your back already?" Harry asked.

"It's been an hour and a half." Hermione told him.

"Oh right!" Harry sat all of the way up and yawned. Hermione and Ron laughed. Before they could settle in, Neville and Luna came in. Over the summer they had found out that Neville and Luna were dating and had been ever since the end of the previous year.

"Hi!" They all said.

"Hi!" Neville and Luna responded.

"Congratulations on getting Head Boy and Girl!" Neville said to them.

"Thanks!" Hermione and Ron said. Neville and Luna sat and talked with everyone until something started Luna on an explanation of what a Nargle was. She got into a description of it and talked about how they populate most of the world. She even said that she would like to catch one, one day. Neville seemed fascinated by this so he kept asking questions so she talked for a while. Harry and Ginny took turns poking one another when they fell asleep. Hermione didn't bother to wake Ron when he fell asleep on her.

"So how do you catch one?" Neville asked. Luna went on and on. Hermione only half listened because she knew what Luna said wasn't true. Eventually Luna ended her discussion.

"I never knew that. That was really...er...enlightening Luna." Hermione said trying to be polite.

"Yeah, I know." Luna said. "Next time we talk I'll tell you about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"I'll look forward to it!" Hermione said. She was sure that Harry and Ginny were the only ones that caught her sarcasm.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Luna asked looking at Ron asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione searched her head for an explanation but didn't need one.

"I'm awake!" Ron said with his eyes still closed. "It's just easier to take it all in with my eyes closed." Ron lied. He moved more comfortably in Hermione's arms. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry stifled their laughter.

"Ok." Luna replied. "We'll see you later then." Luna said with a vague expression on her face. Neville and Luna walked out. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny burst out laughing. Hermione made to get up and shut the door but Ron held onto her.

"No! Don't move I'm comfortable." Ron exclaimed. His head was resting by her stomach and he wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't move.

"Alright, alright!" Hermione exclaimed with a laugh. She sat back and Ron released her waist. Before Harry could get up and shut the door two people came by. Lavender and Seamus were there. Over the summer Lavender had tried to get together with Ron. She invited them to her birthday party and tried to slip him a love potion before Ginny stopped him. Ron had punched Seamus because he was staring at Hermione, inappropriately. Lavender and Seamus had ended up together after all of this. They weren't on very good terms with Ron and Hermione until quite recently in Diagon Alley. They stood at the door seeming if they wanted an invite. "Hi!" Hermione said politely. They seemed to take that as good enough because they walked in and sat down. Ron woke just then and realized that there were people in there. He sat up and looked at them with no particular expression on his face.

"We just wanted to say that we were sorry for everything over the summer." Lavender said.

"Yeah." Seamus agreed. "I'm really sorry for that Hermione."

"And I'm sorry too Ron." Lavender said.

"It's alright." Hermione said. "I'm not going to hold a grudge over a stupid thing like that." Hermione said to Seamus.

"Yeah, it's alright." Ron said. "As long as it doesn't happen again it's cool." Harry and Ginny were watching and trying to suppress laughs.

"Are we ok Hermione?" Lavender asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. Like I said I'm not going to hold a grudge." Hermione said. Lavender hugged her. Seamus stuck out his hand for Ron.

"Are we good?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah." Ron shook Seamus's hand.

"Alright, that's all settled now." Ginny said with laughter in her voice.

"Anyone want to play Exploding Snap?" Harry asked. Seamus, Ron, and Harry played while Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny talked.

"Have you heard anything about our new DADA teacher?" Ginny asked Lavender.

"My dad works at the Ministry and he said that it's an Auror. He said that they will be staying though." Lavender answered.

"Dad didn't tell us that!" Ron said to Ginny.

"I wonder if it's anyone we know." Hermione said.

"You know Aurors?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered. "Just Mad Eye Moody, although he's an ex- Auror. And we know two others."

"Wow!" Seamus said.

"It's probably not though because if it were them dad would have told us." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said. She lifted up her hand to brush some hair behind her ear when Lavender noticed her bracelet.

"Hermione, I love your bracelet where did you get it?" Lavender asked.

"Oh Ron got it for me." Hermione said as she showed Lavender the bracelet on her arm.

"Aw, that's so cute. You guys are in love?" Lavender said.

"Yeah." Hermione answered with a blush.

"I knew it!" Seamus said to Ron. "I knew you loved her. You were always too protective over her. Even when you weren't together. Especially in fourth year when you two had that row about Viktor Krum."

"Yeah!" Lavender agreed. Soon after, Seamus and Lavender left them.

"That was interesting." Ginny pointed out as she closed the door.

"Very." Hermione said. Ron laid back down on Hermione and got himself comfortable. "Ron we have to get changed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just a few more minute _love_." Ron said, his eyes still closed. Hermione sighed.

"Fine, a few more minutes but that is it!" Hermione said defiantly. "Got it _darling_?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron said. A few minutes later they changed into their robes and Ron reluctantly got off Hermione's lap. Ron and Hermione carefully pinned their Head Boy and Girl badges on the front of their robes. A while later they approached the castle and all shuffled out. In the Great Hall the first years were sorted into houses and the feast began. Hermione and Harry noticed Ron talking without food in his mouth.

"Hermione, look what you've done. He's an actual human being now. It's a miracle! I say that this calls for a celebration." Harry exclaimed. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, I guess he just might be human now." Hermione laughed.

"I dunno, I don't believe it." Ginny said. Ron swallowed.

"Believe it. I am a changed man!" Ron said proudly. "Now about that celebration what kind of food?" Ron joked.

"So much for changed." Ginny laughed.

"But I don't want him to change too much, he's not Ron then." Hermione said. Ron smiled at her and forgot to swallow before answering.

"Thanks!" He said with a full mouth. Hermione smiled.

"But then again some things never change." She laughed. "But it's a good thing because I like you just the way you are." She said when she saw Ron's protestant face. Ron smiled at her and then continued eating. Hermione looked ahead and noticed the staff table, something she had forgotten to do when she walked in. She looked up and down it for the new DADA teacher. She didn't have to look too far because the bright pink hair stood out amidst the other teachers. Tonks sat at the staff table talking amiably with Dumbledore. "Look!" Hermione pointed to the staff table where Tonks was sitting. Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned their heads and saw Tonks.

"Tonks is our new DADA teacher?" Harry asked happily.

"Why didn't dad tell us?" Ginny wondered. Tonks noticed them looking and waved over at them. They waved back. People started questioning them about how they knew the new DADA teacher. The feast ended then so everyone went quiet. Dumbledore spoke of his normal announcements and ended with his final announcement of teachers.

"And lastly we have a new staff appointment this year. Nymphadora Tonks will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tonks was a Ministry Auror before she took this job." Dumbledore said. Everyone clapped as Tonks stood up and waved to the crowd. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny clapped extra loud. They were dismissed and people stood up to go to their common rooms. Tonks was walking over to them. A few people lagged behind to hear the conversation.

"Don't we have to show the first years where to go?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, the Prefects do that." Hermione said. Ron beamed.

"Nice!" He exclaimed. Tonks came over to them as Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and Parvati stayed behind, in hopes of meeting the new teacher.

"Congratulations on getting Head Boy and Girl!" Tonks exclaimed. She gave Hermione a hug.

"How come you never told us that you were the new DADA teacher?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore said he was having trouble finding a new teacher at Harry's party so I offered to do it. I always thought it would be interesting to teach." Tonks replied.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Harry asked.

"Because Hermione fell off of the broom and you four left early with Fred and George." Tonks replied.

"So you're staying?" Ginny asked.

"Yup!" Tonks replied. Seamus, Lavender, Dean, and Parvati were standing by them and listening.

"You had Aurors and Dumbledore at your birthday party?" Dean asked with amazement.

"Yeah." Harry responded and then turned to Tonks. "Tonks – or is it Professor Tonks now?" Harry started.

"Tonks." Tonks replied. "I think that Professor is way to formal." Harry smiled.

"Tonks, this is Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati." Harry introduced.

"But isn't –" Tonks started but Hermione shook her head to warn her not to finish the sentence. "Nice to meet you." Tonks said and shook all of their hands. They replied. "You can call me Tonks too. I don't like Professor." Tonks told them. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tonks said and walked off.

"Wow! Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be the best this year!" Seamus exclaimed. "She seems really cool!"

"Is she cool?" Parvati asked them.

"Yeah Tonks is the best!" Ginny replied.

"Great! This will make our last year even better!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they veered off course.

"We have to go see Dumbledore so we'll meet you back in the common room." Hermione said to the others. They walked off.

"We do?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to but I got caught up in all of the excitement of being Head Boy." Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"Well the letter said that we are supposed to go to Dumbledore's office after the feast so he can give us our directions." Hermione informed him as she directed him down a corridor.

"Did it say what time?" Ron asked coyly.

"Just after the feast." Hermione replied. "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if it was later yet?" Ron asked in a sly voice. Hermione giggled.

"Almost. After we see Dumbledore it'll be later." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok." Ron sighed. They turned down the last corner to Dumbledore's office and when they saw McGonagall there waiting they let go of each other's hands.

"Good evening." McGonagall said. "The Headmaster is waiting for you." She said the password (chocolate frogs) and the gargoyle sprang open. McGonagall led them up and into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Good evening Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Come sit." He gestured to empty seats in front of his desk. Hermione and Ron took them while Professor McGonagall took another. "I am very pleased with my decision for Head Boy and Girl. I think you two will do well. I have been informed that the train ride went smoothly and you two informed the Prefects of their jobs. Most of your jobs as Head Boy and Girl will be to instruct the Prefects as you have learned from your predecessors. You are to patrol corridors before going up to your common room and you are to keep an eye on all of the Prefects to make sure that they do their jobs correctly. Privileges are that you have access to the Head common room, the password is strawberry smoothie – " Hermione and Ron tried to suppress smiles and laughter. "Something wrong?" Dumbledore wondered.

"I was just wondering why you chose that for a password." Hermione said as calmly as possible.

"Over the summer I was fortunate enough to have been turned onto the muggle beverage and ever since them I have found that I liked them very much." Dumbledore replied with a smirk on his face. Hermione wondered if he was performing Legimacy so she tried to shake the thought out of her head. Dumbledore continued on, "It is located behind the picture of the lion, snake, badger, and raven. Also you will be aloud out until ten." Dumbledore said. "I think I've made myself clear but are there any questions?"

"No." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Very well then. Good night." Dumbledore said and rested back in his chair. Ron and Hermione stood up and left. When they were outside of the office Ron took Hermione's hand again.

"I didn't know that there was a Head common room. Did you?" Ron asked.

"No, I didn't." Hermione admitted.

"Let's go check it out then." Ron said playfully as he pulled Hermione in the direction of the painting.

"Strawberry smoothie!" Hermione said with a laugh. Ron chuckled too. They walked into the common room and noticed that it mirrored the Gryffindor common room. Hermione figured that the colors of the room were changed depending on the houses of the Head Boy and Girl.

"This is great!" Ron exclaimed as he flopped down onto the couch. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I know. We can do our homework without being bother from all of the noise in the common room." Hermione sat as she looked around. Ron frowned. She didn't notice and continued. "This is perfect for studying! You, me, and Harry could actually have peace and quiet while we're studying for the N.E.W.T.s!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Ron was still frowning.

"Homework? Studying?" Ron asked incredulously. "What about using it to our advantage?"

"Having quiet will be an advantage for studying." Hermione said.

"But what about being alone. Won't that be an advantage?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed and plopped down next to him.

"Maybe!" She said playfully.

"Maybe?" Ron asked as he kissed her.

"Yes I suppose it will be," she said as she kissed him back.

"Is – it – later?" Ron asked between kisses.

"Defiantly!" Hermione replied.

A little while later they went back to the common room and found it empty. "Night." She said as she gave him a quick kiss. She started toward her dormitory but Ron caught her arm and pulled her back to him.

"No, don't go!" He said. He met their lips. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"I have to." She said. Ron sighed.

"But can't we –" Ron started but Hermione met their lips again.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said before turning and starting up the stairs. "Love you!" She said.

"I love you too." Ron said as he started for his own dormitory.

**A/N: So what did you think for the start? Please review cuz you know you love me and you want to! Lol! I am hoping for 10 reviews before I update again! The next chapter is their first day and their career meetings with McGonagall. So please review, let me know what you think and I'll update! Love y'all! -Kylie **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I kept my promise! I got 10 reviews so now I am updateing! Thank you all sooo much! It made me really happy to hear that you all liked the first chapter! I am thinking of having this about 30 chapters long, possibly 35. I'm not sure but once I start writing more and more I'll decide. Ok and I am not too sure on how the schedules go I kind of picked it up from the HBP but they will have a free period a day or more and then on Fridays they have elective classes. So please don't kil me if it isn't how it is in the book I wanted to put it my own way. I won't keep you any longer, you can read the next chapter...

**One and Only**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning after breakfast McGonagall came around and handed out schedules. Ron looked at his and then compared it to Hermione's.

"Mr. Weasley I would like to see you first thing this morning in my office for a career appointment. Mr. Potter I will see you at eleven and Miss Granger I will meet with you before dinner at five." McGonagall said. Ron sighed he would miss a whole free period for that meeting.

"I have to go to Ancient Runes but I'll meet you in the Head common room during our free period." Hermione said.

"Alright." Ron said. He gave her a kiss and she left for Ancient Runes. Ron walked up the stairs with Harry until they reached McGonagall's office. "Do you want to come see the Head common room after?" Ron asked.

"I was going to meet Ginny after." Harry said. "But you can come if you want."

"Nah, that's ok. I'm going to meet Hermione. I was just wondering if you wanted to come." Ron said.

"Ok, well good luck." Harry said before continuing up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Ron walked into McGonagall's office.

"Come in and sit Mr. Weasley." She pointed to a chair by her desk. Ron sat down and put his bag down next to his chair. "So your mother tells me that you no longer wish to be an Auror."

"Yeah. I want to work at the Daily Prophet." Ron said.

"Any particular job?" McGonagall asked.

"Well…uh… I thought that eventually I would like to be editor but I would take any job to start out with." Ron replied.

"That's a very good ambition." McGonagall said. "I was talking to Professor Dumbledore about having our own school paper and he said that if I could find a responsible student to run the paper than we could make it work. I think that you are responsible enough to handle that task. I will need a list of jobs for the paper and I will sought out a some people who I think will work well on the paper."

"Really?" Ron asked. "You want me to be in charge of it?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley. I am intrusting you with an important job and I believe that you can do this. Now I'm sure you know that working at the Prophet will take a lot of responsibility and I think that doing this first will help you to understand what it's like. Your elective periods are to be used for work on the paper. Later in the year I will write to the Prophet and inform them of your progress with the paper. For now you may go but I will need that list by tomorrow morning and by then I will have a place for the paper. Also you will need to name the paper." McGonagall said.

"Name the paper?" Ron asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, name the paper. I would like everything tomorrow. Good day." McGonagall turned her attention to some papers on her desk. Ron grabbed his bag and started for the door. Ron happily walked out of McGonagall's office and was being as he walked to the Head Common room. Classes still weren't over so Hermione wasn't there. Ron took out a piece of parchment and wrote: _Hogwarts Paper_ at the top. He bit the end of the quill thinking. Nothing came to mind for the title of the paper so Ron decided to write the jobs of the paper employees first.

_Photographer_

_News Reporters_

_Quiditch Reporter_

_Advertisements _

Ron bit the end of the quill again. He was trying to think of more jobs that were involved in writing the paper. He looked in his bag to see if there was a copy of the Prophet in there but he didn't have any. Hermione would have a copy if she were there. Ron tried to think again and bit the end of the quill but he ended up biting too hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She had just came through the portrait hole and threw her bag down on the couch and placed a stack of books down on the desk next to him. She walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulders. "Whatcha doin?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder at the paper.

"I am in charge of the Hogwarts paper and McGonagall has delegated me to making a name for the paper and creating jobs for everyone." Ron said.

"Oh that's great Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave him a big congratulatory kiss. "It'll be perfect for when you are editor of the Prophet!" Ron beamed.

"Yeah it will! I can't wait for you to congratulate me on that." He said with a smirk. Hermione smiled back.

"I'll congratulate you more later." Hermione replied. He winked and turned back to his list.

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of the Prophet would you?" Ron wondered.

"As a matter of fact –" She walked over to the couch and pulled a rolled up copy of the Prophet out of her bag. "– I do." She tossed it to him.

"Thanks." Ron said as he flipped through the paper.

"Your welcome." She said. Hermione took the stack of books from the desk and sat down on the floor. Ron searched through the Prophet and found nothing more than what he wrote already. He decided to figure out a title. He could not think of anything so he decided to ask Hermione if she had any ideas. Ron turned to her. He laughed when he saw her. She was sprawled on the floor with books surrounding her. All of them were open but she was looking through one and taking down notes and looked deep in thought. Hermione looked up when she heard him laugh. "What?" She wondered as she tucked some stray hair from her face.

"You. You're just so adorable when you're thinking." Ron said. Hermione blushed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you're thinking, you always bite your bottom lip and then tuck your hair behind your ear and then it falls back a few minutes later and you do it again." He said with a smile. Hermione blushed again.

"Well thank you." Hermione replied with a smile. Ron got up and sat next to her among the books.

"What are all of these?" Ron asked eying the books. Hermione looked up from her books again.

"Ancient Rune books." She smiled and looked back down at her books. "I have a lot of homework in Ancient Runes. It's funny how the Professor can go on and on about N.E.W.T.s but still have enough time to give us homework."

"Oh." Ron said. He picked up one of the books and looked at it with a confused expression. He heard Hermione laugh and looked up. "What?" He wondered.

"You're just so adorable when you're confused." Hermione said with a smile playing at her lips. Ron blushed and smiled at her.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"So when are you going to be doing this paper thing? It won't cut into our homework or alone time will it?" Hermione asked.

"No it's during my elective periods." Ron replied.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Where is it going to be?"

"McGonagall said that she would find a place for it to be and tell me tomorrow. I just can't think of a name for the paper." Ron said.

"Well what do you have so far?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ron said. "I can't think of a thing. What about the Hogwarts Paper? It's simple." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well what about the Hogwarts Herald?" Hermione said. "I've heard Herald used for loads of different papers. I guess it could work." Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah. That works." Ron smiled at her. "It's better than the Hogwarts Paper. But thank you." He smiled and leaned over for a kiss. She leaned into it too but pulled away after Ron wanted to deepen the kiss.

"I have to finish this." Hermione said gesturing to her homework. Ron sighed.

"Alright. Continue if you must." Ron said. He stood up and went back to his desk. After he finished making the list of things for the paper he gathered his stuff and went to lay on the couch. Ron watched Hermione write and then look in a book to check facts. All the while she was biting her bottom lip and tucking the hair out of her face. He watched her with a smile on her face. At lunchtime Hermione finally looked up and started to put her stuff away.

"What's wrong?" She asked Ron when she caught him staring.

"Nothing." Ron smiled as he picked up his own things. "Here let me help you with your books. He took the books from her hands and staggered at the weight of them.

"Got it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I've got 'em." He said although he felt as though he might drop them.

"I don't need them right now. We could leave them here." Hermione informed him. Ron dropped all of the books.

"Now you tell me." He said exasperated. Hermione laughed and put all of her books on the desk.

"Come on let's go to lunch." She said and pulled him out of the common room. Downstairs at the table they met up with Harry and Ginny.

"How'd your meeting with McGonagall go?" Harry asked Ron.

"I am in charge of the Hogwarts Herald and she is going to write to the Prophet and everything later on in the year. She said it'll help." Ron said.

"That's great!" Ginny said.

"Yeah it really is!" Harry agreed. "Finally a paper that won't have lies in it!" Harry smiled. "It won't have lies in it right?" He asked as an after thought.

"Nah, it won't be like all of the Rita Skeeter bull." Ron said. "But what about you? How did your meeting go?"

"She said that she'll set up a tryout for me sometime in the year. She says a have a really good chance of making it." Harry responded. Hermione and Ron beamed.

"That's great mate!" Ron said.

"Yeah it is!" Hermione said. Harry beamed at them.

"Thanks!" Harry said. They finished their lunch and went to their first class after lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they got in the room Tonks was standing at the front of the room with a giant smile on her face. Ron, Harry, and Hermione took the seats in front of the room. When Neville came in he sat next to Harry in the front.

"You were at the Ministry with everyone else a few years ago weren't you?" Tonks asked Neville.

"Uh yes I was." Neville replied.

"I'm sure you'll do very well in this class then." Tonks replied. Neville blushed and looked down at the table. Tonks begun class with a cheerful hello and instructed the class to call her Tonks. She spent a few minutes on the N.E.W.T.s before she started class.

"That was the best class!" Ron exclaimed as they were walking to Charms.

"Yeah it was fun!" Hermione agreed. In Charms they were lectured on the N.E.W.T.s for the whole class. By the time they met Ginny in the Head common room they were tired out.

"At least we don't have homework." Harry said.

"True." Ron said with a smirk. "That was the good thing about having to listen to Flitwick. He didn't have time to give us homework." Harry laughed but Hermione was too absorbed in her work to tell him off. Ron looked down at her with a smile on his face. Harry and Ginny exchanged odd looks. Hermione looked up suddenly.

"I think I'm going to go change before I have to meet McGonagall." Hermione said. She gave Ron a kiss and left. Ron took Hermione's place among the books.

"Uh what are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Trying to understand what's so fascinating about these books." Ron said.

"Any luck?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Ron said as he slammed a book and put the whole stack of them back on the desk. "We probably should go get changed before dinner too." Ron said.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat at the table waiting for Hermione to get back. She rushed into the hall a minute later and took a seat next to Ron. Before they could ask how her meeting went she noticed Ron's shirt.

"Hey you're wearing the shirt I bought you." She pointed to the black shirt with AC-DC written on it in red. He looked down.

"Oh yeah." He said. It just happened to be the first shirt he saw. It was in the pile of other shirts she had gotten him. Most of them were the same way with band names on them.

"So how'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was great!" Hermione said. "McGonagall said that working at Flourish and Blotts until I get my bookshop up was a good idea. And she also told me all of the stuff I need to know about writing a book and everything."

"So you are writing a book?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled.

"Maybe." She said. Ron sighed; he didn't understand her at times like this.

"You are a really confusing person." Ron told her.

"I know." She smiled.

Harry and Ginny went off to the Gryffindor common room while Ron and Hermione patrolled the hallways for a bit until they went back to their own common room. Ron sat down in one of the chairs by the fire and Hermione went to sit in the one next to it but Ron pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and settled more comfortably on his lap.

"Ron?" She asked.

"Yes?" He wondered. He held her tight on his lap.

"I love you." She smiled. "And I love this being her right now and it's just the two of us in front of the fire." Ron smiled back.

"I love you too." Ron said. "And I love this too because it is just the two of us." Hermione smiled and pressed her lips against Ron's. He smiled into it and kissed her back. They didn't move from that position for a while and when they did it was past 10. They had to stay the night in the common room because they "didn't want to get in trouble"

**A/N: Well how was it? Did the schedule confuse you at all? If so please let me know and I will make it more understandable. So please, please, PLEASE review! Love ya! -Kylie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! As I promised I updating this weekend! And two chapters at once! YAY! So some of you guys wanted a schedule so I made one and here it is:**

**All sixth and seventh years take electives and Friday  
is the day for electives.**

**Hermione:  
Monday-  
1. Ancient Runes  
2. Free  
LUNCH  
3. Defense Against the Dark Arts  
4. Charms**

**Tuesday-  
1. Transfiguration  
2. Potions  
LUNCH  
3. Herbology  
4. Free**

**Wednesday-  
1. Arithmacy  
2. DADA  
LUNCH  
3. Transfiguration  
4. Ancient Runes**

**Thursday-  
1. Charms  
2. Herbology  
LUNCH  
3. Arithmacy  
4. Potions**

**Friday-  
1. Free  
2. Elective  
LUNCH  
3. Elective  
4. Elective  
Electives:  
-Debates on animal rights  
-Writing a novel  
-Owning a Wizarding business**

**Ron:  
Monday-  
1. Free  
2. Free  
LUNCH  
3. DADA  
4. Charms**

**Tuesday-  
1. Transfiguration  
2. Potions  
LUNCH  
3. Herbology  
4. Free**

**Wednesday-  
1. Free  
2. DADA  
LUNCH  
3. Transfiguration  
4. Free**

**Thursday-  
1. Charms  
2. Herbology  
LUNCH  
3. Free  
4. Potions**

**Friday-  
1. Elective  
2. Elective  
LUNCH  
3. Elective  
4. Elective**

**Ron works on the paper during his electives.**

**Harry:  
Monday-  
1. Free  
2. Free  
LUNCH  
3. DADA  
4. Charms**

**Tuesday-  
1. Transfiguration  
2. Potions  
LUNCH  
3. Herbology  
4. Free**

**Wednesday-  
1. Free  
2. DADA  
LUNCH  
3. Transfiguration  
4. Free**

**Thursday-  
1. Charms  
2. Herbology  
LUNCH  
3. Free  
4. Potions**

**Friday-  
1. Elective  
2. Elective  
LUNCH  
3. Elective  
4. Free**

**Electives:  
-Advanced Dark Arts  
-All about Quidditch  
-Defensive spells**

**Ginny:  
Monday-  
1. Transfiguration  
2. Free  
LUNCH  
3. Herbology  
4. Potions**

**Tuesday-  
1. Charms  
2. Free  
LUNCH  
3. Free  
4. DADA**

**Wednesday-  
1. Herbology  
2. Potions  
LUNCH  
3. Free  
4. Transfiguration**

**Thursday-  
1. DADA  
2. Free  
LUNCH  
3. Free  
4. Charms**

**Friday-  
1. Elective  
2. Elective  
LUNCH  
3. Elective  
4. Elective**

**Ginny works on the paper during her electives.**

** So I made up this whole schedule and the elecitve parts! I don't know if anything is really how it is but that's how it is in this story! I hope you like this chapter and the next one!  
For now there will be one more after this one and it will be called Growing Up A Weasley. This is Ron and Hermione's daughters fifth year at Hogwarts. I might go back and make another about after they graduate but this is it for now! So I hope you like it!**

One and Only

Chapter Three

The next day Ron gave McGonagall the list and she approved. Ron was shown the new place for the paper. It was a big room and Ron had his own desk. There were seven other people on the paper. McGonagall thought that they should start off small. Colin Creevy was the photographer for the paper. Denis Creevy, Zacharis Smith, and Ernie Macmillan were the news reporters. Hannah Abbot was the Quidditch reporter and Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil were in charge of advertisements. On Friday during Ron's elective periods he assigned jobs to everyone.

"Alright get to work!" Ron said. Zacharis Smith glared at him.

"And who are you to boss us around?" Smith asked.

"The editor of this paper." Ron said. "But if you don't feel like listening I'd be happy to find your replacement." Smith glared at him before going to his own desk, which was unfortunately next to Ron's. Ron smiled triumphantly and sat back in his own desk. He looked at the paper in front of him. He was trying to decide on the paper layout. The door opened and people looked up as Hermione walked in. Ron looked up and smiled. "Hi!" Ron said as she came and took the seat next to him.

"Hi!" She replied.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ron asked narrowing his eyes. Hermione laughed.

"Ok I see how it is." She joked and pretended to turn and leave. Ron pulled her back to him.

"No, stay." He said. Hermione giggled.

"I don't have a class now." She informed him. "I only signed up for three electives." Ron nodded.

"Alright well do you want to help me choose a layout?" Ron held the paper in front of her.

"Um…I like this one." She pointed to the second layout. Ron smiled.

"Me too." He said. Hannah Abbot came up to the desk.

"Uh… Ron by the time the first paper comes out we won't have had a Quidditch match to report on." Hannah said.

"Right…" Ron thought for a minute. "Well why don't you do a report on the new players for the Quidditch teams. Tryouts will be all next week and you can interview the new players or the captains on the new season. Something like that." Ron suggested.

"Alright." Hannah said and went back to her own desk. Hermione smiled at Ron.

"That was really good Ron. I am really impressed." Hermione said. Ron beamed proudly.

"Yes that was, wasn't it!" Ron said. Hermione laughed. Soon more people were coming up.

"I'll see you at lunch." Hermione said. She gave him a kiss before leaving Ron to deal with everyone. Ron liked telling people what to do and finding solutions for problems. He didn't even realize it was lunchtime until Harry, Ginny, and Hermione came in. Everyone looked up and realized the time too.

"We'll finish all of this after lunch." Ron said to everyone. They all walked out the door one by one. "This is great!" Ron exclaimed when everyone was gone. He put his feet up on the desk. Harry chuckled.

"I see now let's get to lunch I'm hungry." Harry said as he pushed Ron's feet off of the desk. Ron was still beaming as he followed them out of the door. They went to lunch and after lunch Ron was right back in the same spot fixing more problems. When the elective classes were over Ron stood up to make an announcement before they left.

"Good work today!" Ron said. "I'll need your articles by Wednesday to look over them and then we can get the first issue out by next Sunday. Alright so same time next week, you know, so be on with it." People like Zacharis Smith were out of there like lightning but Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, and the Creevy brothers stayed behind for a bit. Hermione came back through the door with a stack of books. Ron rushed to the door to help her. He settled the towering stack on his desk.

"How did it go today Mr. Editor?" Hermione asked.

"Great… Mr. Editor's girlfriend." Ron said.

"That's funny." Hermione said with a sarcastic laugh.

"What are all of these books?" He asked eying the pile of books on his desk.

"They are for one of my electives. It's a debate class and I have to prepare a speech on Werewolf segregation. I am debating against it." Hermione informed him.

"Of course." Ron said. Hermione smiled. Colin Creevy came up to the desk.

"Ron do the pictures have to be in on Wednesday too?" Colin asked.

"Yup, Wednesday." Ron replied. "I think Hannah wanted a picture for her article and since Ernie's will be on the front page so he'll need a picture too. Uh… I think Smith wanted a picture too. So you can talk to them about that stuff."

"Alright see you later Ron." Colin said before leaving after his brother. Hermione turned to him with a smile on his face.

"Very impressive." Hermione said. Ron smiled and moved his face closer to hers.

"How impressive?" Ron asked. Hermione kissed him and would have continued but she heard Ernie and Hannah still talking in the room.

"We can never seem to get the damn timing right." Hermione said.

"But there is always later." Ron said.

"Yes, later in the common room." Hermione said with a smile. Ron nodded. Harry and Ginny came into the news office.

"Hey Ron, I was thinking, maybe your paper could use an Advice Columnist." Ginny said as she pulled a chair up by Ron's desk.

"And who do you suggest I assign as the Advice columnist?" Ron asked although he had a feeling where he was going.

"Well I am very, very good at giving advice." Ginny said with a smile.

"And what electives do you have that you want to get out of?" Ron asked. Ginny frowned and Harry laughed.

"I told you he would know." Harry said.

"Well what do you say?" Ginny said. Ron looked at Ginny's pleading face. "Please for your favorite sister?"

"You're my only sister." Ron pointed out.

"So please!" Ginny begged.

"Alright." Ron said. "I'll need it by Wednesday and you can have a desk right next to your favorite brother!" Ron said gesturing to a desk by him.

"I'll take what I can get!" Ginny said. "But someone's stuff is already on it." She said.

"Exactly." Ron responded. "I'll move Smith's desk to the back of the room." Everyone laughed. Even Hannah and Ernie who had come over laughed.

"I think an advice column would be good for the paper." Hannah said.

"Yeah!" Ernie agreed.

"See Ron. It'll be good for the paper." Ginny said.

"I could care less, as long as Smith moves." Ron said. They laughed again. Ginny started clearing Smith's stuff off of his desk and moving it to the empty one in the back of the room.

"I'll give you my article by Wednesday." Ernie said.

"Alright Ernie. See you then.'" Ron said. Erie nodded and left with Hannah's hand in his.

"Ron, I forgot to tell you that we are having practice tomorrow." Harry said.

"Tomorrow?" Ron practically shouted. "It's the first weekend!"

"Yeah tomorrow." Harry replied. "I figure sine we've already got a whole team we should get a jump on practicing." Ron looked at Hermione apologetically.

"It's alright." Hermione said. "I wanted to get started on some ideas for my book anyways. I'll just bring it to the stands and work on it there."

"Alright. We still have Sunday." Ron said and then he looked at Harry with a glare. "Unless we have practice then too." Harry laughed.

"No Sunday is free." He said. Ginny finally finished clearing Smith's stuff off and messily put it on the other one. She sat down and a thought occurred to her.

"Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" Ron said.

"Who am I supposed to give advice too? There are no letters or anything." Ginny pointed out.

"I will take care of it and get you letters by Monday." Ron said.

"Alrighty, well I am going to get changed before dinner." Ginny said.

"I'll come with you Gin." Hermione said. She gave Ron a kiss and followed Ginny out. They went back to their dormitories and Hermione changed into jeans and a shirt. Ginny came into her dormitory dressed in jeans and a shirt as well.

"We should have a sleepover in the head common room tonight." Ginny suggested.

"We should!" Lavender exclaimed. "A sleepover is a great idea!" Ginny turned and was shocked to find Lavender and Parvati there. She hadn't known that there were other people in the room.

"Yup! Just us four girls." Parvati agreed. Hermione and Ginny looked as if they didn't know what to say because Hermione had known that when Ginny said sleepover, she meant a sleepover with Harry and Ron not Lavender and Parvati.

"You two know how to get into the kitchens right?" Lavender asked. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, they realized that there was no way that they could get out of this. They grudgingly nodded. "Ok, you two get the food and Parvati and I will get all of the other stuff." Lavender told them. "Where is the head common room?" Hermione looked reproachful but answered.

"Behind the portrait of the lion, snake, raven, and badger." Hermione said with a frown.

"Great! We'll meet you there at eight." Parvati said with a smile.

"Great!" Ginny said with a fake smile and Hermione noticed the sarcasm in her tone but was sure that Lavender or Parvati hadn't. "We'll see you at dinner." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pilled her out of the dormitory. They hurried out of the common room. "When I said sleepover I meant –" Ginny started.

"I know, with Harry and Ron." Hermione said glumly. When they walked into the Great Hall Ron and Harry noticed their glum expressions.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Sleepover in the common room." Ginny said in a morose tone.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked. "Ron and I will get some stuff from the kitchen to bring up."

"Not exactly." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's not what you think." Hermione responded. "It was supposed to be us four but Lavender and Parvati thought we were talking to them…"

"So now it's just 'us four girls'" Ginny said glumly. Ron and Harry looked down at their food and Hermione and Ginny could tell that they were trying to suppress laughter. Hermione and Ginny scowled down at their own food. After dinner they hurried off to the kitchens without one more word to Harry and Ron. They got the food they needed and Ginny had to drag Hermione out because she was questioning the house elves for her book. They went back to their dormitories and changed into pajama pants and tank tops, also grabbing some leftover muggle snacks from their trunks that they stashed. Hermione and Ginny headed to the head common room around eight with the food in tow. As they were reaching the portrait they met Lavender and Parvati. In the common room they were surprised to find Harry and Ron there.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I see you've forgotten that we have to patrol the halls." Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"Right!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny scowled she didn't want to be left alone with Lavender and Parvati. "Let me borrow your sweatshirt." Hermione said to Ron.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Would you rather I walk the halls like this? I'm freezing!" Hermione was talking about the white tank top she was wearing. Ron looked at her, considering her a minute. He then pulled the sweatshirt off of him and covered Hermione up with it, hastily. They walked out of the common room. Ron had his arms around Hermione and she was walking in front of him.

"So…what do girls do at sleepovers?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Yes I would and Harry and I have kind of an idea but we need your help." Ron said.

"And what would this kind of an idea be?" Hermione wondered.

"Well see I have this Chameleon Ear." Ron said holding up something that looked like a small white cube. "It blends in with its surroundings and it works kind of like the extendable ears."

"What would you like me to do with that?" Hermione asked although she knew.

"Well Harry and I have no life so we planned on listening to what you all were saying at this sleepover and we need you to plant it somewhere." Ron told her. Hermione laughed.

"That's your excuse? You have no life?" Hermione asked.

"That and we're curious." Ron said hoping that he was sounding convincing. "Please!" He asked. He stopped in front of her and put his hands on her waist. He gave her a kiss and let his hands slide down until they were resting on her backside. Hermione smiled.

"You think your clever don't you?" She asked. Ron smiled back.

"Pretty clever." He said as he pulled her closer.

"Alright. I'll do it. But be warned that I have no control over what you hear tonight so just remember you wanted to listen." Hermione said.

"I'll remember." Ron said as he slipped the Chameleon Ear into the pocket of Hermione's sweatshirt and bent down to give her a kiss.

"We should get back now." Hermione said.

"That we should." Ron said as he slipped his arm around her lower waist and walked back with her.

"Who's the tease now?" Hermione asked. Ron just smiled at her. They went back into the common room and Hermione placed the square on the desk. It automatically turned the color of the desk and if Hermione hadn't known that she put it there than she wouldn't be able to tell. Ron nodded to Harry and Harry got the hint.

"We should be going now." Harry said. "Have fun." He said as he bent down to give Ginny a kiss.

"Yeah fun." Ginny said grumpily. Ron pulled Hermione close again and hugged her. Hermione lifted her head up and kissed him lightly, and then she made a show of taking off of his sweatshirt. He smiled.

"Now it's my turn to ask who the tease is." Ron said slyly.

"Let's go Ron." Harry said from the portrait hole. Ron kissed her again before following Harry out of the portrait hole. Hermione took the seat next to Ginny and whispered in her ear about the Chameleon Ear. Ginny nodded with a laugh.

"What's going on?" Parvati asked.

"I was just saying that we should set up the sleeping bags." Hermione lied.

"Good idea." Lavender said. They set the sleeping bags up in a circle and spread the food amongst them. "So Hermione what was that with you and Ron before?" Lavender asked slyly. Hermione looked at Lavender alarmed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked casually.

"I saw how he was looking at you when you took the sweatshirt off that was quite a show." Lavender replied. Hermione turned red.

"I was just teasing him." Hermione said.

"Ooo." Parvati said. "It's love!" She exclaimed happily. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What about you Ginny?" Lavender asked.

"Me?" Ginny looked up. She wasn't paying attention.

"Are you and Harry in love?" Lavender asked.

"Sure." Ginny said dully. Lavender smiled while Parvati looked disbelieving.

"Are we talking about the same Harry who took me to the Yule Ball?" Parvati asked. At the mention of the Yule Ball Hermione and Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lavender asked. Hermione and Ginny looked up red faced. They tried to stop laughing but when they looked at Parvati they burst out laughing. "What is it?" Lavender asked with a half laugh. Hermione was quick to think.

"It was just the way Harry told Ginny." Hermione said once she stopped laughing.

"How?" Parvati asked. Ginny smiled.

"We were on a ferry and he took me into a separate room and everything. It was sweet." Ginny said.

"But funny the way Ron and I found them." Hermione said. They nodded in understanding. Soon the conversation began to revolve around Lavender and Parvati. Hermione was laying on her stomach with her hands holding her head up. Ginny was laying on her back and staring at the roof.

"Oh sorry! You guys probably want to do something else and not talk about us." Lavender said.

"Probably." Ginny muttered so that only Hermione could hear. Hermione suppressed a laugh with a cough.

"What do you want to do?" Parvati asked.

"Oh I know! Makeovers!" Lavender exclaimed. Hermione and Ginny looked scared.

"We don't really don't have any makeup with us so maybe we should do something else." Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded.

"Oh don't worry I brought some." Lavender said.

"Me too!" Parvati said.

"Hermione have you ever thought of wearing your hair straight. Curls are out." Lavender asked with a pitying look at Hermione's hair before bringing her makeup to the desk. Both of their backs were too them. Hermione made to stand up and go after Lavender but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"Forget it, this will all be over soon." Ginny said to her. Hermione looked reproachful but didn't go after Lavender.

"Come on Hermione your first!" Parvati exclaimed. Hermione scowled.

"No that's ok. Someone else can go." Hermione said.

"No, your first. We _need_ to do something with that hair." Parvati said. She pulled out a chair. Hermione went to go after her but Ginny still had her arm.

"Almost over." Ginny said. Hermione scowled more.

"I'm not going first!" She muttered. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing." Ginny said. Hermione looked disbelieving at her. "Seriously. I would kill to have curls like yours." Ginny replied.

"Well help me because I would like to keep them." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Hermione." Lavender said.

"Why don't we start with you Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"No we _really_ need to work on Hermione first." Lavender said. "I'll go next." Hermione had to restrain Ginny this time. Hermione scowled but sat down in the chair. Lavender and Parvati added makeup to her face. Hermione thought that she would probably be a perfect candidate to work in the circus when this was over. After some painful messing with her hair, they were finished.

"What do you think?" Parvati asked excitedly as she handed Hermione a mirror. Hermione immediately dropped the mirror and let out a little scream as she saw her reflection.

"I knew you would love it!" Lavender exclaimed happily as she took out her wand to repair the mirror. Hermione's face had about a pound of makeup on it and her hair was pin straight and her ears stuck out. Hermione was scared of her own reflection.

"Love it yeah." Hermione said in a dull, sarcastic tone. She turned to Ginny. Ginny clapped her hand over hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god Hermione! I am so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione looked at Ginny with a look that said she forgave her.

"Sorry for what?" Parvati asked.

"Sorry – that it took so long to realize how great you look like that!" Ginny lied. Hermione chuckled.

"Your turn Lav!" Parvati exclaimed. Hermione stood up from the chair and rushed over to Ginny.

"How much times do you think I will have to wash my face before this comes off?" Hermione asked.

"What about your hair? Your poor hair!" Ginny exclaimed as she picked up a flat strand of Hermione's hair.

"I know a spell." Hermione informed her. Ginny and Hermione took a seat on the couch and watched Parvati "makeover" Lavender. Surprisingly she turned out looking the same.

"Ok your turn Ginny!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly. Ginny took one fearful look at Hermione before taking the seat. Ginny's reaction to her new look was the same as Hermione's.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, horrified, as she saw her hair tied on top of her head in a series of knots along with a pound of unattractive makeup.

"You love it right?" Parvati asked excitedly. Ginny put on a fake smile.

"Something like that." She said.

"Oh Lavender we should make this our profession!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lavender exclaimed just as excited. "We could open a beauty shop in Hogsmede." Hermione looked alarmed.

"No!" She exclaimed. Ginny turned so they wouldn't see her laugh.

"What?" Lavender asked in a snappish voice.

"What I meant was that you should open it in Diagon Alley because more people go through there. It wouldn't be too smart to open one in Hogsmede." Hermione recovered. Lavender smiled.

"You're right Hermione that's a great idea!" She said. Hermione smiled. The real reason she didn't want them in Hogsmede was because she was planning on opening her bookstore there and didn't exactly want them there as well. "Alright your turn Parvati!" Ginny looked to Hermione.

"Nice save!" She exclaimed. Hermione laughed. When Parvati was finished she looked practically the same too.

"What should we do now?" Parvati asked excitedly.

"Girl talk!" Lavender exclaimed. Her and Parvati rushed to the couch opposite of Hermione and Ginny's.

"Alright." Hermione said dully. She flipped her head upside down to pull her hair into a messy bun.

"No!" Parvati and Lavender exclaimed together.

"You'll mess your hair up!" Parvati said.

"Oh right, I forgot." Hermione replied in the same dull tone as she flipped her hair back.

"You should seriously consider having your hair like that all of the time." Lavender said.

"You know I did but Ron said he liked my hair when it was curly." Hermione said as sweetly as possible. Lavender and Parvati chuckled.

"He's a guy! What does he know?" Parvati asked with a laugh. Hermione scowled.

"Well considering I love him very much, his opinion matters most to me." Hermione said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Lavender shrugged.

"Alright. If you want to let your hair go back to normal because Ron likes it go ahead. Although we might know a little better than a guy, we were just trying to help." Lavender said. Hermione and Ginny both moved like they were going to get up and go after Lavender to defend Ron and Hermione but they looked at each other and changed their direction to the food.

"So what shall we talk about since it's just us girls here?" Parvati asked. Hermione and Ginny looked into their food with laughs. They could just imagine Ron and Harry listening and laughing themselves.

"Let's take turns." Lavender said. "I'll go first and talk about me and Seamus then we'll go to you, Parvati, then Hermione and finally Ginny." Lavender didn't wait for anyone more than an agreement from Parvati before talking about her and Seamus. Hermione and Ginny managed to tune them out and start playing catch with a butterbeer cap but they heard enough to know that Ron and Harry would regret listening. Hermione was snapped back to attention when it was her turn.

"What would you like me to say?" Hermione asked.

"How did you to get together?" Parvati asked with interest.

"Oh…uh…one day he grabbed me and we started snogging. Yeah that's basically it." Hermione lied so that Lavender and Parvati couldn't Ooo and Ah at how romantic it really was.

"Oh." Lavender sighed. "Well how about where did you two go on your first date?"

"Well we didn't exactly have a first date. We kind of just hung out all summer." She lied once again.

"Alright. It can't be all boring like that. We saw that before that was pretty heated. Fill us in." Parvati said. Hermione could think of no lie to get her out of this one.

"We have this teasing game and I was trying to get him back." Hermione said. Lavender and Parvati beamed.

"Continue!" Parvati said.

"There's not much to tell unless you want me to go into full details on what I do to tease him every time he's looking." Hermione said with a hint of annoyance then realizing what she said, blushed. Lavender and Parvati laughed. Ginny looked to Hermione with a sympathetic look because she knew that Hermione hadn't meant to say that.

"What else?" Lavender asked with interest.

"I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about this." Hermione said in a calm voice although she was boiling with anger.

"Oh Hermione you need to learn how to be a girl!" Lavender exclaimed. Ginny held onto Hermione's arm even though she was about ready to pounce on Lavender herself.

"You can go Ginny since we're not getting too much out of Hermione." Parvati said. Ginny scowled.

"What should I say? Everyone knows how Harry and I got together considering majority of the people in Gryffindor witnessed our first kiss** (A/N: I know that that's how it happened in the HBP but that's how I want it to be in this one too)**, you know how he told me he loved me and I am not comfortable with discussing what Harry and I do in the private company of each other, either." Ginny replied.

"You two hang out with guys too much!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Harry and Ron are my best friends." Hermione said. "Not to mention I'm dating Ron."

"Ron's my brother and Harry's my boyfriend. Need I say more?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever." Parvati said. They then went into a discussion leaving Hermione and Ginny out. Soon Ginny came up with a plan to shut them up. She was dangling over the edge of the couch and snoring too loud to actually be asleep and Hermione was trying to suppress laughs.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep!" Lavender exclaimed over Ginny's fake snores. At this Ginny sat up and stopped snoring.

"Great idea!" She said. Lavender looked confused but they all went to their sleeping bags. When Lavender and Parvati were out Hermione and Ginny went back to the couch.

"That was the sleepover from hell!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yeah!" Ginny exclaimed in a louder whisper. They looked over at Lavender and Parvati. Parvati turned in her sleep and let out a loud snore. She continued to snore. "How do you live with that?" Ginny asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You learn to live with it." Hermione said. "And also to put silencing charms around your bed so you can't hear it." Ginny laughed.

"Here I know a spell to get rid of all of this _paint_." Ginny said pulling out her wand.

"And I know one to fix what used to be our hair." Hermione said. Minutes later they were back to normal.

"Where do they get at insulting us like that when we're right here?" Ginny whispered.

"If they think they can do that then they've got another thing coming." Hermione said.

"Well I'm going to sleep because I have practice tomorrow." Ginny said. "I also have to kill Harry because of that." Ginny yawned. Hermione laughed.

"Alright. I'm going to stay up for a bit and start writing down some ideas." Hermione said.

"Ok." Ginny yawned as she pulled her sleeping bag on a couch and laid down. Hermione could hear Ginny's breathing become slower as she sat at the desk, writing. Hermione was tired too but once she started writing she couldn't stop. So Hermione continued to write ideas for her book until the long piece of parchment was full and she fell asleep at the desk.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please continue on to the next chapter and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! Ok, so this is capter four and chapter three is in the one before this. If you have not already, go back to chapter 3 and read. It is very important that you read it! So this is chapter four and if you have any questions ask! I think I might be able to update some time this week if I go to my dad's again, becuase that's where I am now! Love you guys!  
**

One and Only

Chapter Four

When Ron awoke the next morning, he remembered hearing what he did with the Chameleon Ears last night. He immediately got up to check and make sure that Hermione and Ginny hadn't killed Lavender or Parvati yet. He found Harry already dressed. They hurried to the Head Common room. Ron smiled when he saw Hermione asleep at the desk with a quill held loosely in her hands. Harry walked over to Ginny and laid down on the couch next to her. Ron walked over to Hermione and took the sweatshirt he brought and put it around her. He looked at the list for her book and laughed to himself before lifting her up and bringing her to a couch. She stirred as he lay her down and sat with her head in his lap.

"Good Morning." Hermione said as she sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning." He said with a smile as he looked at her.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry and Ginny talking on the couch.

"We wanted to make sure that you two didn't kill anyone." Ron said with a laugh. "Although I wouldn't have minded there would be too many questions." Hermione laughed.

"When did you two stop listening?" She asked.

"After Lavender and Parvati's second conversation." Ron said. "I'm glad to see you fixed your hair, because you love me so much!" Ron smiled. Hermione laughed but then turned serious.

"It was scary! You should have seen it!" Hermione said. Ron chuckled.

"I think I'm glad that I didn't." Ron said. Lavender and Parvati started to stir. They sat up and looked around.

"I see you fixed your hair Hermione." Parvati said with a rude tone and a glare at Ron. Ron looked extremely offended.

"I think it looks nice." Ron said approvingly as he hugged Hermione.

"You would." Lavender muttered but they all heard it.

"What was that?" Ginny asked. "I didn't quite catch it." She was laying on the couch next to Harry and glaring at Lavender.

"I said that I need to go see Seamus now." Lavender said as she stood up and started to gather her stuff. Parvati stood up too. Hermione stood up but Ron pulled her back down onto the couch when he saw that she was planning on going after Lavender. Lavender and Parvati gathered their stuff and started for the portrait hole.

"This was fun!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Yeah we should do this every Friday!" Lavender agreed. Hermione and Ginny raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, alarmed. Harry and Ron laughed.

"No, not every Friday!" Ron said. "I barley get to see Hermione as it is." Lavender and Parvati beamed.

"Aw, you two are perfect for each other!" Parvati exclaimed. They walked out without another word about a sleepover.

"Thank God!" Hermione exclaimed once they were gone. Ron and Harry laughed harder. They all went back to the common room so Hermione and Ginny could change before breakfast. After breakfast, Hermione carried parchment, a quill, and a few books in her bag outside to finish writing out the ideas she had for her book. She also had some of the papers that McGonagall gave her on writing a book.

"Good luck!" Hermione yawned to Ron.

"Mione, you should get some sleep. You've been up all night." Ron told her.

"Uh huh." Hermione said with another yawn. "Love you too." She said dazed before heading off to the stands. Ron watched her go with a big smile on his face. Harry came up next to him and looked from Ron to Hermione walking to the stands.

"You two are really happy aren't you?" He asked. Ron turned to Harry because he noticed that Harry was there. Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I guess we are." Ron said. "But aren't we all since the war is over?"

"Yeah." Harry responded looking at Ginny talking amiably with Demelza. "We are." They went to practice and the whole team worked well together. Ron knew that Dean could never be as good of a chaser as Katie but he had to admit that Dean didn't do a bad job. When they took a break for lunch Ron, Harry, and Ginny went up to the stands to check on Hermione because she didn't come down. They found her laying down on her stomach atop a bench in the stands. Papers were scattered in front of her and behind her. Ron heard her slow breathing and laughed.

"We'll see you in the Great Hall." Ginny told him quietly. Ron nodded as they both left for lunch. He walked over to Hermione and bent his head down near her ear.

"Hermione wake up! Your gunna miss the N.E.W.T.s!" Ron said into her ear. He watched as she shot straight up and her alarmed look turned into a glare.

"That is not funny!" She said. "I've had nightmares about that!" Ron sniggered.

"Sorry." He said with a smile. He started to help Hermione gather her things into her bag. Ron noticed that he still had his broom in his hands. "Come on I want to show you something." He said as he threw Hermione's bag over his shoulder and showed her the broom.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed as she backed off.

"Come on Hermione please!" Ron begged. "I won't let you fall again. I'll be with you the whole time." He said in a reassuring voice that Hermione couldn't say no to. She sighed.

"Fine." She said. Ron helped her onto the broom and sat behind her with his arms tightly around her for security and she did in fact feel secure with Ron's arms around her.

"Fly up that way." Ron said. Hermione directed the broom, cautiously, to where Ron had pointed. Hermione was taking deep breaths and trying not to look down but eventually curiosity got the best of her and she took a peek. When she saw the distance from the ground to where they were, she immediately screamed and shut her eyes tight. Ron put his hands over hers to help steer. "Mione relax." Ron said.

"No, I can't!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't!" She repeated. Ron smiled and fixed her so that she was leaning into him and he had full control over the broom. He found the spot in the sky he was looking for and stopped the broom.

"Mione, look." Ron told her.

"No, we're a billion feet in the air. I don't like this! We should go back down." Hermione said.

"Not until you look." Ron said. He kissed her on the top of her head and she opened one eye. When she looked to where Ron was pointing the height no longer bothered her. In front of her she saw the Hogwarts castle from up so high. It was like seeing out of the pages of _Hogwarts A History_. This was the first time she had actually seen the whole entire school in real life and not in the pages of books. She saw the Quidditch pitch, where they just left, and the lake. Everything looked more beautiful and peaceful up in the air. And this was what was distracting Hermione from how high they were off of the ground. "What do you think?" Ron asked with a smile. "Was it worth opening your eyes for?"

"Oh my god! Ron this is beautiful! Defiantly worth opening my eyes for!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron smiled and kissed her head again.

"I thought you would like it!" He said.

"Well I do." Hermione said with a broad smile. They sat there and enjoyed the view for a bit until they decided to go down.

By the time they got to the ground lunch was already over. Ron had to go back to practice complaining of an empty stomach so he gave Hermione her bag and she went to talk to Tonks before she went to sleep some. Ron had told her that if she didn't sleep than they wouldn't be able to hang out later because she would be too tired. Hermione sighed and went into the castle. She was curious as to where Tonks would be on a Saturday afternoon. She decided to try her office first. Hermione went to Tonks's office and knocked on the door. She heard giggling and then a gasp.

"Who is it?" Tonks asked from inside the door. Hermione heard whispering from inside and it sounded like Lupin.

"Er… it's Hermione." Hermione said. The door opened and Tonks was standing there looking a bit frazzled.

"Hi!" Tonks said. By the desk she could see Lupin looking a bit frazzled himself.

"Er… I could come back later." Hermione said.

"No it's alright." Tonks said. "Come in." Lupin nodded. Hermione cautiously walked in. She was afraid to ask what Lupin was doing there. "So what's on your mind?" Tonks asked.

"Well I just dropped in to say hi because the others are at practice." Hermione responded. "But I could come back later, really." Hermione insisted.

"No it's alright. Remus just stopped by to…uh…" Tonks searched for a lie. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"To say hi." Lupin interjected.

"Yeah say hi." Tonks said. Hermione nodded disbelievingly.

"I actually have a lot of homework. I'll see you later though." Hermione said as she backed up towards the door. "Bye Lupin. I'll see you… well maybe later." Hermione quickly walked out the door and quickly away from Tonks's office. She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she would not be able to sleep. She walked around for a bit until she knew practice was almost over. Then she went to the kitchens to get food for Ron. She met them as they were coming in.

"Food!" Ron exclaimed happily as he wrapped Hermione in a hug.

"I have to tell you guys something." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Harry asked seriously. Ron stopped eating and looked to Hermione.

"Just come with me and I'll tell you." Hermione said.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as they followed Hermione. She led them under a tree and they all looked to her.

"I went to go see Tonks a while ago." Hermione said.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, but she wasn't alone." Hermione said.

"Who was with her?" Harry asked.

"Lupin." Hermione said. They all looked strangely at her.

"What was he doing here?" Ron asked. Hermione grimaced.

"Honestly Ronald do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione asked. Ron scowled but didn't fight back to Harry and Ginny's surprise.

"They seriously were...uh...fooling around in Tonks's office?" He asked with an awestruck face.

"Well it sounded like it." Hermione said with a shrug. Ron, Harry, and Ginny grimaced. "No, no!" Hermione said quickly. "I meant I heard laughing and then when the door opened they were both in there and kinda looked like they had been just minutes before."

"We're talking about Tonks and Lupin now right?" Ron doubled-checked. Hermione nodded.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I said that I would come back later but she kept insisting that I come in and then they made up this stupid lie and I said that I had homework and left." Hermione answered.

"And you're sure on what you saw?" Harry asked to triple-check. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No I lied to you this whole time." Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. "Of course I'm sure you prat!"

"Here they come." Ginny said. Harry looked straight ahead and Hermione and Ron turned around to see Lupin and Tonks walking toward them. Apparently they had fixed themselves. When they took seats on the ground next to them neither Ron, Harry, Hermione, nor Ginny said a word. They looked uncomfortable and Tonks and Lupin weren't exactly sure where to start. Harry finally got up enough courage to start a conversation.

"What are you doing here Lupin?" Harry asked. Lupin went a little pink and Tonks's face matched her hair.

"I…uh came to see Tonks." Lupin said shyly.

"I always knew you two would end up together." Ron said in a voice that only Hermione could tell had just the tiniest hint of sarcasm in. It was the same way that everyone had said that about them. Hermione smiled into Ron's shoulder. Ron could still see that Lupin and Tonks were blushing.

"So does this mean we'll be seeing more of you around here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it does." Lupin said as he put an arm around Tonks. Ginny smiled at them. "So how did Quidditch practice go?" Lupin asked, eager to change the topic. Quidditch managed to get the topic changed and then Hermione figured that she should take advantage of Lupin being here so she engaged him in a conversation on Werewolf segregation. Eventually they said goodbye and went into the castle. They went to dinner and had to endure more jibes from Lavender.

"Hermione, you should just try your hair like that for a while." Lavender urged. "Ron tell her that her hair looks nice when it's straight." Ron scowled into his food. "Seriously Parvati and I could fix it again so it actually looks nice." Hermione was fuming and didn't want to get into a fight so she dropped her silverware and stood up. She marched out of the hall with her hands clenched in fists. Ron took a sad look at his food before following her out of the hall.

"Just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to continuously go on about her hair. And don't try and deny that you're jealous because we all know you are." Ginny said. "You did it to me and Hermione. And as a business tip, if you want to open a beauty salon learn what the meaning of beauty is first!" Ginny said as she threw her silverware down and followed Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus's shocked faces.

"Seriously Lavender, if your trying to redeem yourself after that love potion thing I think that you should stop talking like that in front of Hermione and Ron because that isn't making you any friends." Harry said before following Ginny out the door. He found them outside of the Great Hall in the Entrance Hall. He walked up to them. "Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione answered. "I'm about this close to slamming my fist into her face!" She said angrily as she held up two fingers to show a small distance between them.

"Go ahead Granger." Someone said from behind them. They turned to find Malfoy and Pansy standing by the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room. "I would like to see you punch her and then see your perfect little record get messed up." Malfoy said. Pansy giggled.

"Who is it this time?" Pansy asked. "Is it one of your Gryffindor mates?" Ron opened his mouth to retort angrily and was reaching for his wand but Tonks and Lupin walked out of the Great Hall and stopped him.

"Don't Ron." Lupin said. "You'll just get yourself into trouble." Ron had his wand out but didn't raise it.

"Get lost Malfoy." Ron said. Malfoy laughed and Pansy giggled. Neither of them moved.

"You heard him." Tonks said. "Otherwise I'll walk away and let him take care of you." Malfoy glared and knew that he couldn't deny a teacher or he would get points taken away. He took Pansy's hand and walked away. Tonks turned to them all.

"What happened in there?" Tonks asked. Hermione was fuming and was too angry to answer so Ginny answered for her.

"Lavender." She answered simply.

"What did she do?" Lupin wondered.

"A lot less than what I'm going to do to her if she doesn't shut her big fat mouth." Hermione said angrily. Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulder. He could feel how tense she was.

"What's going on with all of that?" Tonks asked. "I thought she was the one who gave Ron the love potion."

"She tried." Hermione replied. "And then she goes and apologizes. I never liked her anyway but it was fine if we were talking again but she has to make fun of my hair. I don't give a damn but she won't let it go." Hermione had her hands clenched in fists.

"Hermione, just ignore her. I know it's hard but you have to let it go." Ron said.

"Let it go!" Hermione shouted. "I can't ignore her constantly! You don't even know." Ron looked offended so he took his arm away from Hermione.

"I don't know?" He asked. "She's not just talking about you. Are you even listening? My name is constantly brought into this! So I think I might know about it a little more than you assume!" Hermione looked even angrier and opened her mouth to retort.

"Drop it!" Harry said. "It's both of you so let it go. There is no reason to fight over who she's talking about. Both of you need to just ignore her." Hermione turned with her hands folded across her chest.

"We'll leave you guys now but you really should listen to Harry." Tonks said before walking away with Lupin. Ron was about to turn to Hermione and apologize but Lavender and Seamus walked out of the hall. Hermione glared at her.

"I'm sorry." Lavender said. "But I am so not jealous of you!" She exclaimed. "I ended up with the better guy in the end who doesn't tell me how to wear my hair." She sounded like she was really trying to apologize but failing horribly at it. Hermione scowled deeply and went to go after Lavender because she could not take it anymore, but Ron caught her and held her back.

"I don't give a damn if you are or aren't jealous but let me tell you one thing you stuck up bitch!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus looked at her with shocked faces. "You did not end up with the better man at all! Ron does not tell me how to wear my hair. I could wear it however I want but I would rather shave my head instead of having you try and do it again! Ron cares about me and he loves me! Can you say the same thing? Ron did not stare at me for god sakes but he defended me when Seamus did! And I don't give a damn on how you think my hair looks because the one person that I am trying to impress likes it like that. So the next time you want to make a comment on how I look take a look in the mirror first!" Hermione yelled red-faced. Ron still had a hold of her but was watching her with a smile on his face.

"No you know what? I think you're the jealous one. Yeah you're jealous of what Seamus and I have." Lavender said. Hermione laughed evilly and tried to get out of Ron's arms. He had loosened his grip before so he had to re-grab her. Harry and Ginny were watching in shock.

"Me jealous of you?" Hermione asked. "That's a good one." She laughed.

"You bitch!" Lavender exclaimed. Seamus grabbed her as she went after Hermione.

"Maybe we all should go?" Harry suggested tentatively.

"Shut up!" Lavender and Hermione exclaimed never breaking the glare. Ron wasn't sure what to do but he knew he wasn't going to let Hermione go.

"How am I jealous then?" Hermione asked. "Should I be jealous of your perverted boyfriend or your ugly hair?" Lavender scowled and tried to break free of Seamus's grip.

"Shut up Hermione." Seamus said. Ron decided to get involved now.

"Don't talk to her like that. She didn't start this!" Ron exclaimed. Seamus turned an angry face on Ron.

"Am I bothering you by talking to her?" Seamus asked. "Going to hit me again?" Ron released Hermione and she came to her senses and took his arm before they all got in trouble.

"Shut up Seamus!" Ron exclaimed. "You got what you deserved and you know it."

"Don't talk to him like that." Lavender exclaimed.

"Shut up Lavender! Why don't you go mix a love potion or something? It should be about time for Seamus to take another one before he comes to his senses and realizes who he's dating." Hermione said. Ron, Harry, and Ginny laughed.

"Shut your girlfriend up Ron." Seamus told him.

"No." Ron said with a laugh. "She can say whatever she wants." Ron said.

"Yeah she could say whatever she wants as long as you approve right? You have to tell her how she fixes her hair and what she wears. Should I be jealous of that?" Lavender asked. Hermione forgot her senses and went to go after Lavender. Ron was tempted to let her go but knew that Hermione wasn't thinking clearly and it could jeopardize her Head position so he grabbed her and held her back.

"I never asked how you and Seamus got together last night. Did I?" Hermione asked. "Was it because he was staring at you and you were mad that Ron didn't take your love potion so you ended up with him?" Hermione asked nastily from her restraint.

"Why don't you go shove your nose in a book?" Lavender asked just as nastily.

"Ooo that was a good one!" Hermione said sarcastically. "What's next? I could use a good laugh." She laughed.

"Is the reason you always have a book in front of your face to cover up your hair?" Lavender asked. Before Hermione could respond Tonks and Lupin were coming back to the Great Hall and they noticed Ron and Seamus with restraints on Hermione and Lavender.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked in a concerned voice. Nobody said a word. Harry and Ginny were in shock. Ron was furious but he also never wanted Hermione quite so much at the moment. Hermione, Lavender, and Seamus were too angry to speak. "You two get to your common room." Tonks said to Lavender and Seamus. Seamus let go of Lavender and they walked to the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. When they were gone Ron let go of Hermione although he wanted to grab her and kiss her… and possibly more.

"What happened?" Lupin asked in a stricter voice. Neither of them said anything they just looked awkwardly at each other.

"The four of you come to my office and I want to know exactly what happened." Tonks said. They reluctantly followed Tonks and Lupin to Tonks's office. "Have a seat." Tonks said gesturing to four chairs.

"What was that?" Lupin asked. Again nobody said anything.

"What happened to ignoring it?" Tonks asked. None of them knew what to say.

"Answer!" Lupin said. They looked to each other and silently decided that Ginny would be the elected spokesperson.

"We were going to go up to the Head common room but Lavender and Seamus came out of the Great Hall. She apologized but it wasn't much of an apology so Hermione was mad but Ron restrained her and then they were yelling at each other and then you came." Ginny said.

"Fighting could get you expelled from your positions as Heads." Tonks scolded. Hermione looked down.

"Lavender was the one who started this all. Hermione did nothing wrong. She knows better than to fight." Ron argued for her. "And I was watching out for her."

"We know that Hermione knows better and we know that you were there too but we also know that anger can get the better of you and you won't always be there." Lupin said calmly.

"Of course I'll always be there!" Ron said. "I'm not going to leave her alone around Lavender."

"Stay away from them." Tonks warned. "I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Yes." They all mumbled.

"Good now I suggest you four go to the Head Common room and do some homework or something." Lupin said. They all headed for the door. When they were out of the office Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"We're going to go for a walk and then we'll see you guys later." Harry said as he directed Ginny in another direction.

"Bye!" Hermione called after them. Ron and Hermione didn't say anything as they headed to the Head common room. When they entered Hermione decided to go into a rant about Lavender. "And she thinks that she can just say whatever the hell she wants and she wants and she has no idea..." Hermione ranted. Ron was trying to find places to cut in but Hermione was ranting and didn't seem as if she wanted to stop. Ron finally took her by the shoulders and forcefully pushed his lips on hers. When they pulled apart Hermione took a breath to collect herself. "What was that for?"

"I loved watching you tell Lavender off." Ron said with a smile.

"Well, it was pretty hot when you were going off on Seamus." Hermione replied. Ron smiled down at her and she pushed him up against a wall and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes Ron noticed Hermione was tired. He pulled away and Hermione tried to pull him back but Ron stood firmly backwards.

"You didn't sleep before did you?" Ron asked.

"Well I couldn't exactly fall asleep after what I saw now could I?" Hermione asked.

"Well come on." Ron said. Hermione sighed with disappointment. He pulled her onto a couch and laid down next to her. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them up with it. He noticed that Hermione was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers around them. Ron settled comfortably next to her and fell asleep.

**A/N: Soo tell me what you think... I told you guys that they would not be friends with Lavender for long! I hate her soo much for screwing up the RonHermione thing in the HBP! So yeah nobody will really fight...the muggle way at least! So review and I will try to update sometime this week!Oh and what do you guys think of the LupinTonks thing. Sry if you don't like it but there will be more of it! Love ya'll! -Kylie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sry for the long wait! My internet is still broken and the retards at the internet company aren't helping! I'm at my dad's right now and his internet works so I am putting this up. First I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers and I will personally thank you all! I would have last time except I didn't have too much time! So here it goes and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Mara: Thank you! I know the catfight thing was not Hermione but she is a little different in my story. There will be no fist fights in this but read on and Lavender will get payback! I'll keep writing!**

**ellie: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**missmunky: Here is an update! Hope you like it!**

**LittlePixie: Thanks!**

**Jaina Solo Potter: Thank you! Hope you like this update!**

**L: Thanks! We should start a Lavender hating club! LOL! Here is the update!**

**Mia08: Hope you like this update! I'll try and out another up tomorrow!**

**marie fay: I'm glad you think it's exciting! They won't fist fight or anything but Lavender will get some sort of payback if you read on! I think Lupin and Tonks work too thanks! I will try to put those little things in. Even if I have already typed chapters I could go back and add those things! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheDivaDivine: Thank you and I think so too. It can't be all fluff and no drama, there has to be some drama to add to all of the fluff. **

**LongLegs564: Thanks! Yeah Hermione did win! lol! You can join the Lavender hating club I'm thinking of starting! LOL!**

**dagon: Thank you! Yeah the Lupin/Tonks thing will definatly have it's moments in the future... hint read on! I suck at spelling too so it doesn't matter!**

**BexyLou: Thank you! And I will continue on with Lupin/Tonks stuff!**

**missprongs07: Thank you! This will be 35 chapters long. It'll get longer with each story!**

**Hermione J.G.W: Thank you! Hope you like the update!**

**justawritier: Thank you! I'm continuing on with Lupin/ Tonks in the story although it will not be soo much!**

**RonsLuver: High School fights are funny! And they could be over the stupidest things! But that's why we love them, lol! Lupin/Tonks won't be in it as much as Ron and Hermione but there will be a nice surprise for Lupin and Tonks. Read on...**

**ronsluvergirl123: Yeah me too! It would be nice to have perfect guys like that but sadly we can not have this fiction Ron:( lol! Lupin and Tonks will be in it as well but not as much as everyone else. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Cordelia Graham: Thank you! Yes you too can join the Lavender hating club that I might start! LOL! Thank you! Ginny just seemed like the type of person who would do something like that. Dunno why but...yeah. There will be more Lupin/Tonks! **

**Love-is-Everything: Thank you but you do not have to worry, this story is one hundred percent RonHermione fluff. They might have their rows once in a while but it's love and they will be together. No matter what Lavender or Parvati tries Ron will love her just the same and that goes for Ginny and Harry as well but the point that I was trying to get at in this was that they thought that Hermione and Ginny actually did look nice and that they did do a good job but are too airheaded to see it. Thank you for the suggestion. I would have done it last chapter but I did not have time to respond to everyone who reviewed. In the future I will do this if I have time! Hope you like this chapter!**

**crzdvl17: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! **

**bri007: Thanks, I'll try and remmeber that!**

**Caitlyn: Thanks! Me too! Read on to see the revenge that Lavender gets! LOL! The LupinTonks thing was unexpected for me too but I decided to try it out in this story and I think I'm getting more used to the idea! Hope you like this chapter!**

**emgirl1904: Sry for the long wait! Hope you like this chapter!**

**dancerrdw: Thank you!**

**Ivykitty93: Thank you! I'm glad you liked summer lovin'! Thank you! I'm glad that you think my style of writing is unique. I am trying to come up with an idea for an origianal story and I will not change how I am writing! And for the other thing, I wrote that her electives were for the paper because afterwards she does work at the paper so I didn't put in electives for her because she only spends one class in them before asking Ron to do the advice colum job. Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**bratski: Thank you! Yeah they are cute!**

**caryl: Thanks! There's more LupinTonks in this chapter! I am seriously thinking of starting a Lavender hating club for all of you other Lavender haters and me! lol! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Zarroc: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**So on with the story... **

One and Only

Chapter Five

The next morning Hermione was the first one awake. She saw Ron next her and noticed the blanket around them. Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a kiss. He was awake as their lips touched.

"Good morning." Hermione said cheerfully.

"It is!" Ron exclaimed as he leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss. "What time is it?" He wondered. Hermione glanced at the clock.

"Wow it's already twelve." Hermione said.

"We missed breakfast?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Figures that that's the first thing you think of." Hermione said. "But come on. If we hurry we can make it to lunch." She stood up and pulled Ron with her. They walked to the portrait hole and Ron walked behind Hermione with his arm around her shoulders.

"What's this?" Ron asked when he noticed a piece of parchment on the wall. He pulled it down.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Whatever you do, do not go anywhere near Seamus or Lavender, Tonks's warning. See you at lunch since you missed breakfast. _

_Ginny and Harry_

_P.S.: Lupin is still here. Guess he "spent the night."_

"Didn't need to know that last part." Ron said with a shudder. Hermione laughed.

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's go." She took his hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole. First they went to their dormitories to change. Ron purposely put on one of the shirts that Hermione got him this time with some jeans and a sweatshirt. Hermione had noticed that the weather was getting chillier so she put on a pair of jeans with a dark blue shirt and a matching jean jacket. She slipped her feet into white sneakers and met Ron in the common room.

"You look nice." Ron said. She smiled.

"Thank you and so do you. I see you're wearing another one of the shirts I got you." Hermione said.

"Yup." Ron said. "And this time on purpose." Hermione laughed and pulled him toward the portrait hole.

"Come on let's get you some food." Hermione said. As they entered the Great Hall they could feel Lavender and Seamus's eyes on them. Ron and Hermione ignored them and took their seats next to Harry and Ginny. "Morning." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Afternoon." Harry corrected.

"What did you do last night?" Ginny asked in a joking voice. Hermione laughed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Ron exclaimed. "And which one of you sickos wrote that lovely note?"

"That would be me." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Next time I would prefer not to know." Ron said with a grimace.

"Well you would have seen anyways he's right over there." Harry said, pointing to where Lupin and Tonks were sitting.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed. "Thanks to you I will be permanently scarred for life! Thoughts that I do not need!"

"No it could be worse like if I were talking about your mum and dad –" Harry started.

"Don't finish your sentence!" Ron said. "I've already lost my appetite!" He groaned as he pushed his food away. Harry's eyes went wide.

"That's a shocker!" Harry said. Hermione laughed and pushed Ron's food back to him.

"Eat." She told him. Ron turned to her with a look of mock shock on his face.

"Excuse me." He said in mock offense. Hermione smiled.

"I said eat before I shove all of this food down your throat." She joked. Ron laughed.

"Alright, alright if you insist." Ron said. Hermione laughed and ate her own lunch. After lunch they decided to go see Hagrid and then they separated. Ron and Hermione went for a walk. Hermione interlocked her hand with Ron's. They spent most of Sunday like that and relaxing in each other's company before they had to deal with another week of school. That night when Hermione went up to her dormitory she completely ignored Lavender and the extra loud comments and went to sleep peacefully.

Monday morning was tiring after a good weekend. Lupin finally had to go home and Ron and Harry were able to start the day off with two free periods. Ron insisted that they go to the paper office.

"What did you have to do in here?" Harry asked. He was sitting at Ginny's desk with a piece of parchment, trying to write out Quidditch plays.

"I just wanted to go over some stuff and make sure everything is ready for Sunday." Ron said as he looked over some papers at Harry.

"You have like six days!" Harry said. "Wow this is different. You really did change." Ron put down his papers and looked offended. Harry looked at him expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

"I didn't change." Ron said quietly as he started going over the papers once more.

"Your telling me that you really would have done this before you started dating Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, because before this all happened I wasn't dating her. It's not like it's homework." Ron said. "But look at what your doing. You are going over Quidditch plays and that's what you want to do with your life while I want to be editor of the Prophet. It's different but it's the same. I'm not doing it because Hermione changed me, I'm doing it because I want to." Ron said.

"Alright you've got me there." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron said. Harry ended up making some good suggestions for the paper and Ron did the same with Quidditch plays. They were playing chess when Hermione came in after her Ancient Runes class. She didn't have as much books but she put them down on the desk and looked at Ron. Ron was concentrating hard on his turn. Hermione walked behind him and motioned for Harry to be quiet about it. Harry watched in amusement as Hermione poked Ron in his sides. Ron jumped feet in the air. Hermione and Harry laughed. "Next time a hello will do." Ron said.

"Hello." Hermione said.

"Hi." Ron said as he sat back down. Ginny came through the door and out her stuff down on her desk. Harry got up to greet her. "Here Gin." Ron said as he took a big stack of letters from his desk and handed them to Ginny. "I've spread the word about the advice column and got these letters back. You'll have a mailbox outside of the office and that's where they'll be. You can answer at least ten by Wednesday right?" Ron asked. Ginny took the stack of letters and put them on her desk.

"Yeah, no problem." She said. Ginny started looking through the letters.

After spending their free period doing homework, making Quidditch plays, answering letters or going over stuff for the paper and going to lunch, they walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Tonks greeted them cheerfully as if nothing happened Saturday. When Hermione took a seat Lavender made an extra loud comment about Ron. Harry and Hermione both rose from their chairs because what she said was really offensive but Ron took them by the shoulders and pulled them back to their seats.

"Just ignore her." Ron said. "She's trying to get you mad."

"I'm trying but Miss I Can't Keep My Big Fat Mouth Shut, won't keep her mouth shut!" Hermione said loudly. Lavender smirked sarcastically at her and flipped her off.

"That's enough!" Tonks said. "Now today we will be working on duel tactics. I want two people to come up to the front and show me how to properly disarm someone. Everyone stand up and go to the side of the room." Everyone got up and stood to the side of the room. Tonks raised her wand and the desks went nicely to the other side of the room. "Now I need two people. How about Hermione and…" Tonks looked around until her eyes rested on Lavender. "…Lavender." Tonks said. Hermione smiled at Lavender and pulled her wand out of her robes pocket and walked up to the front, followed by Lavender. They stood to face each other. "Now wands at the ready. And on the count of three send your disarming charms." Tonks said. Hermione and Lavender glared at each other. "One…" Tonks started. "Two…three!" She exclaimed. Before Hermione could do anything Lavender sent a jinx at her.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Lavender shouted. Hermione was knocked back by the force of the spell. She groaned with pain. Ron went to rush over to her but Harry held him back.

"Let her deal." Harry said. Ron watched as Hermione got up as if she was in no pain and shot the same curse back at Lavender and then when Lavender stood up (not as gracefully as Hermione but showing how much pain she was really in) Hermione sent a stunning one at Lavender but she ducked and it just missed her. Lavender sent the stunning one back at Hermione but she also ducked just in time.

"I said disarm!" Tonks said loudly over the growing cheers from the class. Hermione stepped to her left and avoided another jinx and then pointed her wand at Lavender.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione exclaimed. Lavender's wand flew out of her hand. Hermione smiled triumphantly. Majority of the class clapped.

"Well we got there eventually." Tonks said. "Nice disarming charm Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor and you two may go join the rest of the class." Hermione walked back to her spot next to Harry and Ron. Lavender limped over to her wand and then back to her spot.

"Nice job!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!" Ron agreed. Harry patted her on the shoulder and she slumped down.

"Ow!" She said. Ron and Harry helped her up onto one of the desks.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Being flung into a wall leaves a few marks." Hermione said. Ron put an arm around her. "Ow, not there either." Hermione said. Ron took his arm off of her.

"Any volunteers to show a stunning charm?" Tonks asked. Seamus and Ron glared at each other before thrusting their hands in the air. "Alright, Seamus and Ron come on up!" Tonks said, beckoning them forward. They walked to the front and didn't need to be asked to stand at the "ready" position. "One…two…three!"

"_Stupefy_!" Seamus exclaimed.

"_Protego_!" Ron said as he heard the words come out of Seamus's mouth. The two spells collided with fury. "_Stupefy_!" Ron exclaimed. Seamus was hit with the spell and fell to the floor.

"Nice one!" Tonks said. Ron beamed. "That was a very good demonstration of a shield charm as well as a stunning one. Nice job Ron!" Everyone in the class got a chance to practice a jinx or hex. "Alright, this past week I've been pretty lenient with your homework but I'd like an essay on the rules and safety of dueling due next Monday." Tonks said. Everyone shuffled out of class but Tonks asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to stay behind. Hermione managed to get off of the desk with Ron and Harry's help. Tonks approached them. "Are you alright Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah but it was worth it." Hermione said with a laugh. Harry and Ron smiled as well.

"This doesn't change anything though." Tonks said. "I still want you to leave them alone and that means not talking about Lavender's big fat mouth during class." Hermione sighed.

"Yes." She said. Hermione then noticed something shiny on Tonks's finger that had not been there yesterday. "Are you and Lupin getting married?" Hermione asked. Tonks held up her finger and showed them her ring.

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. "He proposed last night before he left!"

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave Tonks a hug. Ron and Harry congratulated her as well. Tonks looked like she had more to say but they didn't hear anything else about it.

The three of them told Ginny after their Charms class in the Head common room about everything that happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Wow, how long have they been dating for him to propose?" Ginny asked.

"I dunno." Harry said.

"Well nobody knew right?" Hermione asked.

"Actually if you think about it the last time we saw them was at Harry's birthday party and they did seem kind of different." Ron said.

"Yeah and I noticed that they were hanging around each other more." Harry said.

"So maybe everyone knew but us." Ron suggested.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "That's seems reasonable." Ron smiled because Hermione was agreeing with one of his ideas.

"But why?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno." Ron said. Hermione and Harry shrugged in agreement.

On Wednesday everyone gave Ron their articles, pictures, or letters. He used his free period while Hermione was in Arithmacy to go over them and to write the editor's letter. Everything seemed fit and Justin and Padma handed in ads to put in the paper. There were some for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and other businesses like that that they had written to and asked if their business wanted to be advertised in the paper. Ginny managed to answer ten letters and Ron found that she didn't do a bad job. He managed to get through most of the articles that people handed in before heading to class.

On Friday Ron had to assign everyone's job for the second issue.

"Ok so does anyone have any ideas for the next issue?" Ron asked. Everyone had pulled their chairs in a circle and taking notes on what they were supposed to write. Zacharis Smith raised his hand. "What do you want Smith?" Ron asked rudely.

"I think we need to elect a new editor. I mean no one had a say in who got to be editor so I think we should vote on a new editor." Smith said. Ron scowled at him but before he could answer Ginny did.

"Get over it Smith. Ron is the editor and McGonagall picked him to be it and you will never be editor so let it go." Ginny said angrily. Ron smiled at her to thank her.

"Fine, but I want the front page story this time." Smith said. Ron sighed.

"Alright but next week someone else can be on the front page. It'll rotate." Ron said. "How are we on Quidditch?" Ron asked Hannah.

"We won't have the first match for a few weeks so I was thinking of doing a short little piece on each of the captains in the next few issues until the first Quidditch match." Hannah replied.

"Sounds good." Ron said. "Ernie and Denis you two have already told me what your writing and Smith tell me what you want to write after and it has to be first page quality. Whoever needs a picture for their article can talk to Colin. What about the ads what do we have for that? Any new places to advertise?" Ron asked Padma and Justin.

"We were thinking of putting something in the paper and if someone at Hogwarts wants to advertise than they could put their advertisements in the paper." Justin said.

"That's a great idea. And Ginny you did a good job with the letters. Can you have fifteen next time?" Ron asked her.

"Yup." Ginny said. "But how am I only supposed to answer fifteen I have like fifty in my mailbox?" She asked.

"If you want to answer them all you could and I could give you your own page but I still need them by Wednesday." Ron said.

"I could do that." Ginny said.

"So we're pretty much done here any questions?" Ron asked. Nobody said anything. "Alrighty then we're done here so get to work." Everyone went back to their own desks. Ron started to fix the layout of the paper. The door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Hello." Hermione said.

"Hi." Ron responded, not looking up from the papers.

"Sorry I won't bother you, I just came to say hi." Hermione said.

"No, It's alright. I just wanted to make sure that I got everything done so that I didn't have to spend Saturday here." Ron said, looking up.

"Well you get back to work and I'll see you at lunch." Hermione said as she bent down and gave him a kiss before walking toward the door. Ron looked at the door with a look of guilt on his face. Ginny noticed it.

"Don't worry. Hermione only came to say hi. She's probably on her way to the Head common room to work on her book." Ginny assured him. Ron smiled when he realized this.

"Yeah she is." Ron said. "Her birthdays coming up soon." Ron pointed out.

"What are you going to get her?" Ginny asked.

"I'll find something in Hogsmede for her. The first trip is right before her birthday." Ron said.

"Yeah me too." Ginny agreed.

"And Harry?" Ron asked.

"He already got her a present." Ginny said.

"When?" Ron asked.

"When we went to Diagon Alley to get the school stuff he got this book that he saw her looking at. He decided to get it out of the way because he knew that she really wanted it." Ginny said.

"Oh yeah." Ron said. "I remember he told me."

"Yup." She said. When they were working on the paper they seemed to loose track of time and only when Harry and Hermione came in they realized that it was time for lunch. Everyone left for lunch, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Ron are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Yup, just give me one second." Ron said as he was writing hastily on a piece of parchment. Hermione smiled at him.

"I like this side of you Ron. I never thought I'd see the hard working side of you." Hermione said. Ron took a second to look up.

"You like it though right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah total turn on!" She said. Ron smiled and then looked back down at his paper.

"Come on I'm hungry!" Harry complained.

"One second." Ron said.

"You said that one minute ago." Harry said. Ron didn't answer but after two minutes he was still writing. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before walking behind him and lifting him by the arms.

"Hey I'm almost done!" He said as they pulled him to the door.

"And you can be almost done when we get back." Ginny said as she held the door open for Harry and Hermione to get Ron out.

After lunch Ron barley gave Hermione a kiss before he hurried back to the paper office.

"He really does love doing that." Hermione said as she saw the back of Ron's robes fly around a corner.

"Seems so." Harry said.

"You should have saw him at the meeting this morning." Ginny said. "Very different Ron than we all know." Hermione smiled deeply, staring at the spot where Ron left. "And you, apparently, find that hot." Ginny said. Hermione blushed and Ginny and Harry looked to her expectantly.

"Well I can't say that I don't like it when he's being all concerned about his work." Hermione said. Harry and Ginny sniggered. "But he is still the same Ron. He still falls asleep in class and does his homework last minute and cares about Quidditch obsessively."

"And you too." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He cares about you too. That hasn't changed about him either." Harry said. Hermione smiled and blushed.

"Well I have to get back to the office. I promised Ron that I would answer all of the letters." Ginny said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well it's hard to just pick fifteen letters. I'd feel bad if I didn't answer one." Ginny said.

"Your too nice." Harry said as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her. "But that's what I love about you." Ginny smiled before walking off to the office. She sat down at her desk and looked at Ron working hard at the same thing he was before. When she laughed Ron looked up alarmed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ginny said with a laugh. She turned to her letters. Ron shrugged and went back to his work. Ginny glanced at him and laughed.

"What?" Ron asked again. Ginny shook her head and tried to stop laughing. Most people were looking at her.

"Could you keep it down?" Smith asked. "Some of us are trying to work!" He said angrily.

"Shut up Smith and get back to work!" Ron exclaimed. Smith glared but turned to his work. He seemed to be afraid of loosing his job. Ron turned to Ginny to ask her what was she was laughing at but the door opened and McGonagall walked in. Ginny immediately stopped laughing and went back to answering a letter. McGonagall walked over to Ron's desk.

"Mr. Weasley do you have the sample paper for me." McGonagall asked.

"Right here." Ron said as he handed her a paper. "And you can have my seat I was just going to help Ginny with something." Ron said as he stood up and walked over to the next desk.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said. Ron looked furiously at Ginny.

"What was that about?" He whispered. Ginny smiled.

"It was just funny to see you working." Ginny answered. "And Hermione thinks it's hot." She said. Ron blushed and looked at the letter she was answering.

"How many did you answer?" He asked, changing the subject.

"About half." She answered. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Keep up the good work." He said before wandering over to Ernie's desk. "How's it going?" Ron asked him.

"It's going great!" Ernie answered. "I really like the paper. Who's idea was it?"

"McGonagall suggested it after I told her that I wanted to work at the Prophet. I had to pick the name and figure out jobs for it and all." Ron replied.

"Well it's going really good." Ernie said. "Don't listen to Smith, he's just mad because he isn't in charge of it." He added.

"Yeah but that's not the whole reason." Ron said before walking to the next desk. He made the rounds around all of the desks and then went back to his own. Ron found that McGonagall had stopped reading and was watching him.

"Well Mr. Weasley the first edition of the paper seems very in order and things around here seem to be going smoothly. I especially like the advice column." McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor. And Ginny is going to answer all of the letters so we're going to have a whole section for that in the next issue." Ron said.

"That's a good idea." McGonagall said. "And what about the Quidditch reports?"

"Hannah is going to do a biography of the captains in the next few issues." Ron responded.

"Well everything seems to be under control. When are you having these printed up?" She asked.

"I'll have them done by tonight and they'll be ready for Sunday." Ron said.

"I'll leave you to your work now since everything seems under control." McGonagall said.

"Yes." Ron said. McGonagall left and Ginny looked to Ron happily.

"Excited for Sunday?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah it'll be alright." Ron said with a smile.

On Sunday morning after a long practice on Saturday Ron walked into the Great Hall with Hermione's hand in his. At the doors the Creevy brothers were handing out copies of the paper.

"It came out great Ron!" Denis said.

"Yeah. You did a great job." Colin agreed as he handed Ron a paper and then Hermione.

"It wasn't just me." Ron said. "But thanks." Harry and Ginny took their papers and the four of them walked to their seats. Ron watched as Harry, Ginny, and Hermione disappeared behind their papers. He looked around the hall and noticed that most people were absorbed behind papers with the headline flashing: **Hogwarts Herald **across the front. He smiled broadly. Dumbledore caught his eye and smiled before hiding behind his own copy of the paper. Ron laid his paper out in front of his plate and started eating as he looked over the paper for what seemed like the billionth time. After breakfast, Hermione asked Ron to help her with some books and they told Harry and Ginny that they would be right back.

"Strawberry smoothie." Hermione said. She walked into the common room.

"Where are the book –" Ron started but Hermione but him off by grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the lips.

"I am impressed on how hard you worked on the paper." Hermione said before pulling him in for another kiss. Ron smiled into it.

"I might start working harder on everything if it gets you this turned on." Ron said.

"Defiantly!" Hermione exclaimed as she pushed him on a couch and sat atop him.

"So you liked the paper?" Ron asked as she kissed his neck. She murmured an agreement. They fooled around for a bit until they went outside to meet Harry and Ginny. They were almost to the door when Tonks rushed past them, into the nearest staff bathroom clutching her stomach with one hand and the other one was over her mouth. Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks and looked at the closed door. They heard retching sounds and grimaced. "What do you reckon is wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but she hasn't looked too good this past week." Hermione said.

"Maybe she's sick." Ron suggested. Hermione shrugged as the door opened and Tonks walked out looking worse.

"The paper was really great Ron." Tonks said as she clutched her stomach.

"Thank you." Ron said.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Tonks was just about to respond but she felt the sickening feeling come up again.

"Excuse me!" She said as she covered her mouth and ran back into the bathroom. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

"She must really be sick." Ron said. Hermione looked skeptical.

"I think…actually…uh… maybe she isn't sick, she seems pregnant." Hermione suggested. Ron looked shocked and then a thought occured to him that he had been thinking about for a while but had never found the appropriate oppertunity to ask it.

"But then if it's Lupin's than won't the baby be half werewolf too?" Ron asked.

"No, the baby will be human." Hermione said, having read about it. "It'll be a metamorphagus though." Ron was still looking shocked at the door but grimaced when he heard retching.

"Do you think that's why he proposed?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe." She said. The door opened again and Tonks walked out. "Tonks do you want to go lay down?" Hermione asked. Tonks nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow don't forget your homework." Tonks said before walking in the direction of her room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and started walking toward the door again.

"So you think she really is?" Ron asked.

"Either that or she ate some really, really bad food." Hermione said. They found Harry and Ginny outside underneath the usual tree that they sat under. Ginny was in Harry's lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw their faces. They sat down and looked at each other once more not sure if they should start saying stuff they were unsure of.

"Nothing. I just almost fell and Ron caught me. It was close." Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Harry said unsurely.

For most of the day they just hung out until dinner. Ron got complements on the paper from practically everyone. He was beaming and Hermione watched him, smiling herself.

**A/N: So please let me know what you think and I will try to update for tomorrow but I don't know because I have to go to my uncles going away party! Love you all sooo much!**

**-Kylie **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys!1 Welp, here are the two chapters that I promised you! Alright so maybe Sunday I will update again and I will answer your reviews!**

**Ron Lover 6789: Thank you! Read on about Tonks being pregnent or not! I hope it works out good...but you tell me...**

**Mara: Thank you and I'm sorry about the mistake. Grammar is not my best subject. I will try and fix it and if I miss it I'm sorry!**

**2CUTE4U-IVY: Thanks! I'll try and fix the grammar mistake but no promises. Sometimes I don't catch it! Thanks 4 reviewing, by the way I love ur new name!**

**dancerrdw: Thanks! Here is ur update!**

**the Jersey Girl Next Door: Thank you and here is the long awaited chapter six...**

**Elise:**** Thank you but I was just wondering what pwns is? thanks for reviewing!**

**missmunky:Thank you!1 I will try and continue to amaze you and here is chapter six!**

**caryl: Thank you! There is defientley more**** Lupin/Tonks in this chapter!**

**LukeCanWaltz: Thank you! Yeah, I miss updateing daily and getting reviews daily but unfortanetly there is a virus on my computer that isn't letting the internet work so my mom is trying to find a good computer that is cheap and all that but I will try and update Sunday because I am at my dad's all weekend!**

**Anubee: Thank you! And you can be in the I hate Lavender Club. I think we should nominate a Prez, Vice Prez, Secretary, and Treasurer. LoL hope you like this chapter!**

**snuffles: Thanks!**

**kaythang****: Yes read on and find out if she is really pregnant! here is ur update!**

**missprongs07: Thanks! Read on to find out if she is... I don't know about staring another story right now because I work better just writting one at a time. Thank you for the suggestion I will think about it after I finish the sequel. **

**Love-is-Everything: Thank you! Coiuld you elaborate more on the I hate Lavender pettition? E-mail me if you want. My e-mail is on my profile but it sounds like a goood idea! Hope you like this chapter!**

**bri007: Yeah it seemed that way after reading that she was sick! Thanks!**

**L: Read on to find more about Tonks' pregnancy!**

**justawriter: Thanks! Here's an update!**

**LongLegs564: Me niether. Her and Parvati wer both snobby, especially in the OOTP, she was rude to Hermione. Here is chapter six...**

**myfriendishyper: Yeah every time I write about it I picture him actually doing it and I think it suits him well! **

**Zippy-Wings: Thank you! Hope you like chapter six!**

**Caitlyn: It does look like she is going to have a baby (read on!) Hope you like it! **

**dagon: Thanks! Read on to find out about Tonks! What do you mean timeframe? Like when it will come out or what day it is? **

**Cordelia Graham: Yup Lupin proposed! I hope you like this chapter!**

**RonsLuver: Thank you! Here's another one!**

**marie fay: Here's more...and of Ron and Hermione alone!**

**TheDivaDivine: Yeah he is. Maybe in the seventh book he will finally grow up and be with Hermione (well we all know that he'll be with Hermione, I'm just not too sure about him growing up.)**

**crzdvl17: Thank you! Here is an update!**

**bratski: Thanks!**

**Mia08: Thank you! I'm glad you like the chapter! Here is another!**

**LittlePixie: Thanks!1 I defiently don't mind if you add me to ur favorite authors! I love when people do that!**

**Zarroc: Thank you!**

**Son now the long awaited chapter...  
** **  
One and Only**

**Chapter Six**

On Monday when they walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts Hermione and Ron noticed that Tonks didn't look any better.

"Uh…Tonks are you alright?" Hermione asked when she walked up to the desk to see Tonks. Tonks nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tonks lied. Hermione noticed that her hand was on her stomach.

"Does anyone else know that you're pregnant?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice. Tonks looked shocked.

"How do you know?" Tonks asked. "I haven't even told Remus yet."

"Ron and I kind of guessed by how sick you were." Hermione informed her. "But we didn't tell anyone, don't worry." Tonks smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you." Tonks said. Everyone settled in and Tonks was about to begin class but the sickening feeling came up again and she clutched her stomach. She knew that she would not make it if she took the time for words so she rushed out of the room and to the nearest bathroom. Everyone watched the door where she disappeared. Hermione thought quickly and stood up.

"Alright everyone hand in your essays." Hermione said.

"Sorry Miss Smarty Pants but your not quite the teacher." Lavender said. Hermione glared.

"Incase you haven't noticed the teacher is a bit sick right now so hand in your essay." Hermione said. Most people seemed to agree since she was Head Girl. Lavender opened her mouth to retort. "One more word and you get a detention _Miss Brown_." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Like you could do that. You're not the teacher." Lavender said.

"Yeah but I am Head Girl so hand in your essay unless you want a troll." Hermione said. Lavender grudgingly took her essay out of her bag. Hermione walked over to where Ron and Harry were.

"What's up with Tonks?" Harry asked.

"She's a bit sick." Hermione said.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"Ron will tell you." Hermione said. "Just don't tell anyone, she hasn't even told Lupin yet." Ron looked shocked.

"He doesn't know?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head. She walked around and collected all of the essays.

"So what are we supposed to do now Professor Know-it-all?" Seamus asked.

"Shut the hell up, Seamus!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and almost knocking over his chair. Seamus was really staring to get to him with his comments, constantly.

"Oh good, Tonks isn't around to stop you from trying to hurt me. Go ahead!" Seamus said, also standing up. Hermione would have liked to see Ron kick Seamus's ass but the responsibility in her took over.

"Ron let it go." Hermione said. "And Seamus sit down before you have a detention." No one moved. "Ron!" Hermione said loudly. Ron reluctantly turned and sat down.

"Ooo looks like someone got told." Seamus said. A few people laughed. Ron went to stand up but Harry held him in his seat.

"Detention." Hermione said simply to Seamus.

"Who got told now?" Harry asked loudly, more people laughed.

"But I didn't do anything!" Seamus protested.

"I told you to sit now take your seat before you get another." Hermione said. Seamus grudgingly sat.

"Looks like someone gets a little power obsessed." Lavender said loudly.

"And you can join him Lavender." Hermione said. "Tomorrow." Lavender scowled. "Now just turn to page 100 and read up on Dueling and if anyone else thinks that they could be smart with me they can join Seamus and Lavender in detention." Hermione said. She walked over to where Harry and Ron were. "I'm going to go check on Tonks." Hermione told them. "Keep an eye on things and give them a detention if they aren't listening." She said to Ron and then turned to Harry. "Don't let him go after Seamus no matter what he says." She said to Harry.

"Alright. I'll keep him under control!" Harry said sarcastically, patting Ron on the shoulder. Hermione laughed and left the room. She bumped into Lupin on the way out.

"Hello Hermione. Is Tonks teaching right now?" He asked.

"W –what are you doing here?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Tonks told me that she had to tell me something but I couldn't make it here this weekend." Lupin said. "Is she in there?"

"She actually wasn't feeling too good. I was just about to check on her." Hermione said.

"I'll come with you." Lupin said.

"N –no!" Hermione said. "I mean. I'll go get her and plus someone needs to keep an eye on the class. I don't know how long Harry can restrain Ron."

"I'll go check then." Lupin said hurrying into the classroom. Everyone went silent and watched Lupin. He saw Ron sitting at a desk with a red face and Harry had a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Look it's Professor Lupin." Some people whispered. Lupin walked to the front of the room. Harry released his grip on Ron.

"What's going on?" Lupin asked them.

"Seamus thinks that I won't give him a detention if he doesn't shut up." Ron muttered. Lupin looked over at Seamus.

"Is it true that you're a Werewolf?" Seamus asked. That seemed to be the last straw for Ron he angrily stood up and started cursing at Seamus. Neville and Harry held him back.

"Alright everyone back to what you were doing!" Lupin announced. Ron sat back down angrily. Everyone looked back at their books. Lupin pulled a chair up by Ron and Harry. "What's going on?" He asked then could tell that Ron was about to go into a rant about Seamus. "Hermione said Tonks wasn't feeling well." Ron and Harry looked at each other nervously.

"You have to talk to Tonks about that." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "It's none of our business." Lupin looked confused but Ron heard talking in the back. "Keep talking and you'll get another detention." He said angrily. The talking ceased. Lupin sat at Tonks's desk and watched Harry and Ron. They kept taking cautious looks at him but looking down when they saw him watching.

"He defiantly knows that something's up." Harry muttered to Ron. He was looking down at his book so Lupin wouldn't see them talking.

"Yeah." Ron quietly agreed. "I don't think he knows what it is though."

"How much do you want a bet that he'll keep us after class?" Harry asked.

"I'm not making anymore bets with you." Ron said. "I always loose." Harry laughed and then stopped when Lupin looked at them suspiciously. By the time class was almost over Lupin had figured out that something suspicious was going on and neither Hermione nor Tonks had come back yet.

"Let's get out of here. Fast." Harry muttered to Ron.

"Help me with Hermione's books." Ron muttered back. Harry nodded. The moment class was over Ron and Harry shot up and grabbed Hermione's books. They were almost there but…

"Harry, Ron would you please come here?" Lupin asked. Harry and Ron sighed a defeated sigh and walked to the front.

"Yes?" They asked.

"One of you needs to tell me what's going on and right now." Lupin said. Ron and Harry looked at each other and didn't say anything. "Have a seat because we're not moving until I find out what's going on." Lupin said.

"But we have to go to Charms." Harry said.

"Then tell me what's going on." Lupin said.

"We can't." Ron said.

"Why not?" Lupin asked.

"Because it's none of our business." Harry answered.

"How do you know then?" Lupin asked.

"It was an accident how we know." Ron said.

"What kind of accident?" Lupin asked.

"Hermione guessed." Ron answered.

"Then they told me." Harry said.

"What does it have to do with Tonks being sick?" Lupin asked.

"You'll have to ask Tonks." Harry said. Lupin was about to ask another question but Tonks and Hermione came back. Tonks looked even worse if possible. Lupin rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hermione took Harry and Ron by the arms and pulled them out the door. They wanted to linger by the door and listen but Hermione complained that they would be late for Charms. She took her books from them and they went to Charms talking about it. After classes they went to the Head Common room to start their homework.

"How do you think he reacted?" Ron asked.

"Well they are getting married so I expect that he won't be too upset." Harry said. Hermione didn't say anything. Both Harry and Ron looked at her. "What do you know?" Harry asked.

"What makes you think I know something?" Hermione asked casually as she focused on her homework.

"Because you have that look in your eye." Ron said. "What's up?" Hermione sighed.

"You two know me so well." She said.

"Yes now talk." Harry said.

"And it never works." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Changing the topic it never works." Hermione said and then casually added, "but are you having practice anytime this week?"

"Wednesday I think." Harry said.

"It can't be Wednesday." Ron said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I have to work on the articles that day." Ron said. "How about Thursday?" Ron suggested. Hermione smiled down at her paper.

"Alright that sounds good." Harry said. The two went back to their homework and then realized something.

"Hey!" They protested at the same time.

"Damn, that almost worked!" Hermione said.

"What do you know?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

"Tonks was worried because Lupin was saying on how they should wait for kids until they could figure something out with the Werewolf thing." Hermione informed them. "She's worried that he'll be upset."

"Well I hope he's happy for Tonks's sake." Ron said. Harry agreed as Ginny came in. They informed her in on all of the details.

"Pregnant?" Ginny asked, completely shocked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. "Oh my god! And he's here?" Again they nodded. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "We should go down to dinner and see what's up." She suggested. They all went down and took seats. They watched the door and Tonks and Lupin walked in with each other's hands. Tonks looked happier and Lupin did too.

"I guess they worked it out." Hermione said.

After dinner they went back to the common room to finish their homework. Hermione was already done but pretended that she wasn't. She had a plan and needed Ron's attention. Ron was working hard on his homework and he was purposely trying to do so, so that Hermione would see. He was hoping that she would want to fool around a bit later. He looked up at her and saw her biting her quill and looking at him. When he looked she looked back down at her paper and sneaked another look at him. Ron smiled and began to work once more on his homework. He realized that Hermione was not doing her homework and was actually paying more attention to him instead of it. He smiled down at his paper and took a quick look at her. She was biting her quill and looking at him again. He started writing more, not knowing if he was even making sense. Harry and Ginny noticed what was going on and looked to each other.

"We're going to go hang out in the room of requirement." Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "It's quieter in there." They had gone there sometimes to be alone and even sleep there on weekends and all. Hermione and Ron nodded, although they were continuing with what they were doing. Harry and Ginny left with laughs. Ron put on the confused look that he knew she liked. Hermione put her stuff down and walked over to him.

"Need some help?" She asked. Ron looked up and put his stuff down.

"Maybe." Ron replied. He put his stuff down and stood up by her. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other. They landed on the couch. After some heated kissing Ron pulled away. "Does that whole Lupin/Tonks thing make you think at all, like if we keep this up we could end up where they are?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Well it makes me think but I don't see us there." Hermione said. "Not just yet."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we're like 17 and we know better and to be safe. I don't think that they were worried too much about being safe." Hermione responded. Ron thought about it for a second.

"Yeah." He said. "Makes sense."

"And plus…" Hermione said. "Your too prude to do all of that stuff." She said with a laugh. Ron looked offended.

"Am not!" He said.

"Are too!" She said.

"Just because I want to wait until the right time and not take advantage of you doesn't mean I'm prude." Ron said. Hermione laughed and got off of Ron. He stood up and looked at her.

"Your right, it makes you a girl." She laughed. Ron looked even more offended.

"Alright let's go." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked. She stopped laughing and looked shocked.

"Let's go. Right now, right here." Ron pulled off his shirt. Hermione laughed.

"You're kidding right?" She asked. Ron shook his head.

"Nope." He said. Hermione was looking at him skeptically. "Well are we going to or not?" Ron asked. "I have some homework to do if your _too prude_." Hermione laughed.

"Alright." Hermione said. "Let's go." She stood up and pulled off her own shirt. Ron looked mildly surprised but decided to play this out. He walked up to Hermione and started kissing her. She played along and started kissing him. They landed on the couch once more and after a bit Ron started undoing the clasp of Hermione's bra. He knew that she would stop him and he would win. He was right. She pulled away, just as he got the clasp undone. "This is so wrong." Hermione said.

"What's wrong about it?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"It should be special, not us trying to prove that we aren't prude." Hermione said. Ron stopped kissing her neck and smiled.

"Glad you see it my way." He said. Hermione smiled at him.

"You think you're so slick." She said. Ron nodded. "Well I knew what you were doing. I just wasn't sure how far you would take it to prove your point." Hermione said. She held her bra around her as she sat up. Ron sat up to and ran a hand through his hair.

"So do you want to say something?" He asked. "Perhaps an apology?" Hermione laughed as she tried to fix the clasp.

"An apology?" She asked. "What should I apologize for?" She still could not get the clasp together.

"An apology for calling me prude." Ron said. "Unless you don't want any help with that." He said as he watched her struggle.

"Alright. I'm sorry for calling you prude. Your just responsible." She said. "Now help me with this. You're the one who unclasped it." She turned around for Ron to fix the clasp. As he got it closed there was a noise from outside the portrait hole.

"Hermione, Ron, we're coming in." Harry said. Hermione looked alarmed and couldn't reach her shirt in time so she dove behind the couch. Ron wasn't able to reach his shirt as Harry and Ginny walked in. He sank back on the couch and pretended like he was doing his homework the whole time. Ginny had a letter in her hand and looked at him suspiciously.

"Any reason why you're doing your homework with your shirt off?" Ginny asked. Ron looked down as if he just realized it.

"It was hot." Ron said.

"I'll bet." Harry muttered as he noticed Hermione's shirt on the floor as well. "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"She…uh…went to…her dormitory." Ron lied. Ginny also noticed the shirt on the floor.

"Really? I was just there and I didn't see her." Ginny pointed out.

"Well…she wanted to stop and make sure that Tonks was ok first." Ron lied.

"We stopped there after." Harry said. Ron then noticed where they were looking.

"Alright Mione, games up. You can come out now." Ron said.

"Not exactly." She said. Harry and Ginny started laughing. Harry picked up Hermione's shirt and tossed it behind the couch.

"You might want to put this on too." Harry said as he tossed Ron his. Ron scowled at them and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione came out from behind the couch. Harry and Ginny were rolling with laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Ron exclaimed. "You didn't even have the common curtsey to knock." He said.

"Girl." Hermione coughed into her hands. Ron glared.

"Do I really need to prove this to you now?" Ron asked.

"Can't exactly do that now." Hermione said, gesturing to Harry and Ginny.

"If I have to I will." He said. Hermione laughed.

"Go ahead." She said. Ron began walking to her.

"At least wait until we're gone." Harry said. Ron stopped and turned to them.

"Alright make your point." Ron said. He looked to Hermione who sarcastically blew him a kiss.

"Mum sent this." Ginny said as she handed the letter to Ron. Ron read it.

"No way!" He exclaimed when he was done reading.

"What?" Hermione asked. She walked over to him and read the letter. "Wow! Bill and Fleur are having a baby too!" Hermione asked when she had finished reading the letter. The letter was from Mrs. Weasley informing them of the joyful news that Bill and his wife Fleur were going to have a baby.

"Wow, that's even more shocking than Lupin and Tonks together." Ron said. Hermione nodded. "I'm going to be an uncle." Ron pointed out.

"And I will be an aunt." Ginny added.

"Seems like you were heading down that direction anyways." Harry said gesturing to Ron and Hermione. Ginny started laughing.

"Well it seems that Ron would have been an uncle if you two keep sneaking away together to the Room of Requirement." Hermione said. Harry and Ginny stopped laughing.

"We just wanted to tell you." Harry said as he turned for the door.

"You can get back to whatever you needed to prove now." Ginny said, as she took Harry's arm and let him out of the portrait hole. Hermione laid down on the couch.

"Prove it to me!" She exclaimed. Ron laughed as he walked over and tickled her. She squirmed with laughter. After some more tickling Ron landed next to her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said. Hermione snuggled up closer to him and he out his arms around her.

**A/n: Let me know what you think and continue on to the next chapter!**

**Love ya!**

**-Kylie- **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! If you haven't already go back and read chapter six because I replaced the authors note with the actual chapter! So this is Hermione's birthday chapter: Enjoy! **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Seven **

The next few weeks went by nicely. Ron found nothing else that he had to prove to Hermione so they were ok in that department. Tonks was slowly getting over her morning sickness phase, which happened to happen in the afternoon and evening as well and she was gradually showing. Lupin visited when he could and when there was no full moon. Hermione, Harry, and Ron helped with class as much as possible. The paper was going well also. Ginny kept getting more letters but she answered all of them and by deadline too. Ron thought that the paper should be expanded so a few more staff was added and the room got bigger. It was now Saturday, the first Hogsmede trip and the day before Hermione's birthday. Ron planned to hang out with Hermione for majority of the day and then he and Ginny would get her presents while Harry would keep her busy. He had a lot of money in his pocket for it. In Hogsmede they separated from Harry and Ginny and started to walk around.

"So what shall we do?" Hermione asked as Ron interlaced their fingers.

"You tell me. It's your last day being seventeen." Ron said.

"Alright, let's go get a butterbeer and then we could walk around a bit." Hermione suggested.

"Whatever you want." Ron said as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. After, they walked around a bit. They were walking past the place that used to be the quill shop but now there were no quills in there.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno." Ron said. "Looks like they're selling it." Ron said. A man in business robes walked out of the shop.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Hermione asked. The man started taping up a "for sale" sign on the window with spell-o-tape.

"Went bankrupt. We're selling it." He answered.

"Aw, it was a really nice shop." Hermione said. "How long do you think it would be for sale?" She asked.

"A place like this will probably go quick." The man said. "Are you interested?" He asked. Hermione looked inside and smiled. She thought that it would be perfect for her bookshop. Ron saw her reaction.

"Yes but by the time I'm ready to buy it it'll probably be sold." Hermione said.

"Well if you interested here's my card and I'll be here until three if you would like to talk about it." He said, handing her a card and walking back into the shop. Hermione was looking in it longingly.

"Are you thinking of buying it?" Ron asked casually.

"It would be nice but a place like this would sell fast and I don't have that kind of money right now. I mean I have enough in my account at Gringotts. Probably enough to buy three of these stores from all of the money from getting the death eaters but I don't have it with me and it just wouldn't work." Hermione sighed sadly. Ron knew exactly what he wanted to get her for her birthday. He figured that maybe he could make a deal if he brought Ginny along, she was very good at bargaining. Ron smiled at Hermione excitedly.

"Come on let's go find Harry and Ginny." He said as he pulled her forward. They looked around and found Harry and Ginny in the Quidditch shop. "Ginny could you come with me I have to show you something?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Ginny said. She also had a pocket full of money and needed to get Hermione a present.

"And I'm not supposed to come right?" Hermione asked. "So you could get my birthday present?" Ron smiled.

"You know me too well." Ron said.

"Yes I do." Hermione said, giving him a kiss. Ron pulled Ginny away.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he dragged her through the busy street.

"To get Hermione a birthday present." Ron answered. He stopped in front of the quill store.

"There's nothing in here." She said and then noticed the "for sale" sign and the smile on Ron's face. "Oh my god your insane!" She exclaimed.

"Not quite!" Ron said as he pulled her into the shop. The man was standing at the check out counter filling out some papers.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I want to buy this place." Ron said. The man looked at him for a second.

"You were with that girl who was thinking of buying this. Where is she?" The man asked.

"It's a birthday present for her." Ron said. The man smiled.

"Alright well come have a seat and we can talk." The man said. Ron and Ginny walked in further and took a seat by the man. "Marty Hayes." The man said holding out his hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny." Ron said, reaching out his hand for the man to shake. Marty's eyes went wide.

"Your Ron and Ginny Weasley?" He asked. "You were the ones who got all of those death eaters the night Harry Potter killed he-who-must-not-be-named." Marty said as he shook Ginny's hand next.

"Yeah that's us." Ginny said.

"So that girl who wanted to buy this place was Hermione Granger?" Marty asked.

"Yup." Ron said.

"Well let's talk about this. I'm sure that I can cut you some sort of deal." Marty said. Ron and Marty discussed everything and Ginny added her input in too. Considering the fact that he thought of them as celebrities he was willing to sell the place to them and with Ginny's good bargaining skills the price was cheaper than they could have hoped for. "Alright. Once you sign these papers this place will be yours." Marty said after taking the gold from Ron.

"That's it?" Ron asked. Marty nodded.

"Quite a simple process but people make it out to be much harder." Marty said. "Actually opening the business that this will be might take a bit longer thought, of course. I suspect that she wants to wait until she's out of Hogwarts to open it. Am I right?"

"I'm not sure. This is a change in plans but I know she really wants this place." Ron said. He took the quill from Marty and began to initial and sign in the places that required it.

"Well I have, right here, all of the information for opening a business here. It includes all of the people that would need to be contacted. This place belongs to you and it can stay like this for however long you wish but opening your business will require you to do some work." Marty said. Ron finished signing and looked up.

"Understood." Ron said. Marty smiled. He took a piece of paper that was a certificate of ownership and then he took the key out of his pocket.

"This is officially your place now." Marty said. Ron took the key and papers. "Have a nice day and tell Hermione happy birthday." Marty said.

"Will do!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically as shook Marty's hand.

"And you also have a nice day." Marty said, tipping his hat to Ginny.

"You too." Ginny said. Marty bid them one last farewell before leaving them. Ginny turned to Ron. "Oh my god your insane!" She exclaimed. "Do you realize what you just did?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "I just bought this place for at least a third of what I thought I was going to pay!" Ron exclaimed happily. "Thanks to my favorite sister!" He gave her a hug and lifted her up and spun her around.

"Crazy!" She muttered when he put her down.

"Let's look around." He said. After looking around the whole shop Ron was beaming.

"Well it is a nice place." Ginny admitted.

"Yeah." Ron agreed with a smile. He folded up the paper and put it in his back pocket. "Well come on I want to get her one more thing." Ron said. He locked up the store and he and Ginny went to get Hermione a present. Ginny got Hermione a nice set of earrings and Ron got her a necklace with an H on it and rhinestones in the H. They both got her a card and Ginny got her some sugar quills as well. They met Harry and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. Ron was bursting with joy and wanted to tell Hermione but it took all of his energy not to. Ginny was happy for him too. She knew that it was more romantic than crazy.

"Find what you were looking for?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled.

"Yeah I did." He said. Ginny whispered something in Harry's ear and Harry turned to Ron with a flabbergasted look.

"We should probably get back now." Hermione said. "You two took forever." Ron smiled.

"Yeah let's go." He said. Ginny walked ahead with Hermione while Harry stayed back to walk with Ron.

"You bought her a store?" Harry whispered. Ron pulled the key out of his pocket.

"Yup." He said.

"But how. Where did you get all of the money? It must have cost you a fortune." Harry said.

"Well I thought it would but the guy knew who me and Ginny were so he cut us a deal and then Ginny did some talking and it was even cheaper." Ron said. Harry was looking at the key to make sure it was really real.

"It's the old quill shop right?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Ron responded. "How did you know?"

"Hermione was talking about it. She said that if it was still up for sale during the next Hogsmede trip then she would check out the price." Harry said with a smile. Ron smiled too. "But how did he know you and Ginny?" Harry wondered.

"When I told him who we were he said he knew us because we got all of those death eaters. I guess he read it in the Prophet." Ron said, he was smiling proudly. Harry slapped him on the back.

"Nice to be in the limelight for once eh?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't want it all the time but it was nice to get that deal on the place." Ron said.

"Hey maybe if we get recognized when we're buying a flat we can get a deal for that too." Harry said, nudging Ron with a laugh. Ron started laughing too at the prospect of getting a flat for practically as cheap as they he got the place for Hermione's bookstore. Hermione and Ginny heard them and turned around.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked sweetly. Ron was having a hard time lying to her.

"We were just laughing at Ginny." Ron lied. Ginny looked offended for a half a second until she saw Harry wink.

"Oh ha, ha. You're so funny!" Ginny exclaimed. She linked arms with Hermione and they continued to walk ahead. Ron and Harry laughed some more as they were walking up the streets in Hogsmede.

Later that night, Ron and Hermione were laying down in the Head common room. They had spread a blanket in front of the fire and were laying on the blanket. Ron had his head resting on Hermione's stomach and she was lazily running her hands through his hair.

"So I was thinking about looking into that place in Hogsmede next time we have a Hogsmede weekend." Hermione said. "If it's still for sale I can find some way to buy it. That man seemed pretty nice. I really want that place. It's perfect." Ron was beaming as he listened to her.

"That's a good idea. What would you have in there?" Ron asked slyly.

"I would put in a few couches for reading and there would be dozens and dozens of book. I'd have my office in the backroom and I would have a ton of pictures all over the walls of everything. It would be cozy spot for people to read and buy books." Hermione said dreamily.

"That sounds good. I can't wait to see it." Ron said.

"Well that's only if I get the place." Hermione said. "That guy said that it would go fast."

"Faster than you think." Ron muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I love you." Ron said.

"I love you too." She replied. Ron smiled and settled more comfortably onto Hermione's stomach. Soon the stroking became slower and it eventually stopped. Ron's head was moving slowly with Hermione's slow breathing. Ron smiled and fell asleep, himself.

Hermione awoke to something cold on her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Ron dangling a silver chain above her face and a silver H was on her neck, what had been cold.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed. Ron bent down and gave her a kiss. She kissed back and after a few minutes she pulled away. She smiled and sat up.

"Thank you." She said. Ron held the necklace out to her. "Oh my god Ron! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it." Ron said. "And Ginny did too." He added. Hermione laughed as she took the necklace from him.

"Could you help me put it on?" She asked.

"Of course." Ron said. He took the necklace back from her and she turned and lifted her hair up. Ron hooked the necklace on and she turned around smiling.

"Thank you." She said. "I really love it!" Ron smiled.

"Oh and I brought you something else." He said. Hermione smiled.

"What would that be?" She asked. Ron stood up and pulled her with him. He brought her over to the couch where a cake was sitting on the table in front of it.

"I thought that since you were going to allow me to have cake on my birthday for breakfast, that I would be kind and let you have cake too. I even helped the house elves make it so you don't have to worry." Ron said with a smile. Hermione laughed.

"Wow I am impressed, you helped them make it? But no candles though right?" She asked.

"Not even exploding ones." Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"And how do you suppose we eat it?" She asked, noticing that there were no forks.

"Simple." Ron said. He stuck his hand in the cake and smashed the chunk that he pulled out in Hermione's face. Both of them laughed. Hermione wiped cake from her eyes and shook her hands out at him. Ron jumped up and ran by the portrait hole.

"Oh your so clever." She said sarcastically. "You knew that I'd fall for it didn't you?" She asked. Ron nodded with a laugh. "Well then." She took a handful of the cake that was left.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione chucked the cake but at the same time the portrait hole opened and Harry and Ginny walked in. Ron ducked and Harry was the lucky one who got it in his face. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione busted out in a fit of laughter. Harry angrily wiped it from his face.

"Every damn time!" He said. They laughed harder. Hermione was wiping the cake off of her face. Harry walked over to the cake and took a handful, himself. He threw it at Hermione but she ducked just in time and it hit Ron. The other three laughed even harder. Ginny was still cake free so Hermione took some cake she had from her face and threw it at Ginny. They were engaged in a cake throwing war now. The last hit was when Harry picked up a piece of cake and chucked it to where Hermione was standing but she ducked and it hit the person behind her. They all turned to find Lupin and Tonks standing there with a present in their hands. Lupin's face was covered in cake. Tonks looked at the five of them covered in cake and laughed. The others looked at each other and laughed as well.

"What's going on?" Lupin asked as he laughed and wiped cake from his face.

"Just having some birthday cake." Hermione said with a smile. She walked over to Ron. "I never got to thank you properly for the cake." She said before grabbing his face. They kissed and it seemed more like they were enjoying the cake off of each other's face more. "Thanks for the cake." She said when she pulled away. Ron laughed.

"And thank you too." He said. The others, who were watching, laughed.

"I can get this clean." Tonks said. She said the same cleaning spell that Ron had used at Harry's birthday party and they all became cake free.

"Alright Hermione, you could open my birthday present first because it won't mean much after Ron gives you his." Harry said.

"He already did." Hermione said, showing them her necklace.

"Oh please anybody could top that." Ginny said. Ron glared at her but turned to Hermione.

"I have another surprise for you but you can open everyone else's first." Ron said.

"Your too good to me." Hermione said with a smile.

"He really is." Ginny said. "Ron's the only person I know that would actually buy a – "

"Save the surprise!" Harry said loudly. Tonks and Lupin walked in all of the way and the portrait hole closed. They all took seats on the couches. Harry handed Hermione her present first.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened _1001 Useful Spells To Know_. "I've been wanting this book for practically ever." She said.

"No problem." Harry said as he gave her a hug. Ginny handed Hermione her present next. Hermione opened the earrings.

"Wow! Ginny these are great! Thank you so much!" Hermione said.

"Anytime." Ginny said. She gave Hermione a hug and Hermione opened Lupin and Tonks's present next. It was a set of DADA books.

"I thought that you could help with class a bit more and all when I start to get further along." Tonks said.

"That would be great!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave both of them a hug.

"Here Hermione, mum sent this." Ginny said tossing Hermione a package with a sweater knitted by Mrs. Weasley. She opened her parent's present, muggle books and a nice bag to put them in. The bag was black with silver writing on the front. It said, Hermione. It was big enough to hold a few books. She then opened gifts from others. Finally Ron smiled because his turn was next. He held out a nice box that the key was in. "More jewelry?" She asked.

"Open and you'll see." Ron said. Hermione opened the box and saw the key. Her expression became a confused one.

"A key?" She asked.

"You'll need this too." He handed her the paper stating that they owned the shop. She opened it and read it. When she was finished she looked to Ron, shocked.

"You bought it?" She asked.

"For you." Ron nodded. Hermione looked to the paper and the key again.

"Ron – I –" Hermione started although she didn't know where to begin. "This must have cost you a fortune." She finally said.

"That guy – Marty – he knew who Ginny and I were so he gave us a deal and Ginny talked him into giving us a bigger deal so I got it for about the third of the cost. But it doesn't matter because I would have paid all of the money I have to get it for you. I know how much you wanted it." Ron told her. Hermione was speechless and she had tears in her eyes as she placed the key and paper down and wrapped Ron in a hug. He held her tight and felt her tears on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much." She said. Ron kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you." He said. Hermione hugged him tighter.

"What did I miss?" Tonks asked.

"Ron bought Hermione the store that used to be the quill shop in Hogsmede." Ginny said.

"She's going to open a bookshop there next year." Harry informed them. Lupin and Tonks looked shocked and amused. Hermione looked up and Ron noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mione." Ron said.

"Sorry." She said. "I just – that was really sweet Ron. Did you know that in this past summer you have grown up so much? You are the most sweetest and caring person. I love you so much." Hermione told him. Ron smiled and brushed a tear away from her face with his thumb.

"I love you too." He said. "And you've grown up too." Hermione looked confused. "You know how to have fun and be responsible." He said. Hermione smiled and leaned into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Tonks, Lupin, Harry, and Ginny watched and smiled. Tonks tried to stand up and Lupin automatically stood up to help her.

"We'll see you down at breakfast." Tonks said. They both wished Hermione another happy birthday and left.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Harry said as he wrapped her in a hug. Ginny went next.

"Happy birthday!" She said, giving Hermione a hug.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "We'll meet you guys downstairs in a bit ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. We'll see you there." Harry said. He patted her on the shoulder before taking Ginny's hand and leaving. Hermione turned to Ron with a smile.

"We should get changed and then we could go to breakfast." Hermione said. Ron smiled back.

"Yeah. Come on." He took her hand and twirled her around. She laughed vibrantly. When she got back to her dormitory, she changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt that buttoned up at the top and was over a white tank top. She left the top unbuttoned and sprayed her hair with the hairspray she normally used and fixed her face. She was extremely happy as she put the earrings that Ginny gave her in her ears. After she did that she slipped the key in her pocket because she wanted to keep it with her and then she took the book Harry gave her and slipped it into the bag that her parents gave her along with a DADA book. She slipped her feet into sneakers and put her bag over her shoulder as she met Ron in the common room.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yup. Isn't there a new edition of the paper coming out today too?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter a fact there is." He said. Colin and Denis wished Hermione a happy birthday when she walked in and handed her and Ron a paper. They sat down at the table next to Harry and Ginny.

"What are those papers?" Harry asked Ron. Ron looked down and realized that he never gave Hermione the papers.

"Oh Mione, Marty gave me these. For when your ready to get everything in order for your business." He said as he handed her the papers. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said and gave him a quick kiss. After breakfast, Harry and Ginny said that they would give them some alone time so Hermione and Ron were going to go sit outside when McGonagall stopped them.

"Happy birthday Miss Granger." McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said.

"Now, did I hear right that you bought the quill shop?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, Ron surprised me with it for my birthday." Hermione said. McGonagall smiled.

"Well have a good birthday and we can talk more about your plans for it at another time." McGonagall said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione said. McGonagall left them and Ron and Hermione walked all of the way outside. Ron and Hermione landed underneath a tree. Ron sat with his back against the tree and his legs out; Hermione sat in front of him with a book in her hands. Ron kissed the top of her head and watched her read. He wasn't bored like this; on the contrary he was quite comfortable and enjoying himself. "So I was thinking about the name for the bookshop." Hermione told Ron.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asked.

"I was thinking about R & H Books." Hermione said. "It's short and sweet." Ron laughed.

"Just like you." He said. Hermione laughed. "But yeah I like that." He told her.

"I'm glad. It's got both of our initials in it." Hermione said.

"I like it." Ron said. He laughed and tickled her sides. She squealed and jumped up. Ron followed and chased her. Harry and Ginny had been on their way over. They sat down and Harry rested his back against the tree and his arm around Ginny. She rested on his shoulder.

"Aw, they look so happy." Ginny said as she watched Ron chase Hermione. She would laugh and he would laugh at her and they rolled to the ground, howling with laughter.

"Yeah they are." Harry said. "Life is good this way." He sighed happily.

"Tis." She sighed. Harry kissed the top of her head. Both of them laughed as Ron tripped and fell to the ground. Hermione was laughing as she fell down next to him. Harry and Ginny were watching them, amused.

"I can't believe that Ron actually bought her the old quill shop." Harry said.

"Me neither." Ginny agreed. "But he did. It's actually a really nice place. We got to look around. Hermione is going to love it."

"Yeah." Harry said. "She really wanted it. So how did you make him give you a deal on the place?"

"Oh you know I did some talking and convinced him that Ron was still in school and that he didn't have too much money. In the end he gave us an even bigger deal." Ginny said. Harry laughed.

"You could talk your way out of anything." Harry said.

"That I could." Ginny laughed. They watched as Ron chased Hermione back to the tree. They landed in front of Harry and Ginny with a laugh. "Having fun?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, actually." Hermione said.

"Good." Harry said. A little while after, they went to see Hagrid so that Hermione could thank him for the gift. Hermione was happy to say that her eighteenth birthday was one of the best.

Later that night her and Ron were sitting in front of the fire in the head common room. Ron had his arms around Hermione and they were both staring into the fire. Ron could tell that Hermione was getting sleepy and was about to fall asleep.

"Thank you." She yawned. " For a great birthday."

"Your welcome." Ron said with a smile.

"I love you." She yawned.

"I love you too." Ron said. "Happy Birthday." Hermione murmured a thank you and Ron could tell that she had fallen asleep. He lifted her up and brought her to a couch. She turned over and Ron laid next to her and covered them both up. He kissed her head and fell asleep himself.

**A/N: What did you think of the bookshop thing? I want to own a bookshop when I get out of college and all. I want it how Hermione wants it. I want couches in there and a coffee thing. I also got the idea for Ron's job because I want to write for a magazine or newspaper someday. Also look for my book. I plan on writing one someday! What about you guys? What do you want to do? Review and tell me! oh and also on what you thought of the chapter! I'll try for an update on Sunday!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Well another update on Sunday just like I promised! Is anyone going to see the Harry Potter movie on Friday? I'm going in the afternoon with my friend. I can't wait it's like four or five more days now! I will think about making the I-Hate-Lavender pettition and put the link to it in my authors page but I don't have alot of time today! Latley I haven't written that much. I think it's because I don't have internet so I don't have to update as fast but I am only on chapter 12, marie fay. Thank you reviewers!  
**

** About Tonks and Lupin baby: It won't be born till around June and Hermione is helping with some DADA classes. Everyone will be prepared for their N.E.W.Ts, so no worries. And she doesn't miss classes for Healer appointments or anything because if she has one Lupin will take her on a weekend.  
Thank all of you guys who said you will read my book when I write one!  
And it was great to hear about everyone's dream! If any of you ever write a book let me know and I'lll read it!  
So on with the chapter...  
**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Eight **

The first Quidditch match of the season was nearing and the leaves on the trees were starting to change. As November blew in, it started to look more like fall. The first match was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Although Ron tried to hide it Hermione could tell how nervous he really was.

On the night before it and Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire again. They normally did this every night when all of the homework was done. They tended to stay the night and wake up early. Hermione was sitting up and Ron's head was resting in her lap. She wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure if he wanted to talk.

"So are you nervous for the match tomorrow?" Hermione asked casually.

"No I'm fine." He lied. Hermione sighed in an annoyed tone because she wasn't getting anything out of him. When she moved to stand up Ron sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said hostilely. "Nothings wrong." She said as she angrily sat down on the couch and pulled a book out of her bag. She was too angry to read but felt that she needed to do something.

"Don't lie Mione. I can see that something is wrong." Ron said as he sat up and sat next to her. She jumped up from the couch and looked to him angrily.

"Don't lie?" She asked bitterly. "How can you tell me not to lie when you're doing the same damn thing?" Ron looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh don't give me that bull!" Hermione exclaimed. "Every time I ask you what's wrong you say nothing or if I ask you if you're nervous you say no. All I'm trying to do is talk to you but you don't talk to me! Even Harry and Ginny have noticed how distanced you've been."

"So you've all been talking about me eh?" Ron asked angrily. Hermione was getting angrier.

"Don't even go there Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't even try and turn this around!"

"Turn what around?" He asked. "You're yelling at me for not talking to you and then your telling me that you three have been talking about me!"

"Your impossible!" She exclaimed before turning for the portrait hole. Ron ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go Hermione." Ron said.

"Why so I can stay and fight with you. I don't think so. Good luck tomorrow." She said and continued to walk to the portrait hole. Ron was tempted, in his anger, to let her go but he knew that they needed to resolve this.

"Well then let's not fight. Let's talk about it." Ron said. Hermione stopped and Ron took her hand and led her over to the couch. She sat back and crossed one leg over the other.

"Alright, talk." Hermione said. Ron wasn't sure exactly where to start but he knew that he had to say something to keep Hermione from leaving.

"I'm sorry for lying to you but you've gotta understand that I would tell you anything and I love you." Ron said. He paused for a moment to look at Hermione. She was sitting there and listening to him calmly.

"Go on." She urged with no particular tone.

"It's just that…I'm rubbish at Quidditch but Harry won't let me resign. You hear the Slytherins in the halls. 'Weasley can't save a thing' its true." Ron muttered. He fell back against the couch. Hermione laughed. Ron turned to her angrily. "If your gunna laugh then you might as well go." He said.

"I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because you think that your bad at Quidditch and you've been lying to me about it. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Hermione said. Ron looked confused. "Listen, you are not bad at Quidditch. You just have no confidence."

"Oh that's a whole lot better." Ron said sarcastically.

"No just listen!" She said. "You could save anything but you don't think you can. And it's Malfoy's song that botheres you. He's just a sore loser." She assured him. Ron found these words useless but coming from her they were comforting. He made a vow to himself that he would concentrate on the game and not what Malfoy said, for Hermione.

"Alright. From now on I promise not to lie to you and I will try to not let Malfoy get to me." Ron assured her.

"Ok. That works for me." Hermione said.

"Good." Ron said. He moved over and lifted her onto his lap. She gave him a kiss and rested her head back on his shoulder. She felt much better now that they had gotten everything out in the open.

The next morning Ron was the first one awake and he was careful not to wake Hermione. He was sitting and staring into the empty fire trying to convince himself that he wasn't bad at Quidditch. When Hermione woke up she looked around for Ron she spotted him nervously staring at the extinguished fire. She walked over to him and out a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some food in you." Hermione said. Ron stood up and followed her out of the portrait hole. When they got back to their dormitories to change, Hermione watched Ron slump up the stairs she sadly turned to her own dormitories. She put on jeans and a shirt before putting her black jacket and Gryffindor scarf on. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her white sneakers. After pinning a red and gold rosette onto her jacket she walked downstairs to find Harry and Ginny assuring Ron that he would do fine but what they didn't notice was that Ron's shirt was on backward. "Uh… Ron, honey, your shirt is on backward." Hermioen pointed out.

"Huh?" Ron looked down and saw that there was no writing on the front. "Oh." He said as he pulled his arms through and turned it around. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"You are going to do fine." Hermione assured him. "And even if you don't I'll still love you." Ron looked at her and laughed. Hermione noticed that he seemed to come to himself slightly.

"And even if you weren't as smart I'm pretty sure that I would still love you." Ron joked as the four of them started for the Great Hall. Hermione had one hand in her jacket pocket and the other one was holding Ron's hand.

"Your pretty sure?" She asked in mock offense.

"Well if you weren't so smart than who would help me with my homework?" Ron asked. Hermione was happy that he was acting normally.

"You would have to help me." She said. "But you wouldn't love me so…" She said in a joking manner.

"Of course I would still love you. I always will." Ron said.

"Knew it." Hermione said. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. He smiled. When they walked into the Great Hall, they could hear the Slytherin's taunts and singing. Ron was about to go back into his sulky mood but Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and walked closer to him. He felt suddenly more cheerful; he had never had this before. Sure she had given him a kiss on the cheek before matches the past two years but he had never had her hold his hand and really kiss him. Ron felt happier as he took his seat and ignored the Slytherin's comments. Many people wished him good luck and he even saw Seamus look up to him and it looked as if he wanted to make an apology or wish him good luck as well but Seamus turned away too quickly. When Harry announced that it was time to go change Ron got up and Hermione stood up too.

"I'll do fine." Ron said before Hermione could get the words out. She smiled at him.

"Of course you will." She said. Hermione stood on her tippy-toes to give him a kiss. Ron kissed back and she gave him a hug. Ron smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. He knew that the second, she was gone he would start to feel worse again. Hermione looked up and smiled at him. "Love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said and gave her one last kiss before starting for the door. Hermione wished Harry and Ginny good luck as they followed Ron out of the Great Hall. Hermione watched as Ron's shoulders sagged and he disappeared from view. She sat back down at the table and turned her fork over until it was time to go out for the match.

In the stands she took her seat next to no one in particular, since her friends were on the team and in the match. Parvati came and sat down next to her.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." Hermione responded. They had been on pretty good terms with Parvati and Dean. Neither of them felt that they should get involved.

"Is Ron nervous?" She asked.

"Not so much." Hermione lied.

"Dean was pretty nervous considering that it was his first match." Parvati said.

"Well I'd expect anyone to be if it was their first match." Hermione replied dully. She looked around Parvati for Lavender but luckily she wasn't there.

"Oh she went with Seamus to the commentator's podium. He's taking Lee Jordan's place." Parvati informed her. "And Dean went down with the rest of the team."

"Oh." Hermione said. "Look it's about to start." Hermione said. She wasn't too keen on keeping a conversation going with Parvati. Hermione cheered loudly for Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione noticed that Ron waved to her and seemed to have a little more confidence than normal. Ron flew up to the goal post as the game begun.

"And Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle!" Seamus's voice rang through the stadium loudly. Hermione could just picture Lavender beaming up at him or admiring it. Being commentator might have its strong points but to Hermione the admirable position was where Ron was.

"Come on Ginny!" Hermione cheered. She had the feeling that her voice would not be the same after the match. Ginny swerved past some Ravenclaw chasers and passed the Quaffle to Demelza. Then Ginny swerved around by the goal hoops and Demelza passed it to her. Ginny threw the Quaffle and made a goal.

"And Gryffindor scores! That's ten-nil to Gryffindor!" Seamus cheered.

"Go Ginny!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And possession of the Quaffle is to Ravenclaw." Seamus yelled. Hermione was wondering if Seamus would go off on Ron to everyone but when Weasley is Our King was being sung loudly, Seamus was commentating extra loud so that the singing would be drowned out. The chasers passed it back and forth and zoomed to the goal.

"Come on Ron! You can do it!" Hermione yelled. She was jumping up and cheering. Ron could pick her voice out and he took a quick look at her. After seeing her he started laughing. He thought that if Hermione would go through all of that trouble to believe in him than he really had to do this for her. He was feeling considerably more confident as the Ravenclaw Chaser approached him. Ron noticed that he seemed to be heading for his left but Ron saw it as a trick so he swerved to his right and saved it just before it went through the hoop. More cheering rang through the stands but Hermione was by far the loudest. "That's it Ron! Show em' up!" She cheered. Ron looked over to her with a big smile as he chucked the Quaffle to Dean Thomas. He pointed to her to let he know that the goal was for her. She smiled and put her hand to her heart. Ron's focus was back on the game but every time the Quaffle went up his end he would get his inspiration from Hermione's cheering. As the match ended and Harry caught the snitch with the final score being 350 to 100 to Gryffindor. Hermione rushed out of the stands, still cheering loudly for the three of her friends. She ran out onto the field to meet Ron. He dropped his broom and she jumped into his arms.

"That was for you." He said. Hermione smiled.

"I knew you could do it!" She said in a raspy voice and gave him a small kiss. The rest of the Gryffindor team surrounded them and they all cheered loudly. People were starting back to the castle for the after game celebration. Ron put Hermione down but still held onto her hand and walked back to the castle. When they were walking Hermione congratulated Harry and Ginny on a job well done. A little ways on Hannah stopped them to interview Harry on his catch. Ginny stayed with him and Hermione and Ron continued on. When they walked into the Gryffindor common room there was an outburst of Weasley is Our King, the Gryffindor version, and confetti surrounded them. People congratulated Ron and asked him to relive his saves. Hermione listened with a smile and drank her butterbeer. But after hearing it for the fifteenth time she was beginning to get a little bored, and tired. It was getting late. At the start of the sixteenth time she stood up. Ron noticed and stopped for a moment to turn to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to talk to Ginny. I'll be back in a bit." Hermione answered. Ron smiled up at her.

"Alright." He said before turning back to the crowd and going back into details on his catches. Hermione smiled at him before going to find Ginny. She walked passed dozens of people surrounding Harry and asking for details on the Quidditch match. Quidditch was not something that Harry was modest about. She also spotted Parvati fawning over Dean but no one else was asking him to relive the match. She found Ginny hidden away by the steps to the dormitory.

"Hey!" Hermione said as she sat down next to her. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Hiding from everyone." Ginny answered simply. She had changed out of her Quidditch uniform and was now in jeans and a shirt. She had a muggle book in her hands, Airborn by Kenneth Oppel.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Too many questions." Ginny said. "Quidditch is fun but I don't enjoy talking about it constantly." Ginny answered. "I was going to go to the Head common room but when I ducked down here to hide from some people it was actually pretty comfortable. What about you?"

"I could probably give you full detail of the game from Ron's point of view if you asked. I've heard it that many times." Hermione replied. Ginny laughed.

"It won't get old until the next match." Ginny said.

"Yeah I know, but that's alright. I don't mind listening." Hermione said. Ginny looked oddly at Hermione because she could not understand how someone could put up with Ron. "So any other news about Bill and Fleur's baby?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Well it will be a boy and it will probably be born around next June." Ginny said.

"That's good isn't it?" Hermione asked. She saw the look on Ginny's face. It was a look that clearly said that she thought that it wasn't good.

"It means that there is no chance of him ever breaking it off with Fleur then. I didn't even think that it would last this long." Ginny informed her.

"Well maybe they are in love." Hermione suggested. "I don't like her just as much as you and I really did think that they would be over by now but if they're having a baby then maybe it really is real."

"Sadly I can't deny what your saying but I am just going to pretend that this is not happening and be stuck in my own fantasy world." Ginny said.

"Alright, but sooner or later you have to come back to reality." Hermione said. Ginny sighed.

"I hate when your right but better sooner than later." She said. Hermione nodded and watched as Ginny stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I never wrote them a letter to congratulate them." Ginny said. Hermione smiled at Ginny and Ginny went off to write the letter. Hermione stood up, herself, and looked around the common room. She spotted Harry talking with Dean and some third year girls were watching him and whispering to each other. When she heard them giggle she figured that they were the Harry Potter fan club. She watched as Harry finished talking with Dean and he sat back on the couch with a butterbeer. One of the girls was pushed forward by the others and was walking toward him. Hermione was debating on going over and helping but she decided to let it play out for a few minutes. Harry looked up at the girl and she started talking very fast and didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon. After she went a whole minute without stopping, even for a breath, Hermione went to intervene. She caught a bit of her babble as she approached.

"But anyways I thought that was a really, really great catch and I think you're an awesome Quidditch player!" The girl said. She stopped and was breathing heavily.

"Umm… thanks." Harry said. The girl looked as if she was about to faint because he spoke to her. She opened her mouth to start speaking but Hermione cut her off.

"Harry, Ginny is looking for you." Hermione said. Harry shot up quickly.

"Thanks a lot. I'll see you later." Harry said to the girl before walking toward Hermione. Hermione saw the girl fall on the couch with a dreamy look on her face. Hermione walked away with Harry. "Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Busy but I thought I'd save you before she professed her love for you on the spot." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you notice that you have a whole fan club of third years?" Hermione asked. Harry looked confused as they sat by Ron. As soon as Hermione sat down Ron put his head on her shoulder.

"What do you mean fan club?" Harry asked. "Just because I'm famous?"

"No." Hermione said. "That's old news." She laughed. "They're after you because a: your good at Quidditch and b: you've gotten better looking over the years." Ron shot up when he heard Hermione talk about Harry's looks.

"What do you mean he's better looking?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed again but Harry still had the confused look on his face.

"Relax. Harry is like a brother to me. It's not like that. I was merely stating the reason that other people have taken a notice to. Particularly that group of third years and a lot of others." Hermione said calmly. Ron relaxed when he heard this and rested his head back on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh alright. Just checking." He said. Harry laughed slightly but then looked back to Hermione.

"So you mean they didn't care that I'm the famous Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed again.

"You need to get with it." Hermione said. "Nobody calls you that anymore. They don't care about that anymore."

"So they like me because I'm good at Quidditch and good looking?" Harry asked.

"Basically." Hermione shrugged. Harry smiled.

"Finally, I've been waiting six years for that." He said.

"Seems about time for a stupid rumor in the paper." Ron said. "What'll it be this time? I'll let you choose." Ron said. Harry laughed.

"What's a new one? One that hasn't been used?" Harry asked.

"I think they got em' all. Sorry mate but I think your all rumored out." Ron said.

"What a shame." Harry said sarcastically. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

Ron and Hermione went back to the Head common room a half hour later. They had their normal seats by the fire. Hermione was sitting in Ron's arms. It was silent before Ron spoke.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For believing in me and telling me that you really thought I could do it. If it weren't for you then I wouldn't have made all of those saves today." Ron said.

"Oh stop, you did that all on your own." Hermione said modestly.

"No, I'm serious. I would not have played as well as I did if it weren't for you." Ron said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled away she smiled.

"Your welcome." She smiled. She leaned back on the ground and Ron followed her lead and leaned forward.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please, please review and let me know! I will try and update as soon as posssible but I don't know when that will be. And since we know the sex of Bill and Fleurs baby I, didn't put this in but Tonks and Lupin want it to be a surprise. Soo I'll let you get to that review!**

**Love ya guys!**

**-Kylie- **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? So another new chapter! Yay! I just realized that I was making this story so american that I didn't realize that Thanksgiving isn't celebrated in England. Thank you Marie Fay for pointing that out. But I am going to keep it the way I am because they are important chapters and I hope you like them. I don't have too much time but I will go through all of your reviews later and if you had any questions I will answer them. Cross your fingers again for a new chapter tomorrow! Oh and I have decided that the sex of Tonks and Lupin's baby will be in one of these upcoming chapters!  
**

**Luv ya!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Nine**

The week before Thanksgiving was a busy one because Ron had seven reporters now and he had to get each report looked over and by deadline as well. On Friday he was behind and needed to get through the meeting quickly.

"Ok, does everyone know what they're doing?" Ron looked around and everyone responded. "Great. I'm really busy so don't bother me unless you really need me." Ron said. He didn't wait for an answer before going back to his desk. Ron immediately went back to work and decided that he would have to work through lunch to get everything done. He didn't notice Hermione walk in the door until she sat down at the seat across from his desk and started talking to him.

"Hi." Hermione said. She didn't wait for Ron to respond. Ginny was watching and could tell that she was on about something. "I just talked to McGonagall and she said that all there is at Graduation is a ceremony and then there's a small thing in the Great Hall afterwards, that the parents can come to. That's it. After seven years of magical education we get a piece of paper and nothing more!" She complained. Ron was trying to listen and work. He caught enough of her complaint to be able to respond.

"Well why don't you do something about it?" He asked. "Your Head Girl. I'm sure you could start a tradition or something." He said. Ron never looked up from his paper as he spoke.

"McGonagall said that if I come up with an idea for it then I should show her and she would approve it before showing it to Dumbledore." Hermione said. "The problem is that I don't have an idea."

"Well what about an end of the year ball? It could be for sixth and seventh years." Ginny butted in.

"That's a good idea!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron felt that he could tune them out now. Hermione moved over to the chair across from Ginny's desk and they got into a conversation about an end of the year ball. They discussed everything from the clothes to the decoration. Hermione wrote everything down so that she could show McGonagall. "Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron took a second to look up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tomorrow in Hogsmede McGonagall is meeting me at the shop and is going to talk to me about it and I really want you there." Hermione said.

"I'll be there but in order to do that I will have to miss lunch." Ron said.

"I'll bring you something." Hermione said.

"Thanks!" Ron said. Hermione gave Ron a kiss and then hurried away to her first elective.

Right before lunch Hermione found McGonagall.

"Professor," Hermione started. "I was thinking that for a new tradition at the end of the year, an end of the year ball. I spent all of my free period this morning planning the whole thing out with Ginny." Hermione said. She handed the papers to McGonagall. McGonagall looked them over and then looked to Hermione.

"This sounds wonderful Miss Granger, I will show it to Dumbledore and let you know, after the holidays of course, whether we can do this or not." McGonagall said. Hermione beamed brightly.

"Alright." She said. Hermione went into the Great Hall and got something to bring up for Ron and herself. When she got up to the newspaper room she found a tornado of papers and Ron was stressing over them. "Oh my god! What died in here?" She asked.

"It's all a mess!" Ron exclaimed. "I tried to sort through them and then it exploded when I tried this spell, it was supposed to organize everything but then I think I messed it up or something because this happens and I don't know what papers are what and which are going in Sunday's issue! I have no idea what I'm going to do! McGonagall is coming soon to check on everything and nothing is in order! When I finally finished with everything it gets all messed up! I honestly don't know how Ginny does it! She was talking to you all morning and she's almost done with her advice page–" Ron was ranting and Hermione was having a hard time finding a place to cut in.

"Ron honey, calm down for a minute." Hermione said calmly. Ron stopped talking and fell down onto his chair, which was covered in papers. He immediately jumped up and then fell onto the floor. Hermione put the food down on an empty desk and rushed over to him. "We can fix this." Hermione told him. "You just need to tell me the spell you used."

"It was in that book that Harry got you for your birthday. You left the book open and I saw the spell." Ron told her, looking helplessly at the, paper strewn room.

"Oh I know what spell your talking about, I can fix that easily." Hermione said. She took out her wand and with a simple spell all of the papers were on Ron's desk in three piles. Ron jumped up and wrapped Hermione in a hug.

"I love you so much!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't know what I would do with out you!"

"You would probably not be able to function." Hermione laughed. "But you've got to stop getting yourself worked up like this. Here sit and I will get you something to eat." Ron sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"You are honestly the most wonderful person I know Hermione. I owe you big time." Ron said.

"No you don't." Hermione said. She put food in front of Ron. "We're supposed to do things like this for each other. I just want you there tomorrow."

"And I will be there, for you." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said. They ate lunch and talked for a bit until Hermione had to get to class. Ron finished up with everything and McGonagall looked over the next paper and approved. Ginny marveled that Ron managed to get the papers organized.

The next morning when they woke up, they went straight to their dormitories to change so that they would be ready to go to Hogsmede. Hermione put on jeans and a black sweater. She slipped her key into her pocket before grabbing her jean jacket and purse, then rushing down the stairs to meet Ron. Ron was lounging on a couch and waiting for her downstairs.

"Hey love." Hermione said happily when she got downstairs.

"Hey yourself." Ron said. Hermione smiled and went for the door. "Wait. Harry will be down in a minute. He said to wait for him and Ginny because he wants to see the place too." Ron told her.

"Ok." Hermione said. She fell down on the couch, on Ron. Ron made an "oomph" sound but laughed.

"Comfortable?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered with a smile. "Very comfortable." Ron laughed and hugged her. When Harry and Ginny came down they all went to breakfast. They were eating breakfast when the post came. Hermione was half surprised when a letter fell in front of her. But she remembered that she had written her parents a few days ago to tell them that she and Ron owned the old Quill shop. Ron hadn't told his mother yet because he wasn't sure of what her reaction would be.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"My parents." Hermione answered as she opened the letter. Her parents congratulated her and wanted to know what she was doing for Christmas. They told her that if she was coming home then she could invite Ron. They informed her that they would change the date of the Christmas party to the day after if she were going to Ron's for Christmas day. "What are we doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Mum wrote a few days ago and invited you up for Christmas like always. I said yes because that's what we always do." Ron said. Last year Harry defeated Voldemort right before Christmas so Dumbledore sent them home early for rest. Hermione had gone to the Burrow.

"Well my parents are having a party on the day after Christmas and they invited you." Hermione said.

"What do you mean, party?" Ron asked.

"It's a family party. They used to do it every year before I went to Hogwarts but then we started going on vacation whenever I went home but for the past three years I haven't so they had the parties again. My whole family gets together there." Hermione informed him.

"We could spend Christmas at my house and then we could go to your parents house on the day after for the party." Ron suggested.

"Sounds good." Hermione said. She put the letters into her purse and planned to write her parents back later.

In Hogsmede Hermione was even more cheerful than she had been, right before they were going back to school.

"What's up?" Ron asked. "Any particular reason you're so cheerful?"

"Well we're going to go see _our _store and it's fall!" Hermione exclaimed. She grinned happily. "Fall is my favorite season. I love it when the leaves change colors and fall. It's beautiful." Hermione informed them. Ron smiled at her.

"Mine too." He said. Hermione smiled back at him and held his hand. Just as they were passing Zonkos joke shop Fred and George walked out.

"Hello all." Fred said.

"How are you doing?" George asked.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"And in Zonkos? Isn't that like your rival joke shop?" Ginny said.

"Not anymore." George said.

"We just bought the place." Fred said.

"You bought Zonkos?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"We were going to buy the old quill shop to expand our business." Fred started.

"But someone already had." George said. "Man that place went faster than we thought."

"Oops." Hermione said. Fred and George looked at her awkwardly.

"What do you mean oops?" Fred wondered.

"Well you see R –" Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"Hermione bought the quill shop for her book store." Ron said. Hermione looked to him oddly but he just gave her a pleading look. She shrugged.

"Oh well. We eliminated the competition anyways." Fred said.

"Yeah." George agreed. "Are you guys heading over there now?"

"Yup." Hermione said. "We have a meeting with McGonagall and I want to start making plans."

"We'll come with you." Fred said.

"So tell us _Mione_." George said. He put his arm around her and started walking forward. "Since when did you want to open a bookshop?" They walked to the shop and met McGonagall at the door.

"Ah, hello. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and I see you have guests." McGonagall said.

"They came to see the place too." Hermione said.

"Well let's get in out of the cold." McGonagall said. Hermione smiled and took the key out of her pocket. She was ecstatic as she turned the key and the door opened. Ron followed her inside and watched her happily examine everything.

"Well of course these shelves have to go. I want to have rows of bookcases and a few against the wall. I also want furniture in here so people can sit and read. I want every kind of book there is!" Hermione exclaimed. She walked around the shop and pointed places out and said what would be good there. "The check-out counter could be here. This is going to be perfect!"

"Miss Granger, do you have all of the papers with you." McGonagall interrupted.

"Yes, I have all of them. I have the certificate of ownership along with all of the other papers that Marty gave Ron." Hermione answered. Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were looking around the place. Ron was standing next to Hermione and she was handing the papers to McGonagall.

"Now, who owns the store? If I'm correct Ron bought it but he bought it for you." McGonagall said.

"We both do. It's both of ours. I want Ron to have an equal part in it as well." Hermione told her. Ron took a cautious look at his brothers and noticed that they were looking at him like they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"And have you two decided on a name for the bookshop?" McGonagall wondered.

"Yes, R and H books." Hermione said.

"That sounds lovely. And when do you want this to open?" McGonagall asked.

"I plan on working as hard as I can this year to get everything in order for this business and I want it ready to open right after I graduate." Hermione said. She and McGonagall discussed every detail and went over the papers. Ron put his input in as well. He stayed by Hermione's side the whole time because she wanted him too and because he was avoiding Fred and George.

"Well Miss Granger, we seem to have everything planned out. Please let me know when you get a response back from the Ministry of Magic. We will meet again on the next Hogsmede trip." McGonagall said. "I will see you four later. And good day Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley." They all said goodbye and McGonagall left. Ron turned to Hermione before Fred or George could speak.

"This is great!" He said.

"I know!" Hermione agreed. "Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"This is going to turn out great." Ron said quietly to her. He hugged her tightly back.

"It is." Hermione said. "Because you'll be with me the whole way right?"

"Of course." Ron said. "We're in this together."

"Hermione, I have some furniture catalogs if you want to look at them." Ginny said. "I got them to look at furniture for when we get a place but I could help you pick something out if you want."

"That would be great Ginny." Hermione said. She let go of Ron. Ron looked at Fred and George, wondering what they were going to say.

"This is a nice place." Fred said.

"Yeah." George agreed. "I take it that mum doesn't know, otherwise we would have already knew."

"Nope, I'm not quite sure what to tell her." Ron said.

"Well, I think that she would be happy." George said. "You will never, ever hear this coming out of my mouth again but it was a nice thing to do."

"Yeah, but don't expect to hear that again." Fred agreed. "How much did you get this place for?" He wondered.

"Real cheap." Ron said. He explained about Marty and how he knew who they were and then told them the deal that Marty cut them.

"Damn!" George exclaimed. Fred whistled loudly.

"You weren't kidding when you said cheap." Fred exclaimed.

"Nope." Ron said. He looked over at Hermione, who was making a list. "What are you writing now?" Ron asked her.

"A list of stuff I need to do when I get back." Hermione answered.

"But it's Saturday." Ron complained. "I worked my ass of yesterday to get the paper ready so Saturday would be free for you and now you tell me that you're busy?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him and put an innocent look on.

"You can help me and Ginny pick out furniture and I need help writing letters." She said. Ron looked to her incredulously.

"No thanks. Me and Harry will do something." Ron sighed. Hermione felt bad so she comprimised.

"You and Harry could do something tomorrow while Ginny and I pick out furniture." Hermione said. "Let's go get a butterbeer and then we could hang out today. I'll do everything else tomorrow. I don't want you to have worked your ass off for nothing."

"Alright. You've got to lock up the store though." Ron said.

"Oh right." Hermione said with a smile. She noticed that Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry were watching them.

"Aw, it's so sweet to see you two acting all lovey dovey!" Fred said sarcastically.

"It is." George agreed, wiping a fake tear from his face.

"Oh shut up!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione pulled the key back out of her pocket and gathered all of the papers up. Everyone started for the door. Hermione locked it up and smiled as she took one last look at it. Ron smiled at her; he took her hand and started walking toward The Three Broomsticks. They sat down at a booth with their butterbeers. Hermione opened her purse to take out papers but Ron took the purse from her. "I don't think so. You can worry about the bookshop tomorrow. Right now let's just relax and then we could walk around for a bit." Ron said to her.

"Alright, but can I have my purse back. It's really not your color." Hermione laughed. Ron smiled at her.

"Are you sure? I thought it went well with what I'm wearing." Ron joked.

"Positive!" She said. Hermione grabbed the purse from him and they both laughed. Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny joined them. After finishing their butterbeers Ron and Hermione went to walked around Hogsmede for a bit. They walked by the bookstore again and Hermione was beaming at it.

"So Granger, you bought the old quill shop." Pansy asked as she and Malfoy came around the corner.

"What's it to you." Hermione responded. Ron put an arm around Hermione to restrain her, just incase.

"That's right Weasley, keep your mudblood under control." Malfoy said.

"Watch it Malfoy." Ron warned. His arm was still around Hermione and she held that hand tightly.

"Or what Weasel King? What are you going to do to me?" Malfoy asked. Pansy laughed, shrilly. Hermione held Ron's hand tighter.

"Let's go Ron." Hermione said. She started to guide him away. Ron was hesitant but walked away.

"Thought so Weasley. Not even man enough to carry out a threat." Malfoy said. Ron tensed up but was not prepared for Hermione to turn angrily on Malfoy.

"Listen you little ferret, he's more of a man for walking away and get the hell away from my store." Hermione said.

"Make me." Malfoy said. Ron took out his wand and walked forward.

"You've got to the count of three." Ron said.

"Don't need it." Malfoy responded. "I wouldn't stay in this mudblood infested place if you paid me." He took Pansy's hand and walked away.

"He doesn't even make sense. First he wanted us to make him go away and then he said he wouldn't stay there even if we paid him." Ron complained angrily.

"Aw, he's just scared of you." Hermione said.

"Damn right he's scared of me." Ron said and straightened up. "I haven't seen him run so fast since after you hit him in third year."

"You know I really like that quality you have." Hermione said. "First Seamus was scared of you and now Malfoy, very, very sexy quality. Your like my big strong protector." She said in a seductive voice.

"Well why don't we head back to the castle and you can show me how much you like it." Ron said in a sly voice.

"I think that is one of your more brilliant ideas." Hermione said. Ron beamed proudly as they made their way back to Hogwarts. They were on their way to the Head common room when they were stopped.

"Granger, Weasley. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Snape said. "He said that he will meet you in the Head common room."

"Yes sir." Hermione said. Ron and Hermione headed up to the common room quickly. They weren't too worried about Dumbledore figuring out that they lived there because Hermione made sure that it looked neat in the morning, just incase Dumbledore or McGonagall decided to stop by sometime in the day. Mostly they were worried about him figuring it out through Legimacy or them accidentally letting something slip. When they got to the portrait Ron said the password and they found Dumbledore sitting in an armchair and he was reading the book that Harry had gotten Hermione for her birthday. When he saw that Ron and Hermione were there he put down the book and smiled at them.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Have a seat." He gestured to two armchairs in front of him. Ron and Hermione took the seats and looked to Dumbledore. "Interesting book there." He said.

"Yes actually." Hermione replied. "I found that it was very interesting."

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Now I have come here to meet with you to discuss several matters." Dumbledore said. Hermione wondered if Dumbledore knew about them sleeping there. She was about to exchange a worried look with Ron but decided against it because Dumbledore would find this suspicious. She stared fixedly at Dumbledore.

"Which matters?" Hermione asked. She was determined to keep her voice steady and calm. She did a surprisingly good job and Ron smiled at her with a proud look on his face.

"Well, first there is the matter of the Hogwarts Herald." Dumbledore said. Ron sat up straighter, knowing that this concerned him.

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"First, I think that the paper is going extraordinarily well." Dumbledore responded.

"Thank you sir." Ron said.

"And second, I would like to discuss the Christmas issue. Will you be stopping it over the Christmas holiday?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Yes. I've already discussed it with everyone. Nobody will be here for Christmas vacation so the last issue of the paper before the New Year will be on the Sunday before we leave." Ron responded.

"I must say that I don't think that we could have found a better editor." Dumbledore said. "I am truly impressed with the paper thus far and I can only expect it to get better." Ron smiled greatly. Dumbledore had just complemented him.

"I agree with you on that." Hermione said. She looked at Ron and smiled at him. He took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. A complement from Dumbledore was one thing but he felt that if they came from Hermione then they really meant something.

"And Miss Granger, as I understand it you have been assisting Professor Tonks with her lessons while she is pregnant." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, she asked me to help." Hermione responded.

"From what I understand you are doing a great job and I think it would be alright if you continued to do this, as long as it does not bother your learning." Dumbledore said.

"No sir it won't bother my learning." Hermione said.

"Hermione knows all of the stuff that she's teaching already." Ron added. "It's just practice for her." He smiled at Hermione. She smiled back and mouthed, "thank you."

"Ok, now from what Professor McGonagall has told me, I understand that you now own the old quill shop." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Ron and I both own it." Hermione said.

"I never got to talk to Professor McGonagall about how the meeting went today. Have you decided what you are going to do with the store?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Yes, I've decided that I want it to open right after I graduate. That means that I'm going to have to work hard this year to get there. Professor McGonagall and I have already discussed everything and she thinks that if I really work hard than it could happen." Hermione said.

"I have no doubt that you can have that place open right after you graduate." Dumbledore said. Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, Hermione is good with that stuff. She's responsible and she'll keep on top of that stuff." Ron agreed with a serious nod. Hermione started laughing at Ron's seriousness. She thought that it was funny but for some reason she couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mmhmm." Hermione answered. She tried to stop laughing and averted her eyes from Ron so she would not laugh anymore but found herself in another fit of giggles. Ron was trying not to laugh at her but found himself chuckling slightly.

"Is she ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah. She's fine." Ron answered. "She just has this problem with spontaneous laughter." Dumbledore nodded. Hermione was trying to contain her laughter but was doing a really bad job. Ron was chuckling at her and Dumbledore was smiling at them.

"Well, I've made my points. Miss Granger after the holidays I will discuss this ball idea." Dumbledore said. Hermione tried to speak but she was laughing too hard. She managed to nod her head. Dumbledore laughed slightly. "Good day Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Bye." Ron said. Hermione was able to wave at Dumbledore before he smiled and left. Hermione found herself on the ground rolling around because she was laughing so hard. Ron smiled at her. "What is so funny?" Ron asked. He lowered himself to the ground, next to Hermione.

"I – don't – know." Hermione managed to get out. Ron looked at her and started laughing himself. He couldn't stop either. They sat there for a good ten minutes laughing. Harry and Ginny came into the common room then.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up at them and slowly stopped laughing. Ron still kept the goofy smile on his face as he looked up at his best friend and his sister.

"We're not too sure." Ron answered.

"Did you drink anything from Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hermione wondered.

"Because they gave you Laughing Liquor." Ginny said.

"Liquor?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's just a name it's not really liquor." Harry said. "It's just spontaneous laughter."

"But it was just a prototype so I think that that's why it took so long." Ginny said.

"Anyways, are you guys ready for dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione said. Ron stood up and then pulled Hermione up. Harry and Ginny started for the portrait hole. Ron continued to hold Hermione's hand as they followed Harry and Ginny. She giggled slightly and moved closer to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: PLEASE GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER NINE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY> I REPLACED THE AUTHORS NOTE WITH AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

**The next chapter is the Thanksgiving chapter and I will try and put that up tomorrow!**

**Oh and I think I'm going to have the next story be a bunch of oneshot chapters with just a few important things that happen when they graduate, ie buying a flat, Ron's job, their marraige, Hermione getting pregnent, etc... then there will be one of their daughter's time at Hogwarts.  
**

**thanks,**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Ten**

Later that night after Hermione fell asleep, Ron sat at the desk biting his quill and trying to figure out how to tell his mother about R and H Books.

_Dear Mum, _

_Everything at Hogwarts is fine. I will send you a copy of the new edition of the Hogwarts Herald tomorrow. Ginny is actually getting two pages for her advice. She's really good at that but she wants to work at the Ministry. Dad is happy about that though. _

_Hermione and Ginny came up with an idea for an end of the year ball. McGonagall and Dumbledore have to approve it and then they can start planning it._

_Hermione and Harry are coming up for Christmas, like I told you before but on the day after Christmas Hermione and I are going to her parents for a party. _

_We ran into Fred and George in Hogsmede. They bought Zonkos. They said that they wanted to buy the old quill shop because it went bankrupt but it was already bought. I bought it for Hermione so we both own it now. She wants to call it R and H Books. I like it. We talked to Professor McGonagall today about everything and Hermione wants to get it open right after graduation. Dumbledore thinks that she could do it and I do too. If you want, you and dad could come see it on the next Hogsmede trip. It's on December 19th. Hermione and Ginny are going to start picking out furniture for the place tomorrow. _

_Write back and let me know if you and dad can come._

_Love, _

_Ron_

Ron folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket. He hoped that his mother would be happy. Even Fred and George said that she would be, but he didn't know how she would feel because he had just spontaneously purchased it. Ron decided that he should send it now so he grabbed his hoodie and slipped the letter into the pocket after he pulled it over his head. Ron went over to Hermione and made sure that she was covered before he kissed her on the forehead and slipped out of the portrait hole. Ron quietly went through the castle, avoiding Filtch and Mrs. Norris. Ron made it up to the Owlery, unnoticed and he sent Pigwidgeon off with the letter. He stood at the window and watched Pigwidgeon until he was nothing more than a dot in the sky. Ron started back out of the Owlery. He was just as careful this time as he made his way back. Ron settled himself next to Hermione on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione was the first one awake. It was early and a Sunday so she didn't bother Ron as she got off of the couch. She also wanted to get some letters written for the shop. She had lists of the people she needed to write to; from the most important, the Ministry of Magic to the least important (but still important), the people who would put the name on the shop. Hermione had a lot of work to do in opening the business so she made a list of things that had to be done from then to the next Hogsmede trip. She wanted the furniture and shelves there for the 19th and it took six months to get a business fully opened so she also had to write to the Ministry of Magic. The last thing she put on her list was, _Get Ron a great Christmas present._

Ron had gotten her the best present ever and she wanted to get him something equally great. That was an important thing to do so it deserved to be on the list. Hermione wondered what she could get Ron. She tried to think of something that would help him with his future career but she wouldn't have enough money to buy the Daily Prophet for him, no matter how many people knew who she was. Hermione would have continued thinking but Ginny came through the portrait hole with a stack of magazines. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Hermione put her finger to her lips and pointed to Ron. Ginny nodded and walked over to the desk.

"I figured that we should get an early start." Ginny whispered. "I also figured that you would be up."

"We just have to be quiet and not wake Ron." Hermione whispered back. Ginny nodded again. "Let's set everything up on the floor and we have to pick a color theme." Hermione told Ginny.

"Ok." Ginny responded. They brought down all of the papers and magazines before setting themselves comfortably among them. "So what colors seem good?" Ginny wondered in a whisper.

"I like the color blue." Hermione said. "It seems like a nice color for a bookstore."

"Yeah blue seems good." Ginny said. "We could have several nice blues. But blues that go together so they won't clash."

"Sounds good." Hermione said. "Now we should pick out the furniture. The paint is simple because in that book that Harry got me it had, simple household spells and a painting spell was one of them."

"Ok." Ginny said. She started looking through the magazines. "Well we don't want this one." Ginny tossed aside _Hungry For Furniture_, which was a magazine of couches that eat things left on it and such. Soon she found two suitable magazines of seemingly normal furniture for Hermione and herself to look at. Finally they had narrowed it down to two different types of furniture. One set was a tan that would go with all of the blue paint and the other was a nice soft blue that would go with the blue paint as well. Each consisted of one big couch and two comfortable chairs. Hermione knew exactly where each piece of furniture would go. "Which one do you like?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione looked unsure.

"I like the blue ones. They look more comfortable." Ron said from behind Hermione. He took a seat next to her.

"Yeah I do too, but I also like the tan ones." Hermione said.

"Can't you get both?" Ron asked.

"I don't have enough room for two couches." Hermione complained.

"Well then, use all of the blue furniture and then just the tan chairs." Ron suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea!" Hermione exclaimed. She grabbed Ron's face and gave him a big kiss.

"Ergh!" Ginny cried. "Get a room!" Ron and Hermione broke apart, smiling.

"But that is a really good idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "I could get the blue furniture and put it in the front by the window like I want and then I could have the two chairs in the back somewhere by the bookshelves. It could be a secluded part." She was smiling happily. Ron was smiling at her. The portrait hole opened and Harry walked through with a yawn.

"Morning." He said. Harry plopped down next to Ginny and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What do you think of the furniture?" Hermione asked Harry. She showed him the picture of the couch and 4 chairs.

"Looks good." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said briefly. She began to look on the back for a mailing address. "Harry can I borrow Hedwig and Ron can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" Hermione asked as she copied the address onto a piece of parchment.

"Sure." Harry responded.

"Pigwidgeon is delivering a letter but you can use him when he gets back." Ron said.

"A letter to who?" Hermione asked.

"I wrote to tell mum about the shop and to see if she wanted to come see it, next Hogsmede trip." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

"That sounds good. The furniture should be there by then." Hermione said. She smiled at Ron, who smiled back, for a second longer before turning back to the paper. "Alright so we can use some of the school owls for the letters. Do you two want to help with writing them?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Well we were going to play Quidditch today." Harry said.

"It's raining." Hermione said, hastily glancing up at the window. "But you two don't have to help if you don't want." Ron was going to ask Harry if he wanted to play chess but figured that he would feel guilty if he said no.

"No, it's alright. We'll help." Ron said.

"We will?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"It would be really nice if you helped." Ginny said to Harry, making him feel guilty.

"Yeah we'll help." Harry sighed. Hermione told them exactly what to write in the letters.

"Why don't we get some food and bring it back up. We didn't get to eat breakfast or lunch." Ron said when they had gotten at least ¾ of the way done.

"Alright." Hermione said. "Thank you for helping." She gave Ron a quick kiss before he and Harry stood up and left.

"It's nice when they listen." Ginny said.

"Yeah it is." Hermione smiled. But then she felt bad that Ron had to work on his day off. "But I feel guilty." She sighed.

"They don't have to help when they bet back, they could just hang out or something." Ginny said.

"Yeah, we're almost done anyways." Hermione agreed. They worked hard on the letters and by the time Harry and Ron got back they were finished.

"Food!" Ron announced. All four of them sat down around the coffee table and Ron and Harry laid out a bunch of food and a copy of the new paper. They laid out tons and tons of food that the house elves had given them.

"Those poor house elves!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw all of the food that Ron and Harry had gotten. Ron, Harry, and Ginny laughed. "It's not funny!" Hermione exclaimed. "They had to work extra hard because we missed breakfast and lunch!" She frowned down at the food. They stopped laughing for Hermione's sake but were still smiling.

"Hermione we weren't laughing at the house elves." Harry said.

"Yeah and I tipped them anyways." Ron said. "I left a few Sickles where they could find them." Hermione smiled at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ron nodded sincerely. It had occurred to him just before he left the kitchens of what Hermione would say so he dropped a few sickles. "When I was leaving I remembered all of the stuff that you said about house elves and I felt bad so I left them money." Hermione smiled at him.

"I helped out." Harry said. "Ron and I both tipped them except I only tipped Dobby." He added.

"It's a start." Hermione said with a big smile. They ate lunch and then went up to the Owlery to send the letters. Ron also brought a copy of the paper to send to his mother. After that they crashed on the couches. Ron had just finished his fourth desert and leaned back on the couch. Hermione laid in his arms and soon they were fast asleep. Ginny and Harry were on the verge of sleep but were not quite there yet. They were relaxing on the other couch.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" Harry wondered.

"Will we always be like this?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Together." She said. "Will we always be together or are we fooling ourselves right now?" Ginny asked. She suddenly sat up and looked at Harry with a worried look.

"Where is this coming from?" Harry wondered. He looked at Ginny, concerned.

"I'm just worried because next year you won't be here and what if you find someone new while I'm stuck here?" She asked with fear in her eyes. "When I look at Ron and Hermione, I can tell that they are going to be together forever and I want to know if it's the same for us." Ginny answered. Harry looked at Ginny, softly and took her chin. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Listen Gin," Harry started. "I love you so much and when I imagine my future, I imagine it with you. Ron and Hermione are meant for each other just as we are for each other. I'm sure they see it in us as we see it in them." Harry looked at her and she smiled at him. "Ginny I love you and you're the only one for me." Harry assured her.

"I love you too Harry." Ginny responded softly. "And I can't imagine my future without you, but I just needed to know if you felt the same way."

"You don't ever have to doubt the fact that I love you." Harry said. He pulled her close to him and she grasped his hand. "I am not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you so you don't have to worry."

"I know." She replied softly.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." Harry assured her.

"And I love you Harry Potter." She whispered softly and settled further into his arms. Ginny soon fell asleep. Harry brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead before settling back and falling asleep, himself.

Hermione was the first one up the next morning.

"Wake-up!" She announced. "We have class!" The others groggily opened and rubbed their eyes.

"I'll be here when you get back then." Ron said, closing his eyes and rolling over.

"Sorry hun, but you've got to get something to eat and then you have to go to the paper office." Hermione said. Ron groaned and rolled back to the other side but he rolled over to far and fell off of the couch. Hermione laughed because she was the only one awake enough to see it. At the thud and laughter, Harry and Ginny looked at Ron. They began to laugh as well while Hermione went over and helped Ron up.

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny isn't it." Ron muttered.

"Why do you have to go to the paper office?" Harry yawned.

"It's Monday. I have to start getting everything together for the new paper and McGonagall wants me to start writing an editorial. So I was planning on getting all of that done today." Ron said with a yawn.

"Well we have practice tomorrow night so I might as well go over some plays anyways." Harry said. The four of them went back to their dormitories and changed into their school robes. Hermione noticed Harry and Ginny walking closer while holding each others hands like they never wanted to let go. She smiled at them while walking with Ron's hand in hers. While they were enjoying breakfast the post came and Pigwidgeon flew down and landed on the table. Ron immediately went for the letter he ripped it off and hastily opened it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am so proud of you. The Hogwarts Herald seems to be coming along great. Ginny is doing a wonderful job as well. _

_An end of the year ball sounds like fun. Tell Hermione and Ginny that if they need any help they could talk to me. _

_Your plans for Christmas sound fine, I will bake Mr. and Mrs. Granger a cake for that. I will even try to do that the muggle way. _

_I am very happy for you and Hermione. That was a very nice thing for you to do, Ron. Fred and George told us all about it and of course we are happy. We will be there on the nineteenth and again let Hermione know that if she needs any help I will be here to help. Hermione is like a daughter to me as Harry is like a son to me. Please tell Hermione that I have no doubt that she can have it open after graduation. She is a very bright girl and you are lucky to have her, as she is to have you. _

_Give my love to everyone and we will see you all on the nineteenth._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Ron smiled at the letter.

"So what did she say?" Hermione asked. Ron handed her the letter. Hermione started to read it and her smile grew bigger with each word that she read. "Now it's really real." Hermione said when she put the letter down.

"And it wasn't before?" Ron asked.

"Well everyone knows now and we have support from all of them. When graduation is over, R and H Books will be open." Hermione said. She then thought of something. "But what if something happens and it doesn't open or what if…" Hermione started. Ron cut her off with a quick peck on the lips.

"Think positive." Ron said simply to her. "I believe that you can do it and you have all of our support. I'll be helping you too. We _are_ going to do this." He explained. Hermione relaxed more and took Ron's hand.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah we're all here for you." Harry added.

"The whole way." Ginny said. Hermione smiled at them.

"Thank you guys." She said. "I don't think I could get through this if it wasn't for you three."

"That's what we're here for." Ron said. "But you're going to be late for Ancient Runes if you don't leave now." Hermione looked at her watch and realized that Ron was right.

"I'll see you after." Hermione said. She gave Ron a quick kiss and then dashed off to Ancient Runes. Ron smiled after her.

"I've better get going too." Ginny said. She gave Harry a kiss that lasted more than the normal few seconds. Ron looked away casually.

Over the next few days, at breakfast, Hermione got all of the letters back. Everything was set. The furniture had been ordered and would be there on the 19th, the building would read R and H books on the same day, all of the bookshelves would be there, the books would be there in March, the Ministry would be coming to oversee the place, and the Daily Prophet would be doing an article on the new bookstore. This prompted Ron to want to put an article in the Hogwarts Herald. He assigned Ernie too the job and then he also wanted him do put in the article about the Hogsmede location of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Everything was falling into place for the business and Hermione couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: Alright guys I'll try and update tomorrow. Cross your fingers once more! The next chapter is the Thanksgiving one and there are a few surprise visitors! So I got to go and I hope you like it! please review! Luv ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I am updating sooner than I thought!**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapters that you guys should check out the story _Hermione's Thoughts_ by _Love-is-Everything_. It's a really good story and you guys should check it out!**

**So this is the Thanksgiving chapter! Surprise visitors are in this one and it is very fluffy when everyone is mentioning what they are thankful for. **

**I made the I Hate Lavender petition and if you look at my profile you will see the link for it! It is on there twice and it would really be great if you guys could sign it!**

**I updated my profile so you guys could take a look if you wanted to!**

**Now, onto the chapter! **

**  
One and Only**

**Chapter Eleven **

Thursday it was Thanksgiving, one of Ron's favorite holidays. They had no classes that day and there would be a big thanksgiving lunch/dinner at two. Some Gryffindors wanted to play a Quidditch game so they got the team together and challenged the Hufflepuffs. Although this wasn't an official match the whole school filed into the stands. Hermione took a seat in the stands and saw Tonks and Lupin coming toward her. She then noticed extra figures walking closer too. Tonks and Lupin were accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia. Hermione stood up to greet all of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked as she released Mrs. Weasley from a hug and shook Mr. Weasley's hand.

"We came to see Tonks." Mrs. Weasley answered. "And you four of course." She added. Lupin helped Tonks into her seat.

"We came for the food." George said. Alicia hit him in the head, playfully.

"And?" She asked.

"And to see you four." He finished. Hermione laughed as she hugged Fred, George, Angelina, and finally Alicia.

"Well the match is almost starting." Hermione informed them. "We're up against Hufflepuff."

"Great!" Fred exclaimed. "I get to see Zacharis Smith get his ass kicked." Mrs. Weasley and Alicia both hit him.

"Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Oh look Gryffindor is coming out now!" She changed her tone.

"And for the Gryffindor chasers we have, Demelza Robins, Dean Thomas, and Ginny Weasley!" Seamus announced. All of them cheered loudly, missing as he announced the beaters. "Keeper Ron Weasley and finally the seeker and captain of the team Harry Potter!" They all cheered once more for Harry and Ron. The match went on and Ron saved everything. He continued to use Hermione's cheering as a means of inspiration. Ginny made practically all of the goals for Gryffindor and Harry caught the snitch right out from under the Hufflepuff seeker's foot. All in all the game was one of the best and it was great practice for their real upcoming match. They all filed out of the stands when the game was over. Fred and George slipped away to taunt Smith because Ginny had told them what he kept saying about Ron being editor. Hermione ran to greet Ron with a hug. He lifted her feet up off of the ground and spun her around.

"Nice job Ron!" Alicia said.

"Yeah, you're really coming along." Angelina agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. Before he could get an answer his mother smothered him in a hug. "Mum what are you doing here?" He asked when she let go to give Ginny and Harry hugs.

"We came to see you four and Tonks." Mr. Weasley said. "But great job in the match today." Congratulations were passed around and then they all headed for the castle.

"So how's Fleur doing, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley's look tightened and Mr. Weasley glanced at her, horrified as to what the answer might be. Before Mrs. Weasley could answer Fred, who had come back after taunting Smith with George, answered for her.

"She's getting on mum's nerves, always complaining about how fat she is and worrying if she'll ever get her figure back and she's always hanging around the house. She's not going to work while she's pregnant so she stays at the Burrow." He sniggered. Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything else but her reaction told Hermione that what Fred had said was true. As it was just two they did not have time to show anyone the newspaper office so they all headed into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and then Mrs. And Mrs. Weasley sat on one side of them while Fred and Angelina sat on the other side. Harry and Ginny sat across from them like normal and George and Alicia sat beside them. Lupin and Tonks decided to join them so they sat on the other side of Harry and Ginny.

"Welcome to the Thanksgiving feast!" Dumbledore announced. "I am pleased to welcome the guests that are here with us as well. Now thanksgiving is a time to give thanks. To give thanks to something you are grateful for. Personally I am thankful for all of this food we have here and the house elves who made it. Now you all may tuck in." Food appeared on plates and Ron picked up his fork.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Yes mum?" Ron asked, looking at the food with a longing look.

"You know that when we eat thanksgiving dinner together we always give thanks before we eat." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh yeah." Ron sighed. He put down his fork and looked around. "Who's first?" He asked.

"You are." Mrs. Weasley said "And then it will go to Fred then Angelina and around."

"Alright." Ron said. "I'm thankful to be able to have thanksgiving dinner with most of my family and I'm thankful for Hermione being there for me." He gave Hermione's hand a squeeze underneath the table. She smiled at him.

"Fred." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ok, I'm thankful to be able to share this thanksgiving with Angelina and I'm thankful for my family." He said.

"I'm thankful to be back at Hogwarts and I'm thankful for Fred." Angelina said. Ron watched as Fred smiled at her and they joined hands under the table.

"I'm thankful for Tonks and our future child." Lupin said. Tonks smiled at him.

"I'm also thankful for our baby and I am thankful that Remus is there for me one hundred percent." Tonks said. They joined hands under the table and Lupin's other hand went to Tonks' growing stomach.

"I'm thankful to be here with my family and I'm thankful for Ginny's good Quidditch skills." Harry said. Ginny laughed but looked at him expectantly. "And of course just her for being herself." She smiled at him and he put an arm around her.

"I am thankful that Harry is there and I can count on him and I am also thankful to be able to spend a thanksgiving with most my family." Ginny said. George ruffled her hair and took his turn.

"Well obviously I'm thankful to spend thanksgiving with the girl I love and the people I love." George said. Alicia gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm thankful to be able to spend thanksgiving with friends and I am also thankful that the man I love invited me to spend thanksgiving with him and his family." Alicia said. George now gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I am thankful to spend thanksgiving with at least four of my children because I haven't been able to do that in a while." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley was getting teary eyed at all the thanks. She dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

"I'm thankful that each of my children have found someone special in their life and I'm thankful to be spending it with all of you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I am thankful to be spending thanksgiving with the Weasley's and Harry who are like a second family to me, Tonks, Lupin, Angelina and Alicia." Hermione said. "I am also thankful to have Ron who stands up for me and who would do just about anything to make me happy." She finished. Ron smiled at her. Hermione ran her thumb up and down his hand.

"Well now that we've all said what we're thankful for we may eat." Mrs. Weasley said, wiping more tears from her eyes. Everyone began to eat the food laid out for them. "It's a nice change not having to cook." Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"I'll have to agree with you there" Alicia said. Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Fred and George are helpless when it comes to cooking." Angelina said.

"But that is why we have you two lovely ladies to do it for us." Fred said.

"Yeah." George agreed. "Is cooking like some special gift that you women have? Because Hermione can cook too."

"Ginny isn't so bad at cooking either." Harry said. "She made good soup when Ron and Hermione were sick."

"It _is_ a gift." Mr. Weasley said. "Women can cook so that they can feed us." Mrs. Weasley elbowed him with a smile on her face. Ron took a big gulp and swallowed all of the food in his mouth.

"I'm not complaining." He said.

"Hear, hear." George said, holding his fist out. Ron hit George's fist with his. Ron looked at Hermione who was smiling at him and rolling her eyes.

"And plus I prefer Hermione's cooking to the house elves because it's not slave labor when Hermione cooks." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him although she knew he was only _saying_ it.

"Does this mean that you'll start wearing a S.P.E.W button?" Hermione asked. Ron looked unsure of what to say. "I'm just kidding." Hermione laughed. "S.P.E.W is over." Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione laughed once more and everyone continued to eat with minimum chatting. After they ate dinner, desert was put out on the table. Hermione groaned and pushed the apple pie away from her. She looked over at Ron who was packing away two different pieces of pie and some muffins all at once.

"Gooood fooood!" Ron exclaimed with a full mouth when he saw Hermione's expression. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"God, how can you people still eat?" Hermione asked. She noticed Harry, Fred, George, and Tonks still eating although not as sloppily as Ron.

"It's a gift." Ron said proudly with a full mouth.

"I have a big appetite." Harry said. "Although not as big as Ron's." They all looked to Ron who was stuffing food in his mouth.

"And you?" She asked Fred, George, and Tonks.

"Just hungry." George answered.

"Same here." Fred said.

"Pregnant." Tonks replied. They all laughed. After they finished their deserts the dinner was over. Everyone wanted to see the paper office so they all followed Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione up to the office except Lupin and Tonks because Tonks wanted to lie down.

"This is my desk." Ron said once they were up there. "And these are all of the issues out so far." He gestured to a board where all issues of the paper were tacked up.

"And this is my desk." Ginny said. She took a seat in the chair.

"This is a very nice office." Mr. Weasley said.

"I agree." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So, where is Smith's desk?" Fred asked casually.

"Fred, leave it alone. You tormented him enough." Angelina said.

"Why would you think that we wanted to torment him?" George asked.

"Because if you didn't you wouldn't be you." Alicia said with a smile.

"True." George agreed.

"Very true." Fred said. They noticed that everyone was staring. "So…uh… Ron what do you do as editor?" Fred asked. Ron rolled his eyes but decided to help them out. He explained his job and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said that they had to leave. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia said that they would stay and hang out for a little bit so the four of them followed the other four up to the Head Common room.

"This is a nice place." Angelina pointed out.

"Thanks." Hermione said. She sat down on a couch next to Ron. Harry and Ginny took their normal seats on the couch across from them and the other four gathered around them. It was silent for a minute.

"So, Hermione, Ron. Last time we saw you was in Hogsmede and I was wondering if you found yourselves laughing spontaneously for any reason?" George asked casually.

"As a matter of fact," Hermione begun to answer, "we found ourselves laughing for a good solid ten minutes, _while_ we were talking to Dumbledore." Hermione answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh sorry." Fred said. He buried his face into his hands and begun to laugh. George was laughing as well.

"It wasn't funny!" Hermione argued. "I started laughing and couldn't stop. Dumbledore was trying to talk to us about the shop."

"We are really sorry." George said with a snigger. Ron could tell that Hermione was about to argue back so he cut in.

"Besides it didn't even work anyways." He said. "I only laughed because Hermione was laughing and it was like an hour after we drank it."

"You had contagious laughter." Fred said. "Hermione had spontaneous laughter."

"And besides it was only a prototype." George said. "We fixed it and it works now."

"That's great to know." Hermione said sarcastically. Fred and George were sniggering. Simultaneously they received a smack from their girlfriends.

"Ow!" They said together. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny started laughing. They spent a good few minutes laughing although it was not because their drinks were spiked with Laughing Liquor. They were in the middle of a conversation and laughing when the silver glare of Ron's watch caught Hermione's eye. She had a surprise for Ron, tomorrow, and needed to talk to McGonagall at four. Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and saw that it was five past four. She jumped up and started for the portrait hole without thinking. Ron managed to grab her wrist and Hermione came to reality.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I have to go talk to McGonagall I'll be back in a bit." Hermione answered. She bent down and gave Ron a quick kiss before rushing off. Ron didn't think too much about it because he assumed that it was about the bookstore. Ron watched her go with a half smile on his face. He didn't realize this until Fred and George started making fake gagging noises. Ron frowned at them. Angelina hit Fred in the head with a pillow and Alicia grabbed George's face. She gave him a kiss and he ended up with a half smile on his face. This time Ginny, Fred, Ron, and Harry made gagging noises. They joked around for a bit until Hermione came back through the portrait hole. She was very excited for tomorrow and hoped that Ron would like it…well of course he would, she knew him. Hermione went to take her seat from before. She purposely fell onto Ron's lap, gave him a kiss, and slid off, next to him.

"What did you talk to her about?" Ron asked.

"Oh you know the usual stuff." Hermione said casually.

"How come you had to go to her to talk about it? I thought you had everything situated." Ron said. He had assumed it was about the book shop. Hermione knew that Ron was one of the only people who could see through her lies. Harry and Ginny being the other two.

"Because…" Hermione said. She didn't finish her sentence and turned to everyone else.

"Because why?" Ron asked, as Hermione was about to change the topic.

"Just because." Hermione answered. Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "I can't tell you." She said.

"Why not?" Ron asked angrily. The other six in the room were watching intently. If they had popcorn it would be just like they were watching a movie.

"Can't you just let it go? You'll find out tomorrow." Hermione said, also getting angry.

"Why can't I know now? Why can't you tell me now?" Ron asked, louder. Fred and George were seriously considering conjuring popcorn when Ginny butted in.

"Ron just let it go for now." Ginny said. Hermione had told her the surprise and she thought that Hermione might accidentally let it slip in her anger.

"Fine." Ron said angrily. He crossed his arms and looked away from Hermione.

"Fine yourself!" Hermione retorted. She went over to one of the chairs by the empty fire and picked up a book. Ron looked at the back of the chair and angrily walked over to the desk. He took out all of the papers that he needed to go over for the Herald and started to work on them. The six were left speechless and unsure of what to say. After the tension died down Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia started talking about Quidditch. Around eight they left.

"Well we're going to get going." Ginny said when they were gone.

"Night." Harry said.

"Night." Hermione replied shortly.

"Night Harry." Ron said. Harry and Ginny shrugged and left. When they were gone Hermione moved to the couch that they had just vacated. She laid on her stomach and continued to read. Eventually when Ron had finished all of the papers and got the layout set-up for the paper that was due out Sunday he walked over by the couches. He knew that Hermione had chosen that couch to say that she wasn't sleeping with him. He understood that but noticed that she was sleeping with her face on the book and she didn't have a blanket. Ron, despite his anger, took the book and replaced it with a pillow. He then took that cranberry blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, covered her with it, and kissed her forehead. He then lay down on the other couch and fell asleep, himself.

**A/N: So please review and please sign the petition! I hope you liked this chapter and things will be all better between Ron and Hermione during the next chapter!**

**Luv ya,**

**Kylie **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Sry, I know it's been forever and I'm really sorry. I hate leaving you guys hanging! So Ron and Hermione are going to make up in this chapter and we will get to find out Ron's surprise! There is also kind of an intro to what their Christmas presents will be. I made up a broom so if you have any questions on the name you can ask. There is also some Harry and Ginny fluff in this chapter. And we will find out the sex of Tonks and Lupin's baby!  
**

**Oh and Ron and Harry are sort of prepairing for their future jobs in this chapter! And we will peek into their futures and get an idea of what kids they want and name ideas!  
**

**I will add Hagrid into the chapter that I am working on! **

**Luv ya'll,  
Kylie**

**Oh, and again I know that they _don't_ celebrate Thanksgiving in England! If you would like a reason why I put that chapter in please see the previous chapter! **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twelve **

On the day after Thanksgiving they had the day off. Hermione was the first one up and noticed that she was covered and that her book was neatly placed on the table by the couch. She smiled and sat all of the way up. Even when Ron was mad at her he took care of her. Hermione hoped that Ron was over the fact that wouldn't tell him. She decided to busy her time by cleaning so she started to organize the common room. She put books in their places and cleaned up sweaters or jackets that were lying around. When she finished she sat back against the couch and begun to read. A bit later Ron was awake. He noticed the clean common room. Ron sat up and yawned.

"It looks nice." Ron pointed out.

"Mmhmm." Hermione said as she looked at her book. Ron noticed the hostile ness and decided to apologize like he should have yesterday.

"Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry. It was none of my business and I shouldn't have gotten mad." Ron said. Hermione put the book down and looked at him.

"I wanted to wait until today to show you because your brothers were here yesterday." Hermione said. "I wanted to tell you but I was waiting." Hermione said.

"I'm really sorry." Ron said again. "I just thought you were keeping something from me."

"I kind of was." Hermione said with a smile. Ron smiled to and opened his arms. Hermione got the hint and went over to the other couch. Ron wrapped her in and embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go get changed." Hermione said. "I want to show you something." Ron agreed and they went to their own dorms. Hermione changed into jeans, a brown shirt that came down just past her hips and the sleeves were 3/4, a big brown belt and a jean jacket over it. She slipped her feet into her tan ugg boots and went downstairs to the common room to meet Ron.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Follow me." Hermione said.

"Of course." Ron replied. He followed Hermione up to the paper office. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

"You'll see." Hermione said slyly. She opened the door to the paper office and walked in. Ron followed her in and noticed that his desk was no longer there.

"What happened to my desk!" Ron asked, alarmed. He then noticed an extra door in the wall. "What's that?" He asked.

"Open it." Hermione said. She dropped a key into his hand and Ron smiled as he walked over to the door and put the key in the lock. Ron pushed the door open to reveal an office. It had a big desk in the center towards the back and it had a comfortable rolling, chair behind it and a normal one in front of it. Next to the desk was a file cabinet and behind the desk were bookshelves filled with Ron's Quidditch books and magazines. Along the walls and on the desk were pictures of Ron and Hermione and some with Harry and Ginny. All of the past issues had been tacked up onto a sidewall and on the ground underneath them were two chairs. Ron stared at it all in disbelief and Hermione leaned against the doorframe with a smile on her face.

"What is all this?" Ron asked.

"Your office." Hermione answered.

"You did all of this for me?" Ron asked.

"For you." Hermione said. She walked over to the file cabinet. "Look I organized all of the papers and everything that you need." Ron smiled and walked over to her. He brought his lips crashing down upon hers.

"Thank you." He said after a few minutes, when they separated.

"Anytime." Hermione said with a smile. She took Ron's hand and led him over to the desk. He sat down in the rolling chair and lounged back.

"This is awesome!" He said.

"It only needs one thing." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione went over to the top drawer in the desk and pulled out a small stand that said, _Ron Weasley_ and _Editor_ underneath it in smaller letters.

"There!" Hermione said when she placed the stand down.

"Perfect." Ron agreed.

"I see you like your new office." Ginny said as she and Harry walked through the door. They took seats at the unoccupied chairs and pulled them over to the desk.

"I do." Ron said.

"Nobody told me." Harry complained.

"I would have but you were always around Ron when I would have told you." Hermione explained.

"And you?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I told you!" Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, five minutes before we came here!" He complained again.

"Must have slipped my mind." Ginny said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, I'm sure it did." Harry said, also joking. All of a sudden, the sound of wheels across the floor made everyone look at Ron. He was rolling back and forth in his chair. Immediately the other three laughed.

"I want to try!" Ginny said.

"One minute." Ron said.

"Now?" Ginny asked, a minute later.

"One minute." Ron said. The same thing happened repeatedly for five minutes and Harry and Hermione were in hysteric laughter. After a few more minutes he let Ginny on and everyone ended up rolling around the room in the chair. Once it was Ron's turn again he started to go but Hermione jumped in his lap. There was a knock at the doorframe and they all turned to see McGonagall standing there. Hermione fell off Ron's lap and Harry and Ginny stuck their hands out to help her up. Ron stood up too and they all stood straight.

"I see that you are enjoying your new office." McGonagall said with a smile. She didn't seem mad but Ron nodded, unsure of whether they were in trouble or not. "Mr. Weasley, next Friday the Editor of the Daily Prophet will be here to interview you as a possible candidate for a job at the Prophet. I am not to clear on the details but it is an important job and the editor happens to be a friend of Professor Dumbledore's. Professor Dumbledore vouched for you and as long as you put on a good performance next Friday you are guaranteed the job. I have faith in you that you can pull this off."

"Thank you." Ron said. He was shocked but managed to get those two words out.

"And Mr. Potter, since you are here as well, I have talked with the manager of the England Quidditch team and he will be here on Saturday for the match." McGonagall said.

"Thanks." Harry said with a bright smile on his face. McGonagall left and Ginny gave Harry a hug and congratulated him. Ron was staring at the door where she left, too shocked. She had said that if he pulled this off then he had an important job at the Prophet. Negative thoughts rushed through his head.

"Ron." Hermione called for the third time, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Isn't this great?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it is." Ron said in a fake sincere voice. "Congratulations mate." He said to Harry but there was no fake sincerity.

"You too." Harry said.

"Thanks." Ron said. "But I think I'm going to go take a walk." He said to Hermione. He walked to the door before Hermione, Harry, or Ginny could say anything. Hermione looked at the door and her face wore a worried expression.

"How come he's acting like this?" Harry asked. "He practically has the job of his dreams waiting for him when he graduates."

"I'd ask but I don't want to get into another fight." Hermione said.

"I don't mind fighting." Ginny said. "I'll go talk to him. Congratulations!" She said to Harry before she rushed out of the door and managed to catch Ron at the doors just before he got outside. She was glad that she thought to wear a sweater because it was chilly. "Ron wait!" Ginny said.

"Leave me alone, Gin, I'm just taking a walk." Ron said he picked up the pace and his strides became longer. Ginny had to run to catch up with him.

"Stop being stupid!" Ginny said loudly. "McGonagall just told you that you most likely have a job when you get out of here! Why are you acting like this?" Ron sighed and sat down by a tree. Ginny sat across from him, cross-legged.

"Because, Friday is going to be the day that I just screw up." Ron said. "I'll probably blow up at Smith or do some other stupid thing that makes me loose this job because that's what I do. I'll probably end up working for Fred and George for the rest of my life."

"Ron you're being stupid. McGonagall told you ahead of time so that you could be prepared for it. Just do what you normally do and you'll definitely get the job." Ginny said. "That's all McGonagall was asking for." Ron looked down because he didn't want to admit that his little sister was right.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"No problem." Ginny said. "But we better get back up because I'm freezing and Hermione is worried." Ron shot up immediately and helped Ginny up.

"Is she mad that I walked out?" Ron asked her as he walked quickly toward the castle.

"No, just worried about you." Ginny said. She was walking quickly to try and catch Ron. When they were in the castle Ron stopped and turned to Ginny. He gave her a hug.

"Thanks a lot, Gin." He said.

"No problem." Ginny said. Ron walked at normal speed so Ginny didn't have to run. They got up to the paper office and found Harry and Hermione in there. They stopped talking because Ron entered the room. They had been discussing Harry's tryouts. It was silent and both of them were looking at Ron.

"What do you think I should say to the editor?" Ron asked them. The tension was lifted and they all gathered around the desk and started to discuss Ron's meeting next Friday and Harry's tryouts. Later on when they were walking to dinner Ginny held Hermione back so that she could talk to her.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was thinking about what to get Harry for Christmas and the last time I was in Hogsmede I saw the new Corona 20000 and I thought that it would be the perfect gift for him but if I bought it by myself then I couldn't get the other thing I wanted to get him, so I was thinking that you and Ron could chip in and it could be from the three of us." Ginny informed her.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hermione said. "Did you talk to Ron yet?"

"Not yet." Ginny said. "But I was wondering if you could because, like you said, every time I would tell Ron he's with Harry."

"Yeah. I'll do it." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Ginny said. She gave Hermione a hug and they caught up with the boys.

When Ginny and Harry left later on that evening Ron and Hermione sat by the fire.

"So do you know what your getting Harry for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I'm not sure yet." Ron said.

"Well Ginny wanted to know if we would chip in for a Corona 20000." Hermione informed him.

"That sounds like a plan." Ron said. "It would be the perfect gift for him. All of the Chudley Cannons have Corona 20000's."

"What about Ginny? Do you know what you're getting her yet?" Hermione asked.

"I'll find something in Hogsmede for her. What are you getting her?" Ron asked.

"I'll look in Madam Sabrina's Beauty Supplies for something." Hermione said.

"Will you help me pick something out?" Ron wondered.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"I think I might get Harry seeker gloves to go with his broom." Ron said.

"That's a good idea. I'll get him some type of Quidditch book that he doesn't have." Hermione said.

"Good luck finding one." Ron said.

"Will you help me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Ron answered. "So when are we supposed to get all of this stuff? Everything for the shop is coming on the nineteenth when we have our Hogsmede trip." Ron asked.

"It's just in the morning. By noon, we're free." Hermione informed him.

"Alright, well it sounds good." Ron yawned. Hermione got up and directed Ron to a couch. They both lay down and were asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Hermione got up and started to make a list of Christmas presents for everyone. She was still unsure of the perfect gift to get Ron but she knew that Ginny would help her find something that Ron would like. About an hour later Ron was starting to wake.

"Morning sleepyhead." Hermione said to him.

"Mornin'." Ron yawned.

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione asked. "We have yet another glorious day off."

"Well, I have to go get the Herald ready, but that will only take me an hour." Ron said.

"I'll go with you." Hermione said.

"You don't have to." Ron informed her.

"That's alright." Hermione said. "I like to see you work." Ron smiled at her.

"Alright, alright, if you insist." He said with pride. Hermione smiled at him as the portrait hole opened.

"Morning." Harry said. "Does anyone want to play Quidditch on probably the last day we can before it snows?"

"I will later on." Ron said. "Hermione and I are going to go to the paper office so that I can get everything ready for tomorrow."

"Alright." Harry said. "Ginny and I will just take a walk and visit Hagrid or something after breakfast." He looked over at Ginny's half asleep figure.

"Yeah. See you." She yawned.

"We'll see you down at breakfast in a bit." Hermione said. Harry took Ginny's hand and directed her out of the portrait hole. First they went to their dormitories to go change. Ginny showered to wake herself up more and then dried her hair with a spell that Hermione taught her. She then changed into a pair of jeans, a white sweater that came down a little past her shoulders and a khaki jacket over it. She met Harry down in the common room.

"So what would you like to do this morning?" Ginny asked him.

"Eat." Harry said.

"Of course. I couldn't go without you eating now." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Where else do you think I get all of the energy that I use up on you from?" Harry asked. Ginny laughed.

"Alright, but if you start eating like Ron I will starve you until you learn how to eat like a human and not a freakin' hippogriff." Ginny joked.

"Deal." Harry said with a laugh. They went down to breakfast and met Ron and Hermione.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione left for the paper office while Harry and Ginny went for a walk outside. Ginny interlaced their fingers and they started a walk through the freshly fallen leaves.

"What's your favorite season?" Ginny asked as she watched and orange leaf spiral to the ground.

"Winter." Harry answered.

"Mine too." Ginny said with a smile. "The untouched snow just looks so peaceful."

"Yeah it does." Harry said.

"Are you excited for Saturday?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I finally learned how to do the Wronski Feint **(sp?) **perfectly and I've been working on some of my own moves." Harry said.

"Moves?" Ginny asked. "You sound like you're about to start dancing." She laughed and then her look turned serious. "Your not about to start dancing are you?" She asked in a mock serious and concerned voice.

"Depends." Harry said casually. "Will you dance with me?" He asked with a playful tone hinting in his voice.

"I don't think so." Ginny said.

"Oh come on! You know you want to dance with me!" Harry laughed.

"Are you so sure of yourself now Potter?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Oh, I'm positive!" Harry said defiantly. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and spun her into his arms. He dipped her back and she laughed.

"I should learn not to doubt you." Ginny said with a smile.

"You just did." He said as he brought her closer to his face.

Soon Ron had finished with the paper and he had all of the copies printed out for the next day so he and Hermione went to go find Harry and Ginny. They found them in the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch stands. They were sitting and looking out at the field. Ron and Hermione sat next to them and they too looked out at the pitch. After a few minutes Ron interrupted the silence.

"What are we looking at?" He asked.

"Dunno." Harry said.

"Me neither." Ginny said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm looking at the Quidditch pitch." Hermione said. The others laughed.

"Ok," Ron said. "But can you tell me why?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Because I have nothing better to do." Hermione answered.

"Well how about we find something better to do?" Harry suggested.

"Good idea." Ginny said. The four of them got up and started down the stairs.

"I miss TV." Ron sighed. They laughed once more and headed toward the pitch.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went to visit Tonks and Lupin because they had gone to a Healer's appointment to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"It's a girl!" Tonks announced when they showed up at her door. Ginny got excited.

"Aw, a girl." Ginny said. "Hermione and I could take her shopping when she's old enough and we could teach her all of the cosmetic spells we know."

"Be careful or she'll have the baby blowing your Gringotts account by age four." Harry said. Ginny playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said. She gave Tonks a hug, then Lupin.

"Yeah congrats." Ron agreed. "Are you guys getting married before or after the baby is born?"

"July." Lupin said. "A month after our daughter is born."

"Have you decided on a name?" Ginny asked.

"Penelope Nymphadora Lupin." Tonks informed them. "Penny for short."

"That's a pretty name." Hermione gushed.

"Thanks." Tonks said. "Remus insisted that her middle name be Nymphadora although I don't understand why."

"Because it's your name dear." Lupin said with a smile. His arms were around Tonks and he was standing behind her. His hands rested on her growing stomach. Tonks kissed him while the other four got the hint that they should leave. They went back to the Head Common room.

"Aw, that was so sweet." Ginny said. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Ron and Hermione saw her smile from across the way on the other couch.

"Yeah, a baby girl. I wonder how many kids they're going to have all together." Hermione said.

"How many kids do we want?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Eleven or twelve." Hermione answered with a smile and watched, as Ron's eyes grew big.

"Eleven or twelve?" He choked out.

"Joking." Hermione said. "We want three children. One girl and two boys."

"That sounds reasonable." Ron said. "Do our children have names?"

"Serenity, is the name of the girl and I was thinking that I would ask you what you want to name the boys." Hermione said.

"I like the name Serenity." Ron said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"What about Patrick for one of the boys and Mike for the other?" Ron suggested.

"Michael, Mike for short." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him. Ron then turned on Harry and Ginny. "So what about you two? How many nieces and nephews do I get from you?"

"Four." Ginny answered.

"Four?" Harry asked, eyes popping.

"Yes, two girls and two boys." Ginny answered.

"Can I pick two names?" Harry asked, his face getting serious.

"No, I already picked them." Ginny said.

"Oh." Harry replied with hurt in his voice.

"James, Lily, Madison, and Kevin." Ginny said. Harry looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks." He whispered softly.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Hey, we have enough kids for a Quidditch team!" Ron pointed out. Hermione started laughing. "But, seriously, think about it." He said in a serious tone. "They'll have my good Quidditch skills and your smarts." He said to her.

"Well at least my kids will have the Quidditch thing down." Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked in mock anger.

"And of course they'll get their intelligence from Ginny." Harry added. They began to laugh more, they laughed so much it was almost as if someone slipped them spontaneous laughter.

**A/N: If I get enough reviews I can possibly update for tomorrow! Hey if you guys have any other ideas for Christmas presents for Hermione to give Ron and vice versa please let me know because I'm a bit stuck on that. Although I don't want it to be jewlery because he always gives her jewlery. Luv ya!**

**-Kylie **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I love to get all of those reviews! And thank you to all of you who gave me gift ideas. I have everybodys gift and it means a lot to me that you guys tried to help me!**

**There will be 30 chapters possibly more. I have already written the ending on paper one day when I was bored at school so we'll see!**

**Thanks,**

**Kylie **

**One and Only **

**Chapter Thirteen**

The week went by at a rapid pace. Before they knew it, it was Friday. Thursday night Ron had barley gotten any sleep before he woke-up to go over all of the things that he had planned to say and to show the editor. He was nervous and the fears that he had, had the other day were coming back to him. Ron was nervously searching through papers and just trying to occupy himself before he had to go to the Herald office. He was reassured by a soothing voice behind him.

"You're going to do fine." Hermione assured him. "Let's go get some breakfast and I'll go with you to the office until the editor comes."

"Ok." Ron said. He took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. They went to change into their robes and then to breakfast.

"How are ya mate?" Harry asked when Ron and Hermione took seats opposite of Harry and Ginny at the table. Ron started to say fine but he saw Hermione looking at him and knew not to lie.

"Pretty nervous." He said. Hermione interlocked their fingers.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." Harry assured Ron.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "I hope so."

"You will." Hermione said. She kept her hand on Ron's all through out breakfast and traipsed up to the paper office the same way after class. Ron had one shaking hand on the papers that he was holding. Ginny and Hermione continuously assured him that he would do fine. Ron started the day out normally. He started with the normal meeting. Everyone pulled their chairs in a circle and Hermione sat on Ginny's desk and waited.

"Alright, everyone has their jobs for the next issue and if you have any questions ask Ginny because I'm busy today." Ron concluded.

"Me?" Ginny asked.

"Her?" Smith asked.

"Yes." Ron said, his temper rising. "I have a meeting with the editor of the Daily Prophet today, so Ginny is going to take my place until the meeting is over."

"I'll do it." Ginny said. She really had no interest in being editor but she wanted to help her brother out.

"Why her?" Smith asked with disgust in her voice.

"Because I – the editor – chose Ginny. Now everyone get to work." Ron said. He controlled his temper enough as everyone went back to their desks. Ron informed Ginny on what to do and then she wished him good luck before he went into his office with Hermione.

"Ron, we all know that you can do this and you do too. You have to be confident and just say what you know is going to help you." Hermione said. She stood behind Ron's chair with her hands upon his shoulders. Ron grasped her hand.

"I know." Ron said. "I guess its just nerves. But thanks."

"Anytime." Hermione said. There was a knock on the frame of the door and a tall man appeared at the door. He looked in his late fifties and he had graying hair. The man was wearing business robes and he had a briefcase in his hand.

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes." Ron said. He stood up and shook the man's hand.

"David O'Connell." The editor said. He turned to Hermione with his hand outstretched.

"Hermione Granger." She said. "I'll just leave you two." She turned to Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck." She whispered. Ron smiled at her as she walked out and closed the door. Ron gestured to a seat across from his desk and David took the seat and Ron sat in his own chair. Hermione's words calmed him but he still gripped the papers nervously.

"So Mr. Weasley." David started.

"Ron." Ron informed.

"So Ron." David started again. "Albus has told me all about the Hogwarts Herald. He tells me that you were the one to come up with the name of the paper and I've been informed that you are Head Boy."

"Yes sir." Ron said.

"Well Albus has shown me each issue of the paper and let me tell you that I am extremely impressed." David told Ron.

"Thank you sir." Ron said.

"I've also spoken to Minerva and she's told me that your goal is to become editor some day." David said.

"Yes…someday." Ron said with a faint hint of red in his cheeks.

"Have you been told what the job at the Prophet is?" David asked.

"No, I haven't." Ron admitted.

"In two years I will be sixty and I plan on retiring at age sixty. I've been looking for a replacement editor for a while now and so far I have been unable to find one. I was planning on Rita Skeeter until the Hogwarts Herald came to my attention. Now, you come highly recommended, but I am unsure if your experienced enough for the job." David said. The smile on Ron's face faded.

"Oh." Ron said in a small voice.

"But that's why I came here today." David said. "I came to see how you handle your job and how you deal with everyone here. I plan on talking to everyone about how you are as an editor." Ron felt better he had a fair shot as long as Smith wouldn't mess this up for him.

"That sounds good." Ron said. "I'll introduce you to everyone." He got up and started toward the door. When it opened a lot of people looked. Ron walked over to Ginny's desk since it was closest. "This is my sister Ginny." Ron said. "She writes the advice column." Ginny stood up and shook David's outstretched hand.

"Miss Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you. I must say that I enjoyed your advice column very much and you do a remarkable job." David said.

"Thank you sir." Ginny responded.

"You know if your interested I'm sure that the Prophet could use an advice columnist." David said.

"No thank you." Ginny replied. "I enjoy giving advice but I plan on working for the Department of Magical Games and Sports when I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Well if you would ever like the job it's waiting." David said.

"Thank you." Ginny said. She looked to Ron who was looking nervous.

"I think I'll leave you to talk and go see if anyone has any questions." Ron said. David nodded and Ron headed straight for Smith's desk.

"What do you want Weasley?" Smith asked.

"What would it take to get you not to bad mouth me to the editor of the Prophet?" Ron asked. Smith smiled evilly and sat back at his desk.

"Now why would I want to help you when I could help myself?" Smith asked. Ron sighed and sat down in the chair across from Smith's desk.

"If you do this for me I'll talk to him about giving you a job." Ron said. "If you don't do this then I have everyone else in here to vouch for me but I'd rather have everyone – including you – say something. You'll be helping yourself if you just say something good."

"I'll think about it." Smith said carelessly. Ron didn't say what he was going to say to Smith because it wouldn't have come out in a voice that was less than a yell. He walked over to the next desk.

"What's up Ron?" Hannah asked.

"How's the Quidditch section coming along?" Ron asked. He didn't have to say anything to convince Hannah or the next few people he went to because he knew that they didn't have a problem with him. Ron finally got back to Ginny's desk as David was talking to Ernie.

"What did Smith say?" Ginny asked.

"I told him that if he said something good then I'd say something to help him get a job there too." Ron said.

"That rat better say something good because I just might have to hex him if he doesn't." Ginny said.

"What did you say to him?" Ron asked.

"I just told him that you were a good editor and focused on the job. I told him that you were really determined to get everything done and stuff like that. By the way what's the job for?" Ginny asked.

"Editor." Ron said.

"What?" Ginny asked, astounded.

"It's between me and Rita Skeeter for the job. He's retiring in two years." Ron said with a smiled on his face.

"Wow!" Ginny said. "But you're bound to get it. That evil hag doesn't stand a chance. No one in their right mind would pick her over you."

"Thanks Gin." Ron said. Ginny didn't answer because she was staring fixedly at the person that David was speaking to next. Ron looked over at David talking with Smith. He held his breath while David asked a question and made a note on a piece of parchment. David shook Smith's hand and moved onto Hannah's desk. Ron was unsure of what to make of it until Smith got up and walked past Ron.

"You owe me one Weasley." He said as he passed them. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. For fifteen more minutes David went around to every employee of the paper. After talking with everyone David went over to Ron, who was still helping Ginny.

"Well, Ron I have spoken to everyone in here and they have all spoken highly of you." David said. "I just have one question."

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"When can you start?" David asked.

"I got the job?" Ron asked, those being the only words that he could get out.

"Yes." David said. "You seem qualified enough to take over my job. I could give you a week to get settled, after you graduate and then you could come work for me and get a feel of what the editor does until I retire. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well then have a nice rest of the year and I will see you a work soon." David said.

"See you then." Ron said. He shook David's hand.

"By the way Ron." David said. "Zacharis Smith. I was thinking of using him as another reporter. What do you say?"

"He's good for the job." Ron said with a nod.

"Well excellent." David said. "Two new employees fresh out of Hogwarts. Good day Ron and Miss Weasley." David turned and left Ron and Ginny.

"You got it!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're going to be editor of the Prophet!" Ginny gave Ron a hug and Ron could not contain the smile and happiness on his face. Five minutes later David was gone and people rushed over to Ron.

"What happened?" Ernie asked. "Did you get a job at the Prophet?"

"He's retiring in two years and I'm taking his place." Ron announced. Cheers aroused and Smith made his way over to Ron. Ginny slipped out the door unnoticed.

"So you'll be my boss once again?" Smith asked rudely. Ron figured it was some kind of code for thank you.

"Your welcome Smith." Ron said. Soon everyone found out about Zacharis's job and not too much work was getting done. Everyone was talking. Ginny slipped back through the door and it appeared as if she had been down in the kitchen. Ginny had food and butterbeers floating in mid-air, guided by her wand. She cleared off a table and placed everything down. Ginny handed out butterbeers to everyone. She stood upon a chair with her butterbeer held out.

"To the new editor of the Prophet!" Ginny announced. People drank to Ron and about a dozen more toasts were made to Ron and Zacharis. The door opened just as Ron was about to make another toast.

"To the end of Rita Skeeter!" Ron announced as he drowned the rest of his butterbeer. Harry and Hermione rushed over to him. Ron smiled when he saw them. "Guess who's going to be the editor of the Prophet in two years?" Ron asked them.

"I knew you could do it!" Hermione exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck. Ron hugged her back.

"Editor?" Harry asked. "Nice job! Now what's this about the end of Rita Skeeter?"

"Ron beat her out for the job." Ginny informed them.

"Nice!" Harry exclaimed.

"I start a week after we graduate and I'm supposed to help him out until he retires." Ron told them.

"This is so great Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She gave him a kiss. Ginny handed Harry and Hermione a butterbeer and Ron a new one.

"To the Prophet!" Denis Creevy announced. Everyone drank to the Prophet and they all forgot it was lunchtime with the celebration until Hermione caught the time off of Ron's watch. The celebration was still going on when she left but she had to get to class. Hermione was extremely happy as she walked down the halls. Everyone was set for their jobs after school. Hermione was sure that Harry would get the job just as she was sure that Ron would.

Soon all classes were over and all of the Herald employees were dispersing.

"Don't forget to hand in the articles by Wednesday. Just put them in the folder on my desk!" Ron announced. Ginny began to bewitch butterbeer bottles to find them selves in garbage cans as Ron "cleaned up" the left over food. As Harry and Hermione came back in the office was spotless once more. Everyone seemed to be extra happy as they went to Gryffindor tower to change. Hermione and Ginny went up to the girl's dormitory and changed. Hermione changed into jeans and a red zip-up sweater and a white tank top underneath. She put on her tan ugg boots because they were the most comfortable. Ginny changed into a light gray long sleeve shirt and a white puffy jacket/vest over it with jeans and white sneakers. When they went down in the common room Ron and Harry weren't there yet. Ginny and Hermione took a seat on the couch and waited. Hermione had brought down some parchment so that she could write letters to her parents, Ron's parents, and Ron's brothers. She wanted to tell everybody because she was so happy. She began to write the letters as Ron and Harry came down the stairs talking with Neville.

"Who are you writing to?" Harry asked as he took the seat next to Ginny.

"I writing to people about Ron's job." Hermione said.

"And just how many letters are you planning on sending?" Ron asked, eyeing all of the paper Hermione had.

"Well, your parents and my parents and then you brothers. One to Bill and Fleur, one to Charlie and Alison, one to Percy and Penelope, and one to Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia." Hermione informed him.

"Wait you left out the shopkeeper at Flourish and Blott's." Ron joked. "Now you have just about everyone in the Wizarding world."

"Well I can't help it if I'm exited for you!" Hermione said. She was writing furiously on a piece of paper.

"It's a good job." Neville said. Hermione looked up when she realized Neville was here.

"Oh hi Neville!" Hermione said. "Long time no see. How's Luna?"

"Oh, you know. She's Luna." Neville said. Everyone laughed. "We've decided that we're going to move in together when she graduates."

"That's nice Neville." Hermione said. Ron and Harry were trying to control their sniggering and Hermione kicked them both.

"Well I'm going to go meet her for dinner I'll see you all later." Neville said, standing up.

"Tell Luna I said hi." Ginny said.

"Bye." Neville nodded. He walked out of the portrait hole and Hermione and Ginny slapped both laughing boys across the head.

"That was really rude." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." Ron apologized but he continued to laugh. This time he got hit across the head by both Hermione and Ginny. Harry moved away from the striking girls and got his laughter under control.

"He told us that he was going to tell her that he loved her tonight." Harry said. "Ron and I were laughing because of a joke from over the summer."

"What was the joke?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you." Harry said.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because you'll hit me." Harry said. Ginny looked at him and tried to fight it but she began to laugh as well. Ron looked at Hermione and noticed that she too was trying to fight it.

"Come on Mione." Ron said.

"It's not funny." She said, looking down at her letters. Ron poked her in the side and began to tickle her. She couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. "Alright, alright it was funny!" She exclaimed. Ron stopped tickling her and she chuckled.

That night Harry and Ginny decided to stay in the Head Common room with Ron and Hermione. Harry discussed all of the things he was planning to do in the match and Hermione finished up the letters. They congratulated Ron once more and fell asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and let me know! I will try and update for Friday but I am making no promises. Please review and I'll talk to you guys later!**

**Kylie **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the chapter I promised! This chapter is about Harry's tryout and the next is a short one that has it's importance and then the last one is pretty long , when they go to Hogsmede before Christmas. I have finally decided on Christmas present ideas and when they come up I will thank the people who gave me the ideas. **

**So on with the chapter... **

**O****ne and Only**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next day Harry woke up, feeling both excited and nervous. Ginny stirred next to him and smiled over at him.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"More nervous than anything." He responded. Ginny smiled at him and took his hand. She gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You are the best seeker there is. Once they see you, they'll be begging to have you on their team." Ginny assured him. Harry smiled back at her.

"I love you." He said.

"And I love you." She responded. "You'll be great."

"Thanks." He said. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Your welcome now let's get Ron and Hermione up." Ginny said. She smiled mischievously.

Harry and Ginny both took pillows and hit Hermione and Ron with them until the got up. This led to a fifteen-minute pillow fight. After they got that sorted out they all head up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ginny started for the girl's dormitory. Hermione stopped Ginny on the stairs.

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked.

"He's a bit nervous but I know he'll do fine." Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, he's been seeker since he was eleven. He knows what he's doing." Hermione said. The girls went up to their own dormitories. Hermione put on a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. Hermione grabbed her black jacket, pink and white knitted scarf, and a matching hat. She had knitted the hat and scarf herself and they didn't look bad at all. She had gotten quite good over the years. She put on her tan ugg boots on and went down to the common room to meet the others.

They went down to breakfast and Harry picked at his food the whole time. When it was time the three on the Quidditch team stood up. "Good luck!" Hermione exclaimed. She gave Ron a kiss and Harry and Ginny hugs. They left and she made sure that she avoided Parvati at all costs. Parvati had taken to sitting next to her at each match.

With all of the matches and cheering it had taken a good toll on Hermione's voice so she found a spell to help her voice. As Seamus announced the players Hermione looked over at the stands with the teachers were and noticed an extra person sitting there. Hermione figured that it was the manager of the England team.

Hermione heard grunts and complaints from people next to her. When she looked over she saw Hagrid making his way to the seat next to her.

"'Ow is he doin'?" Hagrid asked.

"He's doing fine." Hermione assured him. "He was just nervous but he'll do fine. Did you hear about Ron's job?"

"Yeah, Ron at the Prophet, I woulda never thought." Hagrid said. "Oh look, they're startin'." Hermione and Hagrid turned their attention to the game in progress. Hermione was cheering loudly for Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and she was also sneaking peeks at the England manager. She noticed that he was watching Harry consistently, as if making sure that he wouldn't miss a thing. Hermione didn't know much about Quidditch but she did know that Harry made some pretty cool moves. She also noticed Ron making great saves and looking at her before saving them and she noticed Ginny making awesome goals and half of the ones for Gryffindor.

Hermione clutched onto Hagrid's arm as Harry dove for the snitch toward the end of the game. Harry went speeding for the ground but Malfoy was right beside him. Hermione was biting her lip and watching as Malfoy rammed into Harry. Harry was knocked off his broom and was only hanging on by a hand. Ginny had been watching through the corner of her eye as she played but abandoned the game to watch Harry with fear in her eyes. Harry was still going and tried to kick up but he had kicked Malfoy right on the butt. Malfoy complained in a whine of pain and fell five feet of his broom. Harry had a slight chuckle on his face as he tried once again to kick up. He made it and directed his broom upward toward the snitch. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and loosened up on Hagrid's arm.

"YES!" She shouted and pumped a fist in the air as Harry made the catch. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff roared with cheers and Slytherin with boos. Hermione and Hagrid rushed out on the field to greet the team. She gave Ron a kiss and they both went over to Harry to cheer him on. Ginny was hugging Harry as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Wonderful job 'Arry." Hagrid said. "There aint no contest." Harry smiled at Hagrid and hugged Ginny back. The manager of the England team approached Harry through all of the cheering Gryffindors.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. You've made seeker. I don't think that there's another worthy candidate." He said. "That was an extraordinary catch and I would be stupid not to have to have you on my team. See you at practice on the first day of July." He said. Harry looked in complete shock until the Gryffindors began to cheer louder and Ron slapped him on the back.

"Th – thank you." Harry managed to spit out.

The cheering and partying was brought up to the Gryffindor common room.

"To the new England seeker!" Dean announced drunkenly, after his 13th or 14th butterbeer. Everyone had lost count with all of the partying. Ron and Harry managed to stay sober because they knew that Hermione and Ginny wouldn't be too happy with them if they drank too much.

This time Ron kept his mouth shut and listened to Harry's tale. He was happy for his best friend and he wanted him to have all of the attention like Ron had yesterday. When Ron saw Hermione in a chair asleep he was going to let Harry know that he was going to take Hermione to the Head common room but he saw Harry holding up a half asleep Ginny. The boys decided to take both girls to the Head common room.

After laying them down on couches the both of them went to chairs because Harry wanted to talk to Ron.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked quietly.

"Well I was thinking of giving Ginny a ring for Christmas and I wanted to know what you thought." Harry said.

"Lik-" Ron started in a loud voice but changed his tone. "Like proposing to her?"

"Kind of." Harry said.

"Kind of?" Ron asked. "How do you kind of propose?"

"I wanted to give her a ring to let her know that we could get married someday when she's out of Hogwarts. Kind of like a pre-proposal ring." Harry said. He looked at Ron, scared of whether Ron's reaction might be bad. Ron considered it for a moment.

"You know Hermione's been saying that Ginny's been worried about what's going to happen when we're out of Hogwarts and she's still stuck here. I think that that would be a really good thing to cheer her up. I say go for it." Ron said. He looked at Harry's awe struck face. "You have my blessing." He said in a mock serious voice. Harry chuckled at this.

"Thanks mate, and if you ever want to give Hermione a ring, then you have my blessing." Harry joked.

"Why would I need your blessing?" Ron asked confused. He didn't seem to notice the joking tone in Harry's voice.

"Because she's one of my best friends." Harry said. "I should have to give you permission if you have to give me permission to ask your sister."

"Alright." Ron laughed finally catching the joke. They laughed for a bit more until Ron asked, "So how does it feel to be the seeker for the England team?" Ron asked Harry. Harry smiled.

"It feels…amazing!" He said in a little louder than a whisper. Ron laughed.

"Congratulations." Ron said. "Now, all three of us are set. We're not Aurors like we planned but that doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, it's all good." Harry said as if he was in a dream state imagining, playing for the England team.

"Did Smith talk to you about it yet?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry wondered.

"I assigned him to write the article about you getting the job. He wasn't too happy about it but someone's got to do it." Ron said. Harry smiled as an idea crossed his head.

"Why don't you write it?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked in alarm, a little louder than he meant to.

"You should write the article." Harry explained. "It would mean a lot more coming from my best friend."

"I don't write." Ron said, plainly. "I'm only the editor."

"What about those articles on your desk?" Harry asked. "I saw them."

"Did you read them?" Ron asked, alarmed.

"No." Harry lied, badly.

"When did you read them?" Ron asked, with anger and embarrassment in his voice.

"The other day when they were on your desk and you weren't in your office. I thought that the one on cauldrons and how the type of cauldron affects the potion your making was brilliant." Harry said.

"Well –" Ron started the angry comment he had been prepared to make but then realized what Harry said. "Do you really think so?" Harry nodded. "Alright." Ron said with a bright smile. "I'll write it." Ron grabbed some parchment and began to question Harry about it and add in details. By the time Ron was done it was well past two in the morning but after reading it Harry insisted that it be put in the paper for that day. Ron was hesitant, after looking at Hermione's sleeping figure but wanted to know what people would think of his article if he put it in the Herald.

Quietly Harry and Ron slipped out of the portrait hole in their pajamas. It was a funny sight of two boys, one of which was wearing green pants with gold snitches and a white t-shirt, the other wearing Chudley Cannon pants and a short sleeve orange shirt that said Chudley Cannons across the front and a picture of the keeper.

"Should we risk getting the invisibility cloak?" Harry whispered as they started away from the head common room.

"Too risky." Ron said. "Let's just get there and get back." Harry nodded as they crept through the halls. Just as they were approaching they saw Mrs. Norris crossing. Both boys hid behind a suit of armor. Mrs. Norris passed but not before sniffing around to make sure that no one was out of bed. Luckily she missed Harry and Ron as she slinked away.

When they were sure that Mrs. Norris was gone, they sneaked into the paper office. Harry saw stacks of paper waiting by the office with pictures of Library books. The article was about allowing the younger students to use the restricted section in the library by, Denis Creevy.

"How are we supposed to change all of these?" Harry asked. Ron laughed.

"Don't tell Hermione but I have a book in my office that isn't a Quidditch book." Ron said. Harry laughed.

"Alright." Harry laughed. Ron went into his office and came back out with a book labeled: _A Guide To Editing _with the words: _Useful Tips and _Spells underneath, and a picture of Harry.

"What's the picture for?" Harry asked.

"Would you rather I take it when your wearing that?" Ron asked. "There has to be a picture for the front page article." Harry looked down at his pajamas and laughed.

"Yeah, alright that one works." He said. Ron laughed and opened the book up to somewhere in the middle of the book. With only a two words, and a wave of the wand toward the picture and article every copy of the Hogwarts Herald now had Harry's face on the front with the article right by it. Harry smiled. "Nice work mate." He said.

"Thanks." Ron said. They both picked up a copy of the Hogwarts Herald and flipped through it. It was the same except every article got pushed back a page. Ron figured that he would let Denis have the front-page the next Sunday and he would assign Zacharis Smith a new article to write. He smiled when he looked back at the front page and saw his name underneath the article. Ron knew that Hermione would be proud of him.

"We better get going if we're going to avoid Filtch." Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. He went back into his office to put the things he took back and then followed Harry out the door. They were on their way when they heard the sneering voice of heir potions professor and felt the collars of their shirts being held from the back of their necks.

"Potter and Weasley." He said. "Surprise, surprise. Weasley, I thought that Granger would have knocked some sense into you but I guess I was wrong." Ron and Harry scowled at him. "I think we ought to pay a visit to your head of house. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would like to know what you were doing out this late."

"Severus?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone turned to look at the former DADA teacher/ werewolf. "What's going on? It's practically 2:30 in the morning." Lupin asked.

"Well Potter and Weasley were sneaking out." Snape said. "You know a lot about sneaking out. Or wait that was Potter and Sirius thinking they were too smart to get in trouble when really they were thick headed idiots."

"Shut up!" Harry exclaimed. Both Lupin and Snape ignored him. They were glaring at each other and seemed to be lost in a memory. Ron felt the collar of his shirt digging into his neck and he tried to get it to loosen so he could breath. Snape held tighter but Lupin seemed to realize what was going on.

"Severus, let the boys go." Lupin said. Snape looked down at the two struggling boys. He released his grip.

"Potter, Weasley, Detention in my office tomorrow night at six." Snape said. "And if I catch you sneaking out again, I'll let McGonagall deal with you."

"Come on Harry, Ron." Lupin said with one last glare at Snape. Ron and Harry walked in front of Lupin so that they could go back to the Head common room. When they were almost there Harry turned to Lupin.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. "It seemed like that happened before with my dad and Sirius." Lupin looked unsure of whether to tell them or not but decided to.

"Well James and Sirius decided one night in sixth year that they wanted to go and find the Room of Requirement." Lupin started.

"But you didn't know about it right? It wasn't on the Marauders Map." Ron said.

"We didn't know about it until Wormtail mentioned finding a door on the seventh floor when there was never a door. James and Sirius wanted to check it out. And Snape was doing his own patrolling because he had heard us talking in Transfiguration that morning. I followed them because they were my friends but Wormtail chickened out. And Snape caught us around the same place." Lupin explained.

"Why didn't you have the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"We did but Sirius tripped over when we were trying to get away from Snape and then he saw us." Lupin said. Harry smiled, thinking of Sirius tripping over the cloak, trying to get away from Snape but felt a pang of sadness. "Listen you two get back to your dorm and go to detention tomorrow. No more of this sneaking out stuff or I'm writing your mother Ron. And Harry I don't think that she would want to hear about you getting detention either." Lupin said.

"Yes." They both mumbled. When Lupin was gone they started in the direction of the Head common room. Ron looked over at Harry who seemed a bit sad.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked Harry. Harry smiled.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how Sirius and my dad got in trouble like we do." Harry said. He laughed. "I wonder if he would have yelled at me if I got in trouble for something like this or if he would have laughed." Ron smiled too.

"I'm sure he would have laughed. He hated Snape." Ron said. "Just like we do." Ron said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah." Harry said. He knew that his dad was a good person all around like Ginny said. Harry hated Snape too and although he wouldn't hang him by his foot in front of the whole school he could understand the hatred. "Listen, I don't think we should tell the girls about the detention."

"What are we supposed to tell them?" Ron asked with a worried look. "I'm not good at lying to Hermione."

"We'll just say that we have to…meet with McGonagall about our careers." Harry said.

"The both of us?" Ron asked, skeptically. Harry thought.

"Just let me do the talking." Harry said. "I'll figure something out."

"Don't worry I won't say a word." Ron said. Harry laughed as they entered the head common room. Both boys went to opposite couches and were asleep immediately.

**A/n: So what did you think? Please review and go on to the next chapter!**

**Luv ya!**

**Kylie **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: PLEASE READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! I replaced the authors not with a chapter! **

**Hey, so this chapter isn't too long but has importance before the other chapter! **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask in reviews or e-mail me. My e-mail is on my authors page!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Fifteen **

The next morning, it wasn't a surprise that Hermione was the first one awake. Ron's arms were around her and he was still asleep. Hermione vaguely remembered coming back to the head common room after the party. She rolled over so she was face to face with Ron. She met their lips for a few seconds, knowing that it was only sure way to get Ron up. He smiled into it.

"Morning." He said. His eyes were still not open.

"Good morning." Hermione said. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked. Ron's eyes opened wide when he remembered that he had detention that night. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"N –nothing." Ron lied. "We could do whatever you want today but Harry and I have plans around six."

"Ok." Hermione said. She was very confused at the way Ron was acting. Ron looked at her face and felt bad. He hated to lie to her. He was just about to confess and spill the beans when he heard Ginny yawn.

"Good morning." She said. She turned to get Harry up. Harry yawned and, like Ron, he looked more tired than normal.

"I'm hungry." Ron said suddenly. "Let's go get something to eat." Hermione nodded, with that confused expression toward Ron. Harry glared because he knew Ron was going to give it away.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry said. Hermione knew something was up but she didn't want to pester Ron about it. She would figure it out. They all started toward Gryffindor tower so that they could change.

As Hermione and Ginny headed up the staircase to the girl's dormitory Hermione begun to tell Ginny about how Ron was acting and the glare she saw Harry give Ron.

"You know, they looked tired this morning." Ginny pointed out. "Like more tired than normal."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "I say we trick them into telling."

"Agreed." Ginny said. They both went to their own dormitories to change. Hermione changed into a pair of jeans with a pink shirt that came down to her hips and a white camisole underneath. As she was putting moose in her hair Lavender came up to her.

"So Hermione, I couldn't help but overhear you and Ginny on the stairs." Lavender said. "I just wanted to be the first one to say that I am so sorry and I also wanted to let you know that I still won't be going after him. I've got Seamus and I love him and all that and he would never cheat on me. If you need a friend I'm here and tell Ginny the same thing." Lavender looked at her with a look of sheer pity. "Now maybe you can actually where you hair in a nicer fashion with out a controlling boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. "You think that Ron is cheating on me?"

"Well what else would it be?" Lavender asked. Hermione thought for a minute but couldn't think of anything. She knew that Ron was not cheating on her.

"He is not cheating on me!" Hermione said. "He loves me."

"Aw, your in denial." Lavender said.

"I am not in denial!" Hermione shouted. Lavender looked at her with more pity than ever.

"You have to accept the truth." Lavender said soothingly. "Ron is not and has never been a good boyfriend. I wish I could have warned you ahead of time to spare you from the pain." Hermione looked at her with an utter look of hatred.

"You're the one in denial!" Hermione shouted. "You think that just because you couldn't have him no one else should!" Hermione would have continued but Ginny rushed into the room when she heard the yelling.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Well, she's in denial that Ron and Harry are cheating on you two." Lavender said. "I must say that I knew it wasn't going to last."

"She was eavesdropping!" Hermione shouted. Ginny looked at Lavender with the same hatred look that Hermione had.

The boys were in the common room when they heard a loud shouting match going on from the girl's dormitory. Ron and Harry recognized all three of the voices.

"Lavender." Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry looked around the room for a girl who could go up the stairs to stop the fighting but Ron wasn't thinking and bolted for the stairs. Harry watched as Ron fell down the slide it turned into and the only thing that kept him from laughing was knowing that there was a fight going on upstairs. The shouting ceased and there were three girls at the top stair.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed and slid down to see if he was all right. Ginny slid down after her.

"I was trying to help you Hermione but don't expect a friend out of me when your crying over him." Lavender said before going back into the dorm.

"What's she talking about?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him and took him by the face and kissed him passionately. Ron wondered what it was about but kissed back nonetheless. When they pulled away he was breathless. "What?" He asked but was too stunned to speak anymore than that.

"I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too." Ron said, very confused. Hermione stood up and helped Ron up. The both of them started toward the portrait hole hand in hand although Ron was still confused. Harry looked at Ginny but she just shrugged and stood on her tippy toes. She planted a kiss upon Harry's lips and they too started out of the portrait hole. When they got down to breakfast they were handed a paper. Hermione and Ginny were a little bit too preoccupied to look at the paper so they just continued on to their seats. Ron stopped to talk to Dennis. "Sorry about the article." Ron said.

"That's ok." Dennis said. "It was a really good article."

"Thanks." Ron said. "You can get front page for the next issue."

"Thanks." Dennis said. Ron and Harry walked to the table, looking at the paper.

"It came out good." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ron said, smiling at the paper. They took their seats next to the girls.

"So Harry, I was thinking that we could go see Tonks around six tonight." Ginny said slyly. Harry looked down at the table.

"I can't." Harry muttered. Ron looked down at the table and prayed that he wasn't asked because he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.

"And why not?" Ginny demanded.

"Because Ron and I got detention." Harry blurted out, unable to lie to Ginny.

"What?" Hermione asked. "How did you get detention?"

"You said we weren't supposed to tell!" Ron exclaimed.

"You were gunna crack anyways." Harry said. Ron was about to retort but then sat back and closed his mouth because Harry was right. He turned to look at Hermione.

"I never lied to you, I just said that I had plans." Ron pointed out.

"How did you get detention?" Hermione asked again.

"Snape caught us." Harry said.

"Caught you doing what?" Ginny asked. She seemed relieved to hear that it was only detention and not something worse. It wasn't like she thought he was cheating but if he was keeping something from her she preferred it only be detention.

"Sneaking out of the paper office around two." Ron said.

"What were you doing in the paper office at two?" Hermione asked. Ron held up the paper in front of her face. She looked at it for a moment before seeing his name underneath the article. She smiled. "You finally talked him into writing an article?" She asked Harry.

"Yup." Harry said with a smile.

"Wait!" Ron said. "Did everyone read the articles?" He looked nervously at the three people around them. The slowly nodded their heads.

"But they were really good Ron!" Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"Thanks." He said. Everyone looked relieved to see that he wasn't mad. Ron started to eat as Hermione picked up the paper to read what Ron had written.

_**FROM THE HOUSE CUP TO THE WORLD CUP**_

_By: Ronald Weasley _

_Harry Potter has been famous since he was a year old. He's famous for stopping Lord Voldemort as a baby and then killing Voldemort for good a year ago. At Hogwarts Potter went down in history, as he became the youngest seeker in a century. Now he will become more famous as he takes over the role as seeker for the England Quidditch team. _

_Just yesterday at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, Potter made an amazing catch and also managed to land the position as England's new seeker. The manager of the England team came up to Potter amongst cheering fans and informed him of the good news. Just out of Hogwarts, Potter will start training for the next season in early July and hopefully help bring the team to victory. _

_When asked about how he felt Potter responded, "It feels amazing! I am relieved to know that I have a job waiting for me when I get out of Hogwarts and even better to know that it's one I like doing." _

_I can say, as Harry Potter's best friend, that I expect him to do great as the seeker for the England team just as he has done great on the Gryffindor team for these past years. _

When Hermione finished reading she folded the paper and looked at Ron with a smile. He looked at her, expectantly, waiting to see what she thought.

"That was awesome Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're a great writer." Ron smiled as she gave him a quick kiss. "Now, if you would just apply that to your school work…" Ron frowned. "Sorry." She said. "Your work is fine." She said. Ron smiled. Ginny started reading the article and Harry began to eat as Parvati came and sat down next to Hermione. Before Hermione could say anything Parvati hugged her.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry. Lavender just told me. If you need a friend I'm here for you. I know that you don't have many other friends." Parvati said. Ginny looked over the paper and Ron and Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean she doesn't have friends?" Ron asked. Parvati released Hermione and stood up and looked at Ron.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Parvati exclaimed. She then smacked Ron across the face.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in astonishment. "What did Lavender tell you?"

"She told me what he did!" Parvati exclaimed. "And him!" Parvati said with a finger pointed toward Harry. She outstretched her hand toward Harry but Ginny pushed it back.

"Stay away." Ginny warned.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Ron was still clutching his face in pain.

"Listen Parvati, Ron and Harry aren't cheating on us." Hermione said. "They just had a surprise for us and Lavender was eavesdropping and jumped to conclusions."

"Really?" Parvati asked. Hermione and Ginny nodded. Parvati then turned to Ron, with a red face. "I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. "I just thought…"

"Parvati, you might want to go correct Lavender." Ginny said as politely as possible but it came out rather rudely. Parvati nodded and rushed away.

"Cheating on you?" Ron asked.

"That's what the yelling was about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Pretty much." Ginny nodded. Ron and Harry stared at the girls in disbelief and Ron finally spoke.

"Harry, I hope you've learned a lesson." Ron started. "We are never keeping anything from them again."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said after pretending to think about it for a second.

"Easy for you to say." Ron said. "You didn't get slapped." Harry laughed and turned to Ginny.

"Thanks for that." He said. She smiled.

"Anytime." She said. Hermione suppressed a smile and Ron couldn't help laughing himself.

After breakfast they went to visit Tonks. She had been more cheerful and up to doing things lately. But Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny hadn't seen her when she wasn't so happy. When they arrived at her door she granted them permission to enter. As they walked through the door they saw Tonks cleaning her office up. She was standing atop a chair and dusting a shelf. Harry and Ron immediately went to go spot her incase she fell.

"Tonks, should you be up there?" Hermione asked.

"Oh relax!" Tonks said cheerfully. "I've been cleaning all morning and I'm fine." She went to step down and lost her footing for a second before Harry and Ron grabbed her hands and helped her down. Tonks went to sit in the chair with her head in her hands. "I can't do anything anymore!" Tonks cried. Ron and Harry weren't sure exactly what to do so they backed off while Hermione and Ginny rushed over to Tonks side.

"You can do a lot of stuff." Hermione assured her.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "You're only a few months pregnant." Tonks looked up with a tear stained face.

"You're right." She said defiantly. "I can do almost anything that I could do before."

"Yup." Ginny agreed.

"Everything except standing on chairs and stuff that could harm you or Penny." Hermione said. Tonks nodded and then burst into tears once more and began crying on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione patted her back sympathetically.

"I'm a bad mother!" Tonks cried. "What was I thinking?" She asked. "I could have hurt Penny!" Tonks was crying very loudly.

"No, no you're not a bad mother." Ginny said. "You were just trying to clean and you are only a few months pregnant. You didn't realize it." Tonks' crying slowly abated and she sat up.

"You're right." Tonks said. "I just wasn't thinking." She nodded fiercely. "But from now on I have to think for Penny's sake." Hermione and Ginny nodded. Tonks looked over at Ron and Harry. "Congratulations on your jobs." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Harry said unsurely.

"Yeah, thanks." Ron said in the same tone. They were unsure of what had just happened because she went from emotion to emotion so quickly. The door opened and Lupin walked in with a tray of food.

"Hello." Lupin said. He then saw Tonks' face that was stained with tears. "What happened?" He asked. "You were just cleaning and happy when I left." He put the tray of food down on her desk and knelt down in front of her. Tonks' eyes began to well with tears once more and she started crying on Lupin's shoulder. She didn't mention why she was crying so the others were confused as she continued to weep on Lupin's shoulder. "It's alright." Lupin said soothingly as he hugged her.

"It's not alright!" Tonks cried. "I'm a wreck!" She sobbed harder and the others could barely make out her words but they managed to hear bits and pieces of it. "…can't stop crying…not the same…overly emotional."

"You heard the Healer." Lupin said. "It's just your hormones. You'll go back to normal soon." Tonks nodded and lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry." Tonks apologized.

"No, don't apologize." Lupin said. Tonks smiled at him. She then grabbed his face and kissed him. After a few long, and disturbing seconds Harry and Ron started inching toward the door. Hermione and Ginny took their lead and started to get up as well. They didn't want to disturb anything so they quietly made it to the door and left, quickly.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"It's just something that goes along with being pregnant." Hermione laughed. Ron and Harry looked a bit scared. Hermione and Ginny laughed as they all walked up to the Head common room.

The other three complained as Hermione made them do homework but eventually gave in until after dinner at six when Ron and Harry had to go to detention. They were forced to scrub out cauldrons and when they slumped into the common room around 11, Hermione and Ginny were already asleep.

The next day all of the craziness of getting their dream jobs were over and they had to go to classes again. But the upcoming Hogsmede trip on the 19th would bring them away from all of the schoolwork and into Christmas spirit.

**A/n: So the next chapter is the one in Hogsmede and I will put that up tomorrow! Please review and remember to sign the I Hate Lavender petition if youy haven't already! The link is on my profile!**

**Luv ya! **

**Kylie **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Hey guys! I am so tired! I hate Sundays! I have two younger sisters and one younger brother and they all wake up at the crack of dawn on Sundays and make as much noise as possible! But anyways here is the sixteenth chapter and this will be it until sometime after Christmas. I am so busy this week because I have make-up work and then Christmas is coming but I will make time to start chapter 17. I promise that the next time I update I will pout two chapters up!**

**I want to say thank you to Marie Fay and MissProngs07 for gift ideas!  
**

**So I won't distract you anymore and you can read the chapter!  
**

**Luv ya,  
Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Soon the day of the Hogsmede trip approached. Hermione was overjoyed as she woke-up that morning.

"Wake-up!" Hermione announced to the three others in the room. Everyone groaned and it took her five more minutes for her to get them up. Finally they were all awake and Hermione rushed them out of the common room and to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione changed into a pair of dark brown corduroy pants and a white long sleeve shirt witht he number 77 on the front. She grabbed her key and put it in her purse and then she got a jacket, hat, and scarf. When Hermione got into the common room she was the first one down there. She began to pace until she saw Ron and Harry, yawning down the stairs.

"Hermione, relax." Ron said.

"Relax?" Hermione asked loudly. "How am I supposed to relax when I have a billion things to do today and Ginny isn't even down here?"

"I'm here." Came a tired voice from the stairs.

"Great now let's go!" Hermione said with a smile on her face. She led the way out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. Hermione ate faster than she ever had. Even Ron was surprised but he knew that she was excited.

Soon they were walking down the streets of Hogsmede. Well it was more like striding at a rapid pace. They managed to catch Hermione as she pushed the door open. She walked in with a smile on her face.

"So when is everything going to be here?" Harry asked, out of breath. Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 10:59 and there were several seconds left till 11.

"Right about, now." Hermione said with a smile. As the hour hand hit eleven a mix of furniture and bookshelves appeared around them. Harry seemed extremely surprised seeing as he was the only one that didn't know how furniture was moved into a place, in Wizarding homes or businesses. Hermione smiled as her shop looked much better than it had before.

By the big window of the shop where books would sit on display, was a long blue couch along the wall and there were two matching blue armchairs on either side of the couch but the were facing each other. In between the furniture was a coffee table.

There were rows and rows of bookshelves and against the back wall there were two tan armchairs on either end of the wall. On a sidewall, fairly close to the door sat a checkout desk with a wizard cash register atop it.

"It looks great Hermione." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, still in shock of seeing it happen like that.

"It looks amazing." Ron said and then he saw an even bigger smile spread across Hermione's face. Just then there was a sound of a bell ringing as the door opened and two people walked in.

"Place looks great!" Fred said.

"Much better than last time." George agreed. They crashed onto the blue couch.

"So we came to tell you lot that we're getting married." Fred said.

"Yup." George nodded. "I asked Alicia and Fred asked Angelina."

"Congratulations." Hermione said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Harry said.

"Thanks." Fred and George said to Hermione and Harry. Ron and Ginny looked as if they couldn't believe it.

"You two don't exactly seem like the type to get married." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "I didn't think either of you would ever settled down."

"Shows how much you know." George said.

"Yeah." Fred said. "We can settle down and be responsible." Ron and Ginny started laughing. Even Harry and Hermione couldn't keep smiles off their faces.

"You settle down and be responsible?" Ron laughed. "That's funny!"

"And I suppose you'll have kids too?" Ginny asked clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. "And then both of you could become dad!" Fred and George scowled at their two younger siblings.

"Well what about you Mrs. Potter? Gunna become mum?" Fred asked.

"An you Mr. Granger? I suppose you'll be just like dad with a nine to five job as editor of the Daily Prophet?" George wondered.

"I suppose you don't see yourselves as settling down either?" Fred wondered.

"Are you and Mione just going to date for the rest of your lives or are you eventually going to ask her Ron?" George asked.

"And Ginny what are you supposed to say when Harry asks you?" Fred asked.

"Eventually everyone has to grow up." George said with a shrug.

"But apparently you two haven't reached that point yet." Fred said. Ron and Ginny had stopped laughing while Fred and George were speaking.

"They have a point you know." Harry said.

"Yup." Hermione agreed. "What about Charlie? He's not the type of person to settle down but look at him, he's married and from what your mum tells me he and Allison are trying to have kids."

"And Bill." Harry said. "He's having a kid." Ron and Ginny scowled at their supposed friends.

"I'm going Christmas shopping." Ginny said angrily.

"Me too." Ron muttered, just as angrily. He and Ginny walked out of the store and down the street. "Can you believe them?" Ron asked. "Turning the whole damn thing around? And they're supposed to be on our side."

"I know." Ginny scowled. "I don't care what they say, Fred and George are completely different from Charlie. He's more grownup than they are." It was silent for a minute. Despite what they wanted to think they knew that Fred and George had grown up since they had been with Angelina and Alicia. "You know they were right don't you?" Ginny asked in a completely different tone.

"Yeah." Ron sighed. "I suppose that happens when you ask someone to marry you. You grow up. But it was still kind of funny to imagine them having kids and being like dad." He laughed. Ginny started giggling as they stopped by the Quidditch store. Ginny bought Harry his broom and had it so it would be delivered to him and he would have it when he woke up Christmas morning. Ron got Harry some seeker gloves and they left.

"What are you going to get Hermione?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Er…I don't know." Ron said. Ginny laughed.

"Well I have to get one more thing for Harry and then I'll help you find something for Hermione." Ginny said.

"Thanks." Ron said with a smile toward his younger sister. They were walking on and passed Madam Sabrina's Beauty Shop. Memories of 5th year when Ron bought Hermione perfume hit him as he looked at the window where perfume stood on display. "Hey Ginny, you remember a few years ago when I got Hermione perfume?" Ron asked.

"Yup." Ginny responded.

"What did she mean by unusual?" Ron asked. Ginny laughed.

"It was a nice smelling perfume but it was unusual coming from you." Ginny answered.

"Oh." Ron said. He decided that he would get the perfume and something else for Hermione. They walked into a store called Gold and Silver Treasures. Ginny went up to the checkout counter to have them engrave something on a small golden snitch model. Ron started looking through the store as he waited for Ginny. He passed many gold and silver ornaments as he walked around. A silver 5 by 8 picture frame caught his eye and he picked it up.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Colin." Ron muttered as he looked at the picture frame with an idea forming in his head.

"What?" Ginny asked. She had a bag in her hands with a golden snitch model and the letters _HP and GW 4-ever _engraved on it, inside the bag.

"I know what to get Hermione." Ron said. He brought the frame to the checkout counter and had them engrave _Ron and Hermione _across the top of the frame.

"And you came up with that one all on your own." Ginny said. Ron smiled proudly. He still went and got Hermione the perfume and a box of her favorite candy to go with it. After Ginny got Hermione a present they headed back to R and H Books to apologize. When they got to the door they saw the shop and it had the words R and H Books on the front of it. Ron smiled as he and Ginny walked through the door. Ron noticed that the walls were a pale blue color with an ocean blue on the trim. They were greeted by their mother.

"Oh congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I can't believe it. My youngest boy is going to be editor of the Prophet." She was starting to tear up. "And look at this place! It looks wonderful!" She finally released Ron and Ginny.

"Congratulations Ron." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks mum, dad." Ron said. He walked further in and placed his bags on the checkout counter and walked over to where Hermione was standing with a short and stocky man.

"This is Ron Weasley. He co-owns the shop with me." Hermione said. She took Ron's arm and pulled him over to her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I am Edmund Grant. I am a representative from the Ministry of Magic." Edmund said. He stuck out his hand for Ron to shake. Ron shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." Ron said politely.

"I was just telling Miss Granger that things seem in order here and I will check back in a few months to make sure that this business opens the right way." Edmund said.

"Thank you Mr. Grant." Hermione said, shaking his hand. Ron shook his hand once more and Edmund Grant left.

"What else did I miss?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him across the arm. "Ouch!"

"Where the hell were you?" Hermione asked angrily. "You're lucky I got an owl from the Daily Prophet, rescheduling for 2:00. But you missed Ernie and just barely the Ministry of Magic."

"Sorry." Ron said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Hermione said. "Your brothers came to tell you something and you laughed in their face." Ron opened his mouth to retort but Hermione continued on. "It's not even like it's something stupid!" Hermione exclaimed. She grabbed her coat and started to put her scarf around her neck as she spoke. "I am going to go Christmas shopping and I'll get something for you to give Ginny. I will be back in an hour. Your brothers are on the couch. I suggest that you make things right and possibly talk Ginny into doing the same." She gave Ron a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the store. Ron walked over to where Ginny was standing, at the checkout counter, looking over at Fred and George.

"Have you ever had to apologize to them?" Ginny asked as Ron approached.

"No." Ron answered. "They always had to do the apologizing."

"Yup." Ginny agreed sullenly.

"Well let's go." Ron said. When Ginny didn't move he gave her a push forward and then ended up dragging her over to the couch.

"Hi." Ginny said in a quiet voice.

"Hi." Ron said in the same tone, Fred and George ignored them and folded their arms across their chests and turned to look the opposite way.

"Oh come on," Ron said. "We're here to say that we're sorry." Fred and George reluctantly turned toward them.

"Well, we're waiting." Fred said.

"Sorry." Ron muttered.

"Sorry." Ginny said, just barley understandable.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"I didn't quite catch that." George said. Ron and Ginny scowled deeper.

"Oh come on, we said sorry. What more do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Fine." George sighed like it was a big burden. "I accept." He said and stuck out his hand to Ron. Ron went to grab it but George pulled him down and put him in a headlock underneath his arm. He started to give Ron a noogie while Fred grabbed Ginny down and started tickling her sides.

"Stop! Stop!" Ginny was screaming.

"Get off me!" Ron was shouting.

"Fred, George let them go." Mrs. Weasley said as she came over and sat in an armchair. Mr. Weasley sat in the other. Fred and George let Ron and Ginny go but still had smiles on their face. They were happy that their sibblings finally came around.

In Hogsmede Hermione went to the Quidditch store first to get Harry's Quidditch books and then she went to Madam Sabrina's to get Ginny's gift. She picked out a whole set of magical cosmetics for her to give Ginny and then she got a couple of magic enhanced hair products for Ron to give Ginny. After she left Madam Sabrina's Hermione wandered for a little bit because she was unsure of what to get Ron. She tried to think but nothing came to mind. But then she remembered this muggle thing that her mother had gotten her father one year at a Christmas fair. It was a gingerbread heart with writing on it. You could inscribe whatever you wanted on it. Hermione smiled when she thought of it. It would be perfect for him. She could take Ron, Harry, and Ginny to the Christmas fair on Christmas Eve and then get it then.

Hermione decided that it would be perfect but wanted one more thing. She wasn't sure what she should get him but when she passed the chess shop an interesting chessboard caught her eye. It was like normal Wizards Chess but the pieces were Quidditch pieces. Quaffles, and Snitches, and Bludgers were some of them along with each of the players of the Chudley Cannons or Bulgarian team. For example the keeper was the king and so on with all of the rest of the pieces. She knew that Ron would love it so she rushed into the store and purchased it.

She was ecstatic walking down the street with the chess set in the bag and the gingerbread heart in mind. She knew Ron and knew that he would love both of the things that she would get him. Hermione was lost in thought as someone came running up to her.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, out of breath.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I need your help." Harry answered.

"With what?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't answer. He took her arm and started to pull her through the busy streets of Hogsmede.

Finally he pulled her into a jewelry shop and started breathing heavily.

"What do you need help with?" Hermione asked, out of breath as well.

"I need a nice ring to give Ginny and I'm rubbish at this." Harry said once he caught his breath.

"You're proposing to her?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"No." Harry answered. Hermione's face fell. "Well kind of." He said.

"What do you mean kind of?" Hermione asked.

"It's like a pre-proposal ring to let her know that someday we will get married but I will always be there for her." Harry answered.

"So like a promise ring?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Will you help me pick one out?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered.

"Can I help you?" asked a sales witch.

"We're looking for sort of a pre-engagement ring." Hermione answered.

"Ah, yes." The sales witch said. "Try this one." She pulled out a ring with a gold band and a ruby in it.

"Eh..." Harry said. He didn't really like the ring or think that Ginny would.

"It's not really Ginny." Hermione pointed out.

"No, it's not." Harry said.

"What exactly are you looking for?" The sales witch asked.

"Something that's different but pretty and fun." Hermione answered. She thought that that described Ginny, well. A smile spread across the sales witch's face.

"I know just what you're talking about." She said. "I'll be right back. She walked away into a back room. Harry and Hermione were waiting impatiently. She finally came back with a small black box that was used for a ring. She held the box out for Harry. He took it in his hands and opened it. A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as she saw it. It was perfect for Ginny.

"It's perfect." Harry muttered as he held the ring in his hand. The ring had a white gold band with a pink diamond for the jewel. It was absolutely beautiful and it was different.

"Ginny will love it." Hermione agreed.

"We'll take it." Harry said. The sale's witch rung up the ring and Harry and Hermione left the shop.

"Are you done with all your shopping?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I got everything. You?" Harry responded.

"I just have to get Ron something but I'm going to get it at the Christmas Fair." Hermione answered.

"Christmas Fair?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're going to go on Christmas Eve day." Hermione said. "I thought it would be a nice new tradition to start and well that's the only place I know where I could get the gingerbread heart." Harry laughed.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea." He said. "I think it sounds like fun."

"Glad you think so." Hermione said. They discussed the fair until they got back to the bookshop.

Hermione placed her bags down by Ron's and walked over to the couch where he was sitting with his parents. She figured the Fred and George had left after a while; after all they had their own store to look after.

"So then he offered Ginny a job at the Prophet too." Ron explained.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"I said no." Ginny answered. "It would be a great job but I really want to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Ginny, you had a great opportunity…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Mum, I know but I can't help it if that's not what I want to do with the rest of my life." Ginny interrupted. "I know your only thinking about what's best for me but I know too."

"I see your point." Mrs. Weasley said. "And I know I need to stop interfering."

"Thank you mum." Ginny said. She smiled because he mum didn't push it like she normally did. Before Mrs. Weasley could respond Ron cut in.

"So anyways, he went around to talk to everyone and it all went great!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione and Harry took seats on the couch next to Ron and Ginny.

"I'm proud of you Ron." Mr. Weasley said from one of the chairs. "And you too Harry. Here, I want you both to have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two Galleons. He gave one to Ron and one to Harry. "Now, I know it's not much but I wanted both of you to have it to know that I am proud of you both for achieving your dreams."

"Mr. Weasley, I couldn't." Harry said.

"Of course you can." Mr. Weasley said. "You're as good as a son to me and I want you to have it." Harry looked at the coin in his hands and smiled.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Thanks dad." Ron said. Hermione smiled at the tender moment that just happened. Mrs. Weasley had tears pouring down her eyes. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and wrapped all four teenagers in a hug.

"Oh, you all are like children to me whether you are by blood or not." She cried as she squeezed them in a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

For the rest of the time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there they discussed the future of the bookshop. At quarter to four they left. Hermione paced anxiously until the door opened and the reporter from the Prophet walked in. Hermione was happy until she saw who it was.

"I asked for this job especially." She said. "It was the least the editor could do after denying me the job." Rita Skeeter said. Ron stood up and walked over to where Hermione was. Harry and Ginny turned their heads to watch. Hermione was frowning at Rita Skeeter.

"And why did you ask for this job?" Hermione asked. "You know you can't write anything bad about me."

"True." Rita said. "But I wanted to _thank_ the person who stole the job from me." She said sarcastically.

"Write your article and get out of here!" Ron said angrily.

"Oh I will." Rita said. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful because as easily as your job came to you it can be taken away just as easily." She had an evil and twisted smile on her face as she took out her Quick-Quotes Quill. Ron looked a bit frightened that he would loose his job but Hermione's look was strong and confident.

"The day you become editor of the Prophet is the day that the whole world finds out that you're an unregistered Animagus." Hermione said. "I suggest you turn around and leave now because I don't want you in my book store."

"And what are we supposed to do about the article Miss know-it-all?" Rita asked.

"I will write the editor of the Prophet and re-schedule for someone who doesn't have a grudge against the co-owner of the shop to come and write it." Hermione said. "If you write one word about this, you'll be in Azkaban before you can blink." Rita glared at her.

"You heard her, GET OUT!" Ron said. Everyone looked shocked at Ron's outburst but then again they could have some understanding because she threatened his job.

"I might not be able to take _my_ job back but don't expect a good employee." Rita said.

"Well I hope you _had_ a good time with writing articles because when I'm editor you won't be employed at the Prophet for long if you keep this up." Ron said with an evil fixated glare at Rita. Rita looked shocked.

"Fine, I'll let you explain to the editor why I don't have an article for him." Rita said and with that she stormed out of the building. Hermione turned to Ron and threw her arms around his neck.

"She won't dare take your job." Hermione said.

"I know, I know." Ron muttered into her hair as he hugged her back. Ginny cuddled up to Harry on the couch.

"I can't stand her." Ginny said to Harry.

"Me neither." Harry said. He put an arm around Ginny. Harry and Ginny stayed quiet in the position they were in so Ron and Hermione could have their moment. But Hermione caught the time on Ron's watch.

"We should head back." Hermione said. She pulled the key out of her pocket. "I have a letter to write and presents to wrap."

"Yeah we better get back." Ron agreed. He had to talk to Colin about putting his plan for Hermione's into action right after dinner. Harry and Ginny got up from their comfortable position and followed Ron and Hermione out the door. Hermione said the spell for the lights and locked the door up.

She got one last look at her shop before she started back to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled at the building with R and H Books above it and beautiful furniture inside of it. Everything looked great. She figured that she could put some pictures inside and some paintings. Hermione was smiling big. And Ron smiled at her as he took her hand and twirled her to him. Life was good when someone wasn't trying to kill their best friends and they were together.

**a/n: Please review! Love you all! **

**Kylie **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Hey guys! Soory I'm a day later than I promised!  
Thank you too all of my reviewers who understood why I couldn't update then! I promised you four chapters, I know but the fourth one is a work in progress and I didn't want to have it rushed. I think that there might be more than thirty-five chapters depending on how long I stretch it out through the rest of the year. This first chapter is pretty short but the others are decent length. **

**I have a book recommendation for anyone who's looking for something good to read, I just started reading this book series called Daughters of the Moon by Lynne Ewing and they are really good books. I don't know if you've read them already but if you haven't I strongly recommend it! The first one in the series is called Goddess of the Night.**

**Well I won't keep you from the chapter!**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Where are we going Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron led her away from the crowds of people who were going to their house common rooms.

"It's a surprise." Ron said as he handed her, her jacket and put his own on. He took her hand and snuck out the doors of the castle.

"Ron, we could get in trouble!" Hermione exclaimed. "What if they close the doors before we get back in."

"I've got Harry and Ginny on that." Ron informed her. "Mione, just relax and have fun."

"Have fun doing what?" Hermione asked in a sly tone as she pulled her jacket on. She thought that she could trick Ron into telling. Ron opened his mouth to say but then realized what Hermione was doing.

"I just want to show you something." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Alright, I trust you." Hermione said.

"I would hope so." Ron said with a smile. They walked in silence until Ron stopped.

"What are we doing at the lake?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and took both of her hands. Hermione's face froze in fear as Ron took a step onto the frozen lake. "No, I can't ice-skate." Hermione said.

"We aren't ice-skating." Ron said. "We don't have ice-skates so technically we're ice-gliding." Ron saw the hesitant look on Hermione's face. "I've got you Hermione. You trust me don't you?" Hermione looked up at him and saw the love and care in Ron's eyes.

"Of course I do." Hermione said as she followed Ron onto the ice. She took a sharp intake of breath as Ron held her hands firmly and brought her onto the ice but felt safe as Ron pulled her out onto the ice. Hermione uttered a little scream as she slipped but Ron caught her and helped her up. She stayed in his arms and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her and met his lips against hers.

Ron took her hands again and straightened her out. She started gliding with his pull. Hermione was starting to get the feel of it and let go of one of his hands. She could have let go of the other but she felt safer holding his hand. He spun her toward him. She let out a louder scream but it was short when she ended up in his arms.

"I've got you." He said. Hermione smiled in response. He dipped her backwards and planted another kiss on her lips. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. The only thing that made Ron pull away was knowing that Colin was nearby with his camera. Ron started gliding Hermione across the ice again and she took both of his hands. She was enjoying being outside in the secluded night with Ron "alone" but she slipped again when she was lost in thought. Ron caught her and this time he held her close to his body. They clasped one of his hands with hers and he put his other one around her waist for support. Hermione rested her head on his chest and they barley moved but were in the comfort of one another so it didn't matter.

Sparks shot up in the sky and Ron knew that was the signal that Colin had the shot and was going in, but Hermione didn't know what it was.

"What was that?" Hermione asked with her head tilted up at the night sky.

"Sparks." Ron pointed out bluntly. Hermione laughed.

"Oh well spotted." She said sarcastically. Ron laughed and guided her chin back to his face. The kiss made her forget about the sparks and her attention was completely focused on Ron. They were so wrapped up in each other that Ron went to go take another step forward, forgetting he was on ice and slipped backwards. Hermione fell forward, right on top of him.

"Oomph!" Ron exclaimed. "Sorry," he apologized. Hermione started laughing. Ron chuckled at her. "What's so funny?" He asked. Hermione continued to laugh as Ron begun to help her up. He tried twice to get up before Hermione managed to help him to a standing position. She was still giggling at him. "What is so funny?" Ron asked with mock annoyance in his voice.

"Just you and how much I love you." She said. "I never would have been out here if it wasn't for you. I've never been ice-skating before because I'm terrified of it but you made sure I felt safe." She started to glide in a different direction. Ron saw this as the teasing game it was and followed after her. She did a twirl but lost footing and slipped. Ron came right behind her and caught her. She kissed him.

"I love you too." Ron said with a giant smile. "And just so you know, I haven't been ice-skating since I was little and Fred and George messed with my skates. I thought that you would like it once you got out here."

"I do." Hermione smiled. Ron smiled back at her and they resumed the position they were in before. Hermione felt something cold on her cheek and pulled away from Ron a little so she could look up at the sky. "Look." She said with a big smile as she pointed to the snowflakes falling all around them. Ron smiled up at the sky and then at her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"You know I do." She said in a confident voice. Hermione wasn't sure what he was going to do but felt confident that it would be fun and not so bad to fall on her butt. Ron took both of her hands firmly and started to pull her in a circle around him. So they were picking up speed and both gliding in circles on the ice. Hermione's laughter filled the air as Ron pulled her close to him and the circles slowed until they were at a stop. Ron cupped his hand under her chin and brought her face to meet with his. The setting was perfect, snow all around them and the moonlight shinning down on them.

Once they parted Hermione rested her head back on Ron's chest and he held her close to him to keep her warm.

"Were you surprised?" Ron asked her. He felt her nod her head against his chest and heard a yawn.

"It was perfect." She yawned again. Ron looked at his watch and saw that it was already nine. He knew that Hermione had had a long day so he decided to bring her in. They had had at least had some time in happiness.

"Ready to go in?" He asked. He felt her head shake against his chest.

"No, I like it out here." She said with yet another yawn. Ron smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"I know, but if I don't get you in we're going to end out sleeping in here and I forgot blankets." Ron joked. Hermione tiredly laughed.

"Don't forget the blankets next time." She said. Ron laughed.

"Trust me, I won't." He said before taking her hand and gliding her towards the snow-covered ground.

The next day Ron woke up early so that he could get to the Herald office and pick up the picture that Colin said that he would slide in an envelope under the door to his office. He slid off of the couch and put the blanket around Hermione so she would be warm. Ron pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie over his pajamas before walking out of the portrait hole.

Ron was curious as to how the shot would come out as he walked through the door. He didn't think that anyone else was in the room so he walked straight to the door to his office and pulled his key out.

"Hi Ron." He heard a depressed voice behind him. The key fell from his hands and he jumped.

"Don't do that!" Ron exclaimed to Colin who was sitting at his own desk with his head in his hands. "You scared the hell out of me. I didn't think anyone else would be in here."

"Sorry." Colin apologized. Ron noticed something wrong so he went over and took the seat in front of Colin's desk.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Colin said but there was something in the air that said that it was nothing.

"It seems like something is wrong." Ron pointed out. Colin sighed heavily.

"I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Vanessa Simpson this morning." Colin said. Ron smiled to himself. Before he was with Hermione he wouldn't have been able to give any advice on love or dating but something had changed in him or possibly just brought out something in him that had been there from the start.

"Oh come on, it can't be as you're making it seem." Ron said. He decided to help Colin because it was the right thing to do (obviously) and because Colin helped him by taking the picture.

"It was." Colin said gravely. "I had finally gotten up the courage to talk to her and I was going to ask her if she wanted to go to go to breakfast together and I knew that she got up early on Sundays to get her homework done and out of the way for the day so I got up early. I was confident until I was walking down the stairs and saw her doing her homework. She was the only one in the common room so I figured that I had a shot but I was nervous so I missed a stair and tumbled down the rest. When I stood up she was staring at me and I just ran out of the common room and came here. I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot." Ron said. "Everyone gets like that when they're around someone they like."

"You and Hermione aren't like that." Colin said.

"But we were. We've just moved on past the liking stage." Ron said. "Don't worry, eventually you'll get the hang of it."

"Eventually is too long!" Colin exclaimed. "I want what you and Hermione have with Vanessa but I blew it." Ron laughed a little and Colin looked at him with a confused expression.

"Look, you can fix this. All you have to do is talk to her." Ron said.

"I fell down stairs in front of her and you want me to talk to her?" Colin asked, disbelievingly. Ron nodded his head and Colin was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Ask her to go with you to breakfast and see what happens. You have to take chances. I almost missed mine because I was chicken and you don't want to miss yours do you?" Ron asked. Colin looked at him, considering.

"No." He finally said.

"Good." Ron responded. "Now let's go before you chicken out."

"You're coming too?" Colin asked. Ron nodded again.

"No way am I letting you chicken out." Ron said. Colin frowned and stood up.

After Ron got the picture he and Colin walked out of the paper office. They were fine until they got in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I can't do this!" Colin exclaimed before turning around.

"Yes you can." Ron said he grabbed the back of Colin's shirt before he could get away. "All you have to do is talk to her. I promise it won't kill you."

"You don't know that." Colin said defensively. "I could die of embarrassment." Ron laughed.

"Yeah right. Just get it over with." Ron said. He started to push Colin toward the portrait hole but it opened and a girl walked out. She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and she was just an inch shorter than Colin. Ron could see that Colin was getting more nervous so he assumed that that girl was Vanessa. Ron gave him a push and Colin ended up in front of Vanessa.

"Er…hi." Colin said. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She responded. Colin was looking a little bit nervous but Ron had confidence in him. "So I saw you fall down the stairs earlier. Are you ok?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh the stairs." Colin said. There was a hint of red in his face. "Yeah I'm fine. I just missed a step." A smile crossed Ron's face as he watched Vanessa smiling at Colin. He felt proud of himself for setting it up. Ron felt somebody next to him and looked at Hermione with a smile on his face. She smiled back and then turned to where Ron was looking before she came.

"I'm glad your ok." Vanessa said. "It would suck if you broke an arm or something because who would take the pictures for the Herald?" Colin smiled at her. "You're really good at taking pictures."

"Thanks." Colin said. He took a deep breath. "Do you want – would you like – do you want to eat breakfast with me and then maybe I could show you some more pictures that I took?" Vanessa smiled.

"That sounds nice." Vanessa said. She and Colin turned to walk down the stairs. Colin took a look back at Ron with his thumb up. Ron smiled back with his thumbs up at Colin. Colin turned back around and tentatively took Vanessa's hand. Ron chuckled and then turned to Hermione.

"Did you see that?" Ron asked. "I actually helped him with that."

"You did that?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I gave the kid a little confidence." Ron said proudly. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"You never cease to amaze me." She said before walking toward the portrait hole with her hips teasing him the whole way. Ron smiled after her. She said the password and turned back to him. "Coming?" She asked. Ron smiled again before following her through the portrait hole.

A/N: please review for this one and the next couple chapters. You will find out what the picture is and what Hermione put on the gingerbread heart in the twentieth chapter which I will try and get up sometime this week!

**Love you all!**

**Kylie**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: GO BACK AND READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! I replaced the chapters. Sorry about Fleur's accent. I'm not good with writing accents as you can tell with Hagrid's! **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Eighteen **

The morning of Christmas Eve Hermione woke with a bright smile on her face. Although they were back at the Burrow and she couldn't sleep next to Ron it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She supposed that it was because their love had grown more from the time that spent there at the end of the summer. Hermione turned on her side and noticed that Ginny was still asleep, and then she glanced at the clock by her bedside. It was only six.

Hermione pulled the covers off of herself and got out of bed. She pulled a hoodie of Ron's over her head before quietly making her way out of the room. She wanted to go see if Ron was awake, and was on the stairs when she heard a person behind her. She turned around and saw Fred rubbing his eyes with his arm. He had just come from the bathroom.

For the vacation Fred and George had been staying at the Burrow along with Angelina and Alicia. They had been allowed to share a room because they were engaged. Fred and Angelina had Charlie's old room until Charlie came and George and Alicia had Fred and George's old room. Bill and Fleur had been staying in the house while Charlie, Allison, Percy, and Penelope would be arriving later that night. (Allison and Penelope are Charlie and Percy's wives.)

Fred yawned before speaking.

"Mornin' Mione." Fred said. "Up early for any special reason?" He asked with notable teasing in his voice. Hermione frowned at him.

"Nothing in particular. Just going to see if Ron's awake." Hermione replied coolly. Fred sniggered.

"Yeah, I'll bet." He said. Hermione scowled deeply at him.

"Angelina's calling." She said sarcastically before turning on her heel and starting for Ron's attic bedroom. Hermione tiptoed up the rest of the stairs and then slowly opened the door to Ron's room. Harry was snoring loud but Hermione ignored that and walked over to Ron's bed. He was hugging a pillow and was closer to the wall as if he was subconsciously making room on his twin bed for someone who wasn't there. Hermione smiled to herself before lifting the covers and lying down next to him in the bed. She moved the pillow and pressed her lips against his. He woke-up smiling and put his arms around her.

"Morning." He yawned. His eyes opened and he looked at her and then his eyes drifted to the clock. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked with another yawn.

"Coming to see you." Hermione said.

"Well you woke me up from a good dream." Ron said.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized.

"No don't be." Ron said with a smile. "Because now I get to live it." He said before pushing his lips against his. She giggled into it.

They got so into it that they almost didn't hear the loud, annoyed groan coming from the other side of the room. Hermione was in mid-moan while Ron was kissing her, when Harry interrupted.

"Honestly, do you two have to go at it this early in the morning?" Harry asked. There was a note of hilarity in his voice that said he thought that it was funny. Hermione pulled herself away from the entanglement that she was in with Ron and sat up.

"Good morning to you too Harry." Hermione said.

"Morning." Harry replied with a yawn.

"So are we still going to that Christmas Fair thingy today?" Ron asked.

"Yup. And speaking of that I better get Ginny up so we can get a head start. I want to get your mum and dad something there and my parents too." Hermione said. She gave Ron a quick kiss before standing up and going to the door. On her way down the stairs she met Mrs. Weasley who was going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile.

"Good morning." Hermione replied. "I was just getting Harry and Ron up because we're going to that Christmas Fair today." Hermione said in a perfectly convincing tone. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Well I'll have breakfast ready for you in a jiff." Mrs. Weasley said before finishing down the last couple flights of stairs. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and went into the room she was sharing with Ginny. Ginny was lying in her bed and looking at the door. When she saw who it was she frowned.

"Oh it's you." Ginny said.

"You know, I've never felt so welcome." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Ginny apologized, getting out of her bed. "I thought you were Harry."

"No such luck." Hermione replied. "But if you hurry up and get ready I think you might be able to meet him on the stairs before anyone else gets up."

"Good idea!" Ginny exclaimed before getting up and rushing to her trunk.

Ginny had never gotten dressed faster.

Hermione laughed as she went to her own trunk. She had just picked out an outfit when Ginny rushed out of the room with her jacket. Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt that said _Happy Holidays _on it in red and green. After getting her dark brown corduroy jacket she grabbed her multi-colored striped scarf and matching hat and sat down on the bed to put her shoes on. As she was slipping her feet into tan uggz and pulling her jeans over them there was whistling from the hallway. She grabbed everything and rushed out into the hallway to see what was going on.

When she got out there she saw Harry and Ginny part while Fred, George, Alicia, and Bill were laughing at them. Ron came down the stairs with his jacket in hand and Angelina came out of the bedroom she was sharing with Fred. George had been the one whistling.

"What happened?" Ron asked loudly. He still seemed tired.

"Shhh!" Bill exclaimed. "Fleur is sleeping." He said in a quiet voice.

"Your one to talk Ron. I saw Mione sneaking up stairs this morning." Fred said. Hermione went pink while Ron went full out scarlet red. Bill started laughing.

"Oh shut up." Ron said. "It's not my fault that we're not allowed to share rooms and you lot get to have the privacy of your own rooms." Bill laughed even louder but then remembered Fleur was sleeping and quieted down.

"Now why Ronald would you need your own room?" Bill asked. Angelina and Alicia started giggling as Fred and George kept smiles on their faces, watching Ron grow redder and redder.

"None of your business." Ron muttered.

"I think it is." George said.

"No, it's not." Ginny said angrily. "It's none of your business what Ron and Hermione do or Harry and I do just like it's none of our business what you and Angelina do, Fred, or what you and Alicia do, George." Ron started to laugh at the dumbfounded looks o Fred and George's face.

"One…" Fred started.

"…Two…" George continued. Ron and Ginny started to bolt for the bottom stair while Fred and George rushed after them. Harry, Hermione, and Bill laughed because they had been around long enough to know what that was but Angelina and Alicia looked confused.

"That is what goes on here 24/7 when the four of them get mad at each other." Bill explained.

"Well I better go calm Fred down before he gets in trouble with your mum." Angelina laughed. She pulled the sweatshirt that she had in her hands over her head and started down the stairs.

"Ditto." Alicia laughed and followed Angelina. Harry and Hermione were still chuckling as they turned to walk down the stairs with Bill.

"Hey Harry can you do me a favor?" Bill asked.

"Sure." Harry responded. "What is it?"

"If you're going to snog my little sister, don't do it in front of me." Bill said. Harry went red.

"Yeah, sure." He muttered. Bill chuckled to himself before turning to Hermione.

"And Hermione, or Mione. Which one is it now?" Bill asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione shrugged. "Fred and George have gotten used to calling me Mione. It's the nickname Ron came up with for me."

"I see." Bill said, looking toward the bracelet. "Well _Mione_," Bill started. "As long as it will keep Ron's mouth shut, feel free to snog him wherever." Bill said with another chuckle as they reached the bottom step. Hermione's pink turned to a red.

"Why thank you for your permission." She said sarcastically. Bill laughed.

They reached the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley was putting plates on the table.

"Hurry up, it's getting cold." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione took the seat next to Ron and put her jacket, scarf, and hat on the back of her chair. Harry sat next to Ginny, and Bill sat in the seat where his father would be sitting if he weren't at work (or out shopping for the perfect Christmas present for Mrs. Weasley but she didn't know that.) Hermione started to eat her eggs as Ron opened a copy of the Prophet and picked up his coffee. He was halfway through the paper when he spit out the coffee he was drinking all over the paper and put it down on the table.

"I can't believe her!" He shouted. Curse words started flying out of his mouth and he was glad that his mother had left to go straighten up the rooms.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she took out her wand and started to clean up the coffee. Ron let one more, rather rude, curse word before holding the article up for Hermione to see. She picked it up and started reading it aloud,

_"A New and Young Prophet. By Rita Skeeter._

_In two years our current editor will be retiring on his sixtieth birthday to spend more time at home and he has already chosen a replacement. Ronald Weasley, fourteen, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be taking his place. _

Weasley is the editor of a small paper that he started up at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore has always favored creative students and called upon our editor and informed him of the small paper and our editor met with the young student of Hogwarts and thought that his 'young' personality would be an asset to the paper.

_When asked if Weasley would make a decent editor few students spoke highly of him. _

_'He'll run the Prophet straight into the ground,' said Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. _

_'I don't think the editor was in a right state of mind when he chose him,' said Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. _

_Apparently his fellow students don't think that he does such a good job but what can you expect from a fourteen year old? _

_Let's just hope that he knows that the Prophet isn't just 'a class project' or we might as well just burn the Prophet to the ground now."_

Hermione looked up from the paper with tears of furry in her eyes. Ginny looked angry and Harry looked both angry and astonished that Rita Skeeter pulled something like that.

Fred and George were gripping their wands tightly with angry expressions while Angelina and Alicia had a hand on their shoulders both with disbelieving faces. Bill wore an expression of anger and concern.

"Is your job in jeopardy?" Bill asked. Ron didn't answer he was looking at Hermione with concern in his eyes.

"How could she do something like this?" Hermione asked with tears brimming in her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you what we should do." George said angrily. "We should feed her to hippogriffs. She deserves to be eaten by them."

"Her along with Malfoy and Lavender." Fred agreed.

"Why would she do something like this?" Alicia asked, astounded.

"Because Ron got the job instead of her." Bill answered. "I heard people at work talking about how she got beat out for the job by Ron." Bill said with notable proud in his voice.

"That's cruel." Angelina said. "She made Ron sound like a little kid who doesn't know what he's doing. He couldn't pass for fourteen even if he shrunk a couple of feet."

"Heartless." Hermione agreed with tears falling from her eyes. Ron hadn't had a chance to speak this whole time but didn't say anything more. He just pulled her close and stroked her hair to comfort her. "Why would the editor let her print this?" Hermione asked angrily from Ron's shoulder. "It would make him look bad."

"He doesn't read it after he's checked it twice." Ginny answered sadly. "He told me that he thinks of it as bad luck so he checks it and then sends it out. She must have gotten to it in between then."

"But wouldn't it be hard to change all of those copies?" Bill asked.

"No, not really." Harry answered. "I've seen Ron do it and it only take but less than a second."

"She's going down!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly standing. "Everyone's going to know about her buggy little secret!"

"No." Ron answered simply. Hermione looked down at him, shocked.

"Why not?" She asked as she lowered herself back into her chair and faced Ron.

"We would just be sinking to her level." Ron answered. He took Hermione's chin and looked into her eyes. "I promise that she will be the first thing to go when I'm editor. That and the fact that we're only supposed to check the paper twice before it goes out." Ron said. Hermione smiled as Ron finished. "She can do that as much as she wants but she's not going to get to me. I promise that people wouldn't stop reading the Prophet. How else would they get their news?" Ron asked with a smile. Hermione met their lips for a brief second before throwing her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back and they stayed in that position until someone came crying into the kitchen.

"'Ow can I enjoy Christmas like zis?" Fleur cried. Ron released Hermione and used his thumb to clear her tears away before they both turned to face her along with everyone else at the table.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked as he rushed up to wrap her in a hug.

"Look at me!" She cried. "I am a cow! 'Ow can you love me?" Fleur still seemed to still have her veela effect because she looked perfect even if she did have a pregnant stomach but that was not the beauty in the room that Ron was transfixed with.

"I would love you no matter what." Bill said soothingly to her. "You can enjoy Christmas by knowing the fact that next Christmas we will have a baby to share it with." Bill told her. Fleur's crying abated and she kissed Bill. They all turned their heads when the kiss deepened.

When Bill and Fleur parted Fleur joined them at the table. She refused to eat anything at first but in the end her pregnancy got the better of her and Mrs. Weasley came back in and made a plate for her full of food.

"Congratulazions Ron and 'Arry on you jobs." Fleur said.

"Thanks." Ron and Harry muttered, taking a quick look at her before going back to their food.

"Congratulations to you too." Ron said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Harry said. Hermione was happy to see that Ron didn't seem fazed by her at all and she knew that it wasn't just because she was pregnant because only men who weren't taken or loved and love another person are transfixed by veela. When they finished eating the plates were cleared away and everyone remained at the table.

"What time does the Christmas Fair open?" Harry asked.

"Around ten." Hermione answered. "We should leave soon though, it's a bit of a walk."

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Angelina asked.

"Sounds like fun." Fred shrugged.

"We'll come too." George said before Alicia could speak. She smiled at him.

"The more the merrier." Hermione said with a smile.

"I think we'll stay here." Bill said, taking Fleur's hand.

"You lot need to be back by Christmas Eve dinner." Mrs. Weasley said. They all agreed to that.

"Alright, well I have to get my purse. Ron do you want to help me?" Hermione asked in a tone so that Ron would know what she was talking about.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot my wallet anyways." He said. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from the knowing siblings and friends and up to his room. He started to kiss her as the door shut but she pulled away.

"Wait one second." She said. "Are you sure your ok because really, we could destroy Rita Skeeter and I would have no regrets." Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm sure." Ron assured her. "She'll get what's coming to her when it comes." Hermione smiled at him.

"Ok, well then…" She grabbed Ron's face and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and they backed up against a wall. They only had a couple of minutes but they decided to make the best of it. After one last kiss…and then one more last kiss…and the "last" last kiss… then one final la– they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ron are you in there?" Came the voice of his brother Charlie. Hermione and Ron parted immediately. Hermione ran the back of her hand over her mouth and then the fingers on the other hand through her hair. Ron grabbed his wallet off of his dresser, shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans and ran his hand through his hair before walking toward the door.

"Wait." Hermione said in a loud whisper. Ron turned to her and she wiped the lipstick from off of his mouth. It wasn't a bright lipstick but she wore it because it added a little color to her lips.

"Thanks." He said before he opened the door. Charlie stood before them.

"Oh I see what you were doing." Charlie laughed.

"Mind it!" Ron said and punched Charlie on the arm. Charlie put Ron in a headlock.

"Hello Hermione." Charlie said as he held Ron in a headlock and Ron tried to get free. He acted like this was just a normal everyday conversation.

"Hi." Hermione laughed at the struggling Ron.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Charlie said with suggestive eyebrows. "I know how long I've been waiting for you two to get together so I don't want to interrupt something." Hermione went slightly pink.

"No, nothing at all." Hermione said sarcastically but then saw he was serious. "It's alright we were leaving anyways."

"Alright well I just wanted to make sure that everyone was serious about you two getting together. I was shocked to hear it." Charlie said. Hermione laughed but noticed Ron still struggling under Charlie's arm.

"Do you think you could let him go?" Hermione asked. "I need to bring him with me." Charlie looked as if he were considering.

"Alright I guess." He sighed. Charlie released Ron and Ron scowled at him.

"A hello would have done." Ron said.

"Hi." Charlie said sarcastically. "Oh and congratulations on the job. I read the article Rita Skeeter wrote. I wasn't aware you de-aged."

"Me neither." Ron said as the three of them started down the stairs.

"If I had my way that hag would be writing her own obituary." Hermione said angrily. Charlie and Ron laughed. Ron put an arm around Hermione's waist to calm her as they continued on down the stairs. They stopped in Hermione and Ginny's room so Hermione could get her purse and then they went into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione said hello to Allison and started to get their jackets on.

"Here Ron, your father left this for you lot at the fair." Mrs. Weasley said as she handed Ron a large stack of muggle cash. "I don't think that they're going to accept that but your father knows more about muggles than I do."

Hermione and Harry split the cash evenly between the eight that were going before they went into the living room to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then they would walk to the Fair from there.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Hey guys! In this chapter I would like to thank Marie Fay for helping me out with the Christmas Fair thing. She told me what was in it and it seemed kind of like a fair that we have for my town so I added my own stuff too. Hope you like it! **

**One and Only **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione buttoned up her jacket tighter and pulled the scarf around her neck tighter so she would keep warm as she led all seven of them down the street in the direction of the Christmas Fair.

"How much longer?" Ron asked in an exasperated tone after they had been walking for twenty minutes straight.

"A few more minutes." Hermione answered.

"You said that a few minutes ago." Harry claimed, out of breath.

"Well this time I mean it." Hermione replied. She didn't seem tired but rather excited.

"Again, you said that last time." Harry said.

"How much longer?" George asked after a few more minutes.

"I think I'm going to collapse!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Imagine the way back." Ginny said with a laugh as all four guys groaned.

"I can't go on!" Fred exclaimed as he faked falling and held on to Angelina for support. She laughed.

"Well then I guess that we'll have to leave you here." She joked. Fred stood up straighter but he still lagged behind.

"We're here!" Hermione finally announced as they turned a corner to a big sign that read _Christmas Fair_. Inside of the fair, it seemed as if every person in the world was there, it was so packed. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina stared open-mouthed at the entrance to the fair.

"Wow," was all that Ron could say to the mass of people and candy vendors.

"Come on, it's even better inside." Hermione said before taking Ron's hand and leading him into the fair. Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia followed them. Harry took Ginny's hand because it looked like someone could get lost easily in all of those crowds of people and Angelina and Alicia held onto their twin.

Hermione pulled them through the crowds of people to the middle of the fair where a huge Christmas tree was. The seven of them stared open mouthed at the giant tree where green, red, and silver ornaments hung and multi colored lights shinned.

"They could not have gotten that here without magic." Ron said as he stared at the tree. "No way they could have."

"Oh, you would be surprised Ron." Hermione answered. "Muggles have ways of doing things." Ron snorted.

"Yeah right." He said but he stopped and smelt something. "What smells so good?" Ron asked. The others took a second to smell too. Hermione smiled at them all.

"Take your pick." She said. "There's everything here, cotton candy, chocolate covered fruit, sugared almonds, doughnuts, and tons of other stuff." Ron's smile got bigger as Hermione mentioned all of the food.

"I say we start down this end and then make our way to the end." Ron said as he pulled out a wad of muggle cash. Hermione laughed.

"Why don't we take it slower." Hermione said. "We could get some cotton candy and then we could look around at the other stuff – besides the food – and then possibly if you're still hungry we could get something else to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said

"We'll meet you back here around two." Alicia said before she, George, Angelina, and Fred split up from them.

"Sure!" Ron said, very distracted, as he took Hermione's hand and pulled her in the direction of where he smelt the cotton candy. Harry and Ginny shrugged at each other before Harry took Ginny's hand and followed Ron and Hermione.

After each getting cotton candy, they started to walk along the street and examining each booth with different things in them. They stopped at a booth with jewelry because Ginny was transfixed with all of the different jewelry. She couldn't decide which to buy but in the end she decided on two, red, thick, plastic bangles, two gold, thick, plastic bangles, and a pair of earrings with silver lions on them.

"It'll go perfect with my robes. They're so plain and I've been looking for ages for a way to style them up." Ginny said happily, as she looked at the red, gold, and lion jewelry she bought. After taking one last longing look at a butterfly necklace that she couldn't afford because she blew her money on the other jewelry and candy (she had money left just not enough for the necklace) she and Hermione started toward the next booth full of different types of purses, backpacks and bags that were handmade. Harry stopped and looked at the necklace before picking it up and bringing it to where the lady who ran the booth was taking money. After Harry paid for it he stuck it in his pocket and he and Ron started walking toward the girls.

"What else did you get her besides the ring and that?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well I got her some things from the Quidditch shop because I couldn't think of anything else but I think the necklace is a better choice for her." Harry said.

"Definitely the safe choice too." Ron said as they approached the girls. Hermione was buying a messenger bag for school.

"Still hungry?" Hermione asked Ron when she was done paying for her bag. Ron nodded his head. "I thought so." Hermione said with a smile. "Why don't you and Harry go get something to eat and Ginny and I will go to these next couple of booths?" Ron frowned.

"But it's Christmas Eve." Ron protested. "We should spend it together." Hermione smiled at Ron and was about to give in but she knew that she had to get Ron's Christmas present.

"We will." Hermione said with a smile. "But I just wanted to show Ginny something and I thought that you and Harry could get something to eat while we shopped." Ron smiled too.

"Alright." He said. Ron pulled her into his arms for a hug, bent down and gave her a kiss. "Hurry back." He said.

"I will." Hermione said to him before giving him another quick kiss and pulling Ginny away from Harry.

"So what are you going to put on this gingerbread heart?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione made their way to that booth. Hermione had a bit of a blush on her cheeks; she tried to play it off as if it was just the cold.

"Just something simple." Hermione muttered. Ginny laughed.

"Oh please Hermione, I can see right through that. What mushy-gushy stuff are you writing to my brother?" Ginny asked with another laugh. The red in Hermione's cheeks was more visible as she muttered something. "What was that again?" Ginny asked.

"You will have to find out when we get there." Hermione said a little louder. Ginny laughed even more. It was funny that two people, who used to bicker constantly, could now be the most romantic with each other.

They arrived at the booth where the gingerbread hearts were sold.

"Mmmm. That smells good." Ginny pointed out.

"It does. Doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

She had decided on what she wanted the gingerbread heart to say since the previous day. It had been a hard decision and she had thought about it all week.

To her surprise Ginny didn't laugh. She thought that what Hermione wrote was sweet and she also thought that Ron would love it. Hermione stuck the gingerbread heart in her purse, safely, and then they stopped to get their parents something. Hermione got her parents holiday candles because they loved to light candles in the winter, she got Mr. Weasley a portable radio and a pack of batteries, and finally she got Mrs. Weasley a nice muggle wind chime that Hermione was going to bewitch so that it would play melodies for songs. Hermione even stopped to get Ron a big bag of starbursts to go with his gifts and then finally she decided to get something for Bill and Fleur, for the baby, when he was born.

After getting all of the parents something they found Ron and Harry on a bench covered with all kinds of muggle sweets but mostly wrappers from the candies.

"Well I see that you two didn't waste any time…just money." Hermione joked. Ron pulled something from the pile and handed it to Hermione.

"For you, love." Ron said as he held out a ring pop for her. Hermione smiled.

"Why thank you." She said and then planted a kiss on his lips before slipping the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit." She said with a smile.

"So what did you two get?" Ron asked as he bit off part of a twizzler.

"Just stuff for your parents and mine." Hermione answered. Ron's look turned to one of alarm.

"Should I get your parents something? I'm not that good at picking gifts out. Would you help me?" Ron asked in a worried hurry.

"Relax Ron." Hermione said. "I'll put your name on the gifts too."

"Thanks." Ron said, breathing a sigh of relief. Hermione smiled. They didn't seem to realize that Harry, Ginny, and half of the candy were gone.

When Ron polished off the rest of the candy (which didn't take too long) they started to walk around again. Ron kept his hand around Hermione's waist. He smelt something gingery but assumed it was all around him so he didn't say anything.

They stopped to listen to carolers and then Ron stopped to get some doughnuts before it was time to meet the others back at the big tree. Everyone seemed to gather there at around the same time so they started the long walk back.

The guys groaned and complained the whole time and when they got back they collapsed on a couch.

"I'll be right back." Hermione told Ron. "I'm just going to bring these upstairs."

"Alright." Ron said. Hermione hurried up to the room she shared with Ginny and wrapped all of the presents by magic. When she finished putting the presents in her trunk there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Hermione said. Ron walked through the door.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She replied. Ron came all of the way in and lay down on Hermione's bed. "Tired?" She asked as she watched his eyes closed.

"Mmhmm." Ron responded. "The walk to the Fair and back wore me out." Hermione laughed and lie down next to him on the bed. His arms wrapped around her and she rested her head on Ron's chest. Ron's breathing got slower and Hermione knew that he was sleeping. She didn't move in her comfort and was soon asleep herself.

They were awoken an hour later by Mrs. Weasley. They tiredly opened their eyes and found Mrs. Weasley with a smile on her face as if she thought that they looked cute while they were asleep. Ron withdrew his arm from Hermione; he seemed embarrassed that his mother found them like that.

"Percy and Penelope are here and your father is on his way." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes mum." Ron muttered.

"What did you lot do at the fair?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Everyone else fell asleep downstairs."

"Long walk." Ron yawned as he helped Hermione sit up.

They followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs and to the living room where everyone else was. Bill was sitting in a chair with Fleur in his lap, Ginny was curled up on a couch next to Harry, Fred and Angelina were sitting next to them and Fred was half asleep on Angelina's shoulder. George and Alicia were sitting by the fire and Percy and Penelope were sitting on the other couch with Charlie and Allison. Hermione and Ron exchanged hellos with Percy and Penelope before sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch. Mrs. Weasley left the room to make hot chocolate.

"So I heard that you lot went to a muggle Christmas Fair today." Percy said. "What did you do that made you so tired?"

"Let's start with the half hour walk to the Fair." Fred said.

"And then there was walking in the Fair." George said.

"Don't forget all of the sweets." Ron agreed.

"And then the 30 minute walk back." Harry finished.

"Did you bring any of zeeze sweets back?" Fleur asked.

"Sorry, they ate everything." Angelina apologized.

"Oh." Fleur sighed.

"The walk wasn't so bad." Alicia said.

"I didn't think it was so bad either." Hermione agreed.

"Says the one who was upstairs sleeping with Ron for an hour." George grumbled.

"Speaking of that," Allison said with a laugh. "Can I see the bracelet?"

"I want to see this too." Penelope agreed. Hermione showed the bracelet to the two women before taking her seat next to Ron.

"So then after you said that you loved each other and then he gave you the bracelet?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." Hermione answered. "It went something like that." She smiled at Ron.

"I always thought that you two would end up together." Penelope said.

"I thought that they would kill each other first but I guess I was wrong." Percy laughed.

"Oh funny." Ron said sarcastically. Mrs. Weasley came back in the room with hot chocolate for everyone so the conversation was lost.

Mr. Weasley came home and they all gathered at the kitchen table for a nice Christmas dinner that Mrs. Weasley made.

After dinner Fleur went up to bed because she was tired and pregnant; Bill decided to go with her. Charlie and Percy were locked in a chess match while Allison and Penelope talked. Harry and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap by the Christmas tree with Fred and Angelina. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on a couch holding hands and talking. George and Alicia were sitting on the other couch also talking and Ron and Hermione sat by the lit fireplace.

"So how much family do you have?" Ron asked. They were discussing the party at the Grangers.

"Well I have four aunts and uncles from my dad's side and two aunts from my mum's side and all of them are married and have two or more kids. Plus the people from my parents work and then a few of my parents friends." Hermione explained. "There will be a lot of people there."

"And what am I supposed to say if any of them talk to me?" Ron asked with a worried expression.

"Hmmm." Hermione thought. She looked at Ron. "Well if they ask you what you want to do, tell them that you're interested in going into banking."

"Banking?" Ron asked. "Why can't I just tell them that I want to write? I'm sure muggles do that too."

"Do you know anything about muggle current events?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron shook his head.

"Exactly. They'll want to know what you write about and I think that money is easy enough. You already know a little about it." Hermione said.

"Alright." Ron agreed. "I want to be a muggle banker." Hermione laughed.

"Great, but just drop the muggle part." She said.

"Right." Ron said, making a mental note.

"Now, if they ask you what school you go to, tell them that you go to the same boarding school as I do and you plan on going to Oxford next year with me." Hermione said.

"How many years of school do muggles have to go to?" Ron asked when he realized that if he was a muggle he probably would be going to school for a lot longer than seven years.

"13, and then they have the option of going to college and for that day you want to go to college too." Hermione said.

"Alright, college." Ron said, looking as if he was making more mental notes.

"Oh and watch out for my cousin Samantha." Hermione said. "She is spoiled and always wants everything that I have."

"Watch out for your cousin Samantha." Ron repeated.

"Oh an sports." Hermione said, more to herself than Ron. After thinking on it a minute she looked at Ron. "Tell them that you play football and you're the goalie."

"What's a goalie?" Ron asked.

"It's like a keeper but the other players try to kick the ball in and the goalie saved it from going in. There are no broomsticks." Hermione said.

"Thought so." Ron said with a smile. Hermione smiled back.

"Great now, no magic talk and you should do fine." Hermione said.

"Got it." Ron said. "I want to be a banker, I go to the same boarding school as you, I an going to Oxford with you next year, I have to watch out for your cousin Samantha, I play football, and I'm the goalie." Ron double-checked.

"Right." Hermione said with a smile. "You're going to do fine. Everyone will love you."

"I hope so." Ron said.

Soon everyone was dispersing for bed. When it was only Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley left in the living room. Ron and Hermione decided that they should go to bed.

"Good night." Hermione said after giving Ron one last kiss. She turned to go but Ron took her arm and pulled her back to him. "Ginny – is – sleeping – in –there – and – Harry – is – sleeping – upstairs – and – your – parents – will – be – coming – up – stairs – soon – so – we – can't – do – this – here." Hermione said in between kisses.

"I – know." Ron replied. "But – just – a – few – more – minutes?" Hermione's response to the question was a slight moan. They spent more than a few minutes there and only parted when they heard the steps creak.

"Love ya." Hermione said after one last kiss.

"I love you too." Ron said before kissing her and dashing upstairs to his bedroom. Hermione went into her room with a big smile on her face and happily crawled into bed after putting her pajamas on.

**A/n: I will try and update A.S.A.P! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Hey guys! I know it's been forever but I gave you my reasons and thank you all for understanding! Today I will put up 4 chapters and tomorrow I will try and put another chapter up, depending on if I have time. I have a geometry project to do. Chapters might be shorter because someone made that request to me and it makes it easier for me too!**

**So this is Christmas then the next chapter is the party at the Granger's then New Years is the next two. REVIEW!**

**Luv ya,  
Kylie  
**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty **

The next morning Hermione woke up around the same time as she did the previous morning. She pulled the hoodie over her light blue pajamas with skiing penguins on them and went to her trunk. This time she went downstairs to put the presents that she had in her trunk under the tree with everyone else's before going up to Ron's room. She kept the gingerbread heart to give Ron before everyone else got up. On the way up she met Harry on the stairs.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Hermione said.

"Happy Christmas Mione." Harry yawned. Lately it seemed that everyone had been calling her Mione. "I was just coming to tell you to come upstairs. Ron's up."

"Well Ginny was waking up when I left." Hermione explained.

"Thanks." Harry said as he passed her on the stairs with a small ring box in his hand.

"Your welcome." Hermione replied with a smile before finishing her journey to Ron's room.

When she got there Ron was on his bed in his Chudley Cannon pajamas and a present in his hand.

"Happy Christmas." Ron said as she approached.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione said after she gave him a quick good morning kiss and sat next to him on the bed. "This is just part of your present but I want you to open it now." Hermione said as she handed him the wrapped gingerbread heart.

"There's something else for you downstairs but you can open this one now." Ron said. Hermione smiled and they both took their present. "You go first." Ron said.

"Alright." Hermione said. She started to tear the paper off of the gift and gasped when she saw the beautiful silver picture frame. Her fingertips lightly touched over the words _Ron and Hermione_ and tears came to her eyes when she looked at the picture. The picture was of them 'ice-gliding'. _Ron pulled Hermione in for a spin, dipped her backwards, and kissed her._ The picture kept replaying that moment over again. It was perfect captured in a picture. She watched Ron twirl her and kiss her once more before looking up at him with tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. "It's perfect." She said. "I love it, thank you" Ron smiled and pulled her close to him for a hug. He moved the hair from her face and brushed his lips against her forehead. He pulled back a little and brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"I'm glad you like it." Ron said. "You can remember that night forever now." Another tear fell down Hermione's cheek.

"I love you." She said before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Ron murmured into her ear. Hermione pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.

"Your turn." Hermione said. Ron picked up his gift and started to tear the paper off. "It's not much but I thought that it was something you could keep that represents how I feel about you." Ron smiled at her before pulling the rest of the paper off. A strong smell of ginger filled the air. Ron turned looked at the heart shaped gingerbread. It was backwards so he didn't see the writing. He brought it up to his nose to smell it.

"Am I supposed to eat it?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.

"No." She laughed. Hermione gently took the gingerbread heart from his hand and turned it around so he could see the writing. He smiled when he read the writing.

_Ron,_

_You are my one and only._

_I love you,_

_Mione_

"It's perfect." Ron said. "I love it and it smells good too. Thank you." He pulled Hermione back to him again and held her tight against his chest.

They lay back on the bed and rested until they heard others getting up.

Ron and Hermione got up and went downstairs with everyone else. Everyone was gathered around the tree. Hermione saw the ring on Ginny's finger and Ginny had a bright smile across her face. Harry also had a smile on his face and he looked relieved. Mr. Weasley started to hand out the presents that were under the tree to everyone. Hermione and Ron took seats on the floor and were handed their presents.

Ron and Hermione both opened their other gifts from each other first. Hermione smiled when she opened the perfume that Ron got her.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "I ran out of that a while ago."

"You're welcome. Ron said as he gave her a quick kiss. A smile crossed his face when he opened the chess set. "It's awesome. It combines, my two favorite games." Ron said. "Thank you." He gave her another kiss before going back to his gifts. They opened the rest of their gifts, thanking the people who gave it to them along the way. Finally when there were no more gifts to open everyone was sitting and looking through their gifts. Ginny left the room and came back with a long wrapped package.

"I've got one more think for you." She said. "This is from me, Hermione, and Ron." Harry smiled as she handed the gift to him. He started to unwrap it and when the broom was fully unwrapped he smiled at his new broom. Harry jumped up and wrapped Ginny in a big hug. "I thought it would go well with your new job." She said.

"Thank you." He said and then turned to his two best friends. "And thank you two." Harry said.

"Your welcome." Hermione said with a smile.

"Anytime mate." Ron said with a mouth full of starbursts and a smile. Hermione laughed. Fleur was looking at Ginny when she noticed the ring on Ginny's finger.

"Ginny, what iz zat?" Fleur asked. "Will ve 'ave another wedding in ze family?" Ginny and Harry blushed because all attention was on them.

"Not just yet." Ginny said. "It's only a promise ring but eventually it will be an engagement ring."

"Let me see." Penelope said. She, Mrs. Weasley, Alison, Angelina, and Alicia got up to look at Ginny's ring. After examining the ring Mrs. Weasley pulled the both of them into a suffocating hug. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and gave his only daughter a hug and he looked as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to let her go. But when he finally did release her from the hug he saw Harry hug her lovingly and knew that it was best for her. Hermione smiled at the touching family moment before turning and grabbing a Sugar Quill from the box that Ron gave her.

"Thank you, Ron and Hermione for the baby clothes." Bill said after turning from the touching moment.

"Yes, zank you very much." Fleur agreed.

"We thought that you could use it for when the baby was born." Hermione said.

"Uh…yeah we did." Ron agreed although he had no idea that Hermione even picked it out. For another hour or so everyone stayed downstairs. Hermione attempted to show Mr. Weasley how to use the radio and when he finally did get it to work _Jingle Bell Rock_ came on the radio. Mr. Weasley seemed to enjoy the song so he stood and took Hermione's hand and twirled her. Hermione laughed and danced with Mr. Weasley for another minute until he brought her over to Ron. Ron took his father's place although he didn't dance too much in fear of being made fun of by Fred and George he had fun. Mr. Weasley went over to Mrs. Weasley and held his hand out for her. She took it and got up. Her brand new charm bracelet with a billion charms on it that Mr. Weasley had given her jingled as she danced. Bill and Fleur joined in, and then Ginny and Harry. Soon everyone started dancing. Even Angelina and Alicia managed to get Fred and George up and dancing.

After _Frosty the Snowman_ and _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause_ everyone was beat so Mrs. Weasley said that she would make breakfast while everyone got dressed. They brought their gifts upstairs and as they were changing the pancake aroma spread through the house.

Before Hermione went through her trunk to find something to wear she placed the picture frame on the stand by her bed so she could look at it. As she pulled black sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie she looked at the picture with a smile on her face.

Even as she walked down to breakfast, she kept that smile on her face. Down at breakfast Hermione took her usual seat next to Ron. Last night Mrs. Weasley jinxed the table to be bigger to accommodate everyone comfortably.

"Hermione dear, will you help me bake the cake for your parents?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I have the mix but some of the directions are confusing."

"Sure." Hermione said. "I'd love to help."

"Great." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

After breakfast everyone except Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley went outside for a snowball fight. Even Mr. Weasley joined them. They all got warm jackets and sweatshirts on and headed outside. They all agreed that the teams should be split up so that none of the couples would be on the same team.

Hermione, Harry, Alison, Fred, Alicia, Percy, and Bill were against Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Angelina, George, Penelope, and Mr. Weasley.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Alison asked Charlie in a playful tone.

"You think so don't you?" Charlie challenged his wife.

"I know so!" Alison said. Charlie laughed like he couldn't believe what she said. Alison took her wand out and sent a snowball flying straight at Charlie's face. Everyone laughed as Charlie wiped the cold snow from his face. He had his own wand out but Penelope stopped him.

"We have to make rules first." She said.

"No magic!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Came a protest of voices.

"She's right." Harry agreed. "She can't use magic so it's not fair if we can."

"You mean we have to make the snowballs and throw them by hand?" Fred asked astounded.

"'Fraid so." Angelina said. Fred scowled.

"And no hitting in the face." Charlie said. Alison smirked sarcastically at him.

"No throwing ice either." Alicia said looking to where George was looking (at a patch of iced snow.)

"Alright, well that settles it." Mr. Weasley said. He bent down and picked up a ball of snow before chucking it at his oldest son. "Let the games begin!" Snowballs began flying everywhere and people were getting hit.

Hermione made a snowball and was looking for Ron to throw it at when she felt one hit her back. She spun around to find Ron standing there with a smile on his face.

"Your not going to throw that are you Mione?" Ron asked.

"No, no why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked as she threw the snowball at Ron. Ron laughed at it.

"You're going to pay now." Ron said. Hermione's face held no fear.

"Gunna throw a snowball at me?" She asked with a half laugh.

"Worse." Ron said, holding up his hands and wiggling his fingers, inside his gloves. The fear slowly spread in Hermione's face as she took off in a run. Ron was right behind her. He almost had her once but she sped up at the last second. Finally he had her side but she squirmed out of it and ran behind Harry. "Watch out Harry." Ron said.

"Don't move Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey Ron look!" Harry said, pointing behind him. Ron turned to look and Hermione dashed off in a run.

"What happened to being my best mate?" Ron asked.

"Well you're on the other team." Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Ron said as he started off in a run after Hermione. He finally tickled her to the ground after chasing her for five minutes. Hermione's laughter echoed in the air.

"Stop, please!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron gave up after tickling her for a few seconds. He bent down and kissed her before rolling over on the ground next to her. It was silent for a minute until Ron started flailing his arms and legs in the snow. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Making a snow angel." Ron answered.

"Oh." Hermione said before she too started flailing her arms and legs to make her own snow angel. When Ron finished his he stood and pulled Hermione up. They took a second to look at their snow angels sitting next to each other in the snow.

The moment was ruined when Harry and Ginny snuck up on them, Harry throwing a snowball at Ron and Ginny throwing one at Hermione. Ron and Hermione abandoned their snow angels and got back in the game by picking up their own snowballs and getting revenge.

An hour later everyone was cold and wet so they decided to go back inside. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur made them hot chocolate while they changed out of the wet clothes.

Christmas went by fast but everyone had a good time. Hermione even played chess with Ron and won. Of course he let her win and she knew that but they had fun nonetheless. After playing chess Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley make a cake and Mrs. Weasley learned how to do it the muggle way.

Later that night Ron couldn't sleep because he was nervous about meeting all of Hermione's family.

After rolling over for the tenth time and not being able to fall asleep, Harry's snoring was starting to get to him. He took the pillow off of his bed and chucked it at Harry.

Harry awoke in mid-snore with a start.

"What the hell?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

"Stop snoring so loud." Ron said. "I can't fall asleep." Harry laughed at this.

"My snoring isn't the reason you can't fall asleep." Harry said.

"Yes it is." Ron said.

"Then why haven't you had a problem with it for all of these years that we've shared a dorm?" Harry asked.

"Because…uh…because…" Ron searched for an answer but was unable to find one.

"It's not my snoring. You're nervous to meet Hermione's family and have to pretend you're a muggle." Harry said. Ron was silent and Harry knew he had figured out the problem. He rested his back against his headboard because he knew that he wasn't going to get back to sleep if he didn't help Ron with his problem.

"I am supposed to tell them that I want to be a banker and I play football **(soccer in america)** but I don't even know what those things are except what Hermione told me about them. I can just picture one of them asking me a question about something I know nothing about." Ron admitted. "I'm going to look like a fool in front of them."

"I don't know much about Hermione's family but from what I know about my Uncle Vernon Hermione hit the nail on the head with all of the questions that they probably will ask. It's not that hard to pretend to be a muggle and Hermione will be there with you so she could answer any questions that you can't. You're going to do fine." Harry assured him. "Although, if you were really a muggle I don't think that you would have the slightest chance in getting into Oxford." Harry joked.

"Thanks for believing in me so much." Ron said sarcastically.

"But seriously it's not so bad, until I was 11 I was a muggle and then when I had to go back I had to pretend that I went to this school that I didn't whenever neighbors or Aunt Marge was around. It's really not that hard." Harry said.

"The one you blew up?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"Maybe you should go talk to Hermione." Harry suggested; he didn't think that he was getting to Ron as well as Hermione could. Ron sat up.

"Yeah that's probably best." He said. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Harry said, looking at the clock. "Except not at two in the morning next time."

"Got it." Ron laughed as he put a sweatshirt on and quietly crept down the stairs.

When he got to the landing where Hermione and Ginny's room was he slowly opened the door and found Hermione asleep. Ron hated to wake her but he had to talk to her before the next day. Ron sat next to her on the bed and bent down to kiss her lips.

"What's up?" Hermione asked in a tired voice when Ron pulled away.

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Ron said. Hermione sat up when she heard this.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron opened his mouth to speak but they heard Ginny roll over in her bed. Hermione put her finger to her lips and motioned for Ron to come with her. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and led Ron to the kitchen. "Now, what's wrong with tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she begun to make tea for her and Ron.

"What if they don't like me?" Ron asked.

"Of course they'll like you." Hermione said. "My parents like you don't they?"

"Yeah, but I don't have to lie to your parents. They know that I'm a wizard." He took his tea that Hermione placed on the table in front of him and took a sip before continuing. "I am going to have to lie to the rest of your family."

"I have to lie to my family too." Hermione said. "They don't know that I'm a witch so I tell them that I go to a boarding school for the year and that I want to go into business. I can't tell them about the amazing store you bought me or that I got Head Girl. I left the muggle world when I was eleven. I might know some things about muggles but other than that I am a witch at heart." She took Ron's hand. "I have to lie about the same stuff that you do but the only difference is that I know a little bit more about it than you because I spent the first eleven years of my life as a muggle. Harry could tell you the same thing."

"He did." Ron said. "But I guess I needed to hear it from you." Hermione smiled at him and gently kissed him.

"Everyone will love you no matter what." Hermione assured him before meeting their lips once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 20 BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE!**

**So this is the chapter at the Granger's. I'm not sure on this chapter. It just different. Let me know your thoughts!**

**-Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The next morning Hermione woke up a little later than normal. The party was at four but they had to be there earlier because she and Ron had to Apparate to the house before her family got there and she had to help her mum set up. She had breakfast with everyone before she and Ron went to get ready. She helped Ron find something nice to wear for the party and then went down stairs to shower. After her shower Ginny said that she could borrow something to wear to the party. Ginny had tons of dresses in her closet at the Burrow. Hermione chose a strapless black one with a sparkling black shrug over it. She tried heels that Ginny had but couldn't manage to walk far in them. Luckily Alison lent her a pair of sparkly black flats. Hermione clipped up her hair into a nice curly up do, did her make-up, and sprayed herself with the perfume Ron gave her before going into the kitchen and getting the cake ready with Mrs. Weasley for the party.

When Hermione admitted that she couldn't decorate a cake for her life Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and decorated the cake in a beautiful Christmas design.

Ron came down the stairs looking tired (as if he didn't get to sleep till three in the morning.) He had on a pair of nice black slacks and a nice white button up shirt.

Finally around two Ron and Hermione Apparated for Hermione's parents house. They landed in the hallway by the door so that they wouldn't frighten her parents. Hermione's parents heard the cracks and came out to greet them.

"How's it going Ron?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Great Mr. Granger and you?" Ron asked.

"Great." Mr. Granger answered. Mrs. Granger gave Ron a hug and then Hermione and Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen to get the food ready. Ron and Mr. Granger went into the living room to watch TV.

"Mr. Granger, could you tell me about football?" Ron asked.

"You know, I think there's a game on the sports channel." Mr. Granger said as he took the remote and flipped the channel. A vision of people in red and blue running across a field after a black and white ball came on the screen. "See, the point of the game is for the team to try and kick the ball in the goal more times than the other team. The goalie tries to block the ball." Mr. Granger exclaimed.

"Which team do we root for?" Ron asked.

"The red team." Mr. Granger said. "Manchester United." **(a/n: I don't know much about soccer so please don't kill me if Manchester United isn't red or whatever.) **

"Alright." Ron said. They watched the game and the blue team made a goal.

"Damnet!" Mr. Granger exclaimed. As Ron was watching he was getting more into it. He started cheering and jeering when the teams scored.

"Come on!" Ron shouted when the blue goalie saved a goal. "That was in!"

"The ref it blind!" Mr. Granger exclaimed. Ron found this _almost_ as interesting as watching a Quidditch match.

Hermione was in the kitchen with her mother, preparing food when she heard cheering from the living room. When she walked out to see what it was she laughed. Ron and Mr. Granger were sitting on the couch with soda in their hands watching the screen intently. Ron had unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt in the heat of cheering and Mr. Granger had loosened his Christmas tie. She watched as the other team made a goal and Mr. Granger and Ron started cursing at the screen. Hermione laughed even harder and Ron and Mr. Granger turned when they heard she was there.

"Who's winning?" She asked through giggles.

"Manchester United." Ron answered with a smile. Hermione laughed again before going back into the kitchen to help her mother.

When most of the food was laid out, except for the cookies Mrs. Granger was baking, and the kitchen straightened up, Hermione and Mrs. Ganger went to go collect their men.

"Yes!" Ron and Mr. Granger shouted as Hermione and Mrs. Granger came into the living. The game had ended and Manchester United had won. Hermione and Mrs. Granger laughed and the doorbell rang.

"That'll be your sister Sandra and Donny with Samantha and Jake. They're always early to these things." Mrs. Granger said. She and Mr. Granger started walking to the door as Mr. Granger fixed his tie. Hermione turned to Ron and started to fix the buttons on his shirt.

"Remember what I said about Samantha." Hermione whispered to him as she heard people behind her.

"Hermione! I haven't seen you in ages." A woman exclaimed. Ron assumed that it was Hermione's Aunt Sandra. There was something about her that said that she though that she was better than everyone else. Hermione gave her a hug. "And who is this?" Sandra asked.

"Aunt Sandra this is Ron, my boyfriend." Hermione said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ron said as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure." Sandra said. He shook her husband Donny's hand and then their son Jake's hand. Lastly Samantha approached. She had light brown hair and green eyes. Her dress looked as if it cost a fortune although it wasn't the best looking dress and her coat looked as if she killed about 30 cats just to make it, it had so much fur.

"So what have you been doing Hermione?" Samantha asked. Ron could hear the snobbishness in her voice.

"Usual." Hermione said in a monotone. "You?"

"I'm first in my class, as usual." Samantha said. "So that means I'll be making valedictorian this year." She said with a smug smile.

"Congratulations." Hermione said in a fake sincere voice. Samantha didn't seem to hear her because she was looking at Ron.

"And who are you?" Samantha asked with interest. He felt Hermione tense up next to him so he took her hand to calm her.

"This is Ron." Hermione said. "_My_ boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Ron said holding out his other hand.

"Pleasure meeting you." Samantha said with a flirty smile at Ron as she shook his hand. Ron felt his other hand getting squished by Hermione's anger. Samantha smiled at him one last time before walking away. Ron felt that Hermione was going to crush his hand if he didn't do something so he pulled her into the kitchen and she released his hand but felt as if she needed to do something with her hands so she took the rolling pin and started to roll out the cookie mix that Mrs. Granger had abandoned. Ron shook his hand out.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked her.

"Perfectly fine." Hermione said through her teeth as she started to push into dough harder. Ron came up behind her and took the rolling pin from her hands and turned her around to face him.

"Hermione, why do you let her get to you?" Ron asked.

"Every time." Hermione said. "Every damn time I got something, she got it too but better and I know she wants you because I have you." Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. "Every time I see her she brags about her grades and I can't tell her that I got Prefect and that I'm Head Girl and that I am one of the top smartest people at Hogwarts." Ron wrapped his arms around her and started to stroke her hair.

"First of all Hermione, you are not one of the top smartest. You are the smartest witch at Hogwarts whether you want to admit it or not. And second of all you won't loose me to her. I love you and I don't see that changing in the next couple of hours. Let's just get through the party and you can spend time with your family and then when we go back, my mum will make us hot chocolate and I'll let you win at chess again. Ok?" Ron asked putting his hands behind her head and looking into her eyes.

"Alright." Hermione agreed with a smile. She kissed Ron and then took his hand again. They walked out into the living room and found that it was slowly filling up with more of Hermione's family and other guests.

"So Ron, what do you plan on doing when you get out of school?" asked Hermione's grandfather.

"Next year, I'm going to Oxford with Hermione and then I plan on becoming a banker." Ron said as he had practiced it for Harry earlier that day.

"A banker, hmmm. Are you good with money?" Hermione's grandfather asked.

"Yes I am." Ron said. "My brother Bill is a banker and he sort of got me into it." Ron said. It wasn't a complete lie; Bill was a worked at Gringotts.

"Do you play any sports?" asked on of Mr. Granger's work friends when Mr. Granger pulled him over to meet them.

"Yes I play football." Ron answered.

"What position?" another asked.

"Goalie." Ron answered.

"What team do you root for?" asked the first one.

"Manchester United." Ron said, glad that he had asked Mr. Granger about it earlier. They seemed happy that he rooted for Manchester United and Ron was happy that he knew what they were talking about.

The only time when Ron had no idea what they were talking about was when Ron and Hermione were talking with her cousins and they brought up videogames.

"What's your favorite videogame Ron?" asked Hermione's cousin Jake.

"Oh, um…I don't play videogames much." Ron said. He had no idea what videogames were but assumed that it was something to do with the TV by the way that they were describing it. They looked at him like he had five heads.

"Ron isn't into videogames that much. He plays football but he's the best at chess." Hermione said.

"You play chess?" asked Jake. He seemed to have the snobbishness gene like his sister.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Well I'm the champion of the National Chess Tournament for five years straight." **(Again not too sure about this chess thing so don't freak out.) **Jake said smugly. "I'll play you."

"No Jake." Hermione said.

"Why?" Jake asked with a pompous laugh. "I promise I won't beat him too bad."

"No because you're too competitive and you'll be a sore loser when Ron wins." Hermione said.

"Yeah right." Jake said. "Nobody could beat me." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron cut her off.

"Alright, I'll play you." Ron said. He was definitely confident in his chess skills.

"Hermione, would you get us the chess board." Jake asked rudely. Hermione sighed and walked to the closet where the games were held. Ron followed her.

"He's a sore loser." Hermione told Ron as she opened the closet. "I'm so sorry about my family. Most of them are crazy."

"It's no big deal. You've been at my house and you know how crazy my family is." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

"But I like your family." Hermione said.

"And I like your mum, dad, grandparents and the guys your dad works with." Ron said. Hermione laughed as they started walking to the coffee table where Jake and three other cousins were waiting.

"You know the pieces don't move by themselves right?" Hermione whispered before Ron sat down.

"They don't?" Ron asked, shocked. Hermione shook her head as she sat next to him.

"They don't what?" Jake asked.

"Nothing." Ron said. "Let's play so that I can eat." Ron and Jake set up the board and began to play. After they had been playing for a couple minutes Jake started conversation back up.

"So Hermione where did you meet him?" Jake asked.

"School." Hermione answered briefly.

"How long have you known each other?" Jake asked.

"Almost seven years." Hermione answered.

"So for these past couple Christmases you've been at his house?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Hermione answered.

"Why this year did you decide to bring him here?" Jake asked. Ron clenched his hand into a fist before he made his move. He hated how Jake was talking about him as if he wasn't even there.

"Because this was the year that we started dating." Hermione answered. Jake opened his mouth to say something but Hermione turned to Ron and spoke. "I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"

"Sure." Ron said, knowing that Hermione only wanted to get away. She got up and left. Ron looked back at the chessboard, deciding on a move.

"So Ron." Jake started. Whenever he was talking about someone he started with so … and that bothered the hell out of Ron. "Where does your family live?" Ron couldn't tell him where he really lived because it was a wizard district but remembered Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Surrey." Ron answered.

"Surrey?" Jake asked. "That's pretty far. When did you get here?"

"Around two." Ron said. Every time he talked he would talk on Ron's turn, making it hard to concentrate. Jake was starting to get on his nerves and he wished that he could have followed Hermione.

"Must have been a long drive." Jake said.

"Nah," Ron answered. "It was like I blinked and we were here." Ron said, smiling to himself. Jake looked at him weird. Jake opened his mouth to speak again but Ron saw something on the chessboard. "Checkmate." Ron said. Jake looked down at the board astonished. "Good game." Ron said holding his hand out.

"How did you beat me?" He asked. "I'm the champion."

"Good luck with that." Ron said as he withdrew his hand and stood up.

"Rematch!" Jake challenged.

"No thanks." Ron said as he walked away looking for Hermione. Samantha seemed to think of this as her opportunity. She rushed up to Ron.

"Hi Ron." She said putting her hand on his arm. Ron took a step backwards so she wouldn't be touching him.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"No, I haven't." Samantha said, taking a step forward. Ron took yet another step backwards.

"Well, I'm going to go look for her." Ron said. He started away but Samantha took Ron's arm.

"Wait." Samantha said, getting closer. Ron backed off and took her hand off his arm.

"Sorry, I've got to find Hermione." Ron said before walking off. He found Hermione catching up with her father with two drinks in her hand. When Ron approached she handed him one.

"Hi Ron." Mr. Granger said. "Hermione tells me that everything at R and H Books is going ok."

"Yup. Everything is going great." Ron said.

"And I here that you've got the job as Editor of the Daily Prophet. Congratulations." Mr. Granger said.

"Thank you sir." Ron said. Hermione was smiling at Ron as her father left.

"_So Ron,_" Hermione said mocking her cousin. "How'd the game go?"

"Well I won and he wanted a rematch but I couldn't bare another game and then I was cornered by Samantha but managed to get away." Ron said.

"Sorry, again, about my fam–" Hermione started but Ron cut her off with a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't apologize." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him and that was one of the many moments that she was grateful for Ron. "But I think that you just might have to make up for it later on." Ron said with suggestive eyebrows.

"As long as you make up for Fred and George keeping tabs on when I go up to your room in the morning." Hermione said with a seductive smile. She gave Ron a quick kiss and they went to eat.

Late that night after the last guest had left Hermione and Ron said goodbye to her parents and they told Ron and Hermione to give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and invitation to dinner the next week. After they agreed that they would they Apparated back to the Burrow. They Apparated to the middle of the living room where Charlie and Alison were cuddling by the fire.

"How was it?" Alison asked.

"Let's just say I'm glad it's over." Hermione sighed and fell into a couch. Ron fell right next to her.

"That bad?" Charlie asked. Hermione nodded.

"It wasn't all bad." Ron said. "I learned what football is and I got to watch a game of it."

"What the hell is football?" asked Bill as he walked into the room.

"Muggle sport." Ron answered. "Kind of like Quidditch but not played on brooms or with so many balls."

"Oh." Bill said, taking a seat in a chair. Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to change." Hermione said. "I'll be back and we could play chess."

"I have to change too." Ron said, also standing up.

"Be quiet upstairs. Harry and Ginny fell asleep in Ginny's room and Fleur just fell asleep too." Bill said. "Fred and Angelina are doing god knows what in their room, George and Alicia went out for the night, and Percy and Penelope are in the kitchen with mum and dad."

"Alright." Hermione and Ron agreed.

"Mum says you two can share a room because Harry and Ginny fell asleep in the other room." Charlie said. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other before they went and told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the dinner invite and they happily accepted. After they told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they went upstairs to change. Hermione quietly snuck into her room and grabbed her pajamas before going into the bathroom to change. She met Ron down in the living room and he had his chess game and it looked as if Mrs. Weasley had already made them their hot chocolate.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Another chapter! So this is New Years. Tell me what you think of this one. I think it's easier to write them when it's just the four of them or just Ron and Hermione. It's more intaminte (sp?) that way!**

**-Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Over the next couple of days things were good. They spent sometime in the snow and playing chess. Ron worked some on the Herald and Hermione on her book.

On New Years Eve, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had a party at the Ministry to go to. Everyone else decided that they would have a party at the Burrow. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry invited Neville and Luna. Bill and Fleur invited a few friends from work. Alison and Charlie invited four of their friends. Penelope and Percy invited some friends from their departments in the ministry. And Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia invited Lee Jordan and Katie Bell (the newest couple.) The morning of Hermione and Ginny sat in the living room of the Burrow, talking with Alison.

"So what shall we cook tonight?" Alison asked.

"I think the guys should cook." Ginny said. Alison laughed.

"Yeah right. I don't want to even think about what they could come up with." Alison said.

"Ron can make pretty good Mac and Cheese." Hermione shrugged.

"Why don't we just send them to the store and we'll do the cooking." Angelina suggested, coming into the room with a yawn.

"Yeah we'll need a lot of stuff to make food for all of the people that are coming." Hermione agreed. Alicia, Penelope, and Fleur joined them and they all were given parts to help with the food.

"We'll have them decorate too." Alicia said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "It would make it feel more partyish." The girls reconvened at the kitchen table when Mrs. Weasley came down to make breakfast. Slowly the guys came down to join them. When they told them their jobs for the day Fred and George agreed with smiles.

"We wanted to stop and pick up a box of our New Years gags anyways." George said with a mischievous smile.

"Just don't set the house on fire." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't worry mum. If anything catches fire we'll put it out." Fred joked. Mrs. Weasley didn't think that that was too funny because she smacked him upside the head.

After breakfast everyone went upstairs to their rooms to get ready to go out. Fleur stayed downstairs to make the list because she was already dressed. Since they talked to Mrs. Weasley over the summer and since the night that Harry and Ginny fell asleep in the same room, Mrs. Weasley allowed them to share rooms. Ron and Hermione made their way up to their attic bedroom. Hermione started toward her trunk but Ron stopped her by putting his her shoulder.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, turning with a smile. Ron pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I'm just excited about going into the New Year with you." Ron said with a bigger smile. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Me too." She said with a smile. After one last kiss she pulled away to get changed. Hermione put on a pair of gray sweatpants and a big t- shirt. She planned on changing for the party after they finished cooking. She and Ron walked down the stairs together. Everyone else was already down there. The guys were putting on coats as Fleur told them what to get.

"Zis is ze list." Fleur said, handing the list to Bill. "We need everything zat is on it."

"Yes ma'am." Bill joked, kissing her. All 6 of the brothers and Harry disappeared with several cracks and the girls headed to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left so that they wouldn't bother the girls doing all of the cooking. Hermione started to put an apron on and conversation began.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?" Penelope asked Alicia and Angelina. The wedding topic carried them out for a whole half hour. Hermione and Ginny didn't participate much in the conversation because it was mostly about how exciting weddings were. They used all they could to cook and they planned on finishing when the guys brought the rest of the stuff. The girls were in the kitchen finishing up when the guys Apparated into the living room. The girls went in to see them. Percy and Penelope started looking through the bags to organize them, then they started organizing everyone.

"Everyone will be here at 6 and it's 12 right now so we should all split up to do different jobs." Percy said.

"Someone has to decorate, and clean and the cooking needs to be finished." Penelope said.

"Why don't the girls finish cooking and we'll do the cleaning and decorating." Charlie said.

"Or we could split everyone up." Hermione suggested; cooking was getting tiresome.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "We've been cooking all morning.

"I will cook in ze kitchen still." Fleur said.

"I'll help." Alicia said.

"I'll help too." Bill said.

"Count me in too." Alison said.

"Well I'll clean." Penelope said.

"Yeah me too." Percy said.

"Fred and I will help." Angelina said. Fred shot her a death glare.

"So will Ginny and I." Harry said. Ginny shot him a death glare.

"And then Ron, Mione, George and I will decorate." Charlie said.

"So if everyone does what they're supposed to we can be done by four." Percy said.

"Then we'll only have two hours to get ready." Ginny complained.

"I think you'll survive Gin." Ron said.

"Yeah right." Ginny said.

They all split up and went to do what they were supposed to. Hermione emptied out the bags of decorations. There were streamers, and balloons, and plastic top hats that flashed a New Years greeting, party horns, indoor fireworks, and a box of Fred and George's gags. Hermione and Ron were on balloon detail. They used a helium spell so the balloons would float and confetti was inside them so at midnight they would pop and confetti would go everywhere. After getting about 10 blown up, Hermione looked over at Ron and decided to have a little fun. Instead of tying one she sent it in Ron's direction. He seemed shocked but sent another one right back at her. Hermione ducked it though.

"Missed me!" Hermione teased with her tongue out. Ron took that distraction as an advantage and sent another one at her.

"HA!" Ron shouted. Hermione laughed then faked a scared face.

"Spider!" She exclaimed pointing behind her. Ron's face turned sheer white. He turned to look behind him and Hermione jumped on his back, practically strangling him.

"That's not funny!" Ron exclaimed. He walked over to a couch and flipped her on it. Ron pinned her down and started to tickle her sides. Charlie and George were watching and laughing. Hermione's shrieks and laughter filled the room. Then she noticed something on Ron's shoulder.

"Spider!" She shrieked. "There's a spider on your shoulder!"

"Oh I'm not falling for it this time!" Ron said but then he felt something move on his shoulder. When he looked over he saw a big black, hairy spider looking at him. He screamed and started trying to get the spider off but whenever he went to brush the spider it moved to another spot. Ron was practically dancing trying to get it off. Then she noticed Charlie and George each taking turns moving their wand simultaneously as the spider moved. After some laughs she used her own wand to direct the spider off of Ron. Charlie and George were on the floor with laughter and there was more laughter from the doorway to the living room. Harry was standing there bent over in laughter. Ron fell back on the couch with deep breaths.

"I – am gunna – get – you – back – so – bad." Ron said in between breaths. Charlie and George continued to laugh more.

"I can't wait for that." Harry laughed as he made his way back to cleaning.

Around four o'clock everyone was finished. An array of foods had been cooked; all of the decorating and cleaning was done. Everyone was in the living room.

"So people will be here in two hours so we should start getting ready." Alison suggested.

"I call first shower upstairs!" Ginny rushed up the stairs. Everyone else rushed after her to get ready.

After Hermione took a shower Ron went to take one and Hermione started to look through her clothes. She chose a plain white long sleeve shirt with a sparkly turquoise halter over it, and a pair of jeans. As she was fixing her hair and make-up Ron came back up. He changed into a pair of jeans and a striped blue and white button up shirt with a white t-shirt underneath.

"Ready?" Ron asked after he ran a comb through his hair. "I'm starved."

"Well we have a couple minutes…." Hermione said suggestively as she stuck another bobby pin in her hair. Ron turned to her and smiled.

"We could, wait a couple minutes." Ron said, closing the door and walking toward Hermione.

When they got down stairs everyone but Harry and Ginny were there. Hermione set up the radio again. At six Harry and Ginny were still upstairs. Hermione was going to go check on them but Harry came down carrying Ginny, who was fighting him.

"I don't like this outfit!" Ginny protested.

"She kept changing her outfit." Harry explained to everyone who was looking at them funny.

"Gin, you look great and people are almost here." Hermione said.

"Fine." Ginny sighed, starting toward the butterbeer.

An hour later everyone had arrived. Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch with Neville across the room from Hermione, Ginny and Luna were talking about some crazy creature that Neville and Luna planned to find over the summer.

Hermione caught Ron's eye from across the room. He winked at her and she smiled back. Hermione then tried to pay attention to Luna but found her eyes drifting to Ron. After some silent flirting Hermione finally excused herself from Luna and Ginny to go see Ron. She made her way toward him but Percy pulled her away.

"Come on. Some of my friends from the ministry want to talk to you about R and H Books." Percy said.

"But I –" Hermione started but Percy didn't wait for her to speak as he pulled her over to two people standing with Penelope.

"This is Hermione Granger." Percy said. "She and my younger brother own the old quill shop."

"Hermione this is Susan and Nathan. They work at the Ministry with us." Penelope said.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said politely. She tried to slowly back away but Percy had an arm around. She really wanted to be with Ron right now but she continued on with the conversation as politely as she could.

Ron watched as Hermione walked toward him and then Percy pulled her away to talk with some people. Ron was about to walk to her but Charlie took his arm.

"Ron, some people are interested in hearing about the Herald." Charlie said, pulling her away. Ron knew Hermione was stuck in another conversation and they couldn't sneak off into the kitchen so he followed Charlie, interested in talking about the Herald.

Hermione finally managed to excuse herself from the conversation. Susan and Nathan questioned Hermione about every possible detail of R and H Books. She looked around to find Ron. She found him talking with Charlie and a couple other people. She sighed, deciding not to interrupt and looked around for Harry and Ginny. She spotted Harry on the couch by himself just sitting there with a smile on his face, looking a little disheveled. Hermione started over toward him and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said with a stupid grin on his face. Hermione looked over at him. He seemed off in space.

"Did you know your hair is messed up?" Hermione asked.

"Oh." Harry answered. He didn't do anything to fix his hair.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Upstairs." Harry didn't seem to notice Hermione getting annoyed with his one-word answers.

"And why are you smil–" She started but as all of the questions clicked together her solution seemed to answer itself. Harry knew she had figured it out and he fell out of his daze and turned to Hermione. "You and Ginny – tonight – here?" She spit it out, not managing to make a whole sentence. "Why didn't she tell me?" Hermione asked. "We pretty much tell each other about this kind of stuff all of the time."

"Hermione, this is really awkward for me because you're my best girl – friend and you're practically like a sister to me. It just kind of happened and I'm sure if you go find Ginny she'll tell you." Harry said, running his hand through his hair to flatten it out.

"Alright, well you can go back to your own world now." Hermione laughed, walking toward the stairs to find Ginny.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Final one for the day! Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! **

**Love yas!**

**-Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Hermione found Ginny up in her room spraying more hairspray in her hair. When Ginny heard the door open, she jumped back in alarm but when she realized it was Hermione she relaxed. Hermione sat down on her former bed and looked at Ginny. Ginny finished applying her lipstick and then turned to Hermione with a smile.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Ginny started toward her bed and flopped down on it.

"It was just an in-the-moment thing." Ginny said. "When you left Luna and I went to see Harry and Neville. Neville and Luna went to get something to eat…"

**An hour earlier:**

Harry pulled Ginny over to the couch and they sat down. It was silent for several minutes. Ginny was staring at the ring on her finger, feeling the same happiness that she felt when he gave it to her. Ginny moved closer to him and into his arms. Harry wrapped them around her. Ginny looked up at him and captured his lips with hers. It got a bit too deep because Harry pulled away.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe we should go do this where no one's watching." Harry suggested, looking around to make sure that none of Ginny's brothers were coming at him with their wands out. Ginny laughed.

"Alright, let's go up to our room for a bit." Ginny suggested. Harry smiled at her and took her hand. They snuck upstairs to continue what they were doing, not planning on doing anything more than kiss in private.

As soon as the door shut Ginny turned to wrap her arms around Harry and continuing where they left off. Harry and Ginny slowly back toward the bed, kissing. They landed with a soft thud on the mattress. The party was so loud that they could hear music and talking from up there. They ignored it, only wanting to be with one another. Harry started kissing down her neck and Ginny found her voice.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said. Harry found his way back up to her lips and kissed her before speaking.

"I love you too." Harry said before going back for another kiss. Ginny pulled away slightly.

"Harry, I've been thinking in the past couple of seconds and…uh…" Ginny was having a hard time trying to get the words out.

"Good thinking or bad thinking?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, no good thinking. I was thinking that – well, I love you and you love me, and well I was thinking that maybe we should, take our relationship to the next level." Ginny said. Harry backed away a little and looked at her.

"You mean –" Harry started. Ginny nodded her head before he could finish. Harry sat back further for a second. Ginny thought he was trying to come up with a way to let her down.

"Or we don't have to – if you don't want to – we could just go back down stairs – it was stupid –" Ginny babbled on, feeling stupid.

"No, Ginny I love you and I want to do this, if you want to do this." Harry said.

"I do." Ginny said. Harry didn't say anything; he moved forward and kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him on top of her.

**Present Time: **

"…the timing was perfect and I love him so much." Ginny finished. Hermione smiled at her.

"I'm glad it was perfect for you." Hermione said.

"Me too." Ginny said.

"I'm happy for ya Gin." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny and Hermione started toward the door. "We better get going because of how you knew, Harry might let our secret spill to everyone." Ginny joked.

Ron finally managed to pull away from those people although he was enjoying talking about the Herald. He looked over where he last saw Hermione but she wasn't there. He didn't see her anywhere in the party so he crashed on the couch next to Harry.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much." Harry said. He didn't think that he should tell Ron about it so he decided not to.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I think she's with Ginny somewhere." Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to get a couple of butterbeers and look for them, wanna come?" Ron asked. Harry was about to agree but decided against it for his sake. He felt that he should keep a safe distance from Ron incase Ginny let it slip or something.

"Nah, that's ok. I'm gunna stay here but if you come back, bring me one." Harry said.

"Alright." Ron agreed. He started off to where the butterbeers were and grabbed two. Ron had been wandering around for about two minutes when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Hermione standing there with a smile.

"Hey, looking for someone?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled at her.

"Not anymore." He said. Hermione kissed his cheek.

"So, did Harry tell you?" Hermione asked.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked. Hermione's eyes went wide, in fear that she let something that she shouldn't have slip.

"That…I was looking for you." Hermione said. She figured that it should come from either Harry or Ginny.

"He didn't mention it." Ron said, suspiciously. Hermione knew that he wouldn't let it go until he knew it but she knew that she could distract him.

"Wanna go in the kitchen?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him and pressing her body against him. "I don't think anyone else is in there." Ron was about to protest but Hermione cut him off with a peck on the lips. "Come on." Hermione took his hand and led him into the kitchen. Ron didn't object any further.

In the kitchen the lights were off. Ron put his hands on Hermione's waist and kissed her...

Ginny found Harry sitting on the couch. She brought him a butterbeer.

"Hey." She said, sitting next to him. Harry kissed her before taking the butterbeer. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Excited for a new year?" Harry asked. "It'll almost be a year since we've been together." Ginny smiled up at him.

"I know, a whole year. Time flies by fast." Ginny said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm with you." Harry said.

"Me too." Ginny said, yawning.

"Don't fall asleep before midnight." Harry said, catching the yawn.

"I won't if you won't." Ginny said, yawning again.

Hermione and Ron returned after a while and found Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch. Hermione and Ron took seats next to them. Ginny kept nodding off on Harry's shoulder.

"5 sickles says that Ginny doesn't make it till midnight." Ron said.

"This will be the year." Ginny said with a yawn. "I will stay awake until midnight!"

"That's what you said last year." Ron said. "And the year before that, and the year before that, and –"

"Alright I get it!" Ginny said. "But this year I'm gunna be awake at midnight." Hermione and Harry looked confused so Ron decided to explain.

"Every year on New Years, Ginny always falls asleep before midnight." Ron said.

"Except this year." Ginny said.

"So is that why you made a big deal about falling asleep before midnight last year?" Hermione asked.

"And the year before that, and –" Harry started.

"Yes, alright! But this year is different." Ginny said.

"I'll make sure you stay awake." Harry said, poking her in the side. She sat up a little from the poke.

"Thank you very much." Ginny said sarcastically. She turned to give Harry a kiss and then stood up. "Come on Hermione, let's go get something to drink." Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny stood up.

"Get me something too." Ron said before they left. He turned to Harry. "So what were you supposed to tell me that you didn't?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Hermione asked me if you told me yet. What was she talking about?" Ron asked.

"You don't want to hear it." Harry said.

"Just tell me." Ron said.

"No, really. You told me that you didn't want to hear details. Just like I wouldn't want to know with you and Hermione." Harry said. Ron looked confused.

"I'm still not sure what the hell you're talking about." Ron said. Hermione and Ginny were on their way back so Ron moved back over so that they could sit down. "And apparently I don't want to know." Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the girls came back.

They talked for a couple minutes before Ron and Hermione were pulled away by Bill.

"Where were you two?" Bill asked as he pulled them along. "We've been looking for you everywhere. I have some people I want you to meet that want to know about R and H Books and the Herald." Bill pulled them over to a group of five people.

Hermione and Ron answered about every question in the book about the shop or the Herald. Finally with 5 minutes to spare before midnight they answered the final question. Ron and Hermione hurried away, not wanting to get stuck talking anymore. They took their seats next to Harry and Ginny again. Harry was continuously poking Ginny and she was getting angry with him. From across the room they heard Angelina yelling at Fred for setting off one of his gags for the tenth time this evening. It was every other time with Fred and George, together it was 20 gags they set off.

It was getting down to the wire. The music was turned off, everyone was watching the clock, Hermione held Ron's hand tightly, and Harry held Ginny up as she kept nodding off.

"10…" everyone shouted loud and that woke Ginny up.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5…" Hermione got more and more excited.

"4, 3, 2…" Ron turned to Hermione and held her face gently in his hands.

"ONE!" Ron and Hermione met their faces, bringing in the New Year together as a couple, for the first time in the 6 years that they've been friends. Balloons popped, confetti fell over their heads, fireworks zoomed over their heads, and people cheered.

After several minutes into the New Year Ron and Hermione separated their faces. They turned to the couch to see Harry setting a sleeping Ginny gently down on the couch.

"Did she make it?" Hermione asked.

"Just barely." Harry said. She fell asleep like a minute after, while I was hugging her." Ron and Hermione laughed. The party went on for another hour or so. Harry brought Ginny upstairs to put her to sleep and unfortunately people kept finding Ron and Hermione to talk about the bookstore and the Herald.

"So you purchased it from Marty Hayes?" Someone named Carol from the ministry asked.

"Yes." Ron answered. Hermione was tired of the questioning and just plain tired so this time when she yawned she looked at her watch too, to make sure that they got the hint. When no one did Ron decided to help. "Tired, honey?" Ron asked after he answered the next question.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed, coming?" Hermione responded. Ron nodded his head. "It was nice talking to you, excuse us." Hermione said.

"You too." Carol said.

Hermione and Ron started for the stairs Percy came up behind them.

"Wait, I have a friend who wants to know about the Herald." Percy said.

"Tell 'em yourself Perce, we're tired." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her up the stairs before Percy could stop them.

Upstairs, Hermione sat down on the bed and started to take her jewelry off. Ron started to change into his pajamas. When he turned around Hermione was asleep on the bed, still dressed. Ron took the cover off of the other bed and covered her up. He laid down next to her and kissed her forehead before trying to fall asleep.

After an hour of tossing and turning, unable to sleep Ron remembered his promise to George, about getting him back. He decided to enlist Harry's help so he put a sweatshirt on and slipped, quietly out of the room.

Ron woke up a grumpy Harry and they walked downstairs to look in the box of gags. They found candy that makes your mouth, teeth, and face blue.

"He's going to kill you." Harry whispered as they slowly crept up the stairs.

"No." Ron said. "He's going to kill us."

"Oh, that's better." Harry said sarcastically as they stopped in front of the door.

"I'll hold his mouth open and you stick the candy in." Ron said.

"Fine, as long as he kills you first." Harry said. They slowly opened the door and crept over to George and Alicia's bed. Ron pulled at George's bottom jaw and Harry stuck the candy in. Ron let go of the jaw. Harry and Ron rushed out.

"Well, it's been nice knowing ya." Harry said. "I'm going to go get some sleep before George kills us." He started toward his and Ginny's room but Ron stopped him.

"Uh Harry." Ron said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I get what you meant before about not wanting to know and all that stuff. Thanks for not telling me and I won't tell you with Hermione and all." He looked down avoiding eye contact because this was awkward.

"Yeah, no problem." Harry said.

"Alright, well goodnight." Ron said awkwardly. He started for the stairs and Harry turned around, starting for his room.

**a/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Kylie **


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: Hey guys! Well for right now I have a chapter but later on today I will try and put another one up. I'm still working on that one and having a hard time ending their vaction. So, I hope you like this one!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-four**

A door slammed and Ron sat up with a start. George was coming at him in angry strides with a dark blue face. Hermione was standing by the door watching. She was already dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark purple long-sleeve shirt with a hood on the back. Her hair and make-up was already done. Ron figured that he was sleeping in later than normal. His focus turned to George who was quickly approaching.

"What did you do?" George roared. Ron was having trouble not laughing. He heard Hermione giggling in the background.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said, fighting laughter. George saw this and got angrier.

"This!" George shouted, pointing to his face.

"Well, that's just karma my dear brother. What goes around comes around." Ron said. George growled and started for Ron but Ron dashed away from him and his behind Hermione. George started for her anyways.

"Hermione, if I were you I would move." George said.

"Well, to be fair he did say that he would get you back." Hermione said innocently. She tried to control her giggles but it was quite a funny site to see a guy with a blue face yelling.

"And now I'm going to get him back." George said through gritted teeth, impatiently waiting for Hermione to move. He would have charged but he didn't want to hurt Hermione.

"See, I can't let you do that because I'm gunna still need Ron alive." Hermione said standing protectively in front of Ron.

"Hermione, if you don't move, I will still get him." George said. Hermione was about to respond but feet on the stairs stopped her.

"Is Ron up?" Harry started before he reached the top of the stairs. "His mum wants to know if he wants breakfast." He reached the top step and his eyes went wide when he saw George. His mouth formed an O right before he started to chuckle.

"Harry helped!" Ron shouted from behind Hermione. George turned his angry look on Harry. Harry turned to run but when he turned he bumped into Alicia. Alicia walked in between George and Harry. She placed a hand on George's chest to calm him.

"You can relax and stop trying to kill Ron and Harry. It's that candy you invented." Alicia said. "But you deserved it."

"Can you get the antidote from the box downstairs?" George asked, putting on a sweet voice.

"And leave you up here to kill them, I don't think so. Come on." Alicia took his hand and pulled him out of the room. Before he left he looked back at Harry and Ron and pointed at each of them. Then he took his finger and brought it across his neck. Ron, Hermione, and Harry held in their laughs until they heard the stairs creaking. When they were sure that they were far enough away and they were sure that George wouldn't hear them, all three of them burst out in laughter.

After getting their laughter under control, Harry went back downstairs. Ron went to go lay down again but he pulled Hermione down with him. She laughed but turned to look at Ron.

"So I was thinking that maybe you would want to come with me to the bookstore. I got a letter saying that they delivered some of the books and I wanted to organize them." Hermione said.

"Alright, I guess I could help." Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"Well actually you could work on the paper while I organize the books." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you'd want to do it yourself." Ron said with a smile.

"I love how you know me." Hermione said with a smile. She moved her lips to his and kissed him. Then she pulled away, Ron leaned over to kiss her but she pulled back a little. Ron got confused and that made her long for him more. After a long, very passionate kiss Hermione pulled away with a smile. "Get dressed and I'll pack some lunch to bring with us." She kissed him one more time before starting for the door, moving her hips because she knew he was watching. Ron groaned and rolled over on his back.

"Why must you always tease me?" Ron asked Hermione who had just walked out.

"Just because I love you so much!" Hermione said back as she started down the stairs.

A half hour later Ron finished dressing and headed down the stairs. Hermione was just finishing putting things into a basket.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Ron picked an apple up from the bowl in the middle of the table and bit into it.

"Yup." He said with a mouth full of apple. Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek. They got their jackets and scarves on before Apparating to Hogsmede. They walked down the street holding hands until they reached R and H Books.

Inside of the books shop Hermione used her wand to turn up the heat and she set the basket down on the counter. By the bookshelves there were stacks and stacks of books. Ron took a seat on the couch and started to look through his papers. Hermione excitedly walked over to the piles of books and started to sort them. She organized the books in alphabetical order, according to the author's last name.

Hermione lost track of time and the next time she looked at her watch. It was past lunchtime, she wondered why Ron hadn't realized it. She figured that he was working hard on the paper but when she walked around piles of books and out from behind a bookshelf she spotted Ron asleep on the couch with a copy of Denis Creevy's new ideas for some articles over his face. Hermione giggled and walked over to him. She carefully lifted the paper and placed it with the other stuff. Hermione bent down low so she was by his ear.

"Ron wake-up! You're gunna miss the paper deadline!" Hermione tried to get through that without laughing but when she was done she burst into giggles. Ron sat up straight and looked around dumbfounded. He then saw Hermione on the end of the couch laughing hysterically.

"That was _not_ funny!" Ron rubbed his eyes awake.

"It was." Hermione laughed. Ron smiled at her. He loved the way she looked when she laughed.

When she got her laughter under control Hermione looked at Ron who was smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Starving." Ron said.

Ron and Hermione went to get the basket then they sat down and ate. After eating, Ron had to finish his work and Hermione had to go finish organizing the books.

After about fifteen minutes Hermione had half of the books on shelves, she excitedly started the next half.

Ron got bored after he finished going over the articles so he decided to see if Hermione needed any help. He spotted her amidst a pile of books. He smiled at the sight. Ron sat behind her where there was an open space in between the books and kissed her cheek.

"How come you just don't use your wand?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to do it by hand." Hermione said.

"That's a lot of books." Ron said raising his eyebrows at the books.

"Yeah it is." Hermione turned to smile at him. "Do you want to take a break and go get some coffee from Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Sounds good." Ron said. He stood up and then gave Hermione a hand and helped her up. They put their jackets and scarves on before walking out onto the cold Hogsmede Street.

By the time they reached Madam Puddifoot's Hermione was afraid that her nose would fall off from frostbite. When she expressed this to Ron, he kissed her nose and they walked into the shop. They ordered two coffees and took a table in the back. It was warm in there so they took off their jackets.

"So why are you sorting the books by hand?" Ron asked. "If you used your wand we could have been ages ago."

"Well, I wanted to sort through them by hand because they wouldn't get done right if I did it by wand. And plus I like doing it by hand." Hermione said. "But if you're bored you can go back."

"No, of course not." Ron said. "I like spending time with you, even if you are sorting books the muggle way." He smiled at her and took her hand from on top of the table. Hermione smiled back.

"It's nice when it's just the two of us." Hermione gave Ron's hand a squeeze. He looked at her and saw happiness in her eyes. Before this past summer he hadn't even seen a look like that in her eyes, not even when she was researching for fun.

"I like how you're changed." Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Last year, exams and homework were the most important things on your mind and now I get the feeling that you'd rather be with me than in the library. Last year it seemed like whenever we were left in a room together you wanted to be out of there." Ron smiled at her. "I like it better this year."

"Ron, you are the most important thing in my life. You come before books and exams any day. And I like how you've changed too." Hermione smiled at him. "You're more responsible. You've taken on responsibility for the Herald that's a job that not many can handle. I like this year too, because I can do this." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Hermione went to pull away but Ron caught her lips again. They were interrupted when Madam Puddifoot brought them their coffee.

"So you've never explained to me why it felt like you always wanted to leave when it was the two of us." Ron said.

"Well because I did." Hermione said, calmly taking a sip of coffee. Ron looked alarmed.

"Huh?"

"Well last year I wasn't quite sure how I felt about you then and it was awkward. Especially after Harry and Ginny got together because they assumed we were next." Hermione said.

"True." Ron said, nodding because he understood. "But I say we don't dwell on the past." He pulled his chair closer and leaned in for a kiss.

Ron and Hermione decided that they would finish their coffee before continuing. When the coffee was done they went back to R and H Books. Hermione turned the key in the lock and they walked in. Just as Hermione went to turn the lights on, Ron took her hand and pulled her into his arms. His lips met hers with a pleasant kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled away Hermione had a smile on her face.

"Love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too." Ron said. Hermione leaned up to kiss him and after he was into it she pulled away.

"I'm going to go finish the books." Hermione said, walking toward the bookshelves. She knew he was watching her go and she loved to tease him. She got back to the books and started to organize them.

Ron was standing there in love and in surprise. She always teased him but he loved it. Ron decided that play at that game too. He followed her around the bookshelf. She was putting books on the shelf and didn't notice him.

"Need any help?" He asked walking closer and lightly brushed her backside as he walked past her. "I could sort books if you need." Ron stood behind her and his warm breath hit her neck. She turned around to face him. They were barely an inch apart.

"That's cruel." She said.

"A taste of your own medicine." Ron said coolly.

"Well, I have to admit." Hermione started, moving closer. "It is kind of hot." She put her hand on Ron's shoulder and pushed him up against the bookshelf. A few books fell but they didn't bother to pick them up. Ron's hands slid down her back. Hermione moaned in pleasure. Finally they came up for air. Hermione smiled at him. She took her wand from her pocket and waved it at the books after saying a spell. Each book shot up and took their place in the shelves.

"What about wanting to do it the right way?" Ron asked.

"I don't care about them being perfect. I'd rather be spending time with you right now." Hermione said. Ron smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He pulled her in for a hug.

After getting their things Ron and Hermione closed up the shop and Apparated back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner and Mr. Weasley was reading the evening Prophet at the kitchen table. Bill and Fleur were sitting at the table consulting on what color to paint the baby's room. Percy, Penelope, Charlie, and Alison were at work and Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were discussing wedding details in their room.

"Ginny and Harry are upstairs packing, why don't you two join them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I already packed Mrs. Weasley but I'll help Ron pack." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.

"When did you already pack?" Ron asked.

"This morning." Hermione said. "I packed you too but I thought we could spend a little time together." Ron smiled at her.

"So that's why my clothes were neatly folded in my trunk?" Ron asked.

"Exactly." Hermione answered. They started up the stairs and were on the landing when they heard yelling from Ginny and Harry's room. They went to go listen but before they could move the door opened and Harry walked out yelling.

"I made a suggestion! I never said anything about you having to do it!" He said angrily.

"You shouldn't have even said anything!" Ginny yelled back.

"Next time I won't!" Harry yelled. Ginny did not respond. She slammed the door in his face. Harry turned and started up the stairs, when he was halfway there he turned around and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, you guys are back?" Harry asked as if nothing happened.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said angrily. He turned to start up the stairs again.

"That didn't look like nothing." Ron said. Harry didn't say anything he stomped up the stairs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Harry.

When he got to the room he slammed the door and flopped down on his old bed. Ron and Hermione re-opened the door and walked in. They took seats on either side of him.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed. "We finished packing and were just sitting on the bed, reading the Prophet. I said that it would be cool if there were an advice column. She said that you would find someone and I said that she was the best at giving advice and it just blew up into this whole thing because she thinks that I was trying to tell her to take the job."

"Well she was kind of pissed because the other day mum mentioned the job again and told her that it was a good opportunity for her and the other wasn't a guarantee." Ron said.

"You didn't know." Hermione said to him. "You should go explain it to her."

"I did try to explain." Harry said. "But she didn't want to hear it." The door opened and Ginny walked in bashfully. Harry stood and met her halfway across the room.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"I heard what you said and I know I was overreacting and I'm –" Harry cut her of by capturing her lips with his.

"And now we leave." Ron said, standing up and pulling Hermione with him. They walked out into the hallway.

"So that idea is out of the question." Hermione said.

"Want to go rest on the couch then?" Ron asked yawning.

"Alright." Hermione said, leading the way down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Hey guys! Well here's another one! I just got the HP movie today but I am going to try and make another update today or even possibly tomorrow! Hope you like this one! **

**Luv yas,  
Kylie  
**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-five **

It was no surprise that Hermione was awake before Ron. She let him sleep while she got ready. After showering, Hermione changed into a pair of jeans and a v-neck dark blue shirt with a white camisole underneath. She went through with her normal morning routine and by the time she was done getting ready Ron was still asleep. She knew that he had to start getting ready so Hermione walked over to the bed and kissed him. At first he didn't kiss back so she tried again. For the second time she did not get a reaction. Hermione leaned over to try for a third time but before she could kiss him Ron brought his fingers to her waist and started tickling her. Hermione squealed with laughter and fell on top of Ron. He continued to tickle her. Hermione squirmed out and kissed him, to distract his hands. It worked. He was more distracted with kissing her instead of tickling her. They only stopped because there was a knock at the door. Hermione got off the bed and went to answer the door while Ron was grumbling about being interrupted all of the time. When Hermione opened the door Bill was there.

"Hello." Hermione said.

"Hi." Bill replied. " Mum said to bring your trunks downstairs and come down to eat."

"Yeah, thanks for telling us." Ron said sarcastically from his bed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that I was interrupting." Bill said with a chuckle.

"You weren't interrupting anything." Hermione said. "I was just finishing packing."

"Call it whatever you want." Bill said with a laugh.

"Oh that's funny!" Hermione said sardonically. Before Bill could respond Hermione slammed the door in his face. She turned to Ron. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll take the trunks downstairs?" Hermione said. She went back over to the bed and gave Ron a quick kiss but when she went to pull away Ron pulled her back to him.

"Just one more minute." Ron said, kissing her.

"I guess." Hermione said as she kissed him back. When she wasn't expecting it he started to tickle her again. She squealed with laughter and it took her a whole minute to get him distracted again. They spent the next couple minutes kissing before Hermione decided to take the trunks. Ron took clothes out before Hermione had the trunks levitating in front of her. She opened the door with her wand and three people fell in. Bill, Fred, and George had been listening at the door. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked infuriated. The three of them jumped to their feet.

"Nothing." Bill insisted. Fred and George shot a glare at him.

"We came to see if you needed help with your trunks but it sounded like you were busy so we waited." Fred said.

"You did not." Hermione said.

"Yes we did." George protested.

"Then why were you listening at the door?" Hermione asked, setting the trunks down and folding her arms across her chest. Ron was watching and liked seeing the way that Hermione was handling it. It was tempting to slam the door in his brother's faces and kiss her.

"We needed to know when you were done." Fred said. Bill was just standing there nodding his head to agree with Fred and George. He was obviously not used to lying about sneaking around and spying.

"Well then why don't you take them now." Hermione said gesturing to the trunks.

"Alright." George said. Fred, George, and Bill took their wands out of their pocket but Hermione grabbed them from their hands.

"Be careful with mine, I have a lot of books in there." She walked past them and out of the door. Ron was staring after her, wanting her more than ever at the moment. Fred, George, and Bill were glaring at Ron.

"Hey don't look at me. It was your choice to eavesdrop and your stupid lie." Ron said. "I'm going to change. Be careful with my stuff." Ron walked out of the room laughing.

Bill punched Fred and George on the arm. Then the three of them started to lift the trunks. Fred and George lifted up Hermione's trunk but could barely manage to lift it up past their waists. Bill grabbed one side of Ron's and started to drag it across the floor.

"Next time come up with a better lie." Bill growled.

"It was your idea to eavesdrop." Fred argued.

"You were the one's who came up here to walk in on something." Bill said. "So you could use it to blackmail them."

"You listened too!" George objected. Bill opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything to say back so he shut his mouth.

Downstairs, the three of them were sweating and panting as they walked down the stairs. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch with cups of coffee watching them.

"You can put them over there." Hermione said, pointing to the opposite side of the room. Ron was laughing, watching them struggle.

"Yeah right." Fred said. He and George placed the trunks down right in front of them and Bill followed suit.

"Do it yourself." George said.

"Alright." Hermione took out her wand and guided them to where she had pointed. Then she took their wands out and handed the wands to them. "It was so nice of you to bring our trunks down for us. Thank you." She smiled at them.

"Well we didn't intend on doing it without our wands." Fred said.

"Than why did you come up? I could have done it with my wand. Was there some other reason that you were up there?" Hermione asked slyly. Fred and George scowled at her.

"No. We wanted to help you bring them down." George said through his teeth he knew that Hermione knew and was carrying this out but he wasn't going to give in.

"Sorry that I assumed different then." Hermione said. She smiled up at them. They continued to scowl at her as they walked into the kitchen. Bill smiled at her.

"You're clever." Bill said. "I don't ever think a joke that they tried to pull has ever messed up like this."

"Yes, I am clever and they deserved it for what they did with the spontaneous laughter. And you were listening at the door too you're lucky that I don't owe you one too." Hermione said. Bill chuckled.

"She's a keeper Ron." Bill said before following Fred and George into the kitchen. Ron turned with a smile toward Hermione.

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks so." He said. Hermione smiled back at him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek

"All that matters to me is that you think so." Hermione said. Ron returned the kiss but this time he hit her lips.

"Breakfas–" George started, sticking his head in the living room. He caught them in mid-lip lock. "Oooo looks like we've got a little looove action going on in here." He teased.

"Oh shut up." Ron said gruffly. "If I were you I wouldn't be talking."

"And why shouldn't I be talking?" George asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well last night." Ron started. "Around 3 am, I came down to get something to eat and I happened to hear y–"

"Mind your own business!" George interrupted.

"A lesson that you need to learn." Ron said with a triumphant smile. For his whole life he had been pushed around by Fred and George, never once standing up for his self but seeing Hermione stand up to them before, making them carry their trunks down by themselves, made him want to stand up to them too. If his girlfriend could do it, why couldn't he?

George glared at him. Ron had the feeling that if looks could kill he would have been dead when George first glanced at him.

"You both are so gunna get it! And Harry too!" George said before walking into the kitchen. Ron turned to look at Hermione.

"We are gunna get it." Ron said. Hermione wasn't concentrating on what would happen after. She thought that it was extremely _hot_ of Ron to tell George off like that. She kissed him passionately before standing and pulling him into the kitchen for breakfast.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley told them to have all of their trunks by the door because they were going to leave soon. Hermione agreed to do that for everyone because Harry and Ron were in the middle of a chess game and Ginny couldn't use magic. Hermione took out her wand and gave it a wave but as soon as she waved it, it turned into a bird. She was shocked at first but knew it was a fake wand that Fred and George had. She was about to comment on the stupidity of the joke, assuming that Fred and George were watching nearby but the bird started flying toward her. She screamed and started running from it. The bird was following her with it's beak pointing toward her. Ron, Harry, and Ginny came out of the kitchen. Hermione dashed behind Ron. It continued to follow her. Ron stood in front of her as it tried to get behind him. He got several sharp jabs from it. Harry took out his wand and started to get rid of it but when he did that it turned into two; one went for Harry and the other one was still pestering Hermione. Harry wasn't quick enough to get away from the bird so it got him in the arm. Ron was in shock and the bird got past him. Hermione started running again with her hands over her head. Ron took his wand out but when the bird saw it, it started to go after Ron. Hermione watched in horror as the bird went after Ron. The bird got him in the hand several times. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Do something!" She shouted over the ouches and shouts. Hermione took out her real wand and tried to think of a spell to use; she watched it sting Ron with it's beak again and tried to transfigure the bird into a paper bird. The birds instead turned into bigger birds. Ron and Harry's eyes grew big. But the birds didn't attack. They started chirping around and doing stupid things. Hermione looked down at her hands where she felt the bird peck her. There was no marks there or no pain. Ron looked at where he got it from the bird and there was nothing along with Harry's cuts. Laughter came and Fred and George walked into the living room, laughing and holding their wands out so that they were directing the large birds around. Ginny started giggling too.

"You should have seen you faces!" Fred exclaimed, mocking Harry's face.

"You three were really scared." George laughed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry stared at them in shock.

"How is that funny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh relax. They didn't hurt you. They only scared you." George said.

"Still not funny." Ron retorted angrily.

"Why are you laughing Gin?" Harry asked.

"She was in on it." Fred said.

"You were?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded through giggles.

"It was hard trying not to laugh. I knew that one of you would try to vanish it and then when that didn't work you would try and transfigure it." Ginny said. Hermione looked at the birds flying drunkenly around them. A smile crossed her face. Except for a few sharp pokes she was unharmed and it was actually funny after the fact.

"So it was funny, just don't mess with me anymore." Hermione said. Fred and George smiled.

"Done but that goes both ways." George said.

"Alright." Hermione agreed. She took her wand out and started to guide the trunks in the air. As she past Fred and George she had each trunk bump into them along the way. She giggled as she started toward the door. Ron smiled after her. He was very grateful that he had her. Harry looked at Ginny in mock anger.

"Should I start running?" Ginny asked, noticing Harry's face. She preferred for him to catch her and tickle her rather than tickle her without a fight.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said. Ginny took off in a run and Harry waited two seconds before running after her. Ron looked at Fred and George; he was still spooked in fear that the giant birds were still going to come after him. George took his wand and waved it. A giant bird started toward Ron.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ron screamed. He started for the kitchen. The bird didn't follow him but he didn't stop until he was way out of the way. Fred and George were still laughing, glad that they made it clear that no one was to mess with them.

**a/n: What did you think? Please review!**

**-Kylie **


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: Hey guys! This is the last one for this weekend. I hope you like it. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again but hopefully it'll be soon!**

**Luv ya!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny returned to Hogwarts later that night. Their belongings were sent to their dorm rooms in Gryffindor Tower. It had been a tiring journey on the Knight Bus so they all went up to the Head Common Room to get some sleep.

The next morning Ron was up even before Hermione. He planned on calling a meeting for the paper after classes were over but he needed to make the announcement. He figured that since he couldn't go into all of the house common rooms, he would post the notices right outside Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw (no Slytherins were on the paper staff,) in the Great Hall, and outside of the Herald office. He made five copies of the notice and headed to put them up after pulling a pair of jeans over his pajamas. He started at Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, then and the Herald office. He was pasting it up using spell-o-tape when he heard something inside. It sounded like Colin's voice. He slowly opened the door and found Colin inside with his camera. When the door opened more he saw Vanessa smiling toward the camera.

"Oh hi Ron." Colin said. "I didn't know anyone would be here so early."

"Neither did I." Ron said. "I was just putting a sign up to let people know that there's a meeting today after classes. I wanted to get another issue out by Sunday."

"Cool, I'll be there." Colin said. "He then remembered Vanessa was there. "Oh Ron, this is Vanessa. Vanessa this is Ron."

"Hey." Ron said shaking her hand.

"Hi." Vanessa responded. "Sorry about being up here. I hope you don't mind. Colin insisted on taking my picture."

"It's no problem." Ron said. "It's just as much Colin's office as it is mine. How are they coming out?"

"It's kind of cool. Vanessa found this spell for me where you can create whatever backgrounds you want." Colin shuffled through some pictures on his desk. "Check it out." He held out a picture to Ron. Ron took it and saw a picture pf Vanessa but it looked as if she were sitting on a cloud instead of a chair.

"This is awesome. Where did you find this spell?" Ron asked, looking at the other pictures on Colin's desk.

"It was in a book, _Fascinating Spells and Jinxes._ There are a lot of awesome spells in there. I found the book in the back of the library, only checked out once. It looks like it's older than the school." Vanessa said. Ron thought of something and smiled.

"Was the person who checked it out before you Hermione Granger?" He asked.

"Yup." Vanessa said. Ron laughed and an idea came to him as he thought of the book.

"Listen, why don't you come to the meeting too and bring the book. I think I have a job for you if you want one." Ron said.

"Sure." Vanessa said.

Ron left them to their picture taking and went to post one in the Great Hall. It was very eerie because no one was in there. He could just picture a Dementor flying out at him with a knife. He quickly walked across the room and pasted it in the front of the Great Hall and he used a spell to replicate it so that it showed everywhere in the Hall. There were several on each wall so that no one would miss it. His pace quickened as he walked out. He was halfway across the room when a voice spoke.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ron turned around to see Dumbledore in a seat that had been vacant only a minute before.

"Good morning Professor." Ron said. He was a bit spooked because he wasn't expecting anyone to be there except for the Dementors with knives. Dumbledore took a paper off of the wall to read it.

"Very good of you to get the Herald back on track as soon as you got back." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir." Ron said. "You wouldn't have happened to see Professor McGonagall have you? I need to ask her a question about adding another section to the paper."

"No I haven't Mr. Weasley but I trust that if you think that the new section is worth it than you should feel free to add it. Being the editor, the decision should lay in your hands." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir." Ron said. He was about to say goodbye but Dumbledore spoke first.

"When you get back up to the Head Common Room would you be kind enough to pass along a message to Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure." Ron said, not realizing what Dumbledore said.

"Would you tell her to meet me in my office when classes are over. I would like to discuss the ball with her." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Ron said. He turned to leave and then processed exactly what Dumbledore said. He turned and stared, unsure of what to say.

"But how did you –?" Ron started.

"You and Miss Granger are not the first heads to stay in the Head Common Room. I assumed that you two were because of how you acted while I was there." Dumbledore said calmly. Ron was unsure if he was in trouble. "No worries Mr. Weasley. I have no problem with young love. Please don't forget to pass along the message to Miss Granger." He smiled at Ron. Ron quickly walked out of the Great Hall, very red. He made it back up to the common room as Hermione was starting to wake. She smiled at him.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Dumbledore told me to tell you when I got back up to the Head Common Room to meet him in his office after classes." Ron said, watching and waiting for her reaction.

"Alright." Hermione said, resting her head back against the pillow and then just as Ron predicted she sat straight back up. "How does he know?"

"He said that we aren't the first Heads to stay up here and he said that he figured because of how we acted when he was up here. He says he doesn't care though." Ron explained, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Where did you go that you saw him?" Hermione asked.

"I had to hang the notices that the paper is meeting after classes. I saw him in the Great Hall." Ron said. "And in the Herald office I saw Colin and Vanessa."

"What were they doing?" Hermione asked.

"Taking pictures." Ron said. "Have you ever read _Fascinating Spells and Jinxes_?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think I was the only person ever to take that out of the library. Why?" Hermione answered.

"Well they were taking pictures and using this spell that creates backgrounds that Vanessa found in the book and I thought that that was an interesting spell. So I figured that the rest of the spells in the book would be interesting too. I'm going to have a column of fascinating spells and how to use them. She could pick like five from the book each week. What do you think?" Ron watched her face, knowing that it was Hermione's opinion that mattered most to him.

"That's a great idea!" Hermione said. "It's brilliant. It's not like we're going to learn the spells that are in that book. We could learn them from the Herald. Great idea!" She leaned over to kiss him; they were interrupted by Harry and Ginny waking up. They all went to get changed into their robes.

After their last class Hermione went up to Dumbledore's office and Ron went to the paper office with Ginny. Harry went out to try his new broom. He couldn't have at the Burrow because Mrs. Weasley thought it was too cold to fly. He didn't care about the cold though; he just wanted to try his new broom. Ron and Ginny headed up toward the office. Ginny looked deep in thought.

"What's up Gin?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Ginny mumbled.

"Alright." Ron said, pretending not to care, which he knew bothered her the most.

"Do you think it was stupid of me to give up the job offer?" She asked, not realizing that Ron tricked her into telling.

"No. You shouldn't be doing what mum wants you to do or what's the safest bet. You should be doing what you want to do. You're really great at giving advice but if that's not what you want to do then it's not what you should be doing." Ron said. He was actually a little surprised that those words came out of his mouth. Normally it would have been something stupid that got him a slap. Ginny seemed surprised too. She smiled at him.

"Maybe you should be giving advice." She joked. Ron laughed.

"No thanks. I've read all those letters and I wouldn't be able to do it." Ron said. It was silent for several seconds before they reached the paper office.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny said before they walked in. Ron smiled at her. Not everyone was quite there yet so Ginny took the liberty of arranging the chairs in a circle.

"One more." Ron told her without even counting. "We're adding a new member to the paper."

"Ron please don't tell me that you've gotten all buddy/buddy with Malfoy like you have with Smith." Ginny said. Ron laughed.

"You know me better than that Ginny. And I am not all buddy/buddy with Smith. We just have a silent agreement to get off each other's backs." Ron explained.

"Whatever." Ginny said as she added another chair. People started showing up. When Colin walked through the door, holding Vanessa's hand Ginny looked shocked. "What's up with them?" She asked Ron.

"Well Vanessa is the newest member of the paper and Colin and Vanessa are an item." Ron explained.

"How did you know about that before I did?" Ginny asked. She was normally the one with the gossip.

"Well I knew before you because I made it happen." Ron said proudly.

"You set them up?" Ginny asked with noticeable shock. Ron nodded.

"Yup. I gave the kid some confidence." He said with pride in his voice.

"Aw, look at you being cupid." Ginny joked.

"What?" Ron asked, having no idea what cupid was.

"You need to start reading muggle books." Ginny said nodding disapprovingly at Ron. Ron just laughed at her. They started when everyone was there.

Ron started by explaining why they were there and then moved onto the new column that he decided to call _Fascinating Spells and How To Use Them._ He explained that it would feature spells that they don't learn in school. Everyone agreed to that and they were assigned to their articles. During the last five minutes while they were discussing other's questions or ideas, Hermione came in with a smile on her face. She slipped in the door and waited at Ginny's desk for them to finish. Harry joined them just as it was ending. Harry went to Ginny's desk with her and Hermione went into Ron's office with him.

"So are you going to write an article this week?" Hermione asked.

"No not this week." Ron said. He wasn't really planning on writing another one but he didn't want to tell Hermione. He thought that his writing skills weren't up to the Herald's standards although everyone insisted that they were.

"Well I have an article for you." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked, mindlessly sorting through papers on his desk.

"You could write and article about the End of the Year Ball. You could ask random students what their opinion on it is and I could give you all of the details." Hermione said, watching Ron. She knew him too well and knew that he had never planned on writing another article.

"So it went well with Dumbledore?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes but that's not the point." Hermione said. "Are you going to do the article?"

"Yeah, it's a good idea. I'll have Smith write it up." Ron said, hoping that she would accept it and forget about it. But he knew her too well to know that it was false hope.

"I want you to write the article." Hermione said. Ron looked up at her.

"I would Hermione but I'm really busy around here." Ron said. He watched the corners of her mouth turn into an even bigger frown.

"Don't lie to me." Hermione said. Ron looked down at the desk and mumbled something. "What?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up at her with a red face.

"I don't want to write the article because if I write it, it wouldn't be good enough." Ron said. Hermione continued to frown at him.

"Ron," Hermione started, walking over to him. "If I thought you were that bad of a writer would I be asking you to write this?" She stood next to him. He pulled her onto her lap.

"Well you better just to humor me." Ron said. Hermione chuckled slightly.

"But seriously Ron, I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think that you could do it." Hermione said. Ron smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll write the article." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. They would have continued but there was a knock at the door and Ron had several problems to sort through. Hermione decided to share her good news with Harry and Ginny. Since Ginny had answered majority of her letters she and Hermione got to discussing the details for the ball while Harry drew up Quidditch plays because he was bored. They chose the date for June 20th, the day before they graduated, they chose the dress stores that they would write to informing them of the ball, they chose a theme for the ball, they figured all of the places that they would have to write to for beverages and such, but when they got down to music they were having some trouble.

"What if we had muggle music?" Hermione asked.

"But how would we get a muggle band here let alone a CD player?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't think that we could convince a muggle band to come out here and a CD player is out of the question because they don't work here." Hermione said. "But I really want muggle music." Hermione and Ginny looked deep in thought, oblivious to the obvious.

"Why don't you have the wizard band sing muggle songs?" Harry asked. He had finished the plays and was listening to their conversation.

"That could work." Hermione said, jotting it down. They had everything planned for the dance and they were excited, Hermione planned to put these plans into action tomorrow during her free period. Ron finished up with everyone who needed help and the four of them went to dinner.

**a/n: Alright what did you think? I know that there wasn't a lot of fluff in this one but it was just nesasary to get the paper back on track and Ron had to get some confidence with his writing. And I wanted to get the ball stuff figured out. So there'll be more fuff in the next chapters!**

**-Kylie **


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n: Hey! It's been a while, I know. I had intendedon updating this weekend butit didn't quite work out so for now here'sfour chapters to hold you over. Also, I was wondering what you guys thought of extending this story to go on with their lives? What do you think? Let me know because I'm already on chapter 36, I'm planning on 45 so let me know if I should continue with one and only or start a new one. SO I will let yougo on an read these chapters. Let me knowwhat you think. **

**Kylie**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Later that night Ron and Hermione had to go on patrolling detail. Harry and Ginny decided that they were going to go up to their own room; after all they had a new part of their relationship to work on.

Ron and Hermione walked around the castle and things were pretty quiet considering that it was quarter to ten. Ron was getting bored and he decided to have a little fun with Hermione since he knew they were in a deserted corridor. His arm moved from around her back, to her waist and lower. Hermione giggled and moved his hand back up.

"Ron we, can't, we're supposed to be patrolling." Hermione said. Ron had known she was going to protest but this made it much more fun. He slid his hand lower but just to her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione giggled and pulled away from him. She smiled at him and continued to walk down the hallway, keeping her distance from him. Ron sped up and walked backwards, in front of her. He smiled at her and gave her the looks that said what he wanted to do. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she tried to ignore him. "No Ron." She kept insisting, shaking her head. Ron nodded his head in response. Hermione laughed and pushed past him. Ron was enjoying the challenge. He took her hand and spun her back to him. Hermione's wand fell out of the pocket in her hoodie in the process. Ron held her in his arms. She shook her head at him. "When we finish patrolling the corridors." She said, escaping his grasp and turning around to get her wand. Ron reached for it first and held it high above her head. She smirked at him and folded her arms across her chest. "Can I have my wand?" She asked. Ron smiled back at her.

"Can you reach it?" He asked. Hermione looked at it held high above his head and tried to swipe it from his hand he snatched it out of her reach just in time.

"So that's the kind of game you want to play?" Hermione asked. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. She met their lips passionately for several second, while trying to reach the wand. Ron continued to hold it high above his head. When she pulled away she had a slight smirk on her face. "You have to make things difficult. Don't you?" Hermione said. Ron started to walk down the hallway, twirling Hermione's wand in his fingers.

"Yeah I do." Ron said. He continued to walk unprepared for what Hermione was going to do next. She charged at him and jumped on his back with her arms around his neck. He wasn't able to lift the wand up high enough now so she managed to grab it. She was about to jump down but Ron had her and spun her. She giggled again, enjoying the game. He allowed her down but when she got down he backed her up against a wall. She looked up at him and lightly brushed their lips. She actually was avoiding him the whole time because his persistence was a turn on and she wanted to see what he would do. She leaned up for another kiss but after their lips met briefly Ron pulled away. "Come on we have to patrol." Ron said in the most serious tone he could muster, he started walking back down the hallway. Hermione laughed and walked next to him. Their arms brushed briefly. "Come on Hermione, we're supposed to be patrolling." He joked. She laughed again. This time she went for the approach that she knew he couldn't resist. She pushed him against the wall, aggressively and pressed her body against his. She could tell that this was the reaction he was hoping for. She forcefully pushed her lips on his and they stayed in the lip-lock for several minutes before they had to come up for air. Hermione smiled up at Ron.

"Come on, we're supposed to be patrolling." She said with a small smile, taking his hand and walking with him down the corridor. Ron held her close as they walked. He let his arm fall to her waist and then lower. "Ron!" Hermione said, moving his hand back up.

"Yes love?" Ron asked lowering his arm to very low on her waist so it was just barely touching her butt. Hermione turned to look at him with a half of a smirk on her face.

"Nothing." She said with a mischievous smile. She figured that if he could play at this game than she would to. She was waiting for the right time when she would push him against the wall again and press her body against his but not give in and let him have the kiss. She never got the chance because a light at the end of a wand was approaching them.

Of course it was Snape with the light because who else would be out this late, eager to catch students out of bed. Snape moved the light from their eyes and looked at them.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Snape asked. "And Granger of all people." He looked at them and then noticed where Ron's arm was. Ron realized that his arm was still around Hermione and not in the most appropriate of places. Ron pulled his arm away and took another step away from Hermione.

"Patrolling Professor." Hermione said. "We're supposed to patrol the corridors." She knew that her face was slightly pink because she hadn't realized where Ron's hand was until it was pointed out.

"As of five minutes ago you should have been done patrolling. Five points from Gryffindor from each of you for being out after 10." Snape said. He eyed Ron debating on whether to take more points away. Snape didn't say anything and Ron was relieved. He figured he didn't take more points away because he didn't want to draw attention to what he saw. "Get back to your dormitories or it will be more."

"Yes Professor." Hermione said, taking Ron's hand and pulling him in the direction of the Head Common Room. They walked up to the Head Common Room in silence for fear that Snape would jump out at them. They kept a good distance, just holding hands no teasing each other. Hermione still wanted to continue her game with Ron so when the portrait hole opened she walked in before he did. She didn't wait for him to get all of the way in; she pulled him into the Common Room and instead of her original plan she pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him. When he was very absorbed in her she reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his wand. He realized what she was doing too late because by the time he pulled away from her she already had his wand. Since she was not tall enough to hold it over his head she took out her own wand and levitated it over his head. He looked up at her and then grinned at her. He pretended to reach for the wand and when she looked away from him to levitate it higher he went after her. He lifted her off the ground by the waist and placed her on the couch. She made no protest as he leaned in to kiss her. The teasing game had ended; Ron and Hermione had both given up, having trouble fighting desire.

The kissing was passionate but eventually they had to call it quits so that they would not take it any further. They both wanted too but acording to them the timing just wasn't right. Ron and Hermione stood from the couch to take off their sweatshirts and go to bed. Hermione gave Ron his wand back and as she looked from the couch to the wand she had an idea.

"You know how we've been working on transfiguring large object in McGonagall's class right?" Hermione asked, holding her wand out.

"Mmhmm," Ron nodded very tired.

"Well I was in the library after dinner when you went back to the paper office and I found this spell…" Three words and a wand wave later the couch started to transform. It was still a couch but now it was a pullout couch. Ron's eyes opened wide as he eyed the comfortable bed. "We could pull it out to sleep on an then out it back to normal in the morning."

"Could you conjure up some pillows and a comforter?" Ron asked, missing the feeling of sleeping on an actual bed. He sure as hell had no idea how to do that but he had an inkling that Hermione did.

"I haven't practiced it much but I think so." She said. She tried the conjuring spell and managed to conjure yp twp pillows and a blue comforter. Ron had no doubt that she could do that. He fell into bed taking Hermione with him. She snuggled up next to him.

"Love you." Ron managed to mutter before falling asleep.

"I love you too." Hermione said although she knew he was asleep. She was not really tired yet. She had something on her mind that had been there since New Years. Tonight they had come close to having sex but they both agreed that they wanted to do it at the right time but when was their special moment. Harry and Ginny had theirs several days after Harry gave her a ring and promised that they would be together forever. Hermione and Ron had that in a silent agreement; they knew that they were meant for each other. There really was no special time to do it at Hogwarts. She supposed that she might have to wait until they were out but she was ready now and she knew he was too. Why wasn't there a moment for them? Hermione drifted off to sleep with these thoughts in her head.

The next morning when she woke up she knew that she had to talk to Ginny. Verbally expressing her problem would help her and Ginny was great at giving advice.

When Ron felt Hermione stir he was awaken too.

"Morning." Ron said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." Hermione sat up and gave him a kiss. She sat up all of the way and got off of the bed.

"What's the rush?" Ron asked. "We have a couple minutes."

"I know but I'm kind of hungry and I need to talk to Ginny." Hermione said. Truthfully she really was hungry. Yesterday at dinner she and Ginny had been too occupied with discussing the ball that they had barely eaten.

"Alright." Ron agreed. They folded up the bed and went to Gryffindor Tower to change. Hermione changed into her robes and fixed her hair. Then she went up to the sixth year girls' dormitory to wait for Ginny. A few minutes later Ginny walked tiredly up the steps and into the room.

"What are you doing up here Hermione?" Ginny asked with a yawn.

"I need to talk to you so hurry up and get dressed. I'm going to go tell Ron and Harry that they could go on without us." Hermione explained.

"Can you tell me now?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"There are ears everywhere." She said remembering Lavender listening in on their last conversation.

"Alright." Ginny said. "I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione arrived downstairs just as Harry was joining Ron on a couch.

"Morning Hermione." Harry yawned.

"Good morning." Hermione replied. "You two can head down to breakfast. I'm gunna wait for Ginny."

"We'll wait too." Harry said. "I'm in no rush." He was half asleep, talking with his eyes closed.

"Mate, I think she wants to talk to Ginny and we're not supposed to be there." Ron said.

"Oh." Harry said in a yawn. He managed to stand up. Ron gave Hermione a kiss.

"We'll be downstairs, I'll try to save you breakfast but I make no promises."  
He joked.

"Thank you." Hermione said, glad that Ron understood her so well. She sat on a couch until Ginny joined her downstairs.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked as they walked out of the common room.

"Well…" Hermione explained what happened last night. "Both of us want to wait for a special time but I don't see when we're going to get one." Ginny thought for a second.

"Since I am the expert on advice for this school, I will look past the fact that you're talking about my brother and help you out. See your both waiting for the right time to come. The right time is not going to present it's self. If you want a right time then you have to make it right. I suggest that since Valentines Day is coming up you make the necessary hints and then after you eat dinner go back up to your common room. If you say your both ready then Valentines Day seems to be the right time your looking for." Ginny explained. Hermione considered for a moment.

"Yeah, thanks Gin." Hermione said. "Or should I say, Dr. Ginny." She joked. Ginny laughed.

"This ones on the house but the next one is gunna cost you 20 galleons." Ginny said. Hermione laughed, the girls linked arms and walked to the Great Hall together.

**a/n: What did you think? Please review and also tell me if I should continue past Hogwarts in this story.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: Another chapter down! So eveery chapter get closer to...their big moment!**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Over the next few weeks Hermione tried to drop subtle hints to Ron but having no idea what subtle hints to use, she just brought up the fact that Valentines Day was around the corner. Ron had no idea why she was constantly reminding him of Valentines Day but he assumed it was so he wouldn't forget. He had something else to worry about. Ever since that night he had been thinking as well. He knew he was ready but he wanted it to be special for Hermione. Harry had already mentioned that he didn't want to hear about it and he could understand because he felt the same way about Harry and Ginny. He regretted what he was thinking but he needed advice and he knew the only people he could talk to were the last people he wanted to talk to but Fred and George were going to be in Hogsmede the same day he was so he decided to use that to his advantage.

The Hogsmede trip was on the Saturday before Valentines Day (Valentines Day was on the Friday after.) Ron and Hermione didn't need to go to the bookshop but Hermione brought the key anyways just because she wanted to have it on her incase she decided to go to the shop. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked onto Hogsmede streets. They walked around together for a bit, looking through shops. Outside of a store that sold dress clothing there was a sign announcing a sale for the end of the year ball clothing. Ever since the article came out everyone was talking about the ball. People were even making suggestions of muggle music to Hermione.

"The ball isn't for another couple of months. Why are they buying them now?" Harry asked looking at the swarm of sixth and seventh year girls in the store.

"Well you see my dear." Ginny started. "Girls like those want to get their dress before anyone else. So by the end of today all of the skimpy pieces of fabric that they claim is a dress will be gone." She noticed Lavender and Parvati among those girls.

"And you two aren't getting a dress?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes darling but you see it's called a catalog." Hermione said. "When we wrote to them telling them about the ball they sent us a catalog and Ginny and I ordered our dresses from there as well as yours and Harry's dress robes."

"You already ordered out stuff?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Don't we get a say?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Ginny answered.

"Can we at least see them?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"Yup." Hermione said. "On June 20th." Both girls laughed. Ron and Harry looked bemused.

"Alright well than we're going to go get your Valentines presents and give them to you on June 20th." Ron joked. Hermione giggled. She gave Ron a kiss before they walked away to get their Valentine's presents for Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry went to several different stores. First they went to a store to get flowers. Harry got Ginny traditional red roses, Ron was going to do the same but he noticed another kind of flowers that he though Hermione would like. He ended up getting her orchids. They filled out a paper so that an owl would deliver them on Valentine's morning. Next they went into Honeydukes to get some chocolate. Harry got Ginny and a bouquet of chocolate flowers. Ron got Hermione a box of heart shaped chocolates that were in a heart shaped box. He went to pay for it and noticed the hearts withValentine's sayings on them; he got them too. Next Harry and Ron had to get the real gift. They walked out of the Honeydukes.

"Where should we go?" Ron asked Harry.

"I dunno, what's a good Valentine's gift?" Harry asked Ron. They thought for like a half a second before looking at each other.

"Jewelry." They decided together.

Ron and Harry walked to the jewelry store, completely unsure of themselves. The only other time they picked out jewelry was when they had a girl with them or an inkling of an idea of what the girl wanted. They walked into unknown territory, spotting several other guys there. Ron and Harry walked over to a display of bracelets and anklets.

"Do you think Ginny would like that?" Harry said, pointing at a bracelet.

"I dunno mate. I reckon she'll like anything you get her." Ron said. They were saved when a sales wizard came over.

"Ah, I see we have rookies here." He didn't wait for them to say anything. "First time Valentine's Day shoppers huh?" Again he didn't wait for an answer. "Well follow me, we've got some great necklaces." He started across the store. Harry and Ron looked quizzically at each other. They decided to follow because they were in desperate need of help.

When they got across the store the sales wizard showed them a display of necklaces. Ron thought the necklaces were great but he wanted something that was Hermione. Harry was looking at the display scanning all of the necklaces, he didn't see anything special but he thought they were nice so he chose one at random.

"How about that?" Harry asked pointing to a gold chain with a wand charm dangling from it. Ron thought it looked ok but the sales wizard shook his head.

"No!" He said immediately. "That's something you give your grandmother. Only a grandmother would like that." Harry looked baffled; he had no idea what he was doing. "Describe her for me and I'll see if I can come up with something."

"How?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Most of the time you can tell what kind of jewelry a girl likes by her personality." The sales wizard explained.

"Well she's beautiful, funny, sarcastic, smart, she thinks for herself, she doesn't like anybody telling her what to do…" Harry had a million words to describe Ginny but he didn't know how it would help find a Valentine's present for her.

"Stop right there. I know exactly what you're looking for." The sales wizard said, holding out a hand to stop him. "I'll be right back!" He came back minutes later with a box. He handed the box to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked after opening it.

"It's a charm bracelet. Of course there aren't any charms on it now but you can take a look." He pointed to a section where small charms hung.

"It's perfect. She'll love it." Harry said with more confidence than he had with the other necklaces. Harry knew Ginny would love it. It was different from everything else; they were mediocre but this one stood out and he knew Ginny would love it. He walked over to the charms to decide which ones Ginny would like. The sales wizard turned to Ron.

"Now what about you?" He said. "Describe her."

"She's beautiful and very organized but then there's the side of her that wants to have fun, she's smart, and Head Girl…" Ron could go on forever explaining Hermione but the sales wizard stopped him.

"I've got it!" He said. "Hold on a second." He left and returned with another box in his hand. Ron took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace it had a white gold chain with a crescent moon pendant handing from it. The pendent was backed in white gold but the inside was a dark blue moon. As he touched it, it changed color.

"It's a mood pendant." The sales wizard explained. "It changes color to go with her mood." Ron looked at it and thought that Hermione would like it.

"I'll take it." Ron said with a smile.

The sales wizard rung up the jewelry and Ron and Harry left the store after thanking him. Harry ended up getting a few different charms with help from the sales wizard, one of a broom because she loved Quidditch, one of a unicorn because that's what animal Harry associated her with (beautiful, unique,and delicate), a heart because it was valentines day to show his love, and a G and an H because of the first letter in their names.

"Do you want to the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer before we have to meet the girls?" Harry asked. Ron took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to do was serious and could possibly be a mistake.

"I actually need to go talk to Fred and George about something." Ron said.

"Oh I'll come to. I want to see how their shop is coming along." Harry said.

"Actually you really don't want to be there." Ron said. "I wanted to talk to them about something and well you don't really want to hear it." Harry looked confused. "It's about Hermione and me…" He didn't need to elaborate any more; Harry got it.

"You're honestly going to talk to them about it?" Harry asked. "Ron, if you're that desperate you can talk to me, mate. It might be a bit awkward but I could help you." Ron considered his offer but he knew that the awkwardness would get them nowhere.

"I'm hoping that they're going to help me. I don't want to put you in an awkward situation." Ron said.

"You sure?" Harry checked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I've got to figure something out." Ron said. They parted ways planning to meet back at the Three Broomsticks. Ron took his time walking to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, formerly Zonkos. He finally walked in the store seeing boxes and boxes piled up. Fred and George were looking through them.

"Ah Ron, what can we do ya for?" Fred asked abandoning his box.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" George asked also abandoning his box.

"I came because I needed to talk to you." Ron said. "About something kind of important." Fred and George looked at each other.

"I knew it." Fred said.

"Knew what?" Ron asked, assuming that they weren't going to take him serious.

"I knew that you were going to come back here when you needed to talk about it." Fred said.

"I did too but I thought it would be sooner." George said.

"Talk about what?" Ron asked.

"Exactly what you're here for?" Fred answered.

"How do you know what I'm here for?" Ron asked.

"You've got that look that says you need to talk about you and Hermione becoming intimate." George said. "But anyway you're here now have a seat and we'll talk." He waved his wand and conjured up a chair right behind Ron. Ron's knees buckled and he fell into it. He was surprised at how they were acting. It seems like they were expecting it.

"As mum tells us you plan to wait until you get married but as we told the same lie when we moved in with Angelina and Alicia we know that you don't intend on waiting for anything." Fred said.

"So you've gotten somewhere but you haven't done it yet?" George asked. Ron nodded.

"Now why haven't you?" Fred asked.

"The opportunity's presented it's self but we've both decided that we want to wait for a right time." Ron explained, feeling weird that he just said that to his brothers and they weren't making a joke out of it.

"What do you mean by right?" George asked. Ron thought for a second.

"I don't know. I guess the setting would have to be right and the mood." Ron said.

"It doesn't matter about the setting or the mood really. If it's with the right person it will be right. The setting and mood is just an added bonus." Fred said.

"You should find out if she's ready." George said.

"I know she's ready, we're both ready." Ron said.

"Well since Valentines Day is Friday maybe then it'll be "right" or what you two are looking for. Just fix the mood and the setting so that it is right." George said. Ron knew they were going to start to mess with him because they never help. There had to be a catch.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Fred and George?" Ron asked astonished. Fred and George laughed.

"Well little bro', it's a custom with us Weasley's that the older brother – in this case brothers – speak to the younger brother about sex. Hence _the talk_." Fred said.

"Yeah, we had to hear about it from Percy though." George laughed. "You should have seen his face, bright red!"

"Bill and Charlie set us straight after Percy failed but we still have the memory of Percy trying to speak to us about it." They both laughed. "I guess you have to talk to Ginny about it." Fred said. Ron looked down. He didn't think they wanted to hear about Ginny and Harry so he kept it quiet. Fred and George saw right through that though.

"Potter corrupted our little sister!" George exclaimed.

"And you didn't tell us?" Fred asked, angered. "Next time I see that git I'm gunna murder him!" Ron decided that this was his cue to leave.

"Right well um thanks for the advice." Ron said. "I'll see you later." He walked quickly out. He now saw it clearly. No matter when they did it or where they did it, it would be special because he was with Hermione. Nonetheless he decided that Valentines Day would be the perfect opportunity. He had a vision of how he wanted Valentines Day to go but first he needed to work on his conjuring.

**A/n: dum, dum dum… It's getting closer to their special moment! **

**Wondering what Ron is conjuring? Well it's… just kidding you'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Luv ya!**

**Kylie**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: This is a longer chapter than the others but it also has a lot of importance. **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Friday morning the sun was shinning outside of the window and into the Head Common Room. Everything was set for Ron. He claimed that he was working in the paper office but he was actually working on his conjuring. He planned on having dinner up in the Head Common Room and he wanted a table with candles and all of that romantic stuff. The morning of, Ron was awakened by the sun in his face. He turned over to see that Hermione was awake too.

"Happy Valentines Day love." Ron said.

"Happy Valentines Day." Hermione repeated, giving him a kiss, they spent the next couple of minutes kissing before Ron pulled away. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron held up one finger and went to get the chocolates he got for Hermione. He handed them to her. She smiled. "I thought we were going to do this later on." Hermione said.

"This is part one. And plus you need this to get to the other one." Ron said.

"Well thank you." Hermione said. She kissed him before taking the card off. "_Happy Valentines Day Mione, I love you with all my heart. Love Ron. P.S.: Be in the Head Common Room at 6 sharp. _" She read off of the card. "What's at 6 sharp?" She asked.

"You'll see at six sharp." He said with a mischievous grin. Hermione smiled too, hoping that he picked up on her hints. "And you're not allowed to be in here before then." Ron informed her.

"Alright." Hermione said, a bit excited. She didn't ask anything she was counting on a big surprise. Hermione opened the chocolates before popping one into her mouth and feeding one to Ron. After a couple more minutes of kissing, they went to Gryffindor Tower to change into their robes.

During breakfast the flowers were delivered. Hermione smiled and smelt them.

"Ron they're beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. She would have kissed him but they got the evil eye from Snape.

After breakfast Ron and Ginny went up to the paper office. Articles were sorted and Ron went to his office. He quickly did the work he needed to and gathered his stuff up so that he could get to work on the Common Room transformation. He went to go tell Colin that he was in charge but when he found Colin, Colin was attached to Vanessa at the lips and he didn't want to break that up on Valentine's Day. His next choice was Ernie but Ernie was a bit preoccupied Hannah. Ron was going to pick Smith but he remembered what Ginny said about him being buddy/buddy with Smith and he didn't want it to come across like that so he picked Ginny.

"Gin, keep an eye on things." Ron said, walking toward the door.

"Yup." Ginny said, looking through a stack of letters. Ron left as Ginny continued to answer letters. She was oblivious to the couples around her. She just wanted to make sure that all of her letters were answered so she could have a worry free Valentines Day with Harry. She loved the roses and bouquet of chocolate flowers that Harry got her. They were going to exchange gifts later on that night. She had gotten Harry a bottle of cologne (thinking it was a good Valentine's/romantic gift) and some candy from Honeydukes (thinking that it was a gift that he would like.) Their Valentine's plan consisted of them going up to their room after dinner, exchanging gifts and then "celebrating together".**(please bare with me with all of the code words for having sex. I just didn't think it would be right if I said then they were going to go and have sex or something along those lines. sry!)**She heard of Ron and Hermione's plan from Harry and she was glad that Ron actually got it. She wasn't too pleased that it was her brother but she tried to push that thought out of her head. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Hermione came into the Herald office. Hermione walked toward Ron's office. "He's not in there." Ginny told her. Hermione changed her course and took the seat opposite Ginny.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, probably some errand for the Herald." Ginny lied.

"Alright." Hermione said. "I'm going to go do some work in his office since I'm not allowed in the common room." She stood. Ginny smiled as Hermione turned. As if Hermione knew she turned back. "Do you know something I don't know?" Hermione asked.

"You know everything Hermione. How would I know something you don't know?" Ginny asked with a smile. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her. She turned back and finished walking to Ron's office knowing that whatever it was she wanted it to be surprised.

xxx

Hermione left her last elective and went up to Gryffindor Tower to change. Walking into the common room, she saw two people very into each other on the couch. She chuckled to herself when she saw it was Colin and Vanessa. She loved Valentine's Day and the mood it put everyone in. She walked up to her dorm and started to search through her trunk trying to find something to wear. She wanted to look nice but casual. She had the idea in her head but couldn't seem to put the outfit together that she was looking for. Everything she owned didn't seem right for the occasion. What she wanted was something that was casually her because she was not the person who got all crazy dressed up for every little thing. It also had to look nice because tonight was special. After looking for a while, taking a break to do her hair and make-up, then looking for a while longer she found help when Ginny poked her head in the dorm.

"It's quarter to six." Ginny said. Then she noticed Hermione wasn't changed yet. She smiled. "Come with me. You can borrow something to wear." Hermione gave her a look that said she was grateful and followed Ginny up to her dorm. Hermione found an outfit that was nice and it was casual. She chose a light jean skirt with black capri stretchy pants underneath the skirt, and a white camisole underneath a black v-neck long sleeve shirt that came down to her hips. She left her hair down and curly. Ginny smiled when she saw her. "He'll be all over you." Ginny nodded assuring her.

"Thanks for your support." Hermione laughed. "What are yours and Harry's plans for tonight?" Hermione asked. She had five minutes to kill before she had to go.

"Just the normal Valentine's stuff." Ginny said with a blush.

"Oooo." Hermione said in a teasing voice.

"Don't mock." Ginny said. "You'll be having you fun tonight." Hermione blushed as well.

"Well I'm going to get going. It's almost time." Hermione said. She said bye to Ginny and started for the head common room.

There she said the password and the portrait opened. Ron was sitting at a table by the fire that hadn't been there before. It was a two person circular table with two chairs and full of food. Her orchids were in the middle of the table and there were candles on either side of the flowers. The bed sheets and comforter were now red in the spirit of Valentines Day. In a heart shape on the middle of the bed were the heart candies with sayings on them. The lighting was dimmed and the roaring fire lit up most of the room. Ron got up to greet her as Hermione looked around the room amazed.

"You did all this?" She asked with a smile. Ron nodded.

"For you." He pulled her close. She smiled and kissed him. After parting Ron led her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. "You look beautiful." He said. Hermione blushed. She was feeling very giddy and she couldn't help it.

"Thank you." She said, trying to contain her blush. "And you look very nice as well." Ron was also casual but nice. Apparently the occasion had not called for her to dress up too much and she was grateful. He had on jeans and a blue button up shirt with vertical stripes. She was about to add food on her plate like Ron started to but then she noticed the jewelry case on her plate. She smiled and picked it up. He was looking at her with a smile.

"Happy Valentines Day Love." He said. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrapped box with a bow and gave it to Ron.

"Happy Valentines Day." She smiled.

"You go first." He said.

"Same time." She said.

"Alright." Ron agreed. They both started to open their gifts. Hermione smiled when she saw the beautiful necklace in the box. Ron opened his box and saw the watch in there. It was much better than his old watch. It was silver and shiny. That's why he liked it and of course because it was from Hermione. He smiled up at Hermione who was looking at the necklace. "Do you like it?" He asked. Hermione looked up and nodded.

"When I went in to get your watch I was looking at this. The sales wizard asked if I wanted to buy it but I decided against it because I only came to get something for you. He knew that I was Head Girl and he offered me a discount but I decided to just get your watch." Hermione said. Ron thought back to that day when the sales wizard had asked him to describe Hermione and he had said Head Girl. It really was the perfect gift because the sales wizard knew she wanted this. Ron took off his old dull watch and put on his new one. He really did love his gift. Hermione took the necklace out and the color changed to red – in love.

"Need help getting it on?" Ron asked.

"Yes please." Hermione nodded. Ron got up from his chair and helped Hermione put the necklace on. It gleamed a brilliant red on her neck. When he sat back down it was quiet. They both ate in silence, as they knew what was coming next. They awkwardly finished their food.

"You look really great Hermione." Ron said for the second time that night. Hermione smiled she guessed that maybe she should start things.

"Thank you. You look alright…I guess." She joked.

"Alright?" He asked. "I had to have Ginny pick me out clothes so I would look nice for you." Hermione stood up and he stood up as well. She looked him up and down.

"I think Ginny's loosing her touch." Hermione said. Ron chuckled. "Seriously, she could have done better." Ron knew she was messing with him to get rid of the tension. Ron grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her arms around him. After some heated kissing they stopped for air. Hermione put her forehead against Ron's. "You look really great Ron." She said. Ron smiled and kissed her again. As they kissed they started toward the bed. Hermione started to unbutton Ron's shirt and Ron started to pull off the black shirt Hermione had on.

"Are – you – sure – about – this?" Ron asked in between kisses making sure that he wasn't pushing Hermione to do anything.

"Positive." Hermione responded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ron met their lips again and started to take off the white shirt Hermione had on off…

Ron and Hermione expressed their love for one another, finally, after waiting and it finally was the right time. Neither one of them regretted their decision because they were in love.

xxx

The next morning the sun was shinning brightly on their faces, waking them up. Ron had his arm around Hermione and Hermione was resting her head on Ron's bare chest.

"Mornin'." Ron yawned.

"Good morning!" Hermione said leaning up and kissing Ron, she was wearing the shirt that he had on last night. He kissed her back. "So what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked. "It's Saturday. We have the whole day to ourselves, no homework, no classes, nothing like that." Ron looked at her.

"Seriously? We're not going to do our homework today?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Hermione said. Ron looked alarmed. "We can do it first thing tomorrow." Hermione finished. Ron smiled.

"Now that's the Hermione I love." He said. Hermione smiled and kissed them.

"Hungry?" She asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah I could go for some food." He said.

They put on the clothes that they from last night (Hermione gave Ron his shirt back), got rid of the table and food (using the vanishing spell,) and went to their dormitories to change.

After showering Hermione went to look through her trunk humming happily to herself. She changed into a pair of jeans, a brown zip-up hoodie and a white tank top underneath. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and sat down to do her make-up as Ginny walked to her.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked. Hermione held a finger up to her lips to silence Ginny nodding toward her sleeping roommates. "How'd it go?" Ginny whispered. Hermione put the eyeliner pencil down and looked at Ginny with a smile on her face.

"It went perfect Gin." Hermione said. "He had the most romantic dinner planned granted it was a little awkward while we were eating but everything else was perfect." Hermione noticed the bracelet on Ginny's wrist. "He got it?" She asked.

"Yup. It worked perfectly." Ginny said. "How did you know that they would have no idea what to get us?" She asked.

"Well I had to help Harry with the ring and you had to help Ron with my birthday present so I figured that if they were on their own they would be clueless on what to get us." Hermione said, putting on the necklace.

"It was better this way because they felt like they actually picked something out that they thought we liked." Ginny said. The girls headed down the stairs talking about their jewelry. Downstairs, Hermione approached Ron and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You know Harry and I were talking and we discovered you two had similar stories about finding the jewelry but deciding not to get it." Ron said eyeing Hermione suspiciously. Harry had his arm around Ginny.

"Was it perhaps that you two decided what jewelry you wanted us to get for you, told the sales wizard to convince us to get them knowing that we would have no idea what we were doing?" Harry asked looking at Ginny. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"We don't give them enough credit." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Alright, yes we did but only to help you." Ginny said. "And plus I only picked out the G and the H charm. You picked out the rest and they're beautiful." Ginny said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back to their girlfriends.

"Ok, ok. I guess it was good that you helped us." Harry admitted.

"Just next time give us enough credit to be able to pick your jewelry out on our own." Ron said.

"Deal." Hermione said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Yeah deal." Ginny agreed. "As long as you don't get anything hideous like that ugly gold necklace with the wand charm on it." She and Hermione laughed. Harry and Ron looked at each other with worried glances.

"You know maybe next time we could just take the other one of you along for help." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah we're rubbish at this." Ron agreed. Hermione and Ginny laughed again, realizing that one of them almost ended up with that necklace. Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist and they started down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Down at breakfast Hermione and Ron sat closer to each other than normal because they felt closer to each other now that they had shared that special experience. For a change Tonks and Lupin came and sat down next to them.

"How were your Valentines Days?" Tonks asked.

"Ok." Ron said with a full mouth.

"Alright." Harry said before shoving food into his mouth.

"How about yours?" Hermione asked, changing the topic.

"The baby kicked yesterday!" Tonks announced. Lupin was smiling too. Obviously overjoyed by this news.

"Awwww…" Hermione and Ginny said.

"And we've decided on a wedding date." Lupin said.

"When?" Ron asked with a full mouth.

"Next Saturday." Tonks said with a smile.

"Wow that's soon." Harry pointed out.

"We want to be married before we have the baby." Lupin said. "We've talked to Dumbledore and he said that it would be alright if we had the wedding here."

"That's amazing! I'm happy for you two!" Hermione hugged Tonks and Lupin, as did Ginny.

"There's also something else we wanted to ask you four." Lupin said.

"Hermione and Ginny, you two have been great with helping me out while and pregnant and you have been great friends and I was wondering if you two would do me the honor of being my bridesmaids?" Tonks asked, tearing up as she asked. Hermione and Ginny smiled, getting close to tears as well, thinking that it was great of Tonks to ask. They both hugged Tonks.

"Of course we will Tonks!" Hermione said.

"We'd do anything for you!" Ginny agreed. Lupin looked and Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron…" Lupin started. "James and Sirius were my best friends we planned on being each other's groomsmen at each other's wedding but since they can't be here I was hoping that you two would do that for me. You've been great with helping Tonks and Tonks and I consider you good friends. Would you be my groomsmen at the wedding?" Harry and Ron looked speechless. They were supposed to fill the shoes of Lupin's best friends. They felt honored that Lupin wanted them to do that.

"Of course. We'd be honored to." Harry said. Ron agreed by nodding his head.

"Yeah. Of course." Ron said. They shook Lupin's hand and looked at the girls who were discussing dresses and wedding details.

"We have an appointment tomorrow to get fitted for the dresses and dress robes. Dumbledore said he would take care of decorating, the Great Hall. And then we just need to send some invitations out to people." Tonks said. "Lupin and I will take care of that today. Just be in the Entrance Hall tomorrow morning at nine so we can go. Dumbledore's given you permission to come."

"Alright." Hermione agreed for everyone. Tonks and Lupin left them to their breakfast. Hermione went back to eating.

"Shall we go up to the Common Room and get our homework done after breakfast?" Ron asked.

"We can do it tomorro–" She stopped when she realized they had just made plans for tomorrow.

"It's ok." Ron said. "At least we'll get it out of the way."

Harry and Ginny joined them after breakfast when they went up to the Head Common Room to do homework.

Later on that night Ron and Hermione lay in front of the fire on a blanket catching the warmth and staring into the calmness of the fire. Hermione was wrapped in Ron's arms where she felt comfortable. They had finished their homework and helped send invitations to the whole Weasley family and Tonks and Lupin's friends. They were resting for now unsure if they were going to do anything. Hermione made the decision by leaning up and kissing Ron. He kissed her back and they slowly lowered themselves to the ground. They were in love and very happy about that. Valentines Day may have been the perfect opportunity for them to become intimate but whenever they did it, it would have been special and they knew that because they were with each other.


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n: Wedding Day! Yay I love weddings and this was a fun one to write! Hope you like it!**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty**

The next morning Hermione woke up on the floor. She laughed when she remembered that they hadn't wanted to wait to get to the bed. Her laugh woke Ron up. He put his arms around her.

"Morning love." He said.

"Good morning." Hermione answered planting a kiss on his lips.

"What time is it?" Ron yawned.

"Just past eight." Hermione said. "We have a few minutes before we go and change."

"I've been thinking about that. Why don't we just move our clothes here?" Ron asked. "It would make more sense. I mean Dumbledore already knows that we stay in here."

"I suppose that would be easier." Hermione said thoughtfully. "We'll do it when we get back from Hogsmede today." Ron agreed and they kissed for a couple minutes before going to change.

Hermione decided to wear a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve shirt she grabbed her jacket and her purse before going downstairs to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

The four of them met Tonks and Lupin in the Entrance Hall. A carriage was assigned to escort take them to Hogsmede. Tonks led them straight to the dress shop, Madam Tiffany's. Lupin, Harry, and Ron were taken to another side of the shop while the girls listened to Tonks explain how she wanted her dress to look.

Hermione and Ginny tried on dress after dress, trying to find the perfect bridesmaid's dressesuntil Tonks decided on the perfect ones. They were a light blue and they came down just past their knees they were strapless. A shawl went with the dress; it was the same color as the dress.

"They're perfect." Tonks said, near tears of joy as she watched Hermione and Ginny model the dresses.

"Yes, they are." Madam Tiffany said with a proud smile. "Now we must find heels to go with them." Hermione wasn't too keen on wearing heels but she decided to do it for Tonks. Madam Tiffany brought out two pairs of heels for Hermione and Ginny to try. Tonks loved them even before they were on the girl's feet. They were slip-on, open toed and the heel wasn't too high. The heels matched the dress and the shawl. Hermione managed to walk in them after failing three times. "Now about your dress." Madam Tiffany said. "I have several options that match the description of what you're looking for. Hermione and Ginny changed out of their dresses and helped Tonks find one. She tried on three before they found the perfect one. It was off the shoulder but the sleeves were lace. Lace also covered the bodice and it came down to just past her feet. The veil came to her mid back and looked like a tiara atop her head.

"It's perfect." Hermione and Ginny said together. Tonks smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked, walking over to a mirror. She smiled at her reflection and rested her hand on her stomach. "I love it." She said with a smile. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Remus Lupin." Hermione and Ginny walked over to her both giving her a hug.

"You're going to be so happy. You'll be a family and Penny will be along soon." Hermione said.

"It's all so perfect." Tonks said disbelievingly.

"You deserve it." Ginny said. The girls spent the next minute admiring Tonks' dress and saying how happy they were for her. Tonks changed while Hermione and Ginny discussed the four things that they would need.

"Let's see, we need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Hermione said.

"I have a pair of earrings that she could borrow." Ginny said. "They're little snowflakes that would go perfect with her dress."

"Alright." Hermione agreed. "Hmmm… well for something blue what if we tie a blue ribbon around her wrist for a nice little bracelet."

"That's a good idea." Ginny said. "Now we need something old and something new."

"My mother's locket is old." Tonks said, coming out of the dressing room. "It's been in our family for a while. And my dress is new."

"It's perfect now we have everything." Hermione said. Madam Tiffany walked to the checkout counter with the three dresses in dress bags. Lupin, Ron, and Harry came to the front of the store followed by a sales witch with their dress robes in dress bags. Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Did you find a dress?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yup, and I'm wearing heels too." She informed him.

"Really?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not going to be taller than me are you?"

"Like that could happen." Hermione laughed. "Even with tall heels I wouldn't even come close." Ron laughed and kissed the top of her head. They went to the jewelry store to buy the ring bandsand then with everything in tow they headed back to Hogwarts, ready for the wedding the next weekend.

xxx

Saturday morning, Hermione and Ginny headed toward Tonks' room while Lupin went to the Head Common Room to get ready. Hermione and Ginny walked in as Tonks was changing the length of her hair. It went from a short cut to just past her shoulders. The color remained hot pink though. She was thinking about changing it but Lupin made her promise that she wouldn't.

"I was thinking about curling it. What do you two think?" Tonks asked. Hermione and Ginny helped her get ready and change into her dress before they changed into theirs.

An hour and a half later everyone was inside of the Great Hall. Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron stood outside of the doors, waiting to be told when to enter. Hermione tied off the ribbon on Tonks's wrist as Ginny clasped the necklace on. Ginny's earrings were sparkling in Tonks' ears. Her hair was curled into a nice up do and she looked stunning.

"You look great Tonks." Ron said.

"Really great." Harry agreed.

"Amazing." Ginny gushed.

"He'll love it." Hermione assured her with a smile. They were stopped from saying more when Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall.

"It's time." He said. Tonks smiled but she looked nervous all the same. She had asked Dumbledore to give her away because he was like a father to her. Harry and Ginny stood in front, linking arms, Ron and Hermione behind them and finally Dumbledore and Tonks. Music started as Harry and Ginny started down the isle. Many of Tonks and Lupin's friends were there along with members of the Order, professors and the whole Weasley clan. A few students besides Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were there, Colin and Vanessa so Colin could take pictures for the Herald and Ernie and Hannah so Ernie could write the article. They also happened to be students that Tonks liked. Hermione and Ron started on their cue to enter. The Great Hall was set up with decorations of white. Towards the back were several tables for the reception but towards the front were chairs lined up to face an altar. Everything looked beautiful.

As Hermione and Ron reached the altar the parted ways, each going to a different side the music changed and Tonks started down the isle with Dumbledore escorting her. Hermione had tears welled up in her eyes she knew that she was going to cry at this wedding, it was all weddings, they were so happy. Tonks and Dumbledore reached the altar. Dumbledore hugged Tonks and then took her hand and Lupin's hand and brought them together. The ministry official started. By the time Tonks had to read her vows she had tears in her eyes.

"Remus, you've been there for me for a while. I knew I liked you from the first moment I saw you but I knew I loved you when you managed to help me through a tough time in my life, when my mother died. You cared enough to help me get through it.

"Together we are going to have this child and I know that you are going to love her just as much as you love me. Going into this marriage so fast and having this baby, I was scared at first but I'm not anymore, Remus, because I have you and you're there for me like no one else has been before. You look out for me and I know you'll do the same with Penny. I love you so much.

"I promise that for as long as I live to love, honor, and cherish you. You are the person that makes everything worthwhile and I promise to be by your side and love you for eternity." She ended her vows with a new fountain of tears. Lupin took his thumb and brushed them away even though he had some running down his cheeks. He smiled at Tonks and started his vows.

"Nymphadora, the first thing about you that caught my eye was your personality. You were so full of life and energetic while I couldn't give a damn about life. You taught me to live and to be content with who I am, not to hide in the shadows. You love me for who I am and you could care less about what I become when the full moon's up.

"You were there for me when my best friend was killed by death eaters. You were able to comfort me and again make me see the light. You were always there to make things better but the thing that made me love you was the fact that you cared. Nobody has ever cared about me the way you do and at first I wasn't sure and I pushed away but when I was ready you were still there and you loved me just the same.

"We're having a baby together and yes at first I was scared we're about to embark on something that neither of us have a clue on but your confidence made me see that we can do this. We can raise this baby to be a good person just like you, just like her mother.

"I promise to love and care for you as long as I live because your worth it and I want to spend my life with you." Lupin finished and used his thumb to wipe the tears off Tonks' face again.

"I love you." She mouthed to him as the ministry official started to speak again.

"I love you too." He mouthed back.

The ceremony ended with two I do's and the rings were placed on their fingers. Everyone proceeded to the back of the Great Hall for the reception. Everyone was assigned seats at a table. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were seated at the same table that Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were seated at. Lupin and Tonks walked out onto the middle of the floor as the music began and they started their first dance as husband and wife. After a couple minutes into the song they waved anyone else who wished to dance out onto the stage. Ron stood up before Hermione could even ask and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at his gentleman-ness.

"You may." She said, taking his hand and walking out onto the dance floor with him.

"I'm really bad at this so you're going to have to help me." Ron said placing one hand on her waist and one hand in hers.

"Alright." Hermione agreed with a smile. She tried to help Ron get the feel but the heels were messing her up. "Hang on a second." She said. Ron let go and watched her take off the heels and toss them to the side. He chuckled as they resumed their position. They dance until through the next two songs. During the third one Fred and George danced on either side of them with their fiancées.

"So how was your Valentines Day Hermione?" Fred asked.

"It was alright." Hermione responded, wondering why they were asking.

"Just alright?" George asked.

"Knock it off." Ron said.

"It had to have been a little more than alright if you and Ron–" Fred started.

"Seriously knock it off." Angelina said to him. "It's their business what they did and since you already know it isn't fair to weasel it out of them." Fred looked at her.

"You take the fun out of things." He said.

"Most things." She said with a wink toward him. They laughed together and danced away.

"That's a really pretty dress Hermione." Alicia complemented.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Well if you excuse us I have to go have a word with Harry about him and my little sister." George said, starting to dance away before Alicia could get another word out about Hermione's dress.

"Honestly do you have to bug everyone?" They heard Alicia ask as they danced in the direction of Harry and Ginny. Hermione looked sternly at Ron.

"They know?" She asked narrowing her eyes. Ron went slightly pink.

"Well you see I needed some advice and they were the only people I could think of. They were cool about it until now." Ron said. Hermione thought about it for a second.

"Thank them for me." Hermione decided, kissing Ron.

After one more dance they went to mingle with people. They talked with people from the Order who hadn't known they were a couple. Some of them exchanged money from bets about Ron and Hermione getting together. All of their professors were there, including Snape. When asked, Lupin said that the only reason they had invited him was because it would have been rude to invite all of the other professors but him. They also had a chat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before it was time for a toast. Harry and Ginny went first with the toast that they had prepared together and then Ron and Hermione.

"Tonks and Lupin are two very amazing people." Ron started. "Lupin is a great friend and he's been there to help us out once or twice. Tonks is also a great friend and she's helped us out when we've needed it. Each of them are great people but together they're perfect for each other."

"I never expected to see Tonks and Lupin together but after doing so, they seem so perfect for each other. It's like they complete each other. So to Tonks and Lupin, two very amazing people." Hermione finished, holding up her glass.

"To Tonks and Lupin!" Everyone repeated holding up their glasses and drinking. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny hugged them and wished them luck on their marriage.

At cake time Tonks and Lupin stood in front of the tall cake holding out a knife to cut it with. First Tonks took a piece and fed it to Lupin, purposely getting it all over her face. Lupin did the same and then they kissed getting the frosting off of each other's faces.

The whole entire day was perfect and Tonks was happy about it. She now had the title Mrs. Remus Lupin and that was what she wanted, to be married to Lupin. They left before everyone and headed up to the honeymoon suite that used to be Tonks' room. Hermione and Ginny fixed it up for them.

After a little more partying the day came to an end. Every one said their goodbyes while Fred and George pestered Ron and Hermione a little more. Harry looked as if he was avoiding Fred and George.

Ron and Hermione tiredly went up to their common room and changed into their pajamas, too tired to do anything because they were worn out from dancing. Hermione snuggled up close to Ron on their bed and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." She yawned.

"I love you too." Ron yawned, kissing the top of her head. The only sound that could be heard was Ron's faint snoring, they both had fallen right asleep.

**A/n: let me know what you think and if there are mistakes in this chapter because I didn't get to thouroughly look it through.**

**Love,**

**Kylie**


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n: Hey guys! Back with another couple of chapters. I just wanted to say that I loved reading all of your reviews and they really made my day better cuz it was sucking before! Thanks guys!**

**Alright so with the sequel. I was thiking about continuing on with One and Only, just until Ginny gets out of HOgwarts then there would be a third one with a bunch of oneshots, highlighting important events in their lives ie weddings, babies, and all that good stuff. Then after that there would be a fourth one about their daughter's fifth year at Hogwarts. What do you think? Let me know if you have suggestions or concerns!**

**So on with the chapter...**

**Oh but first about the weather in this chapter I was going to make it already March but I forgot about Ron's birthday so mind the warmish weather in Febuary. Thanks! But actually it was pretty warm where I live in Febuary. Anyways I'm taking up you time. Please read on... **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-one **

The cold days of February rapidly turned warm, winter coats were shoved to the bottom of trunks and spring clothes were brought out. It was still windy but the lack of snow brought forth Quidditch season again.

Harry started practices and there were about three every week. He offered his old Firebolt to Ginny but she turned it down because she liked her broom just the way it was and she had the feel of it, another broom could mess her playing up. Harry offered it to Ron next who graciously accepted hoping that it would help his playing. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't the broom but she figured that his confidence would help him play better.

With practices three nights a week Hermione had more opportunities to check on Tonks, now Professor Lupin (but preferred to still be called Tonks) when Lupin was away during the full moon. As the days went on her stomach kept growing. Hermione was able to help Tonks plan her lessons and fill in when necessary.

Ron and Hermione were happy with the new part of their relationship and it brought them even closer than they were before.

The morning of the first Quidditch match of the New Year, Hermione and Ron woke up with bright light shinning in their eyes. The sun poured in through the window and hit them in the face. Ron sat up to block the sunlight from hitting them.

"Nervous? Excited?" Hermione asked in a tired voice.

"Both." Ron answered. "But I think we'll cream Hufflepuff like always. Smith is going down!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm glad you're confident." Hermione said.

"Me too." Ron answered with a smile. They got up minutes later and changed. Ron just changed into jeans and a t-shirt; he had to change again anyways. Hermione changed into a pair of jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. She grabbed her black jacket that buttoned up in the front with her Gryffindor rosettes on the front and her Gryffindor scarf. She walked with Ron hand in hand, down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were sitting with Tonks at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione joined them. They ate talking about Gryffindor's impending victory. Soon after Ron, Harry, and Ginny had to go. Hermione gave Ron a kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"You're going to do great." She assured him. "Don't forget you're gunna cream Smith."

"Of course." Ron answered, kissing her once more and starting for the door. Hermione wished Ginny and Harry luck, giving them hugs and they followed Ron out of the door.

Hermione and Tonks went out to the stands a bit later. Hagrid joined them and they both carefully helped Tonks into the front row of the Gryffindor stands. The game began and Seamus started to commentate. Hermione, Tonks, and Hagrid cheered loudly when Ginny scored a goal or Ron saved one and even when Harry dodged a bludger. A while into the game Colin moved his next to Hermione and Vanessa was right next to him.

"Hey Colin." Hermione said, watching the game intently.

"Hi Hermione." Colin responded. He had his camera up to his face, looking for the perfect shot. "This is Vanessa." Colin said from behind his camera. "Vanessa this is Hermione." Hermione shook her hand and then turned back to the game.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Hannah wants a perfect shot of the snitch being caught. I'm trying to keep an eye on Harry cuz I know he'll catch it. Hannah and I have a bet on who'll catch it. She thinks that Hufflepuff will catch it but Gryffindor is definitely going to win." Colin explained.

"Oh." Hermione said, nodding her head in understanding. "Well I'm with you on that one." She stopped the conversation when she saw that Smith had the Quaffle and was heading for Ron. Hermione held her breath in and watched as Smith neared. Her nerves got the best of her and she bit her bottom lip. Zacharis Smith got closer and closer. He finally reached the goal post. He faked to the right but then swerved to his left. Ron saw the deception in his move right before he started to move. He caught the Quaffle and the Gryffindor end of the stands went up in cheers. Even Colin put his camera down to cheer but it went right back up to his eye when something gold flittered in the sky. Harry was not the first one to see the snitch. He noticed when the Hufflepuff seeker shot up toward the sky for it. Harry was right after him. The snitch was faster than either of them and it shot towards the ground. Both seekers shot back down after it. They were neck and neck and quickly reaching the ground. The Hufflepuff seeker looked at Harry who was not retreating but only five feet away from the ground. He retreated, himself but Harry kept going, stretching out his hand only a little more. He grabbed the snitch with one hand and used the other to pull his broom up. Cheers rose from the stadium, Hermione and Tonks cheered loudly and Hagrid barked out cheers. Hermione and Hagrid started to help Tonks out of the stands. When Hermione got down to the field, she ran to Ron and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Did you see me save it from Smith? Did you?" Ron asked excitedly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, you were excellent!" Hermione said with a smile. Ron lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled lively. Everyone started for the castle, informing everyone of the celebratory party in Gryffindor Common Room.

"Come on." Ron said, pulling Hermione away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer he pulled her to the changing room entrance.

"Wait here." Ron said as he went into the changing rooms. He came back two minutes later dressed in his jeans, green t-shirt and khaki colored jacket.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. "Aren't we going up to the party?"

"Nah." Ron said. "It's too nice of a day to spend it up in Gryffindor Common Room with a bunch of obnoxious Gryffindors. I'd rather spend it with you, walking around the courtyard." Hermione smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before he took her hand and started walking through the courtyard.

"You played great today." Hermione said with a smile. "Very impressive." Her voice took on a seductive tone. Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I was good." Ron said proudly.

"Good?" Hermione asked. "You were amazing!"

"Well yeah." Ron said modestly.

"No, seriously Ron, you were absolutely great. I especially liked it when you saved the Quaffle from Smith." Hermione said.

"I knew he was faking. He had that look. I knew it so I waited till he didn't expect it and I caught it!" Ron's tone of voice lost all humbleness and he was boasting about how he saved goals. That's what Hermione wanted to hear. She loved it when he boasted about winning. It was something she loved to hear after each game because it gave him confidence for the next one. Hermione listened to him and complemented him whenever he paused. As he was talking she looked at him, smiling and talking about his saves, and she giggled. "What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Hermione said with another laugh.

"Seriously, what?" He asked. Hermione refused to tell him because she wanted a teasing game out of it.

"It's nothing bad." Hermione said. Ron took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Than tell me Mione." He said, his lips lightly brushing hers. Hermione looked him in the eye before moving out of his grip.

"Why should I tell you?" Hermione asked walking forward.

"Because you love me and we're supposed to tell each other everything." Ron said walking next to her.

"I'm not to sure about that." Hermione said. Ron chuckled and as they were passing a wall Ron backed Hermione up against it brushing his lips against hers and moving his hands down to rest on her hips. He changed his mind about wanting to know. He met their lips and kissed her passionately. Eventually they had to stop for air. They separated, catching their breath. "When the sun gets in your eyes you squint and close one eye to block out the sun." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That's what I was laughing at. You look cute like that." Hermione said. Ron smiled. He didn't say another word, just kissed her again. After a while they began to walk around a bit more. Then finally they went to check on the party. Upstairs Gryffindors were relieving the match and gulping down butterbeers. Ron and Hermione spotted Ginny looking very afraid. A fourth year boy was talking to her and he kept going on and on and on. She was nodding her head like she was listening. When she spotted Ron and Hermione walking closer she looked relieved.

"Excuse me there's my brother." She walked away before the fourth year could even say bye. "Where the hell have you two been?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione apologized, looking back at the fourth year who was looking lovingly at Ginny.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked.

"That's the third one who came up to me." Ginny said. "They keep talking to me and telling me how amazing I am – but that's the part I don't mind – then they keep bashing Harry right in front of me." She looked aggravated.

"Well you've got your own little fan club." Hermione teased. Ginny didn't seem at all happy about this.

"Oh god here comes another one. Hide me!" She ran behind her brother as the fourth year approached.

"Have you seen Ginny Weasley? I could have sworn she was right here." He asked.

"That way." Hermione said pointing in the opposite direction. The fourth year boy hurried away in search of her.

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and came out from behind Ron's back.

"Why do they get fan clubs?" Ron asked with a pout. "Look even Dean has one." He gestured to a group of first years giggling and watching him.

"On the contrary my dear brother you have one too." Ginny said, turning Ron around for him to see a whole bunch of girls turning red because he was looking. Ron turned back to them.

"I do have my own fan club." Ron said and then he remembered what Ginny said about them. "They aren't going to come up and start talking really fast and bash Hermione are they?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head.

"You're lucky." She said. "They're second years so they won't have the nerve to come up to you but they will talk about Hermione behind her back." Ginny laughed. Hermione chuckled.

"I'm the envy of second years, wonderful." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Eh, don't worry. They're just my admirers, if they're too mean then I'll have a word with them." Ron said like he was a famous person talking casually about crazy fans. Hermione laughed.

"You don't have to worry about them. They'll be over you in a couple minutes. Look that fourth year is all over Demelza now." Ginny said.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione. Ginny changed the subject by looking around.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said. She and Ron looked around, not finding Harry either.

"Over here!" Came a voice in a hushed tone. They looked over and found Harry hidden away by the steps to the dormitory. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked over and ducked down by him.

"What are you doing down here?" Ginny asked.

"Hiding from third years asking me to relieve the match over and over again. And they're getting mean too, talking about you." Harry said.

"Yeah well Hermione's got a bunch of second years after her." Ginny said.

"I heard." Harry said. "And Ron's got his fan club." He laughed.

"Had." Ron added.

"Maybe we should get out of here and avoid all of them." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "We could go check and see how Tonks is doing."

"Good idea." Ron and Harry agreed. The four of them managed to slip out of the common room unnoticed and go see how Tonks was doing after the match.

**a/n: REVIEW! Love you all!**

**Kylie **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: This chapter is a bit on the sad side for Ron but I promise it will get happier. It's just that this unfortunate thing leads to a better thing over the next couple of chapters I promise. This is an all fluff story, the only reason there is sadness is because it needs to lead to happiness. (Don't worry nothing is wrong with Ron and Hermione's relationship!)  
**

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-two**

The next Friday morning, two days before Ron's 18th birthday, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table drinking coffee and eating breakfast with Harry and Ginny. Their fan clubs had abated until the next match, which they had decided to avoid the after party.

There was a sound overhead and the owls flew in to deliver the morning post. An owl dropped two copies of the Prophet in front of Ron and Hermione. They each took one and opened it. Harry and Ginny marveled at the fact that Ron and Hermione did it at the same time. Ron picked up his coffee and was about to take a sip when he read the headline of the front-page article. He slammed his coffee on the table and looked at Hermione who was looking back at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Rita Skeeter again?" Hermione handed Harry and Ginny her copy of the Prophet and she looked on with Ron.

_"New Editor is Harry Potter's Best Friend...Or is He Just Being Used? By: Ryan Thompson. _

"_The new editor of the Daily Prophet, Ron Weasley, is best friend to Harry Potter. From sources that wish to remain unknown it is said that Potter used Weasley to get to his sister. Ever since Weasley and Potter's first year, Potter has led Weasley into mischief and trouble, always passing the blame off on Weasley. _

"_Weasley might claim that Potter is his best friend but Potter has always reigned in the light while pushing Weasley into the shadows. This friendship has been unknown until Weasley gained the title of editor. Now Potter is using Weasley's fame for his own. Not exactly the type to be called best friend. _

"_Potter may be using Weasley's fame to get more for himself but let's hope that our new editor will choose his friends better the next time."_ Hermione read the article and looked on the verge of very angry tears. Ron looked angry and Harry and Ginny were in shock.

"Why the bad press now?" Ginny asked. "And it wasn't even Rita Skeeter." Ron was about to make a rude remark but Professor McGonagall showed up behind him.

"Mr. Weasley, the editor wrote me just this morning informing me that he wished to speak to you and he would be arriving at 10." McGonagall said.

"Good, because I want to talk to him too." Ron said. He showed Professor McGonagall the article. Her eyes got wider and wider as she read.

"Mr. Weasley, I'll be there to speak to the editor with you." McGonagall said before walking away in a fury with the paper and bringing it straight to Dumbledore. Hermione turned to Ron with a worried look.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know." Ron answered. He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry about this mate. I'm going to fix it."

"It's no problem. I'm used to hearing all this stuff about me but I'm pissed that they brought you into it." Harry said.

The four of them finished breakfast and went off to their places. Hermione changed her plans of going to work on her book and she went with Ron and Ginny up to the Herald office. She sat with Ron in his office until she had to get to class.

"Bye…" Hermione said, giving him one last kiss. She walked out to get to her class. Ron sat in his office unsure of what was about to happen. Finally McGonagall walked in with David O'Connell. Ron conjured two chairs for them to sit down.

"Now, Ron, I am very sorry to hear about what Harry Potter did to you. And I'm sure that you must want to take your anger out and I have enough article space for you to write about anything that you think our readers would want to know about Harry Potter." David said, starting things off. He didn't look the least bit sincere nor did he sound it. Ron looked at him like he was crazy but McGonagall cut in first.

"Surely, David, you don't believe that." McGonagall said.

"Why of course I do." David said. "When Rita Skeeter told me about Harry Potter being Ron's best friend I had someone investigate their friendship. Of course there might be a bit of a stretch in that article but that's how they all are." Before McGonagall could come in and say anything Ron said something.

"Why did you have someone investigate our friendship?" Ron asked. David turned to look at him and so did McGonagall.

"Well…because it seemed odd to me that someone as famous as Harry Potter…actually had a best friend." David said. Ron could see that he reworded the sentence so it wouldn't insult Ron.

"That's not true." Ron pointed out in a calm voice. His tone was indifferent, as he knew what the result of this meeting would be. "You didn't think that someone as famous as Harry Potter could be best friends with someone like me." David looked speechless and McGonagall looked as if she were about to cut in. Ron continued on to make his point across. "See this?" Ron asked, holding up a copy of the newest Herald issue. "This is a newspaper that's filled with the truth. Not lies to make things more interesting. For almost seven years Harry has been my best friend, sure we've had our fallouts once in a while but Harry is the most modest person I know and he doesn't use anyone to get more fame. Maybe you should know that kind of stuff about a person before you print a false article in your paper." Ron said. He was finished now so he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for David to speak.

"Ron you must know that a paper without a little spin on the articles wouldn't sell." David said.

"If a paper can't sell on it's own without lies than it shouldn't sell at all. People read the paper to get the news and to get the straight news not some twisted article." Ron took a deep breath, unprepared for what he was about to but he knew that he didn't want to work for the Prophet if lies was all it was. "Give the job to Rita Skeeter, she deserves this paper." He said.

"Ron this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you." David pointed out.

"It's Mr. Weasley to you. You no longer have the license to call me Ron. Now if you'll excuse me, the door is behind you, I have some work to do, for a real paper that isn't made up of rubbish." Ron looked away from David O'Connell and started to sort through papers. The editor gave him one last look of astonishment before leaving. When the door was shut he looked at McGonagall.

"Good for you Ron." She said to him before exiting after David with fury in her eyes. Ron watched the door waiting for Ginny to come in like he knew she would. She entered and took the seat that McGonagall abandoned.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. "McGonagall was yelling at him. Is he going to write a rebuttal?" Ron solemnly shook his head.

"No Gin. The Prophet doesn't write the truth." He said in a quiet, no emotion voice. "Even if I stayed on as editor I don't think that they would have written a rebuttal." Ginny looked shocked.

"You quit?" She asked. Ron nodded.

"He made it clear that the Prophet was a paper full of lies and I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with the Prophet." Ron said. His tone of voice made Ginny worried. It held no emotion, not anger, or sadness, and not happiness that he quit for a good reason.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked getting up to give him a hug. The stiffness in Ron's hug worried her too.

"I'll be fine." Ron assured her. His tone said different though. "Gin, could you keep an eye on things for a bit? I'm just going to go take a walk." Ginny nodded. Ron got up and started for the door.

"Ron, you're not going to push us away are you?" Ginny asked just as he was about to open the door.

"I just need to be alone for a bit Gin." He said before walking out. Ginny looked worriedly at her brother. He had never acted like this before. He was always one to show emotion but now there was nothing. She went back to her own desk. First it was Colin, then Ernie and Hannah, then Smith that came up to her.

"What's up with him?" Smith asked. She was getting frustrated.

"Let me ask you something Smith." Ginny started rudely. "Say an article was written about a good friend of yours in the Prophet, then you had a meeting with the Editor about it and he told you that the whole entire paper was lies so that people would read it. Would _you_ quit the job that had _you_ set after school because _you_ didn't want to work for a lie?" Ginny asked. Smith's looked softened and she saw sympathy.

"He really quit?" Smith asked. Ginny nodded. Smith wandered back to his desk, deep in thought about what she just said. She was worried about when Harry and Hermione would come in and ask how it went. She had no idea how Hermione would react to him quitting and then walking out. Everyone left before Harry and Hermione came in, she was grateful for that. Alas they walked in.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked them in the eye and told them.

"He quit the Prophet." She said.

"What?" Asked both Harry and Hermione.

"He said that the editor told him that the Prophet was a bunch of lies so that people would read it and Ron said that he didn't want to work for a paper like that." Ginny said.

"Is he in his office?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

"He went for a walk an hour and a half ago. I'm worried about him. I've never seen him like this before. There was no emotion in him whatsoever. He was like a rock and that's not how Ron is." Ginny said.

"We've got to find him." Hermione said. "I don't think he should be alone." The three of them rushed out of the Herald office and went outside to search for Ron. They found him under a tree, ripping a piece of grass and staring out into space. "Ron?" Hermione tentatively asked as they approached. Ron turned to look at her. She lowered herself to the ground to look at him. "Are you ok?" She asked. Ron took a second and then answered.

"I honestly don't know Hermione." He said. "I had the job that I wanted but it turned out to be a bunch of bullshit. Now I've got no plan for when I get out of Hogwarts. I have to start from scratch because it's not like I can go work for another newspaper." Finally after all his no emotion words there was emotion in his eyes. Hermione almost lost it when she saw the defeat in Ron's eyes. She had no idea how to console him.

"Oh Ron." Hermione wrapped her arms around and hugged him. Ron hugged her back. Harry and Ginny watched from nearby. Each of them felt just as upset for Ron. They saw the passion that he had for the Hogwarts Herald and the excitement he had when he knew he got the job...now it was all gone for him.

After a minute Ron pulled back a little and brushed the hair out of Hermione's face.

"I'm gunna go back up to the Common Room and rethink my career." Ron said. He saw the worried look in Hermione's eyes. "I'm ok, I just need sometime to think this over." Hermione nodded, knowing that it was the only thing she could do to help him and kissed him before letting him go. She watched him walk back toward the castle with tears threatening to spill.

"I've never seen him like this." Hermione said, her voice breaking. "He looks so defeated." Harry turned back to the group when his best friend was inside of the castle; he looked upset. That was not Ron and it was a bit scary how he was acting. "I don't know what to do to help him." She said.

"He worked so hard on the Herald." Ginny said. "He was so excited about it and he just started writing articles. He created this paper, he founded it and it was another side of him that I've never seen in sixteen years. He wanted to work at the Prophet and now he can't do what he wanted to do." She looked on the verge of tears as well. It was upsetting to see Ron like this.

"I just wish there was something I could do." Hermione said, nodding at what Ginny said. Harry thought for a second, thinking about what both girls said.

"What if we can do something?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"Well he did create the Herald and look how successful it is." Harry said.

"I don't see what you're getting at." Ginny said. "He can't work for the Herald for the rest of his life, it doesn't pay anything."

"Not the Herald." Harry said. "He's already created that but that just proves that he can create one. Tomorrow is a Hogsmede trip and it's right before his birthday. Now if he could create the paper he would need a place for his office." Harry said. "When he bought the shop for Hermione he was cut a deal but since that isn't likely to happen again what we could do is put our money together and buy out one of the stores in Hogsmede. He could use that for space for the paper and I'm sure a few of the seventh years on the paper now would work there would work at the new paper and plenty of other people would want to work there. That way Ron can still work for a paper and I'm sure a paper about the truth would sell better than the Prophet any day." He watched and waited for their reactions. Hermione and Ginny's faces lit up with excitement.

"Harry that's genius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's brilliant!" Ginny agreed. "I could keep an eye on Ron tomorrow because I already got him his gift last time we were in Hogsmede." Ginny said. "You two could buy the place."

The plan went perfectly into play and everyone was excited. They all agreed that they weren't going to tell Ron about it because it would be a better surprise.

**a/n: REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Kylie **


	33. Chapter 33

**a/n: Alright last one till this weekend. So far I am on forty and going to be on 41 pretty soon. I hope you guys like these chapters. The next one will be Ron's birthday. **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

When Ginny got back to the paper office, the first thing she did was check and see if Ron was back. He wasn't there but she decided not to go find him because at this point nothing she could say would help him. Harry decided that at his free period he would go and talk to Professor McGonagall about the idea.

Just as Ginny sat down to work on her letters two people came through the doors. Fred and George looked around until they spotted her.

"Where's Ron?" Fred asked.

"We saw the article in the paper. What did he do about it?" George asked.

"He quit the Prophet." Ginny answered.

"He what?" They asked at the same time. The fell into chairs and looked at Ginny waiting for an answer. She explained what Ron told her and then she told them about how he was acting and what he said to Hermione. Then she explained their plan to help him.

"Count us in too." Fred said.

"Yeah." George agreed. "We'll help out with it." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Where is he now?" Fred asked. "Can we see him?"

"I think he's in the Head Common Room. He didn't even come down for lunch." Ginny told them. They looked most shocked at this.

"Could we go see him?" George asked. "We could try and cheer him up for a bit."

"Yeah I'll take you." Ginny said. She left Ernie in charge while she left and she took Fred and George up to the Head Common Room.

When they got up there, they found Ron sitting on a chair staring into the empty fireplace. Ron turned when he heard noise.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"We…uh…came to see you." Fred said, noticing that there was something wrong with Ron.

"How's it going?" George asked awkwardly. He too could see Ron's defeat. They took seats on either side of him and Ginny took the desk chair and pulled it over in front of them.

"Alright." Ron answered. "I'm just deciding what to do with my life. I figure I'm too stupid to be a professor, not qualified enough to be a Healer, so I'm considering being a maintenance guy at the Ministry. You know the ones who clean up and all that. It's about all I'm qualified or smart enough to do."

"Don't sell yourself short Ron." Fred said.

"You're better than that Ron. Just because you can't work at the Prophet doesn't mean there isn't another job you can do." George agreed. Ginny was close to telling him their plan for helping him. He looked so depressed and she felt so bad.

Ron looked at Fred and George with a look of disgust.

"Like you two would know. Everything comes easily to you and you have to take the mickey out of anyone who says boo to you!" Ron angrily rose from the chair. He did not feel bad at all about blowing up at Fred and George. He wanted to blow up at someone and they were the first ones who ticked him off. "Why should it matter to you if I quit the job?" He turned to start for the portrait hole but Fred and George jumped up to stop him. They pushed him back into the chair. "Let me go!" Ron argued.

"No." Fred and George said at the same time.

"You can't just walk away from things you don't want to deal with." Fred said. Each of them had a good grip on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing by giving up the job Ron." George said. "But you can't walk away from everything because you can't work at the Prophet."

"You've got better things in your life Ron, Hermione is there for you but from what Ginny told me, you blew her off before." Fred said.

"And downstairs you've got a roomful of people counting on you to get the Herald published every week." George said. "Are you going to let them down because one thing didn't go your way?"

"Just because this job didn't work out for you doesn't mean there isn't another one that will." Fred said.

"We're your brothers and it's our job to take the mickey out of you but we do know when to be serious." George said. They finished and looked at Ron, releasing his shoulders and waiting to see what he did. Ron fell back into the chair. He was silent for a minute at least.

"I don't know where to go from here." Ron said finally. "I've got to decide on a new career and I don't know where to go."

"How about taking a few days off?" Ginny said offering her piece. "You're birthday's Sunday. Give yourself a break and just relax and then on Monday decide what you want to do."

"I say that you go down to the Herald office and do what you have to do because that's what you should be doing now." Fred said.

"Come on we'll go with you. You've seen us a work so it's time for us to see you working." George agreed. A faint smile crossed Ron's lips. It quickly vanished and he looked down.

"Er…" He started unsure. "Thanks. I guess it really helped coming from you two that I'm not a failure. And…um…I'm sorry for blowing up on you two before." He mumbled the last part. Fred and George understood though.

"Anytime little bro'." Fred said.

"We might take the mickey out of you most of the time but if you needed help you can count on us." George agreed.

"And thank you too Ginny." Ron said.

"No problem." Ginny said standing up and giving Ron a hug. She was happy to see that Ron actually hugged her back and was no longer feeling too depressed. She couldn't wait to see his face on his birthday. They all walked down to the paper office. Everyone got quiet when Ron walked in. Word got around the office about him quitting. Everyone watched him enter and if a pin was dropped it would be heard throughout the whole room. Ernie stood up and walked over to Ron.

"I just wanted to say that it was a very noble thing for you to quit because of the lies." Ernie said breaking the silence. "I was planning on applying for a job there but I think that there's a place better suited for me that isn't full of lies." An actual smile crossed Ron's face.

"Thanks Ernie." Ron said. As he passed to get to his office everyone congratulated him. Ernie seemed to have gotten rid of the tension. He was passing Smith's desk, not expecting to get anything out of him but instead Smith stopped him.

"Ron can I talk to you for a second?" Smith asked. Ron walked over to Smith's desk Fred and George followed. Smith looked warily at them.

"I got this." Ron told them. They walked over to Ginny's desk, still watching Smith with threatening looks on their faces.

"I thought about what you did and I know what I'm giving up but I've decided that I don't want to work for a lie either." Smith said. "I've read all the articles that Rita Skeeter wrote and I can't justify being the one to write the lies if I work there. I guess what I'm saying is thanks for helping me see what I could be going into." He looked at Ron waiting to see what he said.

"You're welcome." Ron said. The moment of friendliness had passed and Ron walked back to his brothers and sister.

"So Ron, what is it you do here?" Fred asked.

"I boss people around." Ron answered.

"Nice." George said holding up his hand for a high-five. Ron chuckled slightly and slapped the hand. "Where's your desk?" George asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was right around here last time." Fred said.

"In there." Ron said. "I have my own office." Fred and George nodded approvingly. Ron was about to show them around but Harry burst into the office and headed straight for Ginny's desk.

"She said –" Harry was stopped from divulging what McGonagall said when he noticed Ron standing there. "Hey mate. How are you doing?"

"Better." Ron answered. "Fred and George set me straight and I'm not the only one boycotting the Prophet. Smith is giving up his job and Ernie isn't going to go for a job at the Prophet. Most of the people here said that they weren't going to." Harry smiled.

"Good for you." Harry said. "But can I talk to you for a second." He had to get something off of his chest.

"Sure." Ron answered. He led Harry into his office. They took seats on either sides of the desk.

"Listen Ron, I feel like this whole thing is my fault." Harry said. "The whole article was about me using you and it was only meant to hurt me and it ended up hurting you. You're my best mate and I didn't want this to happen to you."

"Harry, this wasn't your fault. The Prophet was full of lies anyways…" Ron explained how the whole meeting went. "So in reality it was actually a good thing." Ron finished.

"But your ok now? You seemed way out of it before." Harry said.

"Yeah, surprisingly Fred and George helped. I've just got to talk to Hermione now." Ron said. There was a knock at the door and Ron and Harry could hear Fred and George outside.

"Can we come in now?" They asked.

"Yep." Harry answered opening the door and walking out, letting Fred and George in. He closed the door so that he could tell Ginny what McGonagall said.

"So what'd she say?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well apparently she had a big row in the Entrance Hall with the editor and Dumbledore came too. He made him leave and when I told her about the idea for a lie-free paper she thought it was brilliant and she's going to do the whole thing with the Ministry and she's even going to make a contribution." Harry said. Ginny smiled.

"Fred and George are going to make a contribution too." Ginny said.

"Count me in too." Ernie said who's desk was near Ginny's so he had overheard them. "What's the deal with this?" A few other people listened in too and by the time Harry and Ginny had finished telling the story about it every single person on the Herald staff had made a contribution whether small or big. Harry and Ginny hid the money in Ginny's desk as Ron, Fred, and George walked out.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he saw everyone around Ginny's desk.

"Just showing them a letter." Ginny said. "I wasn't sure what advice to give and everyone contributed their opinion." She lied and ended with a sweet smile. Harry chuckled at her lie.

"Alright." Ron said disbelievingly. "Well you all can get back to work right now, I need those articles by Wednesday!" Fred and George looked at Ron.

"You're kidding." Fred said. "That's how you tell people to get back to work?"

"You've got to work on that Ron, you're the boss you should be more demanding when you tell them that." George said.

"Watch this." Fred said. "HEY ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK! WE NEED THOSE ARTICLES STAT ON WEDNESDAY!" Ron laughed with Harry and Ginny just as the door opened and Hermione walked in. She saw a smile on Ron's face and happiness filled her. She didn't care if Harry and Ginny told them about their idea or what had made him happy again, she was just glad that he was happy again. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. She looked over Ron's shoulder.

"You told him?" She mouthed to Harry and Ginny. They shook their heads and pointed to Fred and George. She pulled away from Ron and looked at Fred and George. "You two fixed him?" She asked, not sure what word to use. Ron chuckled at the words she used. Fred and George nodded immodestly.

"Yeah, he blew up at us but we had a talk with him." George said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Eh anytime." Fred said. They all sat around Ginny's desk oblivious to what was going on in the background. Ernie had two giant stacks of papers that he had just copied. Hannah and Ernie were handing about 25 copies to each person on the paper staff.

"Pass them around to everyone and hang them up in the halls." They were saying to everyone. Everyone agreed. They didn't let Ron know because they were doing it for him. Classes were over and everyone exited the paper office with their stacks of papers in hand.

"Well we better get going." George said.

"We've got to get going. We'll see you lot tomorrow in Hogsmede." Fred said. They left the four of them to themselves. Ron put his arm around Hermione.

"You know going into the Ministry like Ginny might not be all bad. I mean the Department of Magical Games and Sports is alright because I like Quidditch and it would be good." Ron said. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny just nodded, wanting to spill their secret.

"We should go get changed and do our homework." Hermione said, changing the topic.

"Alright." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand. They walked out into the hallway and saw a massive amount of notices were on the wall.

"What's this?" Hermione asked. She read the paper from over Ron's shoulder. _"Boycott The Prophet By: Ernie Macmillan. _

"_The Daily Prophet that most of you read every day is not as it appears to be. Editor of the Hogwarts Herald, Ron Weasley, was in line to become the next editor of the Daily Prophet but as of today Weasley declined the offer after hearing from the current editor himself that lies are what people want to read. _

"_An false article in the Prophet this morning claiming that Weasley's best friend was using him prompted a meeting with the editor of the Daily Prophet. Mr. David O'Connell then told Weasley that the Prophet was full of lies that people wanted to hear. Weasley refused to work for a lie and there told O'Connell that he would not work for the Prophet. _

"_Weasley's smart move to leave the Prophet has made an impact on everyone who had considered a job at the Prophet. Zacharis Smith turned down a job as a reporter for the Prophet as well as several other members of the Hogwarts Herald. _

"_The employees of the Hogwarts Herald are boycotting the lies, do the smart thing and boycott the Prophet."_ Hermione finished reading and a smile spread across her face. "Do you realize how many students have a subscription to the Prophet?" Hermione asked. "And after this article people are bound to cancel them. By the end of next week practically no one will have a subscription." She grabbed Ron's face and gave him a full on kiss on the mouth. "You were brilliant!" She said. Ron went red from the article and from Hermione complementing him.

As they walked to go get changed a lot of people had one of those papers in their hands and most of them congratulated Ron on doing the right thing. He felt much better than he had all day.

**a/n: REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**

**Kylie **


	34. Chapter 34

**a/n: Hey guys! I'll be putting two chapters up tonight then some more on sunday cuz I won't be able to update for a while I'm going on vacation. **

**But I wanted to ask a question. Someone pointed out to me that they didn't like the idea of a story about the daughter I respect their opinion and I wanted to know if anyone else felt that way. **

**So on with the chapter...oh and I made a mistake this is the Hogsmede chapter before the birthday chapter:)**

**-Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-four**

The next morning Ron woke up first, for a change. He got up and slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Hermione and went to sit on one of the armchairs. He crossed his legs and rested and elbow on the arm of the chair. He glanced at the article that Ernie wrote that Hermione hung on the wall. He no longer felt bad that he turned down the job. He did it for a good reason and everyone supported him. The only thing that he regretted is that he would be unable to work for a newspaper but he figured that he would make the best out of this year with the Herald. He decided that on Monday he would talk to Professor McGonagall about going into the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Now he was just going to enjoy his birthday weekend with Hermione.

Hermione rolled over to lay in Ron's arms but she discovered that Ron wasn't there. She looked up and saw him in an armchair. She worried that he was back in his mood but when he heard her wake he turned to look at her.

"Hey." Ron said.

"Hi." Hermione answered, rising from the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about taking Ginny's advice and letting it go for the weekend, you know and enjoy my birthday. I could talk to McGonagall and figure out what I'm going to do." Ron said. Hermione smiled and kissed him. She was excited for him to get his birthday present. They decided to change after talking about his birthday a bit longer. Hermione changed into a pair of jean capris and two tank tops layered, light green and white, with a white zip-up sweater over it. Ron changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had his arm around Hermione as they walked down to the Great Hall. On the way, more people talked to Ron about what he did and he was sure that it was a smart thing to do.

xxx

In Hogsmede Ron and Hermione walked around for a little bit, lingering in front of the Quidditch Shop where Ron pointed out a Chudley Cannons Quaffle that was signed by the players, trying not to make it too obvious that that was what he wanted for his birthday. Hermione kept that in mind but also she had one more thing to go with his new paper. After, they met Harry and Ginny at the Three Broomsticks and Fred and George found them. Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George finished their butterbeers before Ron and Ginny barely had theirs started but that was the plan.

"Well since you two aren't done yet, we'll meet you at the joke shop in about an hour or so." Fred said.

"Yeah you two can take your time. No rush." George said. Ron looked confused but then it hit him.

"Oh right." Ron chuckled. "Yeah we'll meet you back at the joke shop." He said. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss before following Fred, George, and Harry out of the Three Broomsticks. They walked on a bit before Fred and George stopped by Hermione.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. "Do we even know what place we're buying?" Fred and George stopped.

"Well we've been thinking about it since yesterday and this morning as we were walking to the joke shop we saw that the Quidditch Memorabilia Shop is for sale." Fred said.

"So we went in to check it out and apparently the wizard who owned it, came into some money so he's selling it and moving to Paris." George said.

"The Ministry's got control of it now." Fred said.

"It's pretty big in there. It's even got a second floor with a couple rooms." George said.

"Before we go we should probably see how much money we have." Harry suggested, pulling out four envelopes, one from McGonagall, one from Dumbledore who added some when he heard about it, one from the Herald contributors, and one from him and Ginny. Hermione pulled hers out of her purse and Fred and George pulled several envelopes out of their pocket.

"Who are all those from?" Hermione asked.

"One from Bill and Fleur." Fred said.

"One from Charlie and Alison." George said.

"One from Percy and Penelope." Fred said.

"One from Fred and Angelina." George said.

"And one from George and Alicia." Fred said.

"We told them about it yesterday and they all wanted to help. We just didn't tell mum and dad yet. We figure Ron should tell them." George said. Hermione added up the money and in the end they had a more than generous offer.

"Let's get going." Harry said. The four of them walked down the street to get the shop. It turned out that it wasn't too far from the bookshop either. They walked in just as a man in a pinstripe business suit was clearing away some Quidditch memorabilia. When he turned Hermione was happy to see that it was Marty Hayes. Fred and George seemed to know him too.

"Hey Marty." Fred said.

"These are the people we told you about who wanted to buy the shop." George said. Marty smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." He walked over and shook her hand. "What's a matter is the Old Quill shop not working for you?"

"No, actually we're going to turn this into an office. It's for Ron." Hermione said.

"Ah." Marty said with a nod. He turned to look at Harry. "And Harry Potter!" He shook Harry's hand vigorously. "It's a pleasure Mr. Potter. I read that article in the Prophet but let me tell you that I did not believe a word of it. I've always thought that the Prophet was full of lies."

"That's actually why we're here." Harry said. He explained about the Prophet and Ron turning down the job and their idea to turn this into an office.

"Well let me show you around." Marty said. He showed them around the downstairs where there were two other rooms. Then he led them upstairs where it was full of rooms. Apparently each of the rooms had been dedicated to a special Quidditch player. But Hermione thought that they would be perfect for each department of the paper. Hermione was sold even before she started looking but the hopes were even higher that this store could be transformed into an office. "So what do you think?" Marty asked.

"I love it!" Hermione said, glancing around again. "It'll be perfect!"

"Now since it's for a good cause I could cut you a deal…"Marty started. He then went on to give them a deal because of Hermione getting rid of Death Eaters and Harry getting rid of Voldemort. By the time Hermione signed all of the papers and the key and the deed to the store was handed over they still had ¾ of the money in their pockets. Marty told them the same things he told Ron and Ginny and then left them taking the For Sale sign out of the window.

"What do we do with the rest?" Harry asked.

"We could give it to him and tell him that it's for buying supplies and desks and furniture for the office." Hermione suggested. "We'll get a card and sign it from everyone who helped out then he can use the leftovers to get the business up." Hermione smiled. She took another look around the store, soon to be an office. "Harry this was a brilliant idea." She gave him a hug.

"It wasn't just me Hermione. You, me, and Ginny did. I wouldn't have even thought about it if it weren't for you two." Harry said. Hermione smiled; glad to hear that she was in part responsible for Ron's future happiness.

"And thank you two too. You two were really great and helping Ron. I don't know what I would have done to help him if it weren't for you." Hermione gave each Fred and George a hug. She looked around once more. "He's going to love this!"

"Why don't we go find something to get Ron besides this and we can surprise him with it at the end?" Harry suggested. He was smiling because he too thought that this was perfect. They all agreed and walked out. Hermione locked up, smiling to herself as she walked down the street. First they stopped at the Quidditch store where Hermione got Ron the Quaffle signed by all the players of the Chudley Cannons as well as edible Quidditch pieces (chocolate that was in the shape of different Quidditch pieces.) Harry got Ron a book on Keeper tricks and tips written by the Chudley Cannons Keeper and a Chudley Cannons T-shirt. Fred and George were planning on giving Ron a box of their newest joke shop material. Lastly Hermione stopped off at Gold and Silver Treasures where she had _Ron Weasley Editor_, printed onto a gold plaque so he could hang that on his door at the new office. They met Ron and Ginny at the joke shop a couple minutes later. They all went in to find that most of the boxes were gone and it was getting close to opening.

"You know Dean was saying that the Quidditch Memorabilia Shop went up for sale today and then someone bought it. He didn't know who bought it though. When he passed it again the For Sale sign was gone." Ron said. "We should go check it out and see what they're going to do with it." Everyone exchanged anxious glance that thankfully Ron didn't notice.

"We should stay here and help Fred and George finish up." Hermione said.

"But it's just a bit down, I'm sure its no big deal if we stop there for a minute." Ron said, confused. They all looked at Hermione wanting her to do something. She did the only thing that came to mind to really distract him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny chuckled silently, turning away. "What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Why don't we go back up to the castle?" Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron smiled mischievously, forgetting about the Quidditch Memorabilia Shop and nodding. "We're gunna…uh…head back up to the castle and…uh do some homework." Hermione said lamely, no doubt everyone knew what they were really going to do.

"Yeah homework." Ron agreed.

Ron and Hermione hurried back up to the castle, Hermione left her presents for Ron with Harry and Ginny.

Even before Ron was in the common room Hermione pulled him in by his shirt collar, into the common room and started kissing him. Ron was surprised by her forcefulness but he liked it nonetheless.

A while later Ron and Hermione walked out of the common room. Ron had a slight grin on his face while Hermione was pulling her hair into a ponytail and she had a smile on too. They were on their way to dinner and they were a tad late. As they were walking down Ron turned to Hermione.

"What was that for?" Ron asked. Hermione took his hand.

"Just part one of your birthday present." Hermione said with a devilish grin. Ron smiled even more and they walked down to dinner. At dinner they took the seats across from Harry and Ginny.

"Hi." Ron said.

"Hello." Harry responded with a chuckle. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"How'd homework go?" Ginny asked. Hermione smirked sarcastically at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She answered.

"Well from the look on Ron's face it looks as if you got a lot of homework done." Ginny said with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, we're eating here!" Harry interrupted. "We all know that they were not doing homework and it's over." He looked back down at his food, deciding whether he had the appetite to finish. Ron did too with a slightly pink face but he still had that goofy smile on. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before laughing and going back to eating.

After dinner they all went up to the Head Common Room to talk. Harry and Ron were engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch so Hermione and Ginny decided to talk about Ron's birthday.

"I was thinking that we give him the regular presents first and then I could give him the plaque. He'll have no idea what it is and the three of us could give him the key and the deed along with the money." Hermione said.

"Sounds good." Ginny said. "What time should Harry and I be here tomorrow?"

"Around seven." Hermione said. "I can't wait to see his face." Hermione looked over at Ron who was talking passionately about Quidditch. She smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ginny said. "He keeps talking about working for the Ministry but you could see it in his eyes that he really doesn't want to."

"I'm glad he's not out of it anymore. That was bad." Hermione said. "What exactly did Fred and George say?" Ginny explained from when she brought Fred and George up to when they left.

"I never expected them to actually care like that." Ginny said. "I thought they lived to take the mickey out of us."

"I know but I'm sure glad they did." Hermione said, she looked at Ron and smiled. He smiled back at her and winked. She was excited for tomorrow and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out about it.

**a/n: Well what did you think? There's still another one after...**

**Kylie **


	35. Chapter 35

**a/n: BIRTHDAY CHAPTER! Hope you like it! Please answer the question from the previous chapter!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-five **

The next morning Hermione slid out of bed around 5:30 (that was extremely early for a Saturday.) She showered and changed into a pair of capris and a blue zip-up sweatshirt over a white shirt and clipped up her hair before going to the kitchen to talk to the elves about making a cake.

An hour later she brought up a cake that she had helped them make along with silverware this time. Of course they had insisted she didn't but she helped anyways. She had a table conjured and placed the cake on it. Next she conjured balloons and streamers for decoration. Everything was set. Now all she had to do was wake Ron. She walked over to the bed and put her lips to his. Ron opened his eyes and his lips curled into a smile.

"Morning." He said in a tired voice.

"Happy Birthday." Hermione said with a smile. Ron smiled and pulled her into the bed with him.

"Thank you." Ron said, kissing her. She giggled and kissed him back.

"Anything special you want to do today?" She asked before giving him another kiss.

"Just be with you." Ron said, giving her another kiss. "And forget about the Prophet." He gave her another kiss. They ended up kissing after each of them said something and they were just making no-sense-sentences until they were just kissing. After several minutes Hermione pulled away.

"I've got a surprise for you." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Ron asked. Hermione stood up and led him to the table. He smiled when he saw the cake. "Cake for breakfast!" He said with a smile. Hermione nodded.

"Yup, just for you on your birthday." Hermione said.

"But are you sure you don't want some?" Ron said, pretending to reach for the cake with his hand. Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Don't you dare!" She said. "I worked so hard on that cake this morning. And plus, I want you to open your presents before you start throwing any cake." She said. Ron smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Then he looked around at all of the balloons and decorations.

"It looks great in here." Ron said. Hermione started to fold up the couch.

"I did it just for you." She said with a smile. Ron smiled back and stuck his finger in the frosting before eating it. "Why don't you get dressed? Harry and Ginny will be here soon and I want you to open your presents." Ron smiled as he walked over to his trunk.

"I take it that you got me a good present." Ron said. "Is that why you keep bringing it up?"

"You'll see." Hermione said with a smile, folding blankets.

"Can I have a hint?" He asked, turning to look at Hermione. She smiled, pretending to look like she was thinking.

"Nope," she finally said. Ron chuckled and went to change. As Hermione finished straightening things up Harry and Ginny came into the common room. Ron was sitting at the table, picking at the cake with a fork and Hermione was anxiously waiting for them to enter. Ron was in mid-bite when Ginny shoved a present in his face.

"Open it!" She said. Ron looked surprised but Harry and Ginny both wanted to get these first ones out of the way.

"Alright." Ron said with a full mouth. He swallowed and started to tear off the paper. Ginny had gotten him a broom polishing kit. "Thanks Gin. It'll come in handy." Ron said.

"No problem." Ginny said quickly. Harry shoved his in Ron's face.

"Happy Birthday mate." Harry said.

"Thanks." Ron said a little confused. He took the present and went to take another bite of the cake but the other three objected. Ron looked confused at them. "What?"

"Forget about the cake." Hermione said. "Just open your presents."

"Alright." Ron said now fully suspicious and very confused. He watched their reactions as he slowly started to open it. Ginny got frustrated and grabbed the present out of his hand. She tore it open and handed it to him.

"Look it's a book about being a keeper!" She said with mock enthusiasm. "It'll come in handy! Oh and a shirt! It'll come in handy considering if you out clothes on. Now open Hermione's." Hermione shoved the wrapped Quaffle and chocolates in his face. Ron looked at the three of them with an odd look.

"Is there a reason why I'm opening these presents like they're on fire?" Ron asked.

"Just open them!" Harry exclaimed exasperated. Ron took a confused look around but then saw Ginny look as if she was going to take them from his hand so he started to open them.

"Thanks Mione." Ron said. He leaned in for a kiss but Hermione shoved the wrapped gold plaque in his face. He didn't object to opening this one because the three of them looked as if they might bite his head off. He opened it and was even more confused when he saw the words on it. "What's this for?" He asked. "I've only got a couple months left to work at the Herald. It's not like I can use it after."

"I thought it would go nice on your door." Hermione said with a smile. They lost all of their pushiness and waited to see his reaction. She handed him the box with the key and the deed. Ron opened the box and took out the key; he looked at it and then picked up the deed as well.

"The Quidditch Memorabilia Shop?" Ron asked. "What's that for?"

"It's your new paper office." Harry said. Ron looked up at all of them still unsure of what they meant. As of right now he thought that they were moving the Herald office.

"People would rather read the truth than lies." Ginny said. Ron's eyes widened and their pushiness made sense.

"You mean–" He looked down at the key and the deed in his hand. Hermione turned his face to look at her.

"You've already proved that you can create a newspaper. Now you've got the space to create one that isn't full of lies." Hermione said. She gave him a kiss. Harry slid an envelope and a moneybag with the leftover money in it.

"And you've got money to start up with. You could get your supplies, and furniture." Harry said. Ron put down the key and deed and read the card. He looked up at them, speechless.

"And I was thinking that I could work on the advice column for it." Ginny said. "Next year I'll be here but I could still work on the advice part and get it to you and after that I could still work at the Ministry _and_ write the advice." She smiled at Ron. Ron had barely uttered a word since he found out what they did for him. He wasn't sure what to say but the first thing that came to mind put a smile on everyone's face.

"Now I don't have to work at the Ministry." He said sounding relieved. The other three laughed but then Ron's face turned serious.

"I really don't know what to say but...thanks." He said looking sincerely at them. "This is amazing."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said.

"You deserve it Ron." Ginny said.

"We love you and we want you to be happy." Hermione said. Ron gave her hand a squeeze. Ron looked at the names on the card again.

"So everyone helped out with this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, when we told them about it they wanted to help too. You've got a whole staff full of people that want to work on the new paper." Harry said. Ron smiled.

"This is incredible. Thanks." He said. He gave Hermione a hug and a kiss, gave Ginny a hug and then when he got to Harry he gave him a "guy hug" (you know one of those with the back slaps.) When he sat back down he looked at the cake. "Am I allowed to eat this now?" Ron asked. They laughed. Hermione dipped her finger into the frosting and put it on Ron's nose. He laughed and kissed her, then he ate some cake and went to take a good look at his other presents, thanking the three of them a dozen times. He got the normal sweater and candy from his parents, he got a soccer ball from Hermione's parents, and somewhat dangerous gift from Hagrid that he wasn't quite sure what it was. He was checking out the book that Harry got him when Lupin and Tonks came into the Common Room.

"Happy Birthday Ron." Tonks said, handing him a present from her and Lupin.

"Thanks." Ron said. He opened it and found several books on editing.

"You could use them to help you get started." Lupin said. Ron smiled.

"Well I don't really have any employees to start out with either. Interested in a job?" Ron asked him, knowing that Lupin didn't have a job and Tonks wasn't going to be able to work for a while after she had Penny and Lupin could be an asset to the paper.

"What'd you have in mind?" Lupin asked with a smile.

"Anything. I currently have any job you want except of course advice column." Ron looked over at Ginny with a smile. Hermione was beaming. Ron was finally happy and out of his depressed state. No matter how he acted or what he said he had been depressed even after Fred and George talked to him. Now that was changed and the glimmer of happiness was back in his eyes.

"Well I've always wanted to try my hand at reporting the news." Lupin said thoughtfully.

"Welcome to the _Magical Gazette_." Ron said with a smile.

"_Magical Gazette_?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

"Yeah I was thinking about it." Ron said. "Do you like it?" Hermione smiled.

"I love it." Hermione said. An echo of 4 me too's agreed with her. Ron smiled.

"So, so far I have two staff members on my newspaper." He paused for a second, liking the effect of those last two words. "And then I have talk to everyone at the Herald office." His smiled kept getting bigger and bigger.

"This was an awesome gift. Thanks." Ron said.

"You're welcome but mate if you say thanks one more time I'm going to have to take it back." Harry joked. Ron smiled.

"Sorry." Ron said. "I just can't believe this. I own a newspaper."

"One without lies." Ginny reminded him.

"Right, without lies." Ron said. He heard his stomach growl. "Can we go to eat now?" He asked, "I'm starved." Hermione laughed.

"What, the cake wasn't enough for you?" Hermione joked looking at what used to be the cake. There was about a half piece left.

"That was perfect but now I need desert." He said, picking up the last piece with his hands and shoving it in Hermione's mouth. She tried to hold it in and not laugh, everyone around her was laughing and she was finding it difficult to swallow the cake and not laugh. Finally she managed to swallow it, choking with laughter. There was still cake around her mouth but before she could wipe it away Ron grabbed her and kissed her, clearing the cake away. Everyone laughed and started to get up, to leave the happy couple. Ron and Hermione also got up only because they planned to come back later on. Everyone headed down to breakfast. Ron had his arm around Hermione and he was talking about transforming the memorabilia shop, saying what he would do with it. Hermione was smiling and listening to him talk, feeling ecstatic. Tonks and Lupin were happy to hear that he was happy again but they went to go rest because they had already eaten and Tonks needed the rest. Ginny and Harry were glad to see that Ron was back to his old self. They made it down to breakfast and they were each handed a copy of the Herald, Denis and Colin wishing Ron a happy birthday and congratulating him on the new paper. Ron was waving and saying hi to everyone. Hermione could tell he was happy. They sat down and Ron started to pile food on his plate.

"So what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ron started with a full mouth. He swallowed and turned to look at Hermione. "I was thinking that we could go spend a nice day outside, play some Quidditch and then maybe come in a bit early." His eyebrows went up and Hermione knew what he meant.

"We'll see." Hermione said with a smile and devilish look in her eye. "If you play your cards right." She puckered her lips and blew him a kiss. He winked. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at them.

"Get a room." Ginny joked, looking at the couple.

"It's my birthday." Ron said with a smile. "We can do this wherever we want so leave us alone." Hermione giggled at what he said.

"That's always your excuse for everything." Ginny said.

"Only when it's my birthday." Ron shrugged with a happy smile.

"That is a good reason." Harry agreed shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Remember that on my birthday." Ginny said to Harry. She smiled at him in a way that only he knew what it meant. They had their own form of flirting.

Breakfast went by quickly, Ron led them outside to a sunny day. Although it was sunny, it was still windy and they had their coats.

"Shall we play Quidditch first?" Ron asked in a very cheerful manner. Harry and Ginny agreed but Hermione looked hesitant.

"I'll keep score." She said. Ron shook his head and took her hand, leading them toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Nope, your gunna be Keeper for our team and I'm going to help you." Ron said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ron cut her off. "Don't argue with me, it's my birthday." He said. Hermione smirked but did not argue. She didn't want to spoil his good time.

"Alright but when we loose I'm sticking it to you because you made me play." Hermione said.

"We won't loose." Ron said, surely. Harry and Ginny sniggered but Ron looked confident. They went out to the broom shed, each taking a broom (Hermione using Ron's old one) and releasing the Snitch and taking the Quaffle. Ron, Harry, and Ginny started up. Hermione was still on the ground, holding the broom tightly in her hands, deciding if she had the nerve to do it. Ron flew down next to her and landed.

"I can't do it." Hermione said.

"Now that's not the Hermione Granger attitude." Ron said. "She can do anything and wouldn't let something like a little fall stop her." Hermione still looked unsure. Ron took her chin with two fingers and guided it up to his face so she was looking directly at him. "Hermione I promise I won't let you fall. I didn't last time and I promise I won't this time." Ron said in an assuring voice before giving her a peck on the lips. Hermione's eyes closed and she took a deep breath before starting to guide the broom upwards. Ron was smiling as he followed her. As they rose Ron calmed her and her breathing steadied. They made it to where Harry and Ginny were.

"Alright." Ron said. "We're not playing with bludgers because we don't want anyone to get hurt." He smiled at Hermione. "The person who is the chaser is also the seeker and then there is the keeper. And we'll switch halfway through the game." Ron decided, making the rules up as he went along. Hermione smiled at him as he explained.

Harry and Ginny decided that Harry would be the keeper to start out with and Ginny would be the chaser/seeker to start out with. Hermione was the keeper and Ron was the chaser/seeker.

The game started and Ron had the Quaffle but it was quickly taken by Ginny. She came at Hermione and Hermione was getting nervous. As Ginny went to make the goal Hermione moved out of the way so it got past. Harry cheered and Ron flew by Hermione.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I was afraid of getting hit."

"Don't apologize." Ron said. "Look, what you need to do is find Ginny's weakness, which is distraction. If you distract her then I can get the Quaffle." Ron said.

"Alright." Hermione agreed with an unsure nod. Hermione gave him a kiss before he zoomed away. This time Ginny got the Quaffle away from Ron and went for Hermione but Hermione was a tad more confident. Ginny was coming closer, Hermione held out a pointed finger behind Ginny. "Hippogriff!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny halted in her tracks. She looked behind her then back at Hermione.

"What?" She asked confused. Ron then swooped in and took the Quaffle, heading for Harry. Harry was not as good a keeper as he was seeker and missed. The game went on and Hermione and Ron tried that tactic several times before Ginny finally ignored them and made her goals so that she and Harry were even with Ron and Hermione. Soon they decided to switch. A nervous Hermione was now the chaser/seeker along with Harry as Ginny and Ron were keepers. After Ron saved a goal from Harry, Hermione went to Ron to find Harry's weakness.

"As a chaser Harry's weakness is just being a chaser because he's rubbish at it but as a seeker he doesn't have a weakness." Ron told her. Hermione nodded. "He'll probably go easy on you so it won't be too bad." Ron said.

"Alright." Hermione said. She flew off with the Quaffle. She managed to make one on Ginny. They went back to starting position when Hermione noticed the snitch above Harry's head, she went for it and he thought that she was going for the Quaffle so he zoomed away as Hermione caught the snitch in her hand. Ginny cursed at Harry and Ron cheered on Hermione as he flew toward her. Harry looked completely dumbfounded that someone who stunk at Quidditch could manage to catch the Snitch before he could. Hermione looked just as surprised but Ron pulled her in for a kiss before she could say anything. Ginny flew over to Harry.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't see it." He confessed.

"Maybe we do need four practices a week." Ginny joked. Harry laughed.

"I'll race you to the ground and we'll see who needs more practice." He said, going for the ground. Ginny was right after him.

Ron and Hermione broke from their lip-lock and headed for the ground. Hermione was nervous considering that landings weren't her favorite part in flying. They finally made it to the ground Hermione landed and started walking away from her broom as fast as possible.

Once they were off the Quidditch Pitch Hermione turned to Ron who had just grabbed her hand.

"So what's next?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to a few people, eat some lunch and then _relax_." He said with the eyebrows, Hermione giggled.

"As long as we're not in the air it's fine with me." Hermione said. They walked around until they found Ernie and Hannah nestled comfortably by a tree together. Hello's and Happy Birthday's were exchanged as Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny settled themselves down by them. Ron started to explain about the Gazette and Hannah and Ernie graciously accepted. Ron then looked for the rest of the seventh years on the paper. Every single one of them accepted his offer. Lastly he found Smith, heading to lunch with Susan Bones on his arm, who happened to be Smith's new love interest. Ron proposed the job to Smith and he accepted it with an attitude even though it was obvious that he was thrilled for a new job.

Ron and Hermione happily ate lunch although it was at a much faster pace than normal.

"So we're…uh… we're going to go…" Ron started awkwardly not sure how to put it.

"It's alright mate. We get it." Harry said. "It's your birthday. We'll see you later." He took Ginny's hand and they hurried off, with their own plans. Ron and Hermione started up to the common room. As the door opened Hermione pulled Ron in by the shirt collar. She kissed him deeply and shut the portrait hole. She pressed him up against a wall and moved her body on his. As she kissed him she started to take his khaki jacket off as he pulled her black one off. He started down her neck as she went for the buttons on his jeans. They slowly stepped back towards the bed, removing all clothes and expressing their love for each other.

**a/n: so what di ya think? Please let me know!**

**Luv ya'll**

**Kylie **


	36. Chapter 36

**a/n: Hey guys! I've got another chapter here and then a few more after! I want to thank all of my reviewers! **

**I decided that I will do a story about the daughter and of course Ron, Hermione and all the others will play a big part in it because they are the Harry Potter characters and it just wouldn't be a good story without them. **

**So I hope you like these chapters and I don't know when I'll be updating again cuz I'm going on vacation next week!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-six**

The days of March melted into days of April. Hermione had helped Ron get all of the letters sent out for the Gazette office so by the time of the next Hogsmede trip everything they would be there, except of course the owls who would be there on the day the first issue went out so that they could be maintained (Hagrid willingly took on that job to help Ron out.)

After classes one Thursday afternoon Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat underneath a tree doing their homework. Tonks came out to join them with essays to correct. She was now only a few months off from having Penny. Lupin was coming by later because the previous night marked the end of the full moon.

"So are you going to come back next year?" Ginny asked. She had been wondering this for a while, hoping that not everyone would be deserting her. Tonks smiled sadly.

"'Fraid not." She said. "I'll have Penny to take care of. Remus has a job now so there's no need for me to come back." Ginny frowned down at her paper. She thought of the summer, rapidly approaching. Soon it would be _her_ final year and she would be here by herself. Sure she would see them occasionally but there would be no teacher there that actually knows her or no Hermione to talk with, no Ron to encourage her with her advice, and least of all no rolling over into Harry's arms in the middle of the night. The thought of next year saddened her.

Ginny closed her book and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Just to work on some letters for the Herald. There's not too many issues left you know." She said.

"Do you want me to come?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head, wanting to be alone.

"It's easier to work without any distractions." Ginny said, hurrying away.

"That's odd." Ron pointed out. "She handed in her letters Monday. She always hands them in early."

"And she always works with distractions. I'm in there all of the time while she's working." Harry said, watching her go. Hermione looked up from her work.

"She's upset." Hermione said answering their questions. "You know about next year. It's hard for her and this one's ending really fast." Harry and Ron considered this.

"But I gave her the ring and she knows that I love her and that we'll always be together." Harry said, confused. Hermione sighed and closed her book since she was done with her homework.

"It'll be different." Hermione said. "Just think if you were going to be left here while Ron, Ginny, and I went on our own for a year. She's going to be stuck here while we get to go do our own thing."

"Poor thing." Tonks said. "I wish there was some way that I could stay but it would be impossible to take care of a baby and teach."

"What can we do to help her out?" Harry asked, "there's got to be something we can do to make it easier on her."

"What if we made it so that she could come visit us in Hogsmede?" Ron suggested. "Mione and I will be working there and you'll probably coming there after your practices so what if we arrange it so that she could come after classes and on weekends or something." Ron suggested.

"How would we get Dumbledore to agree with that?" Hermione asked; she liked where Ron was going with this but she didn't know if it would work out.

"I can help with that." Tonks said with a smile. "If I talk to Dumbledore and tell him that Ginny and you would be helping me with the baby on weekends and Ron could tell him that he would need Ginny there on weekdays for the Gazette. It's not the most well thought out plan but it could work." Hermione, Ron, and Harry smiled. They all agreed to that and decided to work it out now. As Tonks, Hermione, and Ron headed into the castle Harry lagged behind, thinking about his own way to make Ginny happy.

"You know, I'll catch up with you guys at dinner. There's something I have to do." Harry said. He rushed to the Owlery and took a quill and parchment out of his pocket. He scribbled down something and then placed it into an envelope. He walked over to Hedwig and stroked her back. "I know this is a lot to ask but do you think you can get this to the Ministry tonight?" Hedwig looked irritated but nonetheless agreed by holding out her foot for him to attach the letter to. She was gone in a flash, headed for the Ministry. His plan was simple. The Daily Prophet had been boycotted in Hogwarts except the few Slytherins who rebelled against the Gryffindors and read it so there would be no way to find a flat without it unless he contacted Marty Hayes who could help them find someone who would help them buy a flat. He hoped that Hedwig would hurry as he headed down the stairs to find Ginny.

Ginny was at her desk with her head in her hands. When she saw Harry come in she quickly started rummaging through papers.

"It's alright." Harry said. "I know that you're not writing letters." Ginny put the papers back and looked at Harry.

"So Hermione put it in perspective for you?" Ginny asked. "I had a feeling she would figure it out. But it's no big deal. I'm just being stupid."

"No your not." Harry said. He sat across from her and took her hand. "It's understandable but what about if we can fix it so we see each other more often?" Harry suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well Ron, Hermione, and Tonks came up with the idea that you could come home on weekdays and weekends so they went to talk to Dumbledore about it. I went up to the Owlery to send a letter to Marty to get some brochures on flats sent to us. What do you think?" Harry asked, a smile creeping up on his face. Ginny smiled too brandishing all of her teeth. She rose from the chair and threw her arms around Harry's neck and planted her lips firmly on his to show him how happy she was.

xxx

The next morning Ginny was happier because Dumbledore's response was one that made her happy. He had agreed to let her go into Hogsmede after classes and home on the weekends as long as she would do all of her homework and answer letters for both papers. Hermione assured him that she would be helping her with the homework and Ron said the same for the letters. Ginny happily accepted also promising Tonks that she would be helping with Penny so it wasn't a complete lie.

Hedwig landed in front of Harry with a big envelope and an owl dropped off a letter to Ron too but it was pushed off to the side because they all wanted to look at flats. Harry took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_Thank you for coming to me with this. I am pleased to tell you that I can help you in your search to find a flat. I not only sell businesses but houses as well. _

_Included are several brochures for flats. If you choose one write back and we can meet in Hogsmede to discuss a down payment. Now since you helped rid the world of an evil wizard as well as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione getting rid of Death Eaters I think I can cut you lot a deal. _

_Write back with your response. _

_Sincerely,_

_Marty Hayes _

Harry was smiling as he pulled out the brochures. He and Ginny looked at one while Ron and Hermione took a look at another. They scanned through flats to see if there were ones they liked. The pictures showed mini tours of the flats, showing the different areas of it. Hermione pointed to two different ones that were in the same building, across the hall from each other.

"Look at these. They're two flats, right across the hall from each other. They're nice ones too. It would be better if we had our own flats each well…cuz you know it would be kind of awkward to be in rooms next to each other and all…" She put it lightly. "…but it would be better and they're right across the hall. Here take a look." She handed the brochure to Harry and Ginny. They looked it over. **(A/n: When you think of the flats, if you've ever seen the TV show Friends. think of how the apartments are there. That's how I'm basing it on with looks and everything. I'll explain descriptions but I thought it would be easier for you if you had a picture to relate it to. Ron and Hermione will have the apartment that would be Monica and Chandler's and Harry and Ginny would have the apartment that would be Joey's. It'll be hard to explain it exactly but I suggest checking out Friends if you haven't seen it 1, because it's a good show and 2, because it would be easier to picture the apartments.) **

"These are nice but they're in the city. Are we ok to be there and Apparate in and out around muggles?" Harry asked.

"Well with Wizarding flats and houses that are in a muggle area spells are put around the apartment so muggles wouldn't be able to tell if you Apparate or if you use magic. You just have to be careful not to do it in front of their faces though. Not many apartments are sold to wizards in muggle areas but there are the a few." Hermione explained.

"It's in the city?" Ginny asked, looking excited. Hermione nodded. "Shopping!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well I was sold until now." Harry joked.

"Me too." Ron agreed with a full mouth. Ginny laughed.

"I won't go too crazy but it'll be nice to be in the city." She said. Everyone else agreed.

"We get this apartment." Hermione decided pointing to one. The walls were a purple-ish blue color and there was a big window, looking out into the city with a window seat. It had two rooms and plus a bathroom.

"And we'll take this one." Ginny said pointing one. It had a lot of room and two rooms plus a bathroom as well. There was a counter for eating and a lot of room. "I'll write back to Marty when I get up to the office." Ginny told them. Hermione turned to Ron with a smile on her face.

"We could turn the second room into a library/office for us. You could have an at-home office and I could have my library." Hermione said. Ron smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. He then remembered that he had a letter too.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked when he picked it up. Ron looked at it.

"The Prophet." He said, sounding shocked. He opened it and took out a letter.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I am sorry that our meeting went so badly but I have a proposition, I will give you your job back and a raise if you help me out a little._

_Subscriptions for the Prophet from Hogwarts have been dropping and very few students are receiving the Prophet. If you talk to them they would listen to you. _

_Also, from a grapevine, I heard that you are planning on starting up your own newspaper. We can combine it into one so there would be no need for a silly paper like that. I suppose you could have your section without lies. Please speak to your fellow classmates and tell them to buy the Prophet again. _

_Write back accepting your position. _

_Thank you Ron._

_From your friend,_

_David O'Connell _

Ron laughed when he read the letter. "He thinks I'll be crawling back to him like that." He said, passing the letter around the table. They all chuckled as they read it. He tossed the letter in the garbage without a second thought and he headed up to the Herald office with Ginny.

Up in the Herald office everyone brought their chairs into a circle with notebooks so that they could take down their notes for their jobs. When all was done, Ginny sat at her desk and begun the letter to Marty telling him to meet them at the Gazette office during the next Hogsmede trip to discuss a down payment for the flats. She looked hers and Harry's flat over, making mental decisions on what she would paint the place and what kind of furniture she would use. She begun her work, unable to forget about their flat and that she would be able to live there next year.

Later on that night Ginny and Harry lay in bed together talking about their new flat and how life was going to change once they got out of Hogwarts.

"I'm still going to get to see you every day." Harry assured her.

"I know and I'm grateful for that but we won't get to do this anymore, lie here, just the two of us." Ginny said. Harry sighed, he knew that and he felt the same way about it.

"We'll be together and that's all that matters." He said, surprising that his tone came out confident. Ginny smiled, she loved how he could make her feel so assured when things were bad, she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you Harry." She said, shutting her eyes.

"I love you too Gin." He whispered before they both fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-seven **

The Hogsmede trip was on the fifteenth of April. The morning of, Ron woke up as Hermione planted a kiss on his lips.

"Morning love." Ron muttered with his eyes still shut.

"Good morning." Hermione responded, propping her head up on her elbows and turning to look at Ron. His eyes blinked open and he turned to look at Hermione. "So everything should be here around eleven like with the bookshop. And then we can put the gold plaque on your door and everything should be set for the first issue to come out on July 1st." Hermione said. She smiled, because Ron looked happy as well. She moved over and moved her lips onto his once again. He kissed back and they stayed like that until the very last, possible second when they had to get ready.

The weather was surprisingly hot for practically the middle of April. It seemed like it was May or at least the end of April. Hermione changed into a pair of jean capris and a turquoise short sleeve shirt with a brown camisole underneath. She also slipped on a pair of brown flip-flops. Ron had on a pair of jean shorts and a blue polo shirt over a white one. He stuck a cap on his head and walked with Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In Hogsmede Ron was walking at a fast pace toward the Quidditch memorabilia shop. It was 5 minutes to eleven and he wanted to be there when it happened. He had also told the people who would be staff on the new paper to be there at eleven thirty so he could go over everything. And they would be meeting Marty at one. They made it to the place with only seconds to spare. As they walked in furniture appeared and Ron smiled. He had never actually been in this building before so he was shocked to see how big it was. Hermione had explained the building of it and he had seen pictures so he knew what the plan was. The rooms on the first floor were where the Owlery and morgue would be. The Owlery was where all of the owls would live when they weren't delivering papers and the morgue was where old issues of the paper would go. (Hermione read that that's what newspapers have once and she let Ron know. She had researched everything, to do anything to help out.) In the open space there was another desk for a secretary to organize meetings for interviews and to let the reporters know when something is happening. There was a couch for people waiting on interviews with the reporters or people there to meet with Ron. On the next floor there were four regular-sized rooms and one larger one. The larger one was where all of the reporters would have their desks and the smaller ones were for each department. One for ads (Justin and Padma were in charge of that department and he planned on having a few more workers in that department), one for the photographers (he planned on having about three or four of them to work with the reporters), one for the spells column (Vanessa's job gave him an idea so he decided that maybe having a few people explain how to use certain spells and tell how useful they are.) The last room was for his office. They wandered around examining each room. All of the desks and shelves and chairs and everything else seemed to have appeared as well. Ron even put up the gold plaque on his door. Before he knew it, it was eleven thirty. They went downstairs as everyone who would be working there next year arrived. Lupin even showed up for the meeting although he only had a limited amount of time before he had to get back to Tonks. Everyone was either on the couch, a chair, the floor, or standing.

Ron had a speech prepared. "Welcome to the Magical Gazette." He started. "First I wanted to thank you all for coming and, again, thank you for helping make this place happen. Now to get down to business. We graduate on the 22nd and from the 25th on I'm going to need you all here and working so that we can get the first issue out by July 1st. Obviously, we're going to need more staff than what we have here so I'm going to need you all to get the word out because we clearly can't advertise in the Prophet." Ron took a breath and saw everyone listening intently. He liked having this kind of power. It made him feel more important than just being the editor. He was in charged of this paper, his sole responsibility. "So with that said, any questions, feel free to ask any questions and we'll take a tour of the place." Ron started leading everyone through, explaining everything. Hermione watched from the sidelines, admiring him and his takeover.

Soon everyone was dismissed with a promise to spread the word and to be back on the 25th of June. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat with Ron on the couch.

"You did great." Hermione said.

"Really? Cuz I'm sweating like crazy." He answered, wiping his brow, then taking off his cap and running his hands through his hair. "I was nervous talking in front of everyone because I'm responsible for it. The fate of this paper lays in my hands." He said.

"Look at the Herald. It's doing great, you're going to do this just fine. You've already did a great job today." Hermione assured him.

"Yeah I was even listening and I have no interest in it." Harry said.

"I was listening." Ginny agreed. Ron smiled at their assurance.

"So shall we go get something to eat before we meet Marty?" Ron asked, in a cheerier mood. He put his cap back on his head and took Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the store with him.

As they were walking back to meet Marty they noticed the sign, _Magical Gazette_, overt the top of the building. Ron smiled, proudly and turned the key in the lock. Marty was there at one on the dot with his briefcase.

"Hello, hello!" He said cheerfully. "I can't tell you how happy I was to get your letter." He shook hands with all of them and then he turned professional. "Now are we settled on those two flats? You know that there are rules to living a muggle city right?"

"Yes of course." Hermione answered, being the most businesslike. "We know all about that. I've researched everything about it. Those are the apartments we want and we're willing to make any offer."

"No need for that." Marty said with a smile. "I have all the paperwork right here, I just need your four signatures, a down payment and rent for the first three months, starting, of course, when you get out of Hogwarts, and you can have your keys." He took out papers that Hermione looked over before they each put their signatures on. They each paid their share of the down payment and rent to Marty. He handed them each a key. "Well I'm pretty sure that I've reached the limit on how much business I can get from you lot, so it's been nice knowing you." Marty said.

"Don't count on it. Some where down the line we'll have to buy houses." Ginny said. Marty smiled.

"Well till then." He smiled, tipped his hat to them and left. Ron looked at the two keys, one for his and Hermione's apartment and one for the office. It seemed almost surreal that this was happening. Life was going by so fast. He sat back on the couch and looked at them.

"Honey," Hermione said for the second time. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him. He put both keys in one hand and took her hand in his other.

"It all seems surreal." Ron admitted. "It feels like I'm going to open my eyes and wake-up and you'll be off somewhere with Ginny, avoiding me. And Harry and I would be hanging out with Dean and Seamus and Neville. It doesn't even seem real that I own this place." He looked at all of them.

"Close your eyes." Hermione said. Ron was about to protest but Hermione put her finger to his lips. "Just close your eyes." She said. He did as he was told, not sure if Hermione was loosing it. She met her lips with Ron for several seconds. When she pulled away Ron opened his eyes. "Still here." Hermione said. "And not going anywhere." Ron chuckled.

"Thanks for proving that." He said. He looked up to find Harry and Ginny gone.

"I think they went up to one of the other rooms, to leave us alone." Hermione said. A mischievous smile crossed Ron's face but Hermione had another idea. "So we should probably go get them." Hermione said, getting up and walking with a sway towards the stairs. Ron shot up and walked toward her.

"Not so fast." He said, capturing her in his arms. "Maybe we can take some advantage of the time we have." He said. Hermione smiled.

"We could." She started, pressing her body up against his. "Or we could go get them." She started again for the stairs waiting for the plan to work out. He watched her walk away for a half-a-second before he came to his senses. He stopped her and backed her against a wall, holding her hands so she couldn't get free. She smiled and looked up at him; this had been the reaction that she was waiting for. He met their lips.

They had to stop several minutes later because Harry and Ginny were coming down the stairs.

"Eh, hem!" Harry coughed before they got all the way down so Hermione and Ron got a warning ahead of time. They separated and casually stood there. Harry and Ginny laughed when they saw the unkempt looks of them. Hermione and Ron quickly fixed themselves before they went with Harry and Ginny to hang around Hogsmede a little longer. They all decided to go see Fred and George.

In the shop all of the boxes were gone. Fred and George had an appointment with the Ministry the next day to get it ready to open up. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were standing around the counter writing furiously on paper and shoving them into envelopes. They stopped when they noticed the other four come into the shop. Hello's and congratulations on shops.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Wedding invitations." Alicia answered.

"So you've decided on dates?" Ginny asked.

"Yup." Angelina said. "Fred and I are having ours on July 3rd."

"And Alicia and I are having ours on August 27th because that's the day we met, almost nine years ago." George said.

"How did you know each other before Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"We met in Diagon Alley when we were getting books." Alicia said smiling at George.

"So that was the girl you were bragging about?" Ron asked, remembering the day George said that he met a girl he really liked in Diagon Alley when he was getting his books.

"Yup, said I was going to marry that girl and I am." George said, smiling at Alicia. Of course, back then it had been just kid love but it had progressed and grown.

"So what's special about July 3rd?" Harry asked Fred and Angelina.

"Actually, I don't know. Fred picked it, I just went along with it." Angelina said. She looked at Fred for an answer. Fred looked a bit red.

"Well that was the day that I figured out that I loved you." Fred said. "Of course you turned me down afterwards but I still thought it was a good day." He smiled at Angelina, who wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"So Ron, how's the Gazette coming along?" Alicia asked. Ron smiled and launched into a very long explanation of how things went today. Then at the end he added about how they bought their apartments.

"You bought a flat before you got out of Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Yup." Harry said smiling at Ginny.

"Why?" George asked.

"So it's all set when we get out of here." Ginny said.

"Can we see them?" Fed asked.

"No." Hermione said. "We want to actually see them first."

"Well then come along." George said.

"We can't just leave." Hermione protested.

"Yeah, she's right." Ron agreed. "We're supposed to be back up at the castle in an hour." Fred and George laughed.

"You're honestly telling me that none of you have ever Apparated out of Hogsmede before?" Fred asked.

"We'd get in trouble." Hermione said simply.

"Not if no one knows." George said. "Everyone used to do it all of the time. Hermione reached in her pocket and felt the key; she really wanted to see her apartment so she could decide what furniture she wanted.

"Alright let's go – but quickly." She added. Ron stared at her in shock but before he could speak Angelina and Alicia jumped up.

"Great, Ginny you could Apparate with me. I've already done side-along-Apparation before and you're close to passing your test next month anyways." Angelina said. Ron was still in shock with Hermione.

"Mione, are you sure that you want to go? What if we get in trouble?" Ron asked.

"It'll be quick and don't you want to see the flat?" Hermione asked. Ron did want to see the flat.

"Are you in Ron? Mione is." Fred said. Ron nodded.

"Quickly though." He said. With several cracks, they landed in the hallway of the flats. They were on the top floor so no muggles were would come up here unless they came to call on them, which wasn't too likely. Ginny already had her key in the door so they decided that they would look in there first. Ginny rushed in and started looking everywhere.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed to Harry.

"It is." Harry agreed. He looked around at all the rooms with her while Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Hermione, and Ron looked around as well. At the counter Ginny seemed to have an epiphany.

"We could put bar stools here. And oh! We could have a table here," she pointed to an area by the counter. "And we could put our couch here."

"And don't forget the TV." Harry added. The other six left Ginny and Harry to their, "we could put this there" discussion and went across the hall. The door opened and Hermione looked around, amazed at this place. She rushed over to the window seat, looking onto a porch and the city.

"Look at the view." She gushed. "And we could put a ton of pillows here so it's comfortable to sit and read here." She said, starting their own, "we could put this here" conversation. Ron was smiling but also thinking about a TV.

"What if we put the couch here and then the TV here across from it." Ron said, after considering it. Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia went to look in the bedrooms. Hermione agreed to what Ron said and said that they could put a nice armchair next to it and a coffee table in the middle. Ron went over to the kitchen area of the apartment next. He was just imagining all of the food that would be stuffed into those cabinets and fridge. Harry and Ginny came across the hall after locking up their apartment to check out Ron and Hermione's.

When they finished checking out Ron and Hermione's apartment, they locked up and Apparated back, Hermione and Ginny having images of how they wanted their places to look. They all said goodbye to Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia before heading back up to the castle with barely any time to spare.


	38. Chapter 38

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-eight **

Back in the castle they went to go find McGonagall to tell her about the progress of the Magical Gazette and the new staff for it. She said that she would also try and get the word about the open jobs. They didn't have time to start looking at furniture because it was dinnertime but they decided to look after.

After dinner Hermione and Ginny were already talking about what they were going to do with their apartments and Harry and Ron were talking about TV shows when Susan Bones came up to Ron.

"Hi Ron." She started. "Zacharis told me about the Magical Gazette and I think it's really amazing for you and he also told me you had a secretarial job open. He explained everything to me and I'd like to apply. I am a very organized person." Susan finished. Ron knew she was organized because he constantly heard Smith talking about how his new girlfriend organized his desk so he had a "system" and how she organized a study program for the both of them. He actually thought it was sickening but it was probably pretty serious if he was telling her about a job that would mean working in the same place as him.

"Come to the Herald office on Friday during your free class and I'll interview you for it." Ron decided.

"Thank you!" Susan exclaimed. She rushed off to tell Zacharis Smith.

"Another one down." Ron said, "Now I only have a few more jobs to fill." Ron said.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Harry asked. "Furniture shopping through catalogs?" Before Ginny or Hermione could respond Dean and a bunch of other Gryffindor guys came up to them.

"Ron, Harry, we're going to play some Quidditch. Do you guys want to join?" Dean asked. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, who nodded to let them know that they were off the hook.

"Yeah, sure." They agreed. Hermione and Ginny started up for the Head common room.

"We should stop down at the kitchen and get some food and drinks." Ginny suggested. "We could have a girls' night and talk about boys while we look through catalogs and eat junk food." Ginny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione agreed. The girls went down to the kitchen, getting food, mostly junk food that the house elves cooked up. Hermione left them a few sickles and brought the food back up to the Head Common Room while Ginny went to go get more furniture magazines and change. Hermione changed into a pair of gray shorts and a white t-shirt. She laid all of the food out and then sat on the couch, flipping through one of the magazines that was already there. She circled a nice white couch and matching armchair, then flipped the page and circled another one. By the time Ginny got up, Hermione had decided on all of the furniture that would go in her flat. She then took over a dishware magazine that Ginny had just brought up.

"I honestly didn't think that you would want to go see the places today and leave Hogsmede." Ginny said, starting the conversation.

"Neither did I but I wanted to see the place in person before I picked out the furniture and I wanted to pick out the furniture before we moved in." Hermione admitted.

"I know what you mean." Ginny said. "What do you think of this?" She showed Hermione a furniture set.

"I love it." Hermione said; it wouldn't work in her apartment because the color was a dark red but it would be nice for Ginny and Harry's flat. Soon all of the furniture was decided. Hermione decided on the white couch and chair, a big square coffee table, an assortment of different colored pillows for the window seat, some different comfy chairs to go by the window seat, a circular table for the kitchen with four chairs, a set of multicolored plates, some chairs for the porch outside of the window seat, a queen sized bed for her and Ron, a side table, two dressers for their room, a desk for the office/library, two big bookshelves, two chairs for reading in, and a comfortable desk chair for Ron. She decided on getting the TV after they moved in because they wouldn't find one of those in a wizard magazine.

Ginny decided on a dark blue couch and armchair, a rectangle shaped coffee table, a bookshelf to put in the living room for all of their books, two wooden barstools for the counter, a square table for the kitchen, a queen sized bed for her and Harry, dressers, a desk for the living room and she decided to use the other room for a walk in closet and for Harry's Quidditch stuff. Order forms were filled out and put to the side as the junk food came forward.

"It's nice, just us for a change." Ginny said. "I love Harry but it's nice to take a break from him for a bit."

"I know what you mean." Hermione agreed. "But now we get to talk about them." She chuckled.

"Exactly." Ginny agreed. "So what does Ron do that annoys you?" Ginny asked, trying to get some dirt. Hermione thought for a second.

"Nothing really. He tries to take my feelings into consideration when he does things so he won't annoy me and besides _sometimes_ talking with his mouthful I've just gotten used to his annoying traits so they don't annoy me anymore." Hermione said. Ginny pouted, she wanted dirt. "What about Harry." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, she couldn't think of a single thing that bugged her about Harry. She supposed that she had gotten used to them too.

"Nothing." She finally admitted. "I guess we've just grown on each other." It was silent. The boy talk seemed to be over and nothing was coming to mind quite so soon. Ginny finally thought of a topic. "So been bothered by Lavender lately?" She asked. Hermione chuckled.

"No but I did see her wearing her hair curly the other day. I suppose curls are back in." Hermione laughed. "I think it's better if they just leave us alone anyways. I never intended to punch her or hurt her, I just wanted to get in her face and scare her a bit but I reckon that if she had pushed me any farther and Ron wasn't holding me back. I just might have." Hermione said.

"I heard that they're opening a beauty salon on Diagon Alley. It's supposed to be called Patil and Brown's Beauty Salon. How original eh?" Ginny chuckled. Hermione laughed too.

"Oh well, that's one place I won't be going." Hermione said. "It's a shame though because I was thinking about cutting my hair."

"Oh I can do that!" Ginny said excitedly. "I've been reading this book so I can try and give myself a haircut, using magic. I can try it on you." Hermione looked hesitant, she wasn't sure how she felt about having Ginny mess with her hair. "I can do it Hermione, I promise."

"Alright." Hermione sighed; she sat down and shut her eyes tight, praying that she wouldn't end up bald.

"Done!" Ginny finally exclaimed, admiring her work. Hermione cautiously opened her eyes and peered into the mirror Ginny was holding out. She gasped when she saw that it looked good. "What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, I love it!" Hermione said. Her hair was now just above her shoulders (it had grown to past her shoulders from over the summer) and she had long side swept bangs. The color was even a shade browner and elegant curls hung loosely around her face. "It looks amazing!"

"Well you weren't my first volunteer." Ginny admitted. "I had finished with my letters two Fridays ago and Hannah Abbott was done too so I asked her if I could try it out then Vanessa Simpson wanted her hair done too."

"You did that?" Hermione asked. "I loved how their hair came out. I wanted to ask them who did it too. You're really good Gin."

"I know." Ginny admitted with no modesty. "Here, hold the mirror and I'll try mine." Hermione held up the mirror as some of Ginny's hair disappeared from her head. In the end she ended up with layered hair that just hit her back. It looked nice on her. Hermione admired the work. "What do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Love it." Hermione said. The girls pulled their hair up into messy buns and sat back on the couch with the junk food. They talked until the topic of weddings came up.

"When Harry and I get married, I want it in the winter and I want a winter theme, like icicles everywhere and I want it to feel like I'm walking in an ice palace." She mused about it.

"I want mine to be outside on a beach during the summer." Hermione said. "I want to walk down an isle of sand, barefooted and Ron's family and my family there, I want it simple but then the reception will be traditional and pretty big." Hermione said. She had given it a lot of thought. Ginny smiled Hermione's wedding sounded good – for Hermione. They had their own opinions of how their weddings would go. "And I'd only have a maid of honor and of course that would be you Gin because you're my best friend." Hermione smiled at Ginny, who smiled back.

"Aw, Hermione and you know you're my maid of honor too." Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Well it's settled then, we'll be each other's maid of honor." Hermione said. The girls discussed their weddings more and then they got to the topic of children.

"I think we'll wait about a year after we're married before we have kids." Ginny decided.

"I want to have kids right away." Hermione said. "Can you imagine us having kids and then them coming here, it'll be weird you know having all of the teachers that we had and then Snape giving them hell because he gave us hell."

"Well you and Ron would be right in Hogsmede to take care of him." Ginny laughed. "Hey maybe we'll have kids at the same so they'll be in the same year. That'd be good because they'd always have a friend."

"Yeah it would be but can you imagine Harry and Ron both going through hell at the same time if we were both pregnant at the same time?" Hermione asked with a laugh. Ginny laughed too.

"I can imagine that." Ginny said. They discussed that for a bit until it was starting to get late and the guys weren't back yet. Hermione used the spell on the other couch so that Ginny and Harry could sleep in the Head Common room as well. Ginny fell asleep but Hermione wanted to stay up and make sure Ron got in. She sat at the desk, starting to make study schedules for her and Ron and Harry since they had N.E.W.T.s coming up. She even made one for Ginny because by the time she finished with theirs Ron and Harry were not back yet. As she finished Ginny's she yawned and before she could get to the bed her head slowly fell into her arms and she fell asleep at the desk.

Sometime later she was half asleep as she was lifted into Ron's arms and brought to the bed. His arms closed around her and she fell asleep in the comfort of Ron's arms.

The next morning Hermione woke up to here pages of a magazine. She looked up to see Ron looking at all the furniture she picked out.

"Looks comfortable." Ron said, giving her a kiss. Hermione smiled and yawned.

"Where were you that you got in so late last night?" She asked.

"Well after we played Quidditch we went to the Gryffindor common room to talk and we drank a couple butterbers and kind of lost track of time." Ron said. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"Ginny did." Hermione said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks nice." Ron said. "I noticed you made study schedules for us. Did you leave time for us?"

"Ron," Hermione started. "These are our final exams ever, and they're important do you honestly think – that I wouldn't put time for us on there?" His frown turned into a smile.

"You really had me going there." He said. Hermione laughed.

"Well we have the rest of today and then we're on a strict study schedule." Hermione said. "Right after dinner we're in here studying until we have to patrol, then the time after is for us. But during all of our free classes we have to study to make up for Quidditch practices. Sunday's will be our break but Saturdays that there are no matches or Hogsmede trips we have to study." Hermione said.

"Hermione we already have jobs, why do we need to pass these?" Harry's voice asked from the other bed.

"I have to agree with him on this one Mione." Ron said. Ron and Hermione sat up so they could see Harry.

"Alright first, Harry, since you don't need it much to play Quidditch but what happens when you can't play or you retire, there's going to be another job out there for you and your going to need your N.E.W.T scores to get it. And plus when people look for you have your own chocolate frog card they'll be on there. And Ron people aren't going to want to work for someone who failed his N.E.W.T.s that's going to be important. And as for me, I need to do this to prove to myself that I can pass the N.E.W.T.s after all of these years." Hermione finished and waited to see what Ron and Harry thought. They grudgingly agreed with her knowing that they would be devoting a lot of their time to studying.

"Speaking of people working for you, who are you going to get to work at the bookshop?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well McGonagall told me that Anthony Goldstein was interested and then there's Ellen Montgomery who stopped me in the hall the other day to find out when it's opening. She seemed pretty interested and I think that starting out with those two would be ok." Hermione said. They discussed N.E.W.T.s and their jobs until Ginny was awake, then they went down to breakfast.


	39. Chapter 39

**One and Only**

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

As Hermione made the schedules, teachers started talking about the N.E.W.T.s more and more. The N.E.W.T.s would be held the week before they graduate and then they would graduate on the Saturday, that ball would be Friday and they would get to leave that Saturday after graduation.

April ended swiftly and it turned to May with only a month and a half left until N.E.W.T.s and only a few days left until Ginny's birthday, May 10th. **(a/n: I know her real birthday is in August but as I mentioned in the last story, this is how I wanted it to be like:) **

Hermione had both members of her staff after interviewing them both she decided that they would be good to work in R and H Books.

Ron decided to hire Susan after interviewing her and Smith going on and on about how she would be perfect for the job. Neville also got a job there. He would have his own Herbology column. Ron thought it added something different to the paper. He also found a Ravenclaw, and two Hufflepuffs that would do the spell columns and Padma and Justin gave him the names of a few people who might be interested in working with the ads. He was still looking for more reporters and photographers when he got a surprise, one Wednesday morning.

A letter fell down on top of his plate followed by two more, and then another two. He opened the first one and then the others. Hermione picked them up when he was done and read them, then passed them along to Harry and Ginny. McGonagall walked over, to make sure that the editor of the Prophet was not bothering Ron again.

"Is Mr. O'Connell bothering you again?" McGonagall asked.

"No, just the opposite." Ron said. "They're from people from the Prophet who quit and they want to apply for a job at the Magical Gazette." McGonagall smiled.

"That's what doing the right thing gets you." She said, pleased.

Later that day Ron wrote back and set up appointments with all of them on Friday to interview them for the position.

On Friday the early staff meeting went off as normal but after Ron went to his office to prepare questions for them. Soon there was a knock on the door and Smith entered with a tall brown-haired man following who looked about in early 20's.

"Ron your first interview is here." Smith said. He had been very grateful that Ron gave Susan the job so he was starting to be nicer.

"Thanks Zacharis." Ron said, managing a polite voice as well. "Come in, have a seat." Ron said. He gestured to the chair in front of him. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said, holding out his hand.

"Sean Harris." Sean said, shaking his hand.

"So Mr. Harris." Ron started, trying to be professional. "You've worked at the Daily Prophet for 5 years?" Ron asked.

"Yes, ever since I left Hogwarts." Sean answered. "But please call me Sean."

"Alright Sean. And your department was Photography?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Sean answered.

"And I understand that you heard about he Magical Gazette and wanted to apply but was there a specific reason that you left the Prophet?" Ron asked.

"I can't tell you how many times I've seen my photos messed with to bend the truth of the articles." Sean said. "I heard about what you did when the editor was complaining and I saw my opportunity to standup to the editor and my younger sister goes here and she sent me a copy of the article written about how you stood up to the editor. I thought that it would be a paper to work at that I could have my pictures in." Sean said. Ron thought that the interview was going good so far.

"Alright, do you have any sample pictures?" Ron asked. Sean pulled out a portfolio of pictures showing all the ones he took. All in all they were good. "Well I just have one more question." Ron said. "Can you be at the Magical Gazette on June 25th?" Ron asked.

"Seriously?" Sean asked. Ron nodded.

"Good reason for coming and good photographer, you've got the job." Ron said.

"I'll be there Mr. Weasley." Sean said.

"Call me Ron." Ron said. "Welcome to the Magical Gazette."

The rest of the meetings went similarly until Ron had three more reporters and two photographers all together. After the last meeting, just before lunch there was a knock at Ron's door and he thought that odd because he had already done the five interviews. He granted the person permission to enter and Smith came in.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Well I was just wondering if you found a replacement for next year. One of the sixth years is going to have to take your place and it's getting closer to graduation." Smith said. Ron hadn't even though about that. Naturally he would have picked Ginny but he thought that she would have enough on her plate already with coming home on the weekends and such. He decided that he probably should consult the rest of the staff, since it was only fair that everyone got to pick their new editor. He told Smith this and they headed out to the offices.

"Alright, well it's been a good year and it's getting closer to the end of it and well I need someone to take my place. I also want to let you all know that your welcome to jobs at the Magical Gazette once you graduate. So instead of me picking I thought that it would be fair if we all voted on a sixth year to take my place. So write down a name on a piece of parchment and we'll count up the votes." Ron went inside his office and grabbed a cap off his desk before borrowing a piece of parchment from Ginny and writing down the name of a person who he thought showed great responsibility in the paper. He collected the votes in a hat and had Ginny tally them up.

"Colin." Ginny announced with a smile. Everyone cheered for Colin and he looked overjoyed. Ron went over and slapped him on the back.

"If it was anyone, I'm glad it was you." Ron said. He had placed his vote for Colin. "You're going to do great as an editor."

"I learned from the best." Colin said happily.

After congratulations towards Colin, Ron talked to Colin about the things he would need to do for next year and what his jobs would be. Colin got up to leave to go for lunch when Ron finished.

"Congratulations." Ron said.

"Thanks." Colin responded with a smile. Everyone was gone for lunch as Hermione and Harry came in.

"So how did the interviews go?" Hermione asked.

"Great!" Ron said. "I have 3 new reporters and 2 new photographers and Colin is next year'seditor."

"So everything's set?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. Hermione took a deep breath. They had a couple of weeks before they would leave here and go off with their own lives. Ron saw Hermione's apprehension and wrapped her in a hug. She rested her head on his chest.

"We've got each other, we're going to do fine." Ron assured her. Ginny and Harry smiled at them. Harry took Ginny's hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know that he was there for her. Ginny squeezed back to let him know she was there for him as well. The four of them went down to lunch.

Since Ginny's birthday was the Friday after and the Hogsmede trip was the next day they planned on getting her birthday presents then. Hermione had a semi-idea of what she was going to get Ginny, as Harry knew he would need Hermione's help getting something and Ron had no idea.

"So Gin, what do you want for your birthday?" Ron asked.

"A unicorn." Ginny joked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione chuckled.

"And what else?" Ron asked, in desperate need of some idea.

"I dunno." Ginny said, I guess some muggle books or some clothes but you can't really get them in Hogsmede so maybe something from Madam Sabrina's. You could ask Hermione to help, she's good at picking these things out."

"Alright." Ron said, finding no help in that. He supposed he would have to look with Hermione's help.

"I'm going to hang out with Fred and George tomorrow so you lot can pick out my gifts." She said with a smile.

The next morning Hermione woke up and then woke Ron up. After their typical morning routine of kissing they got up to get dressed. Hermione changed into a jean skirt and dark blue short sleeve shirt with light pink writing. She slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and tried to get her hair to look the same way when Ginny did it. Ron changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a green t-shirt. He put on a cap then waited for Hermione to finish with her hair and make-up. She did manage to get it looking like when Ginny did that then she pushed sunglasses over her head and walked with Ron to breakfast.

In Hogsmede Ginny went to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where Fred and George made her work while Harry led them to the jewelry store. He looked around, with Hermione's help and found a pair of earrings that were in the shape of hearts with her birthstone in them.

"Where now?" Ron asked.

"Well I was thinking about what she said about wanting muggle books and clothes." Harry said. "And well what if we went into the bookshop and then Apparated to our apartments and then we could go into the city and get her what she wants?" He watched Ron and Hermione's reaction. They looked at each other.

"Well if it's for her birthday." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "She'd do the same for us." The three of them went to the bookshop. Harry left his bag from the jewelry store on the couch and the three of them went to the back room to Apparate away with out anyone seeing. They Apparated to the hallway in between their apartments when they were out of sight. Harry led them down _all_ of the stairs, which were a lot since they were on the top floor, and down onto the busy muggle filled streets. They were surprised to see several of their schoolmates out in the muggle city but then they recalled Fred and George telling them how they used to leave Hogsmede all the time. They supposed that they just Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. They ignored the rest of their classmates for now, on a mission.

Hermione took the lead and led them to a shop that sold muggle books. Hermione got Ginny, _To Kill an Mockingbird_ and _Skybreaker _(the sequel to the book _Airborn_ she was reading.) and Ron picked out two titles that looked interesting, _So Super Starry_ and _Pride and Prejudice_ (Hermione's suggestions but Ron did think they looked interesting.) Then they followed Hermione to a clothes store that Ginny had bought a lot at over the summer. Harry got Ginny a gift card and just as Hermione was turning to leave she saw the cutest Coach bag that Ginny would love. She knew that she could find a knockoff one sold by a street vendor that would be so much cheaper so she went to find that purse. Her search was short-lived. She found it right away at a street vendor she also saw a pair of gorgeous knockoff Gucci sunglasses that she had Ron get for Ginny. They paid for their purchases and headed back to the apartments. Hermione resisted the urge to look inside the apartments at the furniture but she knew it wasn't fair to do that without Ginny being there. They went back to the bookstore and locked up before going to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was packed with people wanting to buy gags. Ron, Hermione, and Harry pushed their way to behind the counter where Ginny was unhappily taking care of customers. Hermione took over for her so that Ginny could take a break. Ginny rushed over and gave Harry a hug.

"I better have damn good gifts for having to put up with this all day." Ginny said. Ron and Harry laughed.

"Where are Fred and George?" Ron asked.

"We're right here." Fred said.

"We were just in the lab trying to cook something new up." George said.

"Lab?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said. "They had their own 'lab' here to mix up potions and such for experiments."

"And you left Ginny to do this by herself?" Ron asked.

"She had it under control." Fred said.

"Yeah we trust her." George said. They looked over at Ginny who was in Harry's arms.

"You better watch yourself Potter." Fred said, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't touch her in our company." George said with the same look. Harry backed off because they looked like they were going to hurt him.

"Anyways we want you two to be groomsmen at our weddings." Fred said.

"But Ron don't think you'll get away with that getup you wore at the Yule Ball. Nice clothes that we're gunna pick out." George said. Ron scowled at them.

"You want me to be a groomsmen?" Harry asked.

"As long as you keep your hands where we can see them you can escort our sister down the isle." Fred said.

"And plus your like a brother to us and you helped us get where we are today." George said. Harry smiled.

"And Hermione and Ginny Angelina and Alicia want you two to be bridesmaids." Fred said.

"They said that they already have bridesmaids dresses picked out and when you guys are home from school they'll show you along with Fleur and Alison and Penelope." George added.

"Alright." Hermione agreed from the counter where she was quickly taking care of customers. Fred and George changed places with Hermione since the four had to head up to the castle. Ginny and Harry decided to go up to their own room while Hermione and Ron went to go wrap the gifts.

**a/n: PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update A.S.A.P but I'm not sure when that's going to be!**

**Kylie **


	40. Chapter 40

**a/n: sorry about the extra wait. My laptop took longer to set up internet than I thought but hopefully this weekend I will finish putting up this one and get working on the sequel of one shots. I'm also thinking about starting another RWHG story or possibly HPGW this time but I'm not sure which one yet. I'll let you know when I do. So I am finally 16 and going for my permit tomorrow! But I promise I'll try not to forget to update when I actually have a car and a life! lol I'm just kidding I love this story -well I guess it's a series now- and the loyal readers too much to stop now just when we're getting to the end so here we go into the chapter with Ginny's birthday!**

**Luv yas,**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Forty**

Friday morning Hermione and Ron woke up early and set everything up for Ginny. Hermione decorated and conjured up the table again while Ron went to go get a cake from the house elves. They impatiently waited for Harry and Ginny to show up. There wasn't much time since they did have electives that day. Harry and Ginny tiredly showed up. Ginny started in on the cake and Ron joined her. Hermione and Ron decided to give Ginny the books first. Ginny opened them, looking shocked.

"Where did you get the muggle books?" Ginny asked.

"Same place as I got this." She handed Ginny the wrapped purse. Ginny opened it.

"You went to the city?" Ginny asked, recognizing the bag as a muggle brand. They all nodded.

"We knew you wanted the stuff that we could only get in the city so that's where we went." Ron said. Ginny smiled as Ron handed her the wrapped sunglasses he got her and smiled at Hermione in thanks when Ginny said she loved them. Next she opened Harry's gifts. She went crazy over the earrings but nothing compared of how she acted over the gift card to one of her favorite stores.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Ginny exclaimed; throwing Harry into a hug that nearly knocked him over. She kept kissing him until Hermione and Ron had to cough to get their attention back and because they were getting a little too into it. Ginny looked at the other two and gave them hugs. "So did you check out the furniture in the apartments?" Ginny asked.

"No, we wanted to wait for you to be there too. It wasn't really fair if we got to see when you didn't." Harry said. Ginny smiled him again and kissed him. Hermione looked over at Ron who was finishing the last of Ginny's cake. She chuckled.

Just then the portrait hole swung open and Tonks and Lupin walked in. Lupin was carrying the present and helping Tonks walk. She was now only a month off from having Penny. Madam Pomfrey had been practicing being a midwife because it was easier than having to ship her off to St. Mungo's while she was in labor, especially considering that she couldn't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds and she wasn't allowed to Floo because of the dust.

"Happy Birthday!" Tonks and Lupin exclaimed. Lupin handed her, her present. Ginny opened it. She jumped up and gave both of them a hug when she saw beauty supplies from Madam Sabrina's.

"Tonks thought you would like them." Lupin said. "I wasn't too sure. I hope I get better at this by the time Penny is your age."

"Don't worry. You will." Ginny laughed.

"I hope so." Lupin said. Ginny smiled. After she opened the rest of her gifts she and Ron had to get to the paper office so they left Harry and Hermione when they had to part ways and headed up. When they got inside the lights were off.

"Why is it dark in here?" Ginny asked. "We can't be the first ones here. We're actually pretty late." Ron turned the lights on as the staff of the Herald jumped up, throwing confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They exclaimed. Ginny smiled at them and noticed another cake and a "Happy Birthday" sign. They spent the first portion of the Friday celebrating Ginny's birthday. Then they had to get to work. Ron had to show Colin what he would be doing. Ginny started on her letters and was finished by lunch. When Harry and Hermione came up to get Ginny and Ron, Harry had a picnic basket in his hand. Hermione pulled Ron away and Harry smiled at Ginny, pulling her in for a kiss.

"What's the basket for?" Ginny asked.

"You and I are going to have a picnic outside." Harry said. He took her hand and started to lead her out of the door.

"So what are we having?" Ginny asked.

"It's a surprise." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"Alright." Ginny smiled as they walked outside.

Harry spread a blanket under a tree. And then sat down with Ginny. She took off her cloak and rolled up her sleeves as Harry started to unpack the basket. An assortment of foods ended up on the blanket.

"So you really packed this basket?" Ginny asked, eyeing him. Harry folded under pressure.

"No." He admitted. "Dobby packed it for us. But it was my idea to have a picnic out here."

"Well I love your idea." She pulled the sunglasses that Ron got her, over her eyes and smiled at Harry, popping a grape into her mouth.

"So how does it feel to be 17?" Harry asked.

"Like…" Ginny searched for the word. "Like being 16 but I can use magic outside of school." She finished with a smile. Harry chuckled.

"Alright well anything special you want to do?" Harry asked. Ginny thought for a minute.

"Special when?" She asked. Harry looked at her funny. "What I mean is special today or special later on?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and giggled; he laughed.

"Why don't you tell me what you want to do today now and we'll do the stuff later on, later on." He winked at her.

"Well this picnic is good for starters." Ginny said, inching closer to him. Harry picked up a strawberry and fed it to Ginny as she slowly inched closer to him. She lifted the sunglasses over her head and met her lips with Harry's.

Later that night after the rest of Harry's electives and a good dinner in the Head Common Room that Ron and Hermione had brought up, they went back up to their room. Harry spun Ginny around, back into her arms and brought her lips into a lip-lock. His arms went around her waist as her arms went around his neck. They weren't for the teasing as much as Ron and Hermione.

"Now, anything special you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I've got something in mind." Ginny said with a giggle. She pulled Harry's face back to hers and moved so that there was no space between the two of them. She liked the feeling of Harry's body against hers.

They backed toward the bed, removing their clothes. Harry was kissing down Ginny's neck. She moaned happily and fell back on the bed. She kissed met her lips with Harry's again as things started to progress…

The next day, Saturday, was Ginny's Apparation test. She had the 3 D's down and Harry coached her through the whole thing, telling her that she would do fine. The sixth years who would be taking the test, would be going into Hogsmede to take the test. Ginny was barely eating anything at breakfast that morning.

"Gin, you really need to eat something." Hermione said. "It'll help you relax." Ginny took a bite of her food although she felt it get caught in her throat because she was having trouble swallowing.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Ginny asked when she managed to get it down with water. Harry shook his head.

"I already asked Dumbledore. He said it might distract you. And besides, Hermione's got me studying for the N.E.W.T.s." Harry said. Ginny managed a half smile and choked down another bite of her food. Lupin and Tonks came to see them.

"How are you feeling?" Tonks asked.

"Eh." Ginny answered, shoving another bite of food in her mouth do she wouldn't have to talk. It didn't work out well because it got caught in her throat again.

"Did you ask Dumbledore if Harry could come? Maybe that would calm your nerves." Lupin suggested. "It would help having someone there."

"He already said no." Harry answered. "He thinks I'll distract her."

"Well I'm not Harry but would it be better if someone was there to cheer you on?" Lupin asked. He was the only person who could leave. Ron, Hermione, or Harry couldn't leave because Dumbledore wouldn't let them and Tonks was too pregnant to go. Ginny looked better than she had a minute ago.

"Yeah, that would be so much better." Ginny said.

"Alright then, well I'll consider it practice for when Penny's your age. I could learn a bit." Lupin said with a chuckle. Ginny managed a real smile. She was happy to have someone coming along. She knew that walking down the Hogsmede streets alone would be nerve-racking but with Lupin there it would be more calming to not have her entire focus on the test.

After breakfast Ginny and Lupin bid them goodbye and started off to Hogsmede while the others went up to the common room to decorate for when Ginny got back and of course to study for the N.E.W.T.s.

Up in the common room they had conjured streamers and balloons around with a congratulations sign. They were around finished, Hermione was gathering the books, Tonks was resting on a couch telling Harry to fix the sign so it would be straight, and Ron was adding a few more streamers. As he was finishing he stepped down and looked at them.

"What happens if she doesn't pass?" Ron asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Well…" Hermione started, that never crossing her mind.

"She'll pass." Harry assured him. "I stopped down the last time she had a practice and saw her. She was doing good. Made it halfway to the other side of the room and back without spilinching, 5 times. Better than anybody else did." Ron looked assured then walked over to the couch where Hermione was setting out books to study with.

"Alright, since we have Tonks here we can go over Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said picking up a book, eager to study.

xxx

Ginny and Lupin walked onto the streets of Hogsmede. Ginny was nervous, trying to recall the 3 D's witch coincidently slipped her mind at the moment.

"Don't worry." Lupin said. "You'll do fine. It's just like practice." Ginny wasn't too reassured. Lupin saw this and remembered something that James had told him and Sirius after he had taken his test. "Think about it this way." Lupin started. "After you pass the test you'll be Apparating all the time and it won't bother you then so just ignore everything and everybody else and you'll do fine." He smiled as he remembered James saying those words to him and Sirius. Just pretend your Apparating to your new flat or something." Ginny considered what he was saying and actually thought it made sense.

"I guess that does make sense." Ginny said as she was thinking. "I think people only get freaked out about it because they know if they don't make it they won't pass but it is just like every other time. Except this time if I do good I'll be able to do it whenever." Ginny said, realization hitting her. It wasn't too bad, just like any other time. Like Apparating to the other side of the Great Hall or Apparating to her flat, it wasn't going to be hard at all. She was taken out of her reverie when a poke in the side shocked her. Fred and George came up next to her and Lupin.

"How's it going?" Fred asked.

"What's new?" George asked at the same time. Lupin and Ginny responded.

"Nervous any?" Fred asked.

"Eh, not so much anymore." She smiled at Lupin, glad that he had offered to come along. He was like an uncle figure to her and Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Fred and George wanted to tease Ginny about failing the test but they knew that it would freak her out and she could possibly fail and they didn't want to do that to her, they had grown out of that stage.

"Good there's not much to be worried about." George said. Lupin gave them a nod to let them know they did the right thing.

"Do you want us to come watch?" Fred asked.

"Sure." Ginny agreed. "The more the merrier." They walked to where they were supposed to meet the rest of the people. Ginny took a deep breath when her name was called but then she remembered what Lupin said.

"Just like any other time." She muttered to herself.

"Now focus on the spot 10 ft in front of you and go." The instructor said. Ginny shut her eyes with a picture of that spot in her head. She concentrated on the three D's and went for it. When she opened her eyes again she was standing in the spot 10 ft from where she previously was. She smiled but then put her hands to her face and looked down to make sure everything was intact. "Congratulations Miss Weasley. You've passed!" The instructor said. Ginny was ecstatic as she ran to Fred, George, and Lupin and gave them all hugs.

"I just focused and I did it just like it was any other time!" She exclaimed.

"You did great Ginny." Lupin said.

"Our little sister passed." Fred said in a mocking tone.

"We're so proud." George said in a sardonic tone. They hadn't completely changed and now that she was done they could take the mickey out of her.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny took out her wand and held it in front of Fred and George. "You better watch yourself now. I'm seventeen and you just might happen to fall victim to my bat-bogey hex." Ginny said, giving them the evil eye. Fred and George backed off and walked them to the end of the street. From there Lupin and Ginny went back up to the castle and then the Head Common Room.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" was screamed when the portrait swung open. Ginny smiled brightly at them.

"How did you know I passed?" She asked.

"We didn't we just kind of hoped you would or this would have been a big mistake." Ron said. Ginny laughed as she ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Well it was simple. I just concentrated and pretended it was just like practice." Ginny said, smiling at Lupin. She told them what she did and how she managed to pass with Lupin's words of wisdom and when Lupin and Tonks left they all made plans to go into the city and check out their apartments the next time they were in Hogsmede.

**Yay she passed! Hope that I pass my permit test too! Oh and I didn't know too much about taking an Apparation test so please understand that I'm just guessing on what happens.**

**Kylie **


	41. Chapter 41

**PLEASE GO BACK AND READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER I REPLACED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE WITH AN ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Forty-one**

Two weeks later the four of them were sitting in the Great Hall easting breakfast when an owl came and dropped 4 letters down in front of them. On the front in neatly written gold cursive were their names.

"What is this?" Ron asked, picking up his.

"I think they're invites for the weddings." Hermione said as she tore hers open. Two cards fell out and they discovered that Hermione was right, they were invitations to Fred and George's weddings.

"Why are they in the same envelope?" Harry asked. "I thought the weddings were on separate days."

"They are." Ginny answered "But they didn't want to waste more envelopes on us."

"Oh." Harry answered, checking out the invitations.

"I can't wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love weddings!" Ron smiled at her. He was staring at her, knowing that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Of course he had always known but this is when he realized that he wanted to make it official. He was going to propose to Hermione. He took a deep breath when he thought this but he knew that he was going to do it. He had no idea when or how but he knew it's what he wanted. Hermione looked over at him.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Do I have something on my face?" Ron forgot he was staring.

"No, no." Ron said quickly. "You look beautiful." Hermione smiled and Ron saw a pink tint in her cheeks. He wanted to kiss her then but they were in the middle of the Great Hall and they had to get to classes after. He decided to wait until after classes and such to do this.

Later on after classes, then homework, dinner, and studying Ron and Hermione came back to the Head Common Room, tired but Ron still remembered that look on her face that made him want her. He took her by her hand and spun her around enveloping her in a hug and kissing her square on the mouth. When they pulled away Hermione smiled at him.

"I want to show you something." Hermione said. Ron released her and followed her to the desk, where she had been headed before. A large stack of papers sat atop the desk. _A House Elf's Rights_ was the title of the book. It looked even longer than _Hogwarts A History_.

"You finished?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded as Ron put his arm around her and started opening the book.

"I just finished it last night but I hadn't had the chance to tell you this morning." Hermione said. Ron kissed the top of her head.

"I want to read it but it might take me a couple of weeks- actually a month or two." He decided, looking at the number of pages. Hermione chuckled drowsily.

"Well you can read it later on but for now I summed it up for you on a piece of paper." She yawned and handed him one sheet of paper with three words on it, _FREE HOUSE ELVES!_ Ron chuckled but then noticed Hermione was nodding off on his shoulder. He gently lifted her and put her into bed, lying down next to her. He knew he was going to propose and he loved her. As he was falling into sleep he imagined how it would go and he decided that graduation was the perfect time for it, when they would be embarking on their journey in life together.

Ron wanted to tell Ginny and Harry about his plan because he would need both of their help to get Hermione the ring. (Ginny to help pick it out, and Harry to keep her distracted.) But he wanted to tell them both together but he could never find the opportunity to get the two by themselves, not that he was trying too hard because he knew how they would react.

The morning of the last Hogsmede trip Ron and Hermione went through their normal morning routine of waking, kissing then dressing. Hermione wore a pair of jean capris and a short sleeve light pink t-shirt, layered over a darker pink one. She slipped her feet into matching flip-flops and tried to fix her hair. Ron wore a pair of khaki shorts and a brown t-shirt he ran his hand through his hair.

"When I wrote my mum to tell her about the flat she said that if we leave her a key she'll stock the place up on food for us and she said the same with Harry and Ginny's place." Hermione said. "I wrote her a list of your favorite foods." Ron smiled but something occurred to him.

"Your mum knows we're sharing the flat?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "I didn't tell her I just wrote about the two flats across from each other, hoping that she'll think Ginny and I are sharing and you and Harry but she figured us out. She's ok with it."

"Good." Ron said with a smile toward Hermione. Ron sat at the desk while Hermione finished getting ready. He did some calculations on a piece of paper and discovered that after buying this ring they were basically wiped out in their bank account (now that it was one together since they share ownership of the bookshop and the gazette their money was together now too.) Of course they still had a pretty decent amount left that was in another savings account for their future, like buying a house and having kids and such but that was for saving purposes only, not to be spent carelessly. They would have to go easy with buying things until the Gazette and R and H Books went underway and they still had to hope that the businesses would be successful. Hermione walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Ron slid the paper underneath another one.

"Just trying to find out how much money we have left in our bank account." Ron answered, truthfully. "We're going to have to be careful now until the businesses start up. Buying the flat and the furniture for the flat really took a lot out of us." Hermione smiled.

"We'll be fine. The businesses are starting soon and my mum is getting our food. It's all going to be fine. We're going to be fine." Hermione said. Ron smiled at her assurance.

"I love you." He said, standing up and kissing her.

"Love you too." Hermione said. They went down to breakfast and met Harry and Ginny. They were all about to sit down and eat when Hermione spotted McGonagall and dashed off to see if she got a response back from the publishing company that she sent the book to. Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat down and started to eat. When Ron looked and made sure Hermione was engrossed in conversation with McGonagall he turned to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm going to propose to Hermione." He said. Harry and Ginny stopped in mid-bite to look at him. Then it dawned on them, they put their forks down and smiled.

"Since when?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Are you serious?"

"This is so great!" Ron was surprised with all of the questions but answered them the best he could.

"Since we got Fred and George's wedding invitations. Not sure. Graduation. Don't know. Yes I am very serious and yes it is very great." Ron said. Harry and Ginny were still smiling.

"Oh and I'll help you pick out the ring today!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And I'll distract her." Harry said. "This is so big. Are you going to get the ring before or after we go see the flats?"

"Before." He answered.

"Oh you know what you should do!" Ginny said. "You should propose on the Quidditch pitch, but fill the entire thing with lillies like a field of flowers and propose to her in the middle." Ginny said, thinking about it in a dreamy manner. Ron thought about it for a minute.

"That sounds great but I wouldn't be able to afford that many flowers. We're kind of on a tight budget after I buy this ring." Ron said.

"You don't have to." Ginny said. "It's a simple spell that you could use. I'll teach it to you. I actually read it out of that book that Vanessa uses for her column."

"Really?" Ron asked. "I would have used that on Valentine's Day if I knew."

"Well they disappear in around an hour but they would make it romantic." Ginny said.

"Alright then." Ron said, after thinking about it. It did sound romantic. Hermione came back just then.

"Alright then what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh we're supposed to meet Smith at the Gazette office. We won't take long its just some paper business. I was just telling Ron." Ginny said. Ron smiled at her, grateful that she came up with a believable lie.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to make sure that the bookshop is in good shape before the Ministry visit on the 23rd." Hermione said.

"So what did McGonagall say?" Ron asked. Hermione had completely forgotten about that but she turned to Ron with a huge smile.

"They're going to publish it!" She exclaimed. "Apparently someone at the publishing company feels that house elves should be free as well but they're going to publish my book and it'll be the first book on House Elf rights!" Ron wrapped her in a congratulatory hug and kissed her. Harry and Ginny spread their congratulations too. Hermione was ecstatic. Things were going good.

In Hogsmede Ginny and Ron rushed off to the jewelers. The sales witch who sold. Harry and Hermione Ginny's promise ring was at the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"We're looking for an engagement ring! My brother's going to propose to his girlfriend!" Ginny said excitedly, wanting to actually tell Hermione the news but since she couldn't the sales witch was the next best thing. She was happy for them and that meant that Hermione would be her sister-in-law.

"Well then let me show you what we've got." The sales witch said. They searched through at least a dozen rings before Ron found one that he and Ginny both liked. It was white gold band with a half carat each diamonds on the side of the stone in the middle. It was pretty and sophisticated, perfectly Hermione. He held the ring in his hands and felt happy thinking about the proposal. Ginny smiled seeing how happy it made him.

Ron decided on purchasing the ring after looking through some more. It was the only ring that he felt was right for Hermione. He and Ginny walked out of the store happily. Ron slipped the ring box in his pocket, happier than ever.

"You know, Ron, I proud of you. You've grown up." Ginny said. "I think Fred and George were onto something when they said we had to grow up too."

"Yeah I guess they really have changed and now we are too." Ron said.

"It's kind of weird." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "We'll have to settle down soon after we've been married and have kids." Ron turned to Ginny with a horror stricken look on his face. "Gin, I'm not ready to have kids. I can just barely take care of myself with Hermione's help and I have an office to run. What am I going to do? I love her but we aren't ready to be married." Ron turned around to go back to the jewelry store. Ginny grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Ron." She said but he was muttering incoherently about not being ready so she slapped him in the face. "Ron!" She said again. Ron turned to her with one hand on his cheek. "Listen Ron, you and Hermione love each other and it's really great that you want to spend the rest of your lives together. You can still propose to her at graduation and you can still want to marry her. It won't change anything. You can be engaged for as long as you want before you actually marry her and when that time comes and when the time comes for you to have kids you'll be ready. Look at Lupin and Tonks, they weren't expecting to be parents but they are going to be and now they're ready for it. They've had nine whole months, now pull yourself together because we're going to go see Hermione and Harry. You can do this; I know you can because you're my brother and a pretty decent one at that. You also managed to create a newspaper that not only Hogwarts students read. Now do you still want to return the ring?" Ron shook his head, shocked at how Ginny put it all in perspective for him.

"No. I still love her and want to propose." He said.

"Good." Ginny said, "Now let's get going." Ron was surprised that a girl who gave amazing advice could not want her own advice column in a paper but he could understand that she wanted to do her own thing. And she was still going to write advice for the Gazette to help him out.

Ron and Ginny started for the bookshop, Ron feeling more sure of himself. They were passing the bookshop when they ran into Fred and George.

"How's it going?" Fred asked.

"Anything new?" George asked.

"Well we were just discussing about what you meant when you said you had to grow up when you get married and stuff." Ginny said.

"Why are you getting married?" Fred asked.

"Not today but I do have a future fiancée." Ginny said, holing up her hand and showing them the promise ring.

"Then you?" George asked Ron. Ron took the ring out of his pocket and showed them. They gasped and looked at Ron, awestruck.

"No way!

"When?"

"How?"

"Are you serious?" Ron was overwhelmed with all of the questions again but he tried to answer them the best he could.

"Graduation. I'm going to take her to the Quidditch Pitch and propose in the center of a whole bunch of flowers. And yes I'm very serious." He answered. Fred and George looked amazed.

"Wow!" They said together, astonished.

"I know it's big but I'm going to do it." Ron said. They were stopped from saying anything else when Harry and Hermione approached them. Ron shoved the ring back in his pocket.

"What took so long?" Hermione asked.

"Ron had a minor meltdown but he's alright now." Ginny said with a chuckle. Hermione looked at them weird but Harry changed the topic.

"So should we get going?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"To see the flats with the furniture." Ginny answered.

"We're gunna come too then." George said. They went inside of the joke shop and to the back room and Apparated to the apartments.

**Oooo tomorrow we get to see the flats and the furniture! And a proposal? Are you excited too? I know what's going to happen and I am! Lol! Please review!**

**Kylie **


	42. Chapter 42

**a/n: Hello all! Well here I am again with more updates, yay! Unfortunately I couldn't get my permit today but sometime this week I will and I'm crossing my fingers that I pass! Thank you to all of my reviewers and I hope you like these next two chapters!  
Love,  
Kylie **

**One and Only **

**Chapter Forty-two**

Outside of each of the doors were a few boxes with pictures of TV's and DVD players and stereos on them, and next to the boxes there was a bag full of DVD's and CD's that Hermione had picked out, knowing what Ron would like.

"I thought we couldn't order the TV from those magazines?" Ron asked, confused but happy that they had a TV.

"We couldn't." Hermione said. "I ordered them from a muggle magazine my mum sent me so we're all set now." Ron smiled and bent down to lift the box up. It was a 32" TV so he had to have Harry and his brothers help him get it in the place, then he had to help Harry with his. It didn't occur to them to use magic. Hermione and Ginny laughed as they watched the guys lift the heavy boxes and bring them into the apartments. They didn't want to spoil it by telling them to use magic.

When Ron got back to his apartment after helping Harry get his TV in he saw that Hermione had just finished setting up the TV, stereo, and DVD with all the plugs.

"How'd you lift that?" He asked, they had left the box on the floor in front of the TV stand.

"Magic." Hermione answered with a smile as she was headed over to Harry and Ginny's to set theirs up. Ron went to look around the apartment. He checked out the office/library then the bedroom. In there he crashed down upon the bed thinking about the ring box in his pocket. He knew what Ginny said was right and he was glad that she had talked him out of returning the ring. That would have been a mistake. His nerves had just gotten the best of him.

Hermione came through the door and fell down upon the bed next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"This is pretty comfy." Hermione said.

"Yup, much comfier than the couch." Ron said. Hermione laughed.

"Much comfier." She agreed. Ron rolled on top of Hermione and kissed her. She kissed back and they got pretty into it before there was a knock at the door.

"Hate to interrupt but if you lot don't get back in a few minutes you'll be late." Fred said. They heard them sniggering outside of the door. Ron and Hermione got up and straightened themselves before walking out of the room.

"Testing out the new bed?" George asked with a laugh. Ron and Hermione scowled.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked. He looked at Fred and George's face get angry.

"I'm gunna kill him!" Fred exclaimed, changing his attitude because he thought Harry and Ginny were in the other apartment doing the same thing as Ron and Hermione. He and George started for the other apartment.

"Maybe I should go get them." Hermione said. She hurried off to get them before Fred and George could do any damage. They relaxed a bit and looked at Ron.

"So you think we could stay a bit and watch some TV?" George asked.

"Yeah, this movie looks interesting." Fred held up the DVD case of _The Fast and the Furious_.

"Sorry." Ron said. "I don't trust you two here on your own." He started ushering them out the door. They looked offended.

"You don't trust us?" George asked.

"No." Ron answered. "And you don't even know how to work a DVD player."

"So." They said in protest.

"Look we'll have you two and Angelina and Alicia over for dinner sometime but right now we have to go." Ron insisted.

"Is Hermione cooking?" Fred asked. Ron nodded.

"Of course." He answered.

"Can it be sometime soon?" George asked. Ron nodded again.

"Sure." He said.

"Alright then." They agreed. They walked out and saw that Hermione managed to get Harry and Ginny together. Doors were locked, keys were left underneath the mats in front of the doors for Hermione's mum and they Apparated back to Hogsmede, happy with their new apartments.

xxx

The final Quidditch game of the year and Ron and Harry's final Quidditch game at Hogwarts – ever – was on the last day of May, it was also the day after Hermione had been told that she was highest in the class and had to make a speech at graduation. They were all happy for her.

The last match was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The morning of there was a loud echo of Weasley is Our King in the Great Hall and it was the Slytherin version. Hermione told Ron to ignore it as they walked in the Great Hall. Ron tried to but it was pretty nerve-racking. As they were walking to their seats Malfoy came up to them with Parkinson dangling off his arm.

"Why if it isn't Weasel King." Malfoy said malevolently. Ron ignored him and tried to walk around but Malfoy stopped him. "You're going down today Weasley." Ron's look was indifferent after Malfoy said this. Again he tried to walk past, this time Malfoy stepped aside but Ron heard him before he walked away, "Mudblood lover." Ron turned around but Hermione had a good grip on his shoulder.

"Forget about it Ron. He's just trying to make you mad." Hermione said. Ron glared at Malfoy before turning away.

"I was just trying to make him scared." Ron said. "I wasn't really going to hit him."

"I know." Hermione said. "But save it for the match." They went to eat and then when it was time Hermione gave Ron a kiss and wished him luck.

She walked out to the stands by herself because Tonks was getting too pregnant to come to the matches. Hermione cheered loudly when Gryffindor came out and she cheered extra loud for Ron. When the game started Hermione could hear the Slytherins loud and clear singing Weasley is Our King. She heavily sighed and looked to Ron who was watching wearily as a Slytherin Chaser came at him with a Quaffle. Hermione could see that Ron got nervous as he let it in because he could normally save an easy one like that. After Ron let three more in Hermione knew she had to do something to get Ron focused on the game. Seamus was commentating extra loud so that it would cover up the singing but it wasn't quite working. She remembered him saying that he made the goals for her, his first match so when another Chaser was coming at him she cheered extra loud, trying to get his attention. It worked but he freaked as they started to throw it and let it in.

Hermione was at a loss of something to do to get his confidence back but as she was hearing the lyrics to the Slytherin song she remembered fifth year and what the Gryffindors sang when Ron helped them win. She was just one lowly voice but she started singing anyways at the top of her lungs even though she wasn't the best singer.

"Weasley is our King!

Weasley is out King!

He won't let the Quaffle in!

Weasley is our King!" She took a deep breath before she continued but when she did there were several other voices singing along. She looked to see Colin, Vanessa, Parvati, and Denis singing along too.

"Weasley can save anything!

He never leaves a single ring!

That's why the Gryffindors all sing:

Weasley is our king!" Soon every Gryffindor in the stands was singing along and Hermione even heard Hagrid belting it out.

"Weasley it our King!

Weasley is our King!

He won't let the Quaffle in!

Weasley is our King!" Hermione heard some singing from the other stands and caught Ernie, Hannah, Zacharis, Susan, Padma, and Justin getting their houses to join in on the cheering. She smiled and continued on.

"Weasley can save anything!

He never leaves a single ring!

That's why the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all sing:

WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

Ron looked over when he heard the small voice of Hermione belting out Weasley is Our King. He was slowly amazed as more people started joining in and then three out of the four houses were singing to help him. All of these people were cheering for him to make. All of them were relying on him to save the goals from Slytherin. Hermione was cheering him on to make it – she believed in him. This time as the Slytherin Chaser approached he was ready, he caught the Quaffle and tossed it to Ginny who made her 7th goal that match. The match went on and Ginny made more goals, the Gryfindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all sang over the Slytherins, and Ron saved more goals.

Harry was sitting on his broom, looking out for the snitch when Malfoy flew up to him.

"So Potter, I wonder what the manger of the England team would think when he found out you lost the last match ever to me. I wonder if he'll change his choice for seeker." Malfoy said, taunting Harry. Harry knew it was a bunch of rubbish because no one in their right mind would choose Malfoy for professional anything. Then Harry noticed something gold fluttering just by Malfoy's greasy blonde head. It zoomed away.

"Only in your dreams Malfoy." Harry said before flying off at a rapid pace to catch the snitch. Malfoy followed too but he wasn't even remotely close to catching it.

The ending of the game was perfect. Ron saved a goal and then tossed the Quaffle to Dean who tossed it to Ginny who made the goal right before Harry caught the snitch. Hermione rushed out of the stands to Ron. He lifted her up and kissed her.

"You were great!" Ron said, commenting on her confidence booster. "Thank you!"

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I suck at singing."

"Well not that part but it did boost my confidence." Ron said. Hermione giggled.

"Do you want to go up to the party?" She asked. Ron shook his head. "But it's that last one."

"Doesn't matter to me." Ron said. "I think it would be good for us if we had a nice relaxing rest of today with no studying." Hermione smiled.

"If it's what you want." She said. Ron went to the locker rooms and changed before he and Hermione started walking in search of a tree to sit under. They chose one that was pretty far from the castle but it was nice and quiet. They sat down and Hermione decided to get him going on the match since it was his last match. "You did great today Ron." Hermione said.

"Well that's all because of you and all of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. Otherwise I would have let them in." Ron said. Hermione smiled and moved into his arms.

"No we didn't save all of those goals for you. It was all you Ron and you did very good." Hermione said.

"Well I guess it was me after you lot gave me the confidence." Ron said. "Did you see how I saved that one from…" And Ron was off on his longwinded explanation on how the match went. Hermione smiled and listened to him as she cuddled up close to him under the shade of the tree. She was really going to miss hearing this from him after every match but she supposed that when he played a match with his siblings or something of the sort she would get to hear it. She listened and nodded her head while he talked and said things like, "That was amazing!" and "You were great then."

Ron had already relived the match twice for her and they had talked about their flat and the businesses. They decided to head into the castle for dinner but before they could move Hermione noticed the sky changing colors and the sun was setting.

"Look!" She pointed to the sky. They stayed like that watching the sky until they could see the moon and the stars clearly. "Wow." Hermione breathed when it was over. Ron smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "It's perfect except for those few storm clouds."

"Speaking of those, we should probably head in. Remember last time we stayed out in the rai–" Ron stopped talking when a rain drop fell on his head followed by a few more. There was a crack of thunder and flash of lightning as the sky broke and rain started to pour down on them. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they jumped up, running for the castle. They had a way to go since they wandered off so far from the castle but they ran, remembering how sick they got the last time. When they got back to the castle, they were soaking wet. Dinner had ended and the Entrance and Great hall was deserted. Ron and Hermione headed up to the Head Common Room before they could get caught by Snape or any other teacher. As soon as they got through the portrait hole they both started laughing.

"We should probably change out of these wet clothes before we get sick." Hermione laughed, starting for her trunk.

"That's probably a smart idea." Ron said, pulling her in for a kiss. As they were kissing Ron started to lift Hermione's shirt off. They parted only so Hermione could pull it over her head and then they resumed the lip-lock. Hermione lifted Ron's shirt off and again that was the only reason for their parting. The rest of the clothes came off as they went for the bed.

**a/n: One last time in the rain, I had to. It's where they got together and where they got sick. There's so many memories in the rain that I just had to make one more. I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	43. Chapter 43

**a/n: ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**One and Only **

**Chapter Forty-three**

Ron and Hermione didn't end up getting sick from the rain and they kept their mouths shut to Harry and Ginny remembering how much they teased them when it did happen.

The Friday before N.E.W.T.s was the last meeting for the Herald office. Walking into the Herald office for the last time, it was kind of sad. There was an aura of sadness over the whole place, since this would be the last meeting for the seventh years. There were no new topics to discuss but they all pulled their chairs into a circle anyways. Ron had something he wanted to say.

"This year seems like it just flew by. It seems like only yesterday we were pulling our chairs into this circle for the first meeting.

"Since the begging of the year this paper has grown from 8 members to the 14 that we have now.

"The Hogwarts Herald could have gone no where without any of you help and I'm hoping that we're all going to bring that to the Gazette whether you'll be there this coming year or the year after that." Ron paused to see that everyone was listening intently.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say here is thank you to everyone and good luck to the sixth years for next year." Ron finished. Slowly they all started clapping. Colin stood up and walked toward Ron with a wrapped package.

"Ron, we all chipped in for this because we wanted you to have something to remember the Herald by since you founded it and all." Colin said, handing him the package. Ron smiled and opened it to discover a framed copy of the first issue of the Herald. Around the frame it had the whole staffs names on it and Ron's at the top followed by editor. Ron was speechless; he thought that leaving the Herald would be easier than this.

"Thanks." He managed to get out. "I'm gunna hang this on my office wall at the Gazette." He smiled at them all as everyone started clapping. All of the articles were done so this meeting of the Herald consisted of mingling and talking.

Ron started talking about the new staff of the Gazette with Ernie, Hannah, and Zacharis.

"Well I have a few people who left the Prophet to come work and then I've got a couple other people from other houses who weren't on the Herald but their going to be working on the spell columns and Neville will have his own Herbology column –" Ron was cut off by Smith.

"And Susan Bones is going to be the secretary. She's really organized, Ron couldn't have made a smarter decision…" He went on about it until Ernie and Hannah made an excuse to leave.

"You seem pretty crazy about her." Ron pointed out.

"Well…yeah." Zacharis said. "I think I love her."

"That's great." Ron said, in a forced friendly voice.

"Don't say anything though. I kind of just figured it out." Zacharis said.

"Sure." Ron nodded. They looked at each other before going off to find someone else to talk to, seeing as how the conversation was getting a bit weird between them. Ron started talking with Justin and Padma about how they could get advertisements for businesses in their paper.

"I already know one business we've got." Ron said with a smile, thinking of the bookshop.

"Well even the ones that are advertised in the Prophet would want more notice so by also putting an ad in the Gazette." Justin said. Ron nodded in agreement. Just then he saw Hermione slip in the door, say something to Ginny and the both of them rushed out. He wondered what it was about but continued on his conversation with Justin and Padma, forgetting about it. Around lunch Harry and Hermione came to get them and the rest of the paper office went off to lunch. Hermione came in with a book in her hand and a gigantic smile on her face. Ron noticed that it was an extremely long book.

"Look they've read it over and it's got a cover and all!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's just a sample but they're going to print up more in two weeks." She handed the book to Ron. "McGonagall just got it back and they said that they're going to give me a bunch of free copies to put in the bookstore!" She threw her arms around Ron's neck before he even had a chance to look at the book. He hugged her back and passed the book along for Harry and Ginny to look at. He congratulated Hermione again and kissed her before they decided to go to lunch.

"So what was that about before when you two went off?" Ron asked before they started to leave.

"Oh, our dresses for the ball came." Hermione said.

"Yeah we just went to take a look at them and try them on. Your dress robes came too." Ginny said.

"Can we see them?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.

"Nope." Ginny answered.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because it's a surprise." Hermione said.

"A surprise?" Harry asked, disbelievingly. Again Hermione and Ginny nodded. "It's a surprise how our dress robes are going to look?" They nodded again.

"What if we don't like them?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"You should. All of the lace could bring back some memories for you." Hermione said. Ron looked horrorstricken but he saw the smile on Hermione's face and saw she was only joking.

"Fine but if we happen to catch a glimpse of them while we're looking it's not our fault." Ron said. Hermione and Ginny laughed before linking arms and walking out of the paper office.

"Think we'll be able to find them?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not a chance in hell." Ron said. "Knowing them they probably hid them good."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Well let's hope they picked out something decent for us."

"I'm hoping." Ron said as the two walked out and to lunch.

After lunch everyone in the paper office was cleaning out their desks. It was a sadder experience than everyone thought it was going to be. Everyone was reminiscing about times at the Herald office. Ron was finding it too difficult to listen to all of it so he shut his door as he started to clear his office out. He lifted up the small stand from the top of his desk that said _Ron Weasley_ and _Editor_. He smiled, remembered when Hermione gave it to him and the whole office. He placed it in a box and started to un-tack all of the Herald issues down from the wall. When he got to the pictures of him and Hermione or him and Harry or him and Ginny or the four of them he realized that it wasn't just the Herald he would be leaving forever, it was Hogwarts. There were so many memories that he had with Hermione and Harry but as he thought about it he realized that there would be new ones to come and he was with Hermione now. They had a whole future together now but he was still a bit sad as he took down the rest of their pictures with memories from all of their years. He then started emptying out file cabinets. It never occurred to him that he could use magic but it was better to do it by hand and remember things. He looked at the clock and saw that classes were over and everyone was leaving but he stayed to finish packing his things. As he was putting his editing book into the box Hermione came to the door and knocked on the doorframe.

"How's it going?" She asked softly. She knew he was having trouble with this being the last Herald meeting and all.

"Could be better." Ron answered, taking a seat and motioning for Hermione to come sit on his lap. She took the seat. "There's just so much stuff we're leaving behind. I mean for seven years this place has been our home but now we're leaving it and going to the stupid flat we had to buy." Hermione laughed.

"You don't like the flat anymore?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's not Hogwarts." Ron said.

"But it has TV." Hermione said. Ron thought about it for a second.

"Well that's about the only good thing." Ron said in a very kid-ish voice. Hermione smiled. "There's no Quidditch pitch there or no Great Hall or even the kitchens where you could go and the house elves would give you food – after giving them a tip." Ron added after seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"Honey did you just hear yourself?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her confused. "You sounded like an eleven year old, like you were just coming into Hogwarts and not leaving it."

"So." Ron snorted. "I really don't want to leave. What if I fail my N.E.W.T.s? Do you think they'll let me stay back?" Hermione laughed again.

"Are you really that desperate to stay?" Hermione asked. She got off his lap and knelt down in front of the chair, looking at him. He put his head in his hands.

"I've been trying to be cool about this for you so you wouldn't be so worried but I don't know if I can do this Hermione. I don't want to grow up and leave." Ron said.

"But when we were kids did we ever catch a break?" Hermione asked. "Think about it. First year, we helped Harry save the Sorcerer's Stone and then second year I was petrified while you and Harry went down to the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny. Third year, you got attacked by Sirius while Harry and I went back in time to free him, fourth year, we helped Harry get through the Triwizard Tournament, fifth year we battled Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic and last year Harry killed Voldemort while you, Ginny, and I vanquished Death Eaters and sent some to Azkaban. So if you think about it we never really caught a break."

"But don't you remember the times in the years when we weren't doing all that stuff. I remember you always telling Harry and I that we needed to study but we played chess anyways then you would sit in the common room with us at practically midnight trying to help us study. Or what about when exams were done and we just sat back and relaxed or playing Quidditch, or even those times I tried to teach you how to play chess and you tried to explain Ancient Runes to me. It'll never be the same." Ron slid out of his chair and onto the floor next to Hermione. They rested against the wall as Hermione thought about what Ron said.

"It's never going to be the same again." Hermione sniffed, holding back tears. She didn't want to accept that they would be leaving Hogwarts for good. Harry came through the door and sat across from them he had been coming in and heard them. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"How're we supposed to leave this place after all of these years?" Harry asked. "It's been my _only_ real home." It was silent for a minute, the three of them sitting there across from each other each of them thinking the same thing. They didn't want to leave the place where they felt safe, the place they had called home for the past seven years. But they knew they had to.

"We'll be alright though, right?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other then at Hermione.

"It's just like embarking off on a new adventure." Ron decided. Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as an afterthought. "We've had so many that this one should be a piece of cake." Ron and Hermione chuckled slightly.

"But what if we don't come out victorious in this one?" Hermione asked.

"Then we try again." Ron said, finally coming to terms with the fact that they were grown up and ready to leave. "We've just got to try and not worry about the end result of it."

"Yeah Ron's right." Harry agreed. "This place – Hogwarts – has readied us for what's to come. Everything is set for us now we just have to work to make it successful. And we're not really leaving this place because it will always be here for us." Hermione smiled at her two best friends. It was almost just like old times. A tear slipped down her cheek but she knew things would be all right because she had Ron, Harry, and Ginny with her. They all stood up and when they did Hermione pulled them both in for a hug.

Sitting there, talking about it was their way of saying goodbye to their childhood and welcoming on adulthood and more responsibilities.

Ginny watched the trio from the door, smiling. She didn't want to disrupt them because she knew that it was something that the three of them had to get through by themselves. They started Hogwarts together and now they were finishing it together.

They pulled back from the hug and looked at each other. Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed the top of her forehead, Harry motioned for Ginny to come in the room and he wrapped his arms around her.

"The four of us we'll be fine." Harry said, assuring them all.

They spent the rest of the evening reminiscing on old memories that they had and laughing. They were ready to leave Hogwarts behind them and start of on a new life.

xxx

The last issue of the Herald came out that Sunday. Ron and Hermione walked in the Great Hall and Colin handed them each a paper.

"Thanks Colin." They said as they walked by and to their seats. They read through the paper as normal and at the end was an article for people who would be interested in going into the paper the next year. When Ron was done flipping through it he smiled and folded the paper up. It came out great for the last issue and despite the depressing atmosphere that had been in the office the past week.

"You know I think this one was the best yet." Hermione said. Ron smiled at her and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah it was." Ron agreed.

Later on that afternoon all of the sixth years had to be in the Great Hall so that they could order their graduation robes and caps. It was going by faster than they thought.

**a/n: Whhat did you think? Please review!**

**Kylie **


	44. Chapter 44

**a/n: Hello again. More updates! yay Well we're getting close to the end. Only two more after this one. It's kind of sad to end it but it's just the start of new beginnings! Like the start of my new story, apart from the Summer Lovin'/One and Only/Then the next one stories. I'm working on it and I'm not sure when it's be up but _the next one_ aka Always and Forever (by the way what do you think of the title?) about their life after Hogwarts in a series of long oneshots will most likely be up sometime next week (possibly I really haven't started it yet but I've got an idea for the first oneshot) So I will let you get on with the chapter.**

**Kylie **

**One and Only**

**Chapter Forty-four**

The upcoming week was N.E.W.T.s. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were completely prepared for all of them. Hermione had them studying so well that they knew anything that had been taught in their past seven years of magical education. She had taken to quizzing them at random moments in the day until Ron and Harry made sure they had a book in their hands at all times to pretend that they were already studying.

The Tuesday of N.E.W.T.s was their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. They sat through the theory exam in the morning and prepared for the practice exam in the afternoon. Ron and Harry wished Hermione luck as she went in to take hers. The whole thing went well for Hermione as usual. But just as the examiner was asking Hermione to do a final Patronus Charm, Hermione heard a sharp intake of breath and a grunt of pain. She turned to see Tonks clutching her stomach. A few people rushed over to her including Dumbledore, who was overseeing the examinations. Hermione managed to catch something like resting before the examiner called her attention back.

Hermione quickly performed a Patronus Charm and ignored the praise from the examiner. She hurried out after Tonks and up to Tonks' office, where Tonks was sitting at her desk.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as soon as she entered. Tonks nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it was just some minor pain that's been happening on and off since yesterday. It's no big deal." Tonks said.

"Shouldn't you go see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, sitting in a chair across from Tonks. Tonks shook her head.

"When I went yesterday she said they weren't contractions or anything but if they get bigger then I should come back." Tonks said. Hermione relaxed. "So how'd you do in your exam?" Tonks asked.

Hermione relived her concerns and worried about the exam before talking about the good in the exams. Ginny came to join them when she finished her Transfiguration final. Hermione retold her exam experience for Ginny who was having a hard time understanding because Hermione was talking too fast. Tonks stood up to get them all tea while Hermione was explaining her exams. She stopped talking when she heard a cup hit the counter hard. She turned to see Tonks holding her stomach and she also noticed that Tonks' water broke. Hermione and Ginny had been expecting this to happen for a while. They were prepared to take her to the Hospital Wing if anything happened. They started out the door, helping Tonks along. Hermione knew that procedure, as Madam Pomfrey had gone over it with her, Ginny, Ron, and Harry several times.

"When's Lupin going to be here?" Hermione asked, knowing that the previous night was the last night of the full moon.

"He should be coming soon. He said he'd wait till exams to be over." Tonks said. Hermione made a mental note to find a teacher to get Lupin after she helped Tonks safely to the Hospital Wing.

They were turning a corner when they ran into Professor McGonagall.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked. "Albus told me what happened during the exam and I came to check on you."

"Her water broke." Ginny answered. "We have to take her to Madam Pomfrey, she's going into labor." McGonagall accompanied them to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey instructed Tonks to change into a nightgown and lay down.

"It might be a while so you can relax and let me know when you start having contractions." Madam Pomfrey said, going to prepare. Hermione and Ginny took seats on either side of the bed.

"Nymphadora, where's Remus?" McGonagall asked.

"He went to talk with Arthur Weasley about something. I'm not quite sure where he is. He said he would be back after exams." Tonks answered.

"I'll see if I can reach him." McGonagall said before rushing out. Ginny smiled at Tonks.

"I think I know what they're talking about." Ginny said, remembering Lupin hoping he would be a good father. She had suggested talking to her father while she and Lupin were talking on the way back from Ginny's Apparation test.

"Are you excited?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I'm just not sure if I'm ready for all of the pain." Tonks answered.

"Well it'll be worth it in the end." Ginny said. Tonks smiled and nodded but she felt a contraction coming on.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Tonks exclaimed until it passed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." Tonks said. Madam Pomfrey popped her head out of the door to her office.

"When they start getting closer together it'll be time." She said, before going back to go over again how to do this. It would be the first baby she delivered. After three more contractions (a considerable length apart) Ron and Harry rushed in the Hospital Wing.

"It's happening?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall told us." Harry said. They walked over to the side of Tonks' bed.

"Where's Lupin?" Ron asked.

"He on his waAAYY- OWWWWW!" She started screaming. Ron and Harry looked alarmed but Hermione offered her hand to Tonks who squeezed the hell out of it. When the contraction passed, Hermione shook her hand out. She and Ginny had been rotating between offering their hands for Tonks to squeeze while she was having the contractions.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked, trying to be helpful.

"Get this baby out of me!" Tonks said, still breathing heavily from the other contraction. Harry and Ron stood back a little; Tonks wasn't in the best mood. Hermione went to get a cold cloth to put on Tonks' forehead.

"Well I think that's Madam Pomfrey's job but we could get you something." Ron said, also trying to help out.

"No, I'm perfectly fine here." She said sarcastically. Ron and Harry noticed that she was very irritable.

"Right, well we'll be over here." Harry said pointing to two chairs a good distance from Tonks. The time passed as Tonks grew grouchier. Madam Pomfrey said that this was normal for pregnant women to be like this, Tonks snapped at her and told her that she would be too if she was having a baby. Madam Pomfrey went to her office to double-check things again but Hermione thought the real reason was to keep away from irritable Tonks until absolutely necessary.

"DAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNET!" Tonks exclaimed though another contraction. Ginny had to hold her hand that time. McGonagall rushed back in after an hour and a half.

"We found him. He was at the Burrow. He should be here any minute. Lupin rushed in the room then, closely followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione got up and let Lupin take her seat. He brushed the hair back on Tonks' forehead.

"Nothing happened yet right?" Lupin asked.

"I think my hand's broken." Ginny said from the background. Tonks smiled at Lupin.

"She was waiting for you." Tonks said with a smile that turned into a scream. That was her second one in five minutes, Madam Pomfrey rushed out as if on cue.

"Everyone except Remus, Molly, and Nymphadora out." Madam Pomfrey said. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley walked out after saying their goodbyes to Tonks. Mrs. Weasley was staying to help Madam Pomfrey out since she already been through six pregnancies. Hermione and Ginny explained what happened when they went up to see Tonks so Ron and Harry could hear.

"Water broke?" Ron asked.

"How does that happen?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing.

"You wouldn't understand." Ginny said.

"I don't think I want to understand." Harry said.

"So how'd the talk go with Lupin?" Ginny asked her father.

"It went good." Mr. Weasley said. "He told me you recommended me to talk to him about being a father."

"Yeah." Ginny said. "I thought he should talk to the best." Ginny smiled at her father who smiled back and hugged her. They heard screaming from in there and Harry and Ron winced.

"Just imagine when you're going to be in there a while from now, having to hold the hand." Mr. Weasley said, watching the look on Ron and Harry's face. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Forget it." She said; her voice sounded muffled from Ron's shoulders. "After this I've decided I'm never having kids." Ron and Mr. Weasley chuckled. Ron patted Hermione's back. Harry sat in a chair next to Ginny who was looking at the door and wincing when she heard the screams.

"I'm with Hermione on this one." Ginny said. The guys laughed again, knowing that they were only saying that because of hearing what Tonks was going through.

Things got really quiet (excluding Tonks' screams) and they either sat or paced around. Hermione was going crazy, waiting to see that Tonks and Penny came out of this ok. Normally she would be studying for Herbology the next day but she was too nervous and preoccupied to do it. She paced back and forth nervously glancing at the door and stopping before starting up again. Ron finally pulled her into the chair next to him and put his arm around her. Hermione was then anxiously tapping her feet, waiting for an answer, Ron was falling asleep in the next chair because it was starting to get late and nobody had come out of the room yet. McGonagall and Dumbledore joined their waiting until somewhere close to ten Lupin came out of the room, smiling with Mrs. Weasley behind him.

"She's perfect." Lupin said. "And she's so small."

"Can we see her?" Hermione asked. Lupin nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey said two at a time." Lupin informed them. They took turns two at a time to see Tonks. Ron held Hermione's hand when it was their turn to go in. Tonks was sitting on the bed when they walked in holding Penny. She looked tired but happy.

"How're you feeling?" Ron asked.

"I'm tired." Tonks answered, looking down at her baby. Lupin rested on the bed next to her with his arm around her looking at his baby. Hermione leaned back on Ron's shoulder and smiled at the happy scene in front of her. Penny was passed to Lupin who took her in his arms and smiled. Tonks smiled at him, remembering when she saw the tear of happiness slip down his cheek when he first held Penny. Lupin brought her to Hermione who gently took her in her arms.

"She's so small." Hermione said. Ron smiled over Hermione's shoulder, looking down at the baby. He put his finger out and Penny's tiny fingers closed around his. Hermione smiled at Ron who was smiling back.

"Look." Ron said, talking about the expression on Penny's face. It was strewn up like she was thinking hard and then her nose changed shape. Hermione smiled.

"She's already showing her metamorphous powers." Hermione said.

"She takes after her mum." Lupin said. Tonks smiled at Lupin.

Hermione passed Penny to Ron who held her gently in his arms, afraid that he might break her if he wasn't too careful. Ron and Hermione handed Penny back to Lupin so that they could let Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come in. Ron and Hermione said bye to them and exited. Mrs. Weasley stopped them before she went in with Mr. Weasley.

"Dumbledore said you lot could go down to the kitchen and eat then you should study for your exams tomorrow. We'll see you at graduation. Hermione, I talked to your parents and they're going to come with us on the Knight Bus that day." Mrs. Weasley said. They nodded and went with Harry and Ginny to the kitchen after making a quick stop at the Common Room so Hermione could grab her books. After eating, they were right back in the Head Common Room studying till later on that night.

Ron lay in bed with Hermione after they finished studying, neither one of them was asleep.

"We'll have one of them one day right?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered. " Maybe more than one if you play your cards right." She said with a chuckle. Ron smiled too.

"Good." He said, satisfied with the answer.

"It's definitely worth all of the pain." Hermione decided with a yawn. They fell asleep with the knowledge of exams tomorrow.

The next day their exams went by fine as well as the next couple of days. Hermione and Ron started packing as they only had a few days left till graduation.

The ball was Friday and Hermione finished the last exam (on Friday) with a little more distraction than all of the other ones.

**a/n: So Penny is now born! I don't know much about having a baby - with the exception of the stuff I've seen in movies and on TV- so I just used guesses so I'm not sure if it actually happens or whatever, but, yeah so I hope you liked it! Prepare for the ball!  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**a/n: IT'S TIME FOR THE BALL! Are you excited? We now get to see the dresses and dress robes. I have selected songs for this event and another song that we will remember from Summer Lovin' (I'll give you three guesses...you probably remember it becaus eit occured in like every scene where the radio was on in the car! Well I'll let you get on with it!**

**Kylie **

**One and Only **

**Chapter Forty-five**

The evening of the ball, around five, Hermione and Ginny kicked Ron and Harry out of the common room and shoved dress robe bags in their hands.

"Come back at seven." They said before slamming the portrait in their faces (they had to be there before everyone because they had to make sure things were set up.) Then they turned the common room into a dressing room,

First they began with manicures and pedicures. Hermione painted hers a peach color and Ginny painted a French Manicure on her nails.

Next they were onto hair. Hermione sat in the chair first so Ginny could do her hair. Ginny put it in hot rollers first; it was the only way to get perfect curls. Then Ginny sat in the chair while Hermione started to do her hair. She used her wand to straighten Ginny's hair then she clipped some of her hair at the top if her head with a pretty flowered clip and the rest fell down on her shoulders. Ginny then took the hot rollers out and clipped Hermione's hair up into a nice up do with sparkly clips.

When they were done with the hair they started on the make-up. They used a special kind of make-up from Madam Sabrina's that wouldn't wear off. Ginny ran a nice brown eyeliner pencil around Hermione's eyes. They she applied a tan eye shadow over Hermione's lid and then a layer of glitter. She finished off Hermione's eyes with mascara. Then moved onto Hermione's cheeks and did a peach blush. She then topped off the cheeks with a bit of glitter on each cheek. Finally for the lips she did a nude gloss just to give them a shine. For Ginny, Hermione did a cat-eye kind of look with the liquid black eyeliner that looked nice on Ginny and a very pale green on the eyelids. She then went on to put mascara on her. For the cheeks Hermione did a pale pink and a similar color on the lips followed by a gloss.

Before getting dressed they sprayed their hair with extra stick spray from Madam Sabrina's so it wouldn't fall out. Then they had to decide on jewelry. Hermione chose the bracelet that Ron gave her over the summer with the earrings Ginny got her for her birthday. (They were silver chandelier earrings.) Ginny chose to wear the earrings Harry got her for her birthday since they would match her dress and the dolphin ring Harry got her (when he told her he loved her) on a chain.

Then they were ready to change into their dresses. Hermione's was a peach dress that tied around her neck with thin strings. It came down just to her ankles. And there was a peach sash that tied around her waist and came around front, letting the ends fall down in front. She had on matching peach heels but the heels were barely an inch and consisted of one thin strap right before her toes, she planned on taking them off not long after the ball started anyways. Ginny's dress was a pale green with no straps. It came to just before her knees and there was a darker green ribbon tied just above her waist. It had a flower pattern sewn into it all around. Ginny had on pale gold heels that were opened toes and had a crisscross strap across the foot and clasped together on the ankle.

To finish off their looks they sprayed perfume on and Hermione rubbed glitter on her arms. They took a step back to look at each other. Hermione did a little twirl to show off her outfit and Ginny did her model walk. Both girls laughed and had a little fun joking around until there was a knock at the portrait hole.

"I think our dates are here." Ginny said with a smile.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked, being girly.

"Great. How bout me?" Ginny responded.

"Awesome." Hermione answered with an excited smile. They allowed the boys to enter. Ron and Harry looked at the girls with a longing look (the reaction they had been waiting for.) Hermione and Ginny smiled at the boys who also cleaned up pretty well. Their dress robes were plain black, similar to the ones that Harry wore to the Yule Ball and it looked like they even attempted to pull a comb through their hair. Ginny even smelt the cologne she got Harry for Valentines Day on them.

"Wow, you look…" Ron was searching for the right word as he walked to Hermione. "…amazing." He finally found a word although he though that it didn't quite cut it. Irresistible would have covered it but if he said that then it would have led to him suggesting that they stayed in the common room for the evening and he knew Hermione's answer to that so he settled on amazing.

"Why thank you." Hermione said with a blushing smile. "And you look amazing too." Ron smiled at her and she saw a pink tint in his cheek. Hermione almost made the suggestion that they stay in for the night but knew they had to at least make an appearance at the ball.

Harry walked toward Ginny. She looked better than great for all that work she did. He smiled, as he got close.

"You look great Gin." Harry said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "You don't look half bad yourself." She said. Harry smiled and took her hand, noticing that Ron and Hermione were ready to get going as well. Just as they were about to leave the portrait hole swung open. Tonks and Lupin walked in, Penny in tow. Tonks had been released from the Hospital Wing, just that morning but they were staying for Graduation the next day. Lupin held Penny in his arms while they noticed that Tonks had a camera.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't think we'd let you go without having something to remember this moment by did you?" Tonks asked. She took about a dozen pictures of them in different poses. Finally they were ready to go after five minutes of talking about how cute Penny got since the last time they saw her (that morning.)

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were the first ones down there since they had to go over things that had to be set up. The Great Hall set up was beautiful. The roof was bewitched to resemble a clear night sky. Then there was a section where the dance floor was, lighted by star lights. Then there was a sectioned off place where there were tables each with their separate star lights. At the front there was the stage with lights surrounding it. In the food area there was a butterbeer fountain, a table with various snacks on them, and a table with water bottles on it. It ended up looking really great. Harry and Ron were given the task of making sure that all the chairs were nicely at the tables while Hermione went to converse with the band about the muggle songs and Ginny went to make sure everything in the food area was ok.

As they finished people were arriving. Ron and Hermione had to go out because the seventh year prefects (and Heads) were going to come in and have the first dance with their partners. Everyone was entering and while Ron and Hermione waited for them to all get in. It was similar to the Yule Ball when the champions had to dance the first dance with their partners. Hermione saw Ron looking a bit nervous.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know if I can dance in front of all of these people." Ron said.

"But you danced in front of people at Tonks and Lupin's wedding." Hermione said.

"That was different." Ron said, with a bit of shake in his voice. "Everyone was watching the bride and the groom but since we're the Heads they'll be watching us." Hermione smiled and put her arms around her neck.

"Just focus on me and I'll focus on you. Nothing else matters." Hermione said as Professor McGonagall came to usher them into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione linked arms and were first in line since they were the Heads.

They walked into the Great Hall and everyone was standing on either side of them. Hermione smiled and Ron managed a feeble attempt at one. They walked to the center of the dance floor, followed by the other prefects. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck as his went to her waist. It was a bit awkward for him to be in that position and not kiss her.

"Ready for this?" Hermione asked. Ron took a deep breath.

"No." He answered. He started to turn his head and look around but Hermione directed his face back to her.

"Nothing else matters." She repeated as the music started. They started to move slightly to Collide by Howie Day. The microphone was bewitched so that when the lead singer sang the words of the song it would come out just like the muggle singer. It was very clever but to use it you had to be a decent singer otherwise you could sound like a music artist on a bad day.

Hermione smiled up at Ron and he smiled down at her. He resisted the urge to kiss her but he held onto her and they continued to move. Hermione kept his focus on her so he wouldn't be freaked out by the people watching him. Her lips moved with the song and he smiled at her.

_"I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind..."_ Hermione sung softly. Ron continued to smile at her, forgetting about the people all around him. _"...You somehow find, you and I collide..."_ He twirled her and then brought her back to him, closer then before. They smiled, looking into each other's eyes knowing that they were happily in love and nothing was going to change that. As the song ended Ron finally remembered that there were people around him. They clapped and he didn't feel as embarrassed. He took Hermione's chin and guided her lips to his for a quick peck. Then the beat of songs changed and people came to join them on the dance floor. Ron smiled when he recognized the beat to the song. He laughed, gave Hermione another twirl and they started dancing to _their_ song (Beverly Hills by Weezer.) After a few more songs Hermione finally let Ron drag her over to the water and butterbeer. Ron grabbed a butterbeer and handed Hermione a water bottle, they went to find a table to relax for a bit. Ron took off the cloak part of his dress robes.

"So how longs this thing going to last?" Ron asked Hermione, eyeing her up and down. Hermione smiled and reached for his hand.

"Dance with me for a bit longer then we'll talk." She said, pulling him up. Ron groaned. "I'll make it worth your while." She said with a devilish grin. Ron was immediately in the mood to dance as Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy came on. Ron even got into the dancing. After a few more songs Hermione wanted to go back to the table and sit for a bit before going back and dancing.

When they got to the table they saw Harry and Ginny there. Harry looked wiped out while Ginny looked impatient sitting there.

"Can we dance now?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione came to sit down.

"When Ron and I get back from getting drinks." Harry said, quickly getting up. Ron followed, glad for the excuse not to dance. It's not that they didn't want to dance with their girlfriends; it's just that they were a bit worn out for so much of it.

Hermione laughed when she saw that there were full drinks on the table in front of everyone. Ginny scowled, she wanted to get back out on the dance floor but she didn't want to go alone. Hermione reached down to take her shoes off. They were slowing down her dancing.

"Come on Gin." She took a bug gulp of her water. "I'll go dance with you." They went back out onto the dance floor to dance to Check On It by Beyonce.

Ron and Harry were procrastinating at the butterbeer fountain. They ran into Neville who looked a bit out of breath.

"Hey Neville." Harry said.

"Are you avoiding dancing too?" Ron asked.

"No. I'm just getting some drinks before Luna and I go back out there." Neville said. He grabbed two water bottles and started to leave. "Oh, Hermione and Ginny are still out on the dance floor." Neville said as he walked away. Harry and Ron looked out and saw that sure enough Hermione and Ginny were having a good time dancing to Everytime We Touch by Cascada.

"Should we go?" Ron asked.

"Feeling guilty too?" Harry wondered.

"That and there's two sixth year Ravenclaws checking them out." Ron said.

"Let's go then." Harry said, leaving the drinks and meeting Ginny in the middle of the dance floor. They danced practically until their legs were numb. Finally Ginny said one more song before they would go sit out. They danced to Yeah by Usher and Lil' Jon and Ludacris. Hermione and Ron stayed out on the dance floor to dance to I Don't Want to Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. Hermione smiled up at Ron.

"After this maybe we should turn in. I'm a bit tired." Hermione faked a yawn. Ron smiled.

"Yeah me too." He said, pulling Hermione closer. They danced to the song, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione was moving her lips to the words and smiling at Ron. The song changed to Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys and Ron and Hermione started for the door after getting Hermione's shoes, holding hands. They were almost at the door when Snape stepped out in front of them.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Up to…Gryfindor Tower." Hermione said, catching her almost mistake.

"Yeah we're kind of tired its –" Ron looked at his watch. "Ten-thirty." Hermione stepped on his foot. Ron winced in pain but didn't say anything otherwise it would be more suspicious. The dance didn't end for another hour and a half but she didn't want him saying anything it would ruin it. Snape eyed them suspiciously. It seemed he knew what they were up to but there was nothing he could do but step aside and let them pass because even if he did have proof of what they were going to do, it was not something that he wanted to discuss. Ron and Hermione went up the stairs at a quick pace. When they got in the common room, Hermione waited for Ron to take action this time. She dropped her shoes and before she could move, Ron had her pinned against a wall. She smiled at his force that was a turn on. He lifted her up, their lips never parting, and brought her to the bed. He pulled the strings that was keeping her dress on and she started to unbutton his shirt…

During the middle of the night, Ron stared up at the ceiling thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. His arm was around Hermione's sleeping figure and he looked at her face. He couldn't wait to take her to the Quidditch pitch where he would conjure flowers before she came (Ginny had taught him how to do the spell) and then he would propose. A smile crossed his face as he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of the proposal.

**a/n: What did you think? LEt me know!**

**Kylie **


	46. Chapter 46

**a/n: Well it's the last chapter and I'm kind of sad since I won't be updating on this anymore. But then again there's always the sequel! So that puts a smile on my face. I'm going to start working on that and the different story soon so this summer I will be writng a lot although I do have a job I will be writing still!**

**Well as for the last author's note before the story I say this is pretty much over and well on with the story...  
Love to all!  
Kylie **

**One and Only **

**Chapter Forty-six**

The next morning Hermione was up early, she wanted to go over her speech once more. She went over the speech twice before getting ready. She showered all of the make-up and hairspray off then went to start from scratch. She did her makeup over and left her hair down and curly. Then she dressed in a white sundress and white flip-flops and then put on her black graduation robes (which were the same as muggle graduation robes) and her red and gold sash that was given to her for being head of the class before sitting on the other couch going over her speech with her cap in her hand.

A wizard graduation was similar to a muggle graduation, Hermione realized. Afterwards there would be a party in the Great Hall for family and graduates.

Hermione had finished packing both she and Ron the night before the ball. They were all set to go after graduation. She took a deep breath when she realized this but luckily Ron had been awake and watching her.

"We're going to be alright." He said, rising from the bed and sitting next to her on the couch. Hermione smiled at him grateful for him being there for her. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Why don't you get ready? Harry and Ginny will be here in a bit and then we have to go meet our parents in the Entrance Hall." Hermione said. Ron yawned and got up to get dressed. He put on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt then his graduation robes. He picked up his cap and sat on the couch next to Hermione, resting his head on her shoulder.

The portrait hole opened then and Harry and Ginny came in. Harry had on his graduation robes and his cap in his hand while Ginny had on a pale yellow spaghetti strap dress that just hit her knees with a short sleeve white shrug over it. She had on matching yellow flip-flops and her hair was in a nice ponytail.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked them. Harry nodded. They all got up to go, taking an extra second to look around the hallways considering it would be their last time in there as students. They made it down to the Great Hall where other students were conversing with parents. They spotted the red haired Weasley clan (and all of the other Weasleys that were and would be related by marriage) with the Grangers and Lupins. They all got into smothering hugs by Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger and Ron and Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger. Hermione and Ginny were talking with Tonks, and their mothers while Ron and Harry were talking with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger. Ron was nervously holding onto the ring box in his pocket, preparing to ask Mr. Granger for his permission to marry Hermione. He was about to ask Mr. Granger if he could speak to him alone when Bill pulled him over to all of his other brothers. Harry followed and they were all beaming oddly at Ron. "What?" Ron asked.

"I can't believe your going to do it?" Charlie said. Ron got it then. Fred and George had told them.

"Yeah, well don't make a big deal out of it so she figures it out." Ron said. They continued to smile oddly at him.

"I can't believe it. Ron is the youngest out of us to get married." Percy said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What about Ginny?" Fred protested. He glared at Harry as George continued.

"Yeah, Potter gave her a ring at Christmas." He too glared, causing Harry to go chat with Fleur who's due date was only weeks away.

"I don't even know how long we'll be engaged so maybe I'll be older than any of you were but just drop it for now." Ron said. They continued to smile as Ron went over to Mr. Granger, deciding it was now or never. "Mr. Granger can I ask you a question?" Ron said.

"Sure Ron." Mr. Granger said. Mr. Weasley left them to go talk to Hermione and Ginny. "What's up?" Ron took a deep breath, telling himself that he could do it.

"Mr. Granger, I would like permission to ask your daughter to marry me." Ron said, getting it all out. "I know we're young but I love her and I know she loves me." He watched Mr. Granger's face, waiting for an expression to decipher what his answer would be. Finally he worked his face into a sort of frown. Ron thought the answer would be no as Mr. Granger started speaking.

"You say you love her?" He asked. Ron nodded. Mr. Granger nodded as if that made his decision. "Alright then I just have one more question." He said. Ron gulped, waiting for the no. "How many grandchildren should I expect?" Ron looked up in alarm as Mr. Granger smiled. He was definitely not expecting that.

"Er… three I think." He said remembering what Hermione said about their children. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Mr. Granger nodded. "I'm very impressed that you asked me first and I give you my blessing." Ron smiled. "Welcome to the family, son." Ron smiled and shook Mr. Granger's hand again. He was happy and now he was really going to do it. Just then McGonagall called the seventh years in the Great Hall and the family outside to their seats. Ron found Hermione and Harry. He held onto Hermione's hand as McGonagall gave them their instructions to follow the heads of their houses out and take their seats until their name was called. Ron followed Hermione out, nervous for graduation and the proposal.

Outside, hundreds of chairs were set up facing a podium where Dumbledore stood to greet the family and the students. The trio filed into a row of seats, anxiously waiting on graduating. Dumbledore began his speech once everyone was settled into their seats.

"Welcome family, friends, and graduates. Today we are saying goodbye to a group of students and sending them off on their own. I have complete faith that these _adults_ will succeed and in ten years when they come back they will all have stories of success to share. This has been an amazing class. They made it through O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s and seven years of magical training that has brought them here." Dumbledore paused to smile at the crowd. "Now I would like to bring up an extraordinary witch who has, in her time here at Hogwarts, shown amazing excellence and determination to get where she is now. Please give a hand for Hermione Granger." The crowd of family and friends went up in applause as Hermione stood with one last look of assurance from Ron and started up for the podium. She took a deep breath and nervously shuffled her speech cards that she had been rehearsing for days, practicing it for Ron, Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Lupin. She was assured that her speech was perfect and she had decided that she had finally managed to get it to perfection. It was about new beginnings and it was very formal. She realized this now as she stood in front of all of her family, friends, classmates, and teachers that a year ago, possibly she could have said that speech and felt very good after saying it but this speech was not her and she was not the person that she was a year ago. Saying this speech would not give her satisfaction. A half smile crossed her face as she let the note cards drop to the ground. She watched the shocked looks cross the faces of her classmates and the people she loved. Hermione smiled, fully. She was glad to do something unpredictable for once. She magnified her voice and started speaking: words from her heart, not a piece of paper filled with what she thought sounded smart and was what people wanted to hear.

"For the first eleven years of my life I was raised as a muggle, knowing nothing about Hogwarts or about the magnificent life ahead of me until my Hogwarts letter came. When it came I knew that going to Hogwarts and learning to become a witch would be difficult considering that most of these people had known magic for their whole lives. I made a promise to myself that I would study hard and learn it as if I had been a witch my whole life. Ever since my first year I have strived to overachieve and be the best here at Hogwarts but what I realize now is that memorizing spells out of books and passing an exam isn't what made me the witch I am today. My experience here at Hogwarts with my friends who I now consider my family has helped me grow and learn. Basically what I'm getting at is I could have learned about magic from books and could have gone to a completely different school but I wouldn't be the same because that place wouldn't have been Hogwarts. Every one of us would have because it was not the only the learning but our experience here. For seven years we have lived here, this place, our home away from home. And for some of us a home where we feel safe and the first place we could actually call home." She smiled at Harry. "Nothing will change what happened to us here and I'm sure that my fellow classmates would agree when I say that even if I could I wouldn't give it up for anything." Hermione smiled as her audience burst into applause. She felt content with the speech she had given and was glad she decided to drop the other one. Ron and Harry stood, applauding. Soon everyone stood to give her a standing ovation. She even heard Ron yell out a comment to praise her. She made her way back to her seat after picking up her note cards and being thanked by Dumbledore.

She felt a rush of excitement. Doing something on the spur of the moment, unrehearsed, and completely spontaneous felt good. She took her seat next to Ron who didn't have time for words gave her a quick kiss and a questioning look. Dumbledore began calling names forth to receive a certificate of graduation.

"I don't even know." Hermione said in response to his questioning look. "I just felt that saying that speech that I've been practicing wasn't right." She muttered to him as they clapped for Hannah Abbott.

"I think that the way you did it, today, was perfect." Ron said. "Just the right thing to say." He smiled at her and they focused their attention on the graduates receiving their diplomas.

Finally everyone had one. Dumbledore stood to say his final words, "And now we say goodbye to these graduates and wish them luck on their journey in life." All of the graduates stood and realized it was their cue to toss their caps. In the air, black caps turned to white doves, signifying their flight off into life. Hermione watched in amazement at the bird's flight off into the sky. She was transfixed with the sight and when she finally turned to smile at Ron, he wasn't there.

"Where'd Ron go?" Hermione yelled to Harry over the cheering crowd.

"I think he was headed to the Quidditch pitch." Harry yelled back, suppressing a smile. "Maybe he wanted you to follow." Hermione nodded and started out of the row of seats.

"I'll see you back inside." Hermione yelled to him. Harry nodded back to her and waited until she was far enough away to meet Ginny and follow Hermione to the Quidditch Pitch. They had decided that since they helped they deserved to see it happen. Although they were not expecting Fred, and George to follow causing Angelina and Alicia to want to see what happens and soon all of Ron's other brothers and their wives followed out of curiosity. Well except Fleur of course who was resting in one of the chairs, not in the mood to get up and even if she did she really doubted she would get there in time.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fleur as she watched all of her children and their spouses run off.

"Ron eez going to propozze to 'ermione." Fleur said. "Zey all went to watch." Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up and she and Mrs. Granger looked at each other excitedly. The two women rushed off toward the Quidditch Pitch and their husbands decided to follow. Tonks listened up when she heard Ron was going to propose. She carefully handed Penny to Lupin and followed Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger to the Quidditch Pitch. Hagrid had been making his way over to the Weasley family when he noticed them all leaving, out of curiosity he followed them to the Quidditch Pitch.

Hermione reached the Quidditch Pitch and discovered that the bright green grass, normally there was now replaced with lilies. Every inch of it, and Ron was standing in the middle. She smiled and gave him a questioning look but he just motioned for her to come to him. She was deciding on a way to carefully walk through the flowers when she noticed a small path of grass leading to Ron. She followed it and laughed when she reached him she laughed again and gave him another questioning look. He just smiled at her, pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Oh my." Hermione said as she realized what was going on. "Oh my." She repeated. Millions of thoughts rushed through her head. Was she ready to be married? She was just buying a business, how would that fit into married lifestyle? Were they going to have kids right away and how would that work out? Were they in the place to be married? Could they afford to do this? She was even thinking about saying no because she needed to think but when he smiled up at her, holding the ring out all of her worries were pushed away and she didn't give a damn about any of it. She loved this man and he loved her. As far as she was concerned that was good enough for her to start a marriage and together they could face any problems that occurred along the way. She loved him and that was all she needed to know to give her answer. Silent tears came to her eyes as he started speaking. Neither of them noticed their families watching by the end of the field.

"Hermione, we haven't been together all that long… but we have known each other for a long time and…I know it took me a while to tell you but ever since fifth year I've loved you and liked you for longer then that but… I love you and… we don't have to do this right away… but…" Ron was starting to sweat and babble. Hermione choked out a chuckle through her tears. "Hermione will you marry me?" Ron blurted out. Hermione smiled.

"Yes." She choked out. "Yes Ron, I will." He smiled and placed the ring on her finger before standing up from the ground. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him before she rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly there was clapping and they both turned to see everyone watching them. The family started to come out and join them, not worrying about whether they were crushing flowers or not. Ron and Hermione were swept up in a series of hugs and had congratulations thrown at them, comments of how they were destined to be together, and remarks from Fred and George about when they should expect more nieces and nephews. Finally Hagrid pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug and told them that it was sweet what happened and he always knew it would end like that. He also made them promise to come visit him.

Ron and Hermione were fussed over by their families that they didn't even get a chance to be alone and be happy for themselves. Finally everyone had decided to go in when the flowers started to disappear. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were making wedding plans and consulting Hermione who was still dazed and didn't have the heart to tell them she was capable of planning this by herself. Hagrid, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger were talking about a wizard wedding and a muggle wedding, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were trying to give Ron "the talk" that Fred and George had already given him. Ron was at least glad that Fred and George hadn't divulged that information to them. Fred and George were walking with their fiancées saying that they knew this was going to happen from the time Ron and Hermione got together and they watched it play out and Tonks, Alison and Penelope rushed away to tell Fleur and Lupin what happened. Harry and Ginny hung back in the fading flowers. Harry looked around the Quidditch Pitch, for the last time. Ginny put her arms around him.

"You're not really leaving. This is always going to be here and there will always be a reason to come back. And when we have kids and they come here you'll be back here, possibly playing Quidditch with them here." Ginny assured him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered before meeting their lips.

xxx

Later that evening mostly everyone had gone. Their families had made plans to hold an engagement party and then had departed on the Knight Bus. The sun was starting to set and Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked out with their trunks in their hands. Ginny was still lugging hers down. They stood on the steps of Hogwarts looking at the entrance as the sun started to fade. Ron put his around Hermione as they all stared up at the castle.

"The end of one adventure and the beginning of a new one." Hermione said. They all smiled at each other and started pulling their trunks down the steps to go into Hogsmede and Apparate to their apartments.

"Hey can someone help me?" Ginny yelled from the doorstep, struggling with her heavy suitcase and not quite being able to see with thick sunglasses over her eyes. They all laughed.

"I thought you were seventeen now. You _can_ use magic now you know." Ron said. They couldn't see but the expression on Ginny's eyes was realization.

"Of course I knew that." She lied. "I was just carying mine because I thought you all were carying yours because you were too stupid to use magic." They all laughed again.

"Ours isn't that heavy." Harry pointed out and Ginny pouted until Hermione took out her wand and brought all four suitcases in the air. They trailed in front of them as the four started for Hogsmede. Ron slipped his hand inside Hermione's left one and saw the ring. He felt a surge of happiness as he realized he would be marring this woman. He thought that it was the perfect way to end the best seven years of his life. He was now marrying the woman he loved and they would be together, _always and forever._

**a/n: well that's it? How do you think the ending went? I ended Summer Lovin' with one and only as the last words so I thought I'd end this one with the title of the next one. Well I've got to get going and the first one shot should be up around next weekend!  
Love,  
Kylie **


End file.
